Ataque de los Minivengadores
by Luna-Goddess.of.Mischief
Summary: Ese momento incómodo en el que Loki accidentalmente convierte a Los Vengadores y a él mismo - pero no a Tony - en una versión de cuatro años de edad de sí mismos, y es el único de los chicos que es capaz de mantener su cerebro adulto. ¿Los otros?... No tanto.
1. Un problema bastante grande

Un saludo a todos. Esta historia es una traducción de **"Attack of the Minivengers"** por **loki-dokey**. Es un fanfic que me pareció tan divertido e interesante que quise traducirlo al español para compartirlo con ustedes. Bueno no siendo más, espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **loki-dokey**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un problema bastante grande**

—Halcón, ¡te necesitamos en el techo! —Grita el Capitán por el comunicador al lado de Tony quien está disparando misiles a la nueva oleada de secuaces que Loki ha desatado. Steve lanza su escudo y éste gira a través del grupo de pequeños maleantes, que lucen como elfos, mandando a un número de ellos hacia la destrucción varios metros bajo tierra. Algunos se esfuman en medio de una nube de humo verde antes de siquiera tocar el suelo.

—¿Dónde está ese maldito sonriente de mierda? —Pregunta Tony, dándole un puñetazo a uno de los secuaces de Loki directamente en la cara. Se encoge mientras observa cómo uno arranca las antenas de televisión en un edificio cercano, y otro pone sus garras sobre el cabello de Tasha en medio de la calle. Una flecha se clava en el pecho de la criatura, y grita antes de esfumarse por completo.

—Voy en camino, Capitán. Sólo tengo que lidiar con otros cabrones más, —Responde Clint sin aliento. Tony y Steve continúan su batalla en curso, y pronto, Clint se les une disparando flechas hacia diferentes direcciones.

—¿No creen que esto es un poco extraño? —Reflexiona Clint, situando una flecha estratégicamente sobre la sien de una de las criaturas. Explotando en medio del humo. —Me refiero a que normalmente los secuaces de Loki son un poco más… ¿duraderos? Y éstos no lo son, incluso causando mayores estragos. Sólo están siendo… molestos. —.

Tony aplasta la tráquea de una de las criaturas, y hace un sonido de asfixia mientras su mano se envuelve alrededor de su cuello hasta que desaparece. En ese momento, Tasha y Thor vienen estrellándose a través de la puerta de la azotea y Hulk se derriba junto a ellos, haciendo temblar el suelo.

—¡Sólo se concentran en nosotros! —Grita Tasha, disparando las balas de su pistola en algunas criaturas que se avecinan. —¡Esto es _más_ que irritante! Y _están arruinando _mi _cabello_. —.

Clint gira su cabeza sonriéndoles. —Además, no hay ninguna señal de ese cretino. ¿Tal vez está demasiado asustado para salir y jugar el día de hoy? —.

—¡_No_ estoy asustado! —Suena una voz ronca pero familiar detrás de ellos. Loki está de pie sobre un tejado cercano, luciendo un cien por ciento peor por el desgaste. Su nariz está roja y sus ojos están llorosos. Tose, con una fuerza que se intensifica casi cortándole un pulmón. Su mano está alzada y sus secuaces se congelan en medio del aire, pausando la pelea. Los Vengadores ven al Dios del Engaño con sorpresa y curiosidad.

—Te ves terrible, —expresa Tony de manera casual, haciendo que Loki lo fulmine con la mirada, pero luego suspira y deja que sus hombros se relajen un poco.

—Parece que he sido contagiado con algún tipo de enfermedad midgardiana letal. Es muy desagradable. No puedo respirar por la nariz. Repugnantes, _repugnantes_ enfermedades humanas. Me temo que la muerte puede ser inminente. No era consciente de que las enfermedades humanas podían matar a los dioses, pero hasta el momento no veo ninguna mejoría en mi salud. Por otra parte, esto se está volviendo cada vez peor conforme pasan los días. Mi magia está en peligro. ¡Miren! —Loki agita una mano hacia sus secuaces que están suspendidos. —Es muy degradan… ¿_por qué se están riendo?_ —.

Tony, Steve, Tasha y Clint están conteniéndose al borde de la risa, pero es Hulk quien está riendo a carcajadas y se contrae de repente en un desnudo Bruce. En ese momento, un compartimiento en el traje de Tony se abre y JARVIS le pasa un par de pantalones a Bruce. Mientras se los pone, lágrimas de risa siguen cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo se _atreven_ a encontrar divertido el sufrimiento por el que está pasando mi hermano? —Thor los fulmina y todos se quedan en silencio. —¡SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! —.

—Thor, ¡cálmate! —Dice Clint. —Loki tiene un resfriado. Un resfriado común. No se va a morir. —.

Loki se sobresalta. —¿Un resfriado, dices? —.

—Sí, —contesta Steve riéndose. —A todos los humanos les da de vez en cuando. —.

Las mejillas de Loki se tiñen de rojo. —¡Oh! —Luego frunce el ceño. —_Oh._ —Su rostro se arruga y jadea por aire.

—Va a estornudar, —anuncia Bruce.

Loki estornuda.

Tan pronto como la nube de humo se disipa, Loki parece haber desaparecido.

—¿Explotó? —Pregunta Clint esperanzado.

Tasha sonríe. —Con algo de suerte. —.

—¡No _exploté_ imbéciles! ¡Maldición! —.

El humo finalmente se disipa, y todos Los Vengadores quedan boquiabiertos. Un Loki de cuatro años de edad está de pie con las manos en la cintura y furioso.

—Mierda. —.

—Oh por Dios. —.

—Es diminuto, —ríe Clint.

—¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Grita Loki, y es raro porque su voz es la misma que su yo adulto, pero está saliendo de la boca de un niño. —¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE! —.

—Parece que la magia de tu hermano está en serios problemas, —dice Tony girándose hacia Thor quien se ha quedado sin palabras. Loki camina de un lado a otro. Su traje se ha reducido junto con él, por lo que la vista en su totalidad es increíble. Tony suelta otra carcajada.

—¿POR QUÉ? —Loki golpea su casco. —¿POR QUÉ? —.

Thor se aleja del lado de Tony para hacerse al lado de su hermano.

—Loki, hermano, ¿no puedes enmendar este problema? —.

—NO THOR, NO PUEDO ENMENDAR ESTE PROBLEMA. MI MAGIA SE HA SACRIFICADO PARA ESTOS HORRIBLES… —.

El diminuto dios tose violentamente. Thor le da un golpe en la espalda y Loki sale volando. Afortunadamente, Clint salta en el aire y atrapa al pequeño bribón, quien se arranca del agarre del arquero y cae al piso.

—… ¿Así que no anticipaste esto? —Steve le da un golpecito, y esto claramente es la gota que colma el vaso. El diminuto dios gruñe ruidosamente antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y murmura en voz baja. En pleno proceso del encantamiento, se prepara para otro estornudo.

—Uh oh. —.

_BOOM._

Tony pierde el conocimiento.

* * *

Honestamente, se sentía como si un tanque hubiera rodado encima de él. Tony no se mueve, en lugar de eso, continúa inmóvil en el piso mirando hacia los visos que despide el cielo azul.

—Stark, —dice Loki entre dientes, y algo golpea contra su lado. —_Stark._ —.

—Vete al infierno, pequeño zoquete. —Tony levanta su cabeza para ver a Loki lanzándole otra patada contra su torso. —Deja de patearme. —.

—Stark esto es más importante. Parece que he causado un problema bastante grande. —.

—¿Que no siempre lo haces? —.

—_STARK._ —.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Cielos, ya está. —Tony se sienta, quitándose su casco, y se pasa una mano por su cabello. —¿A dónde se fueron todos? —.

—Ese es el problema. —.

—¿Qué? —Grita Tony. —¿Los destruiste a todos o algo? —.

Loki suspira. —No. Es peor que eso. Mucho peor. Verás, el hechizo que estaba recitando salió mal cuando yo… —.

Tony mira a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente ve el resultado del hechizo de Loki, se congela.

—…estornudé. Era un hechizo que me regresaría a la edad adulta… —.

—Loki, ¿qué has _hecho_? —.

—…y el estornudo hizo que mi hechizo diera vuelta y marcha atrás en su propósito original… —.

—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, _mierda_ voy a _matarte_. —.

—…y eso pudo haber causado… esto. —En la esquina de la azotea, los cinco súper héroes de cuatro años de edad están encogidos de miedo, haciendo pucheros con la boca. Sus enormes y redondos ojos parpadean mientras el diminuto Steve abraza al diminuto Thor fuertemente.

Tony tiembla de ira. —Regrésalos de vuelta _ahora_. —.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. —.

—_Más te vale que estés mintiendo. _—.

Loki mira al piso, avergonzado. Tose y limpia su nariz que moquea con su manga. —Estoy tan enfermo y tan pequeño ahora, que la explosión producida por el hechizo me ha agotado completamente. Hasta que no recupere mi salud, no puedo hacer nada para revertir el hechizo. Cualquier intento antes de tiempo podría ser muy problemático y no funcionaría como yo lo deseo. Éste es un claro ejemplo de uno de esos intentos. —.

Tony se pone de pie, elevándose por encima de Loki. —¿Así que eres completamente vulnerable ahora, mocoso? —.

—No le harías daño a un niño, ¿cierto? —Loki sonríe con satisfacción.

—No seriamente. Pero puedo asegurarme de darte unas buenas nalgadas, pequeño cretino. —.

—No te _atreverías_. —Sin embargo, Loki luce inseguro, y es eso… ¿miedo? —Además, _también_ soy el único que puede regresar a tu equipo y a mi hermano a su estado original. Por lo tanto, parece que me necesitas. Desquitarte con mis nalgas no te llevará a ningún lado. —.

—Pegarle a tu culo en realidad me daría una mayor satisfacción de la que no tienes idea. —Loki lo fulmina con la mirada. —Pero sí, tristemente necesitamos arreglar esto. Oye, espera un segundo. ¿Por qué _carajos_ soy todavía un adulto? —.

—Parece que tu traje de metal te protegió contra mi magia. —.

Tony se siente satisfecho. —Diablos, sí que lo hizo. —.

De repente, algo zumba en los oídos de Tony. Él se estremece por las chispas que crepitan al lado de su tímpano.

—_¡Stark! ¿Me copia? _—.

—¿Fury? —.

—_¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Perdimos comunicación con todos ustedes por un tiempo! Ya hay apoyo en camino. ¿Qué sucedió? _—.

—Mierda es lo que ha sucedido. —.

—_¿Quiere especificar qué tipo de mierda? _—.

—Nick amigo… camarada, no estoy seguro de poder explicárselo por el comunicador. Ni siquiera creo que tenga explicación, para ser honesto. Pero… —Tony mira a su alrededor. Los secuaces de Loki han desaparecido. —Al parecer los hostiles se han desvanecido por ahora. He capturado a Loki. —Tony procede a hacer un nudo en la capa de Loki y levanta al chico del suelo. Él lo ataca con sus puños y le gruñe a Tony. —Volveremos de regreso con la ayuda que envió. —.

—_¿Atrapó a Loki? ¿Realmente lo tiene? _—.

—Literalmente. —Le sonríe a Loki, quien le enseña sus dientes.


	2. Gente diminuta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **loki-dokey**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Gente diminuta**

Coulson le pasa un pañuelo a Loki.

—Gracias, —dice Loki de mala gana, y se limpia la nariz ruidosamente.

—Así que sí, eso es lo que pasó. Todo este asunto. —Tony se frota los ojos, exasperado.

—¿Y Loki es el único capaz de mantener una mente adulta en sus hombros? —.

—Eso parece ser. —Los tres dirigen su vista a los cinco pequeños héroes que han sido encerrados en una celda temporal mientras van en un vuelo de regreso a la torre. Thor tiene el dedo en su propia nariz, y Clint trata con todas sus fuerzas de escalar la pared de vidrio pero falla inevitablemente. Bruce está de mal humor en la esquina, y Steve está sentado a su lado, dándole palmaditas en la rodilla. Tasha está de brazos cruzados, y fulmina a Tony con la mirada quien retrocede un poco ante su severidad. ¿Podrían incluso los niños mirar las cosas con severidad?

—Fury va a explotar, —suspira Coulson. —Absolutamente. —.

—Al menos tenemos a Loki. —.

El mencionado se sienta. —No piensen ni por un segundo que me han atrapado. Después de que mi magia haya regresado a la normalidad, me liberaré de su torre y regresaré a causar estragos por toda la ciudad. —.

—Si sigues hablando de esa manera te vamos a atar a una cama durante todo el tiempo que permanezcas en nuestras instalaciones. —.

—Pshhh, —refunfuña Loki, pero se deja caer de vuelta en su asiento, derrotado.

* * *

—Oh _DIABLOS NO_, —son las primeras palabras que retumban de la boca de Nick Fury cuando clava su mirada en el grupo de niños y en Tony, quien ahora está sin su traje de metal puesto. Steve se está aferrando a la pierna de Tony y Thor se ha, literalmente, trepado al cuerpo de Tony y ahora está suspendido sobre sus hombros, agitando un diminuto Mjölnir, haciendo que Tony se ponga increíblemente nervioso por su propio bienestar.

—Pido disculpas, sinceramente, —explica Loki, pasando una mano por su cabello. —En serio. Y no lo digo muy a menudo. Pero honestamente, esto es una maldita molestia para todos nosotros y para mí personalmente, esto es totalmente degradante. —.

—Es una _persona diminuta_, —Fury respira con incredulidad, inclinándose para examinar al dios. Loki retrocede con indignación.

—Preferiría que no lo hiciera… ¿cuál es la frase que ustedes los midgardianos usan…? Ah sí, _no me lo eche en cara_, Director. —.

Fury retrocede unos pasos y se cruza de brazos. Mirando fijamente a Tony.

—¿Tenemos que esperar hasta que la magia de este niño regrese a la normalidad para tener un equipo con qué luchar de nuevo? ¿Y qué si se nos viene toda la mierda encima? ¡No tenemos un equipo! —.

—… ¿Me tiene a mí? —Le señala Tony. Fury luce horrorizado. —Sí, lo tenemos. Pero usted es sólo Iron Man. ¿Qué si una raza alienígena viene y nos declara la guerra una vez más? Entonces usted no vale ni mierda solo. —.

—Ouch, eso es un poco cruel, —evalúa Loki. Tony lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Bien, —gruñe Tony, —entonces jódase, Director Fury. —.

—¡Sabe que estoy en lo cierto! Enfrente los hechos. Estamos hasta las rodillas de caca de bebé aquí. —.

—Le haremos frente. —.

—Claro, que _lo hará_. Si no hay nadie más que Loki que pueda traer a nuestro equipo de vuelta, entonces me voy de este lío y le dejo la situación a usted y… a él. Ahora, los chicos son su responsabilidad. Piense en esto como una curva de aprendizaje para el futuro. Querrá tener hijos algún día ¿cierto?, bueno, aquí puede practicar. —.

Fury acecha fuera de la puerta, dejando a Tony desconcertado.

—Bueno, su presencia no aliviaba la atmósfera. Sentía como si toda la luz hubiera sido absorbida de la habitación, —dice Loki arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente. Cuando Tony no responde, Loki gira sobre sus talones. El genio playboy está boquiabierto todavía, mirando hacia la puerta donde Fury había acabado de salir. —Stark, me temo que mi hermano ha babeado sobre tu cabeza. —.

—Tengo hambre, —dice Clint, tirando de la camisa de Tony.

—Ese hombre grande era muy miedoso, —lloriquea Tasha.

—Está bien. —Steve la consuela con un abrazo. Besa su mejilla pero ella lo aparta a un lado.

—¡Ughh! ¡Asqueroso! —.

Steve frunce el ceño. —Era solo un besito. —.

—LOS BESOS SON ASQUEROSOS. —.

Loki sonríe. —Diviértete con ellos. —.

Tony finalmente consigue aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Oh no te preocupes, _nos divertiremos_. —.

—… ¿Nos? —.

—Solo porque eres pequeño no significa que no vayas a ayudarme. —Loki va a huir, pero Tony lo acapara y se lo lanza al hombro. Thor ha saltado hacia abajo y se está riendo de Loki.

—¡Hermano luces tonto allá arriba! —.

—¡BÁJAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ESTO ES RIDÍCULO STARK, ¡NO TE AYUDARÉ CON ÉSTA LOCURA! —.

—Eres el único que causó todo esto, así que cállate de una puta vez. —.

—¿YO?… PERO… ¿QUE NO…? —.

—Exactamente. —.

* * *

Es sorprendente incluso para Tony cómo rápidamente el piso contiguo de la torre de Los Vengadores es transformado en un espacio que la mayoría de los chiquillos de cuatros años considerarían el mismísimo cielo en la Tierra. Los videojuegos de la sala de juegos del piso de arriba han sido traídos junto con el televisor, así como sofás y juguetes. Camas para que cada uno de ellos pueda dormir en la misma habitación, la cual está al final del vestíbulo, y una cama más grande es arrastrada a una habitación cercana que al parecer será la alcoba de Tony durante el tiempo en que sus compañeros estén diminutos. Él pelea por sus derechos a contratar una niñera, pero Fury se mantiene firme y muy propenso al chantaje así que Tony se dejar caer contra la pared, maldiciendo a cuanto agente pasa por su lado.

Loki sale corriendo de la habitación de los chicos.

—¡Lo siento pero _no hay manera_ de que duerma ahí con esos! ¡_No_ soy un niño! —.

—Pero Loki, técnicamente lo eres. —.

—¡Cállate, Stark! —Dice bruscamente. —Me niego a vivir en una habitación donde la flatulencia es aceptable e incluso considerada _graciosa_. —.

—Oh vamos. En serio no puedes ser tan amargado. Los pedos son divertidos. —.

—_No cuando huelen así._ —.

—¿Quién fue? —.

—¡Barton! ¿Quién más? Repugnante, abominable cretino. ¡Exijo mis propios aposentos! —.

—Amigo, "_¿aposentos?"_ ¿En serio? —Suspira Tony. —Probablemente podamos organizarte una habitación. —.

Loki suspira de alivio. —Gracias. —Estornuda. —Ugh. —Mocos están colgando de su nariz como un hilo.

—Eso es asqueroso. —.

—Bastante, ¿no? Así que en lugar de estar ahí parado sería mejor si me pasaras un pañuelo. —.

* * *

Llega la noche, y Tony desea de todo corazón que Pepper regrese de su reunión en San Francisco para que pueda ayudarlo con el jardín de niños.

Clint se está moviendo a toda velocidad por la sala de juegos, con los brazos extendidos y haciendo sonidos de avión. Steve está usando una almohada para simular un escudo, y usando sus manos como si tuviera pistolas.

—¡WOOOOOOOOOO! —Grita Clint, y le hace sonido de ametralladora a Steve quien se hace a un lado.

Bruce está acurrucado en el sofá, con los ojos pegados en _La Sirenita_, y Tasha está feliz sentada a su lado, jugando distraídamente con sus crespos.

Thor, desafortunadamente, ha encontrado el armario donde se guardaban las artesanías y otras obras de arte.

_¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo para poner un armario de artesanías y obras de arte?_ Piensa Tony. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor desde la cocina, donde está haciendo café, para mirar cómo Thor comienza a pintar las paredes de color púrpura. _Te lo mereces, Fury._

De alguna manera, el resfriado de Loki ha empeorado progresivamente durante el día y ahora está envuelto en una manta gruesa sintiéndose mal por sí mismo. Está en una mesa, con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

—Bébetela toda, —le dice Tony. —Te sentirás mejor. —.

Los ojos de Loki están al borde de las… ¿lágrimas? —Me duele la garganta. —.

Tony no puede pasar por alto el hecho de que ese niño fue alguna vez un tipo que hizo que su misión fuera un completo infierno. Aunque, después de todas las oportunidades que Loki tuvo para matarlo, nunca lo hizo. Así que en cierto modo, Tony estaba agradecido por ello.

—Es probable que sea por toda la tos que has tenido. Le he pedido a Coulson que te traiga algo de medicina para que te sientas mejor. —.

—… ¿En serio? —.

—Sí. —.

—… ¿Por qué actúas como si yo te importara, Stark? —.

—Porque quiero que te mejores lo más pronto posible para que puedas arreglar a mis amigos. —.

—¿Nada de sentimentalismos? —.

—No. —Tony intenta ocultar su sonrisa.

Loki ni siquiera se molesta en esconder la suya.

* * *

El sonido que sale de la habitación de Loki es horrible. Hace unos días, Tony estaba dispuesto a golpear al chico en la cara porque no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, pero ahora ha llegado al punto en que tanta tos suena extremadamente peligrosa. Bastante molesto, Tony sale de su cama y cruza el vestíbulo. Abre la puerta de Loki y se asoma en el interior.

El Dios del Engaño está sentado en su cama, sudando abundantemente. Tose de nuevo. Largo, fuerte y doloroso, y cae hacia atrás, sentándose de nuevo unos segundos después para repetir el mismo proceso otra vez. Silenciosamente, Tony cierra la puerta. Se mueve por el vestíbulo y toma el ascensor hasta su respectiva habitación. Yendo hacia el baño, busca en su gabinete hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba, y poco después de haber entrado de nuevo a la habitación de Loki, el chico comienza a toser de nuevo. Tony se acerca y se sienta en la cama, frotando la espalda de Loki con dulzura porque no importa cuán malvado haya sido – y probablemente todavía lo sea – Loki es solamente un chico ahora, sin magia que lo ayude o lo proteja. Finalmente, Loki para de toser.

—¿Stark? —Dice Loki con voz ronca.

—Tony, —le corrige. —Te traje algo que podría ayudarte con la tos. —.

—Ya era hora, —murmura Loki.

—Más te vale reconsiderar tu actitud o no tendrás mi compasión. —.

Loki se queda en silencio por un segundo, sintiéndose arrepentido. —¿Qué es? —.

—Vaporub. —Tony se lo pasa a Loki, quien lo coge y mira detenidamente el etiquetado.

—¿Dice que me lo debo aplicar en mi pecho y garganta? —.

—Sí. —.

—¿Cómo me ayudará eso? —.

Tony se encoge de hombros. —Simplemente lo hace. —.

Loki desenrosca la tapa y comienza a aplicárselo en su pecho. Se ve aliviado en casi un instante.

—Esto es maravilloso, —dice alegremente.

—¿Qué te dije? No olvides el hueco en tu pecho. —.

—… ¿Perdón? —.

—Mira. —Tony le señala el punto donde está su clavícula. —Me aplico ahí. No sé por qué. Siempre lo hago. Un ritual, supongo. —Loki obedece y luego tose un poco, pero no tanto como antes.

—Mi garganta todavía me duele terriblemente. —.

—Por eso te traje éstas también. —.

Loki toma el paquete. —¿Qué son? —.

—Pastillas. Aliviarán tu garganta. No tomes demasiadas… sé que tienen buen sabor. —.

Metiéndose una en la boca, Loki la chupa y sonríe. —No discutiré eso, Stark. Está delicioso. —.

—Te dije que me llamaras Tony. —.

—Quizás algún día, Stark. Pero hoy no es ese día. Parece que prefieres que nos tratemos como conocidos, pero me temo que no será así. No entiendes que en el momento en el que mi magia resurja, regresaré a mis viejas costumbres. Me limito a usarte a ti y a tus recursos para ayudarme con mi enfermedad y la cura. —.

Tony sonríe con suficiencia. —Sé que lo haces. Pero ¿qué tiene de malo actuar como si fuéramos conocidos? Eso haría la situación más llevadera. —.

Loki mastica la pastilla con sus dientes, ladeando su cabeza y pensando seriamente.

—Supongo que puede hacer todo esto menos tedioso. Bueno, debo agradecerte amablemente por tu ayuda. Te veré en la mañana. —.

—Buenas noches, Loki, —Tony ríe, cerrando la puerta.

—Duerme bien, Stark, —es la última cosa que escucha Tony antes de cerrar la puerta con un suave clic.


	3. Súper niñera: La Subdivisión Stark

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **loki-dokey**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: Súper niñera: La Subdivisión Stark**

—¡Tonyyyyyyyyyy! —.

Tony jamás se imaginó que ese momento de la mañana podía _existir_.

—¡TONYYYYYYYY! —.

El interminable llanto logra penetrar la almohada que Tony se había puesto encima de la cabeza. Incapaz de soportar el molesto ruido por más tiempo, tira la almohada lejos y respira fuertemente dispuesto a gritarle a Steve que está parado en el centro de la habitación, berreando. Sin embargo, no logra realizar su cometido dado que Loki irrumpe en la habitación para sujetar firmemente una mano sobre la boca de Steve. Con los ojos irritados a causa del insomnio y su nariz todavía roja, Loki luce aún más enfermo que el día anterior.

—Me temo que si no _cesas _este alboroto tan espantoso entonces te _arrancaré_ las cuerdas vocales, —gruñe Loki, aunque su voz ronca se quiebra. Empuja a Steve pero éste continua gritando. Loki mira a Tony con desesperación. —¡Haz algo! —.

—Steve, —dice Tony medio dormido, —¿qué pasa? —.

—¡Clint _me pellizcó_! ¡Para levantarme! ¡Él _me pellizcó_! —.

Loki parece dispuesto a estrangularlo en cualquier momento, pero le quita la mirada de encima para toser.

Tony se frota los ojos. —Tráeme a Clint. —.

—¡Me quiero morir!, —se queja Loki.

* * *

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que no debemos hacer? —.

—_Pellizcar a la gente_…—murmura Clint, molesto. —¿Puedo desayunar ya? —.

—No habrá desayuno hasta que te disculpes con Rogers, —lo interrumpe Loki, pero Tony lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Niño, tú no haces las reglas. —.

—No me hables de esa manera, Stark. —.

—Bueno, es bastante difícil ya que eres un _enano_. —.

—Todavía conservo la _cordura_, insoportable patán. —.

—¿Cuándo has sido cuerdo? —Loki patea su pie, enfurecido. Tony casi llora de risa. —¿Acabaste de patear tu piecito? —.

—¡ARGH! —Loki cierra la puerta de un golpe. Tony se ríe, finalmente levantándose de la cama. —Ve a pedirle perdón a Steve, Clint. Luego trae a todos a la cocina para el desayuno. ¡JARVIS! —.

—¿Sí, señor? —.

—Pon el agua a hervir. —.

—Por supuesto, señor. —.

* * *

Los Vengadores se han reunido para desayunar, con la incorporación de Loki quien se ha sentado en un taburete al lado de Tony.

—De ahora en adelante, —advierte Tony, —si hay algún tipo de mal comportamiento, les voy a dar unas buenas nalgadas en esos culitos. Y… oh mierda… _Steve ese no es el lugar donde debes poner tu cuchara_. —.

Steve retira la cuchara del oído de Thor.

—Perdón Tony. —.

—…Está bien. —Tony se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Después de todo, esto no es _tan _difícil.

_FLLLLLMPH._

—¡_UGH_! —Una considerable cantidad de huevos revueltos le pega a Tony en un lado de la cara. —¡_MALDITO CLINT_! —.

El niño da un grito ahogado. —Dijiste una maaaaala palabra, —dice Bruce, mordiendo su labio.

—¡No no! ¡No puedo decir palabrotas en frente de ustedes! ¡Apenas son unos niños! —Dice limpiándose los huevos revueltos de su mejilla. Las mejillas de Tony arden. Luego fulmina a Clint. —ARROJAR COMIDA NO ES ACEPTABLE. —.

—Stark, tienes huevo acumulado en tu oreja, —le dice Loki con algo de amabilidad, señalando su propia oreja como si Tony no fuera consciente de dónde quedaba la suya. Tony no se lo toma de manera amable – está demasiado enojado para hacerlo. La ira bulle dentro de él y _maldición_, él todavía no está preparado para esas niñerías y probablemente nunca lo esté. Clint se ha lanzado a correr por toda la habitación y ha elaborado su arco, una de sus nuevas flechas de goma va dirigida a Tony.

—Tú, —gruñe Tony, —¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que eso…? ¡AGH DIOS MÍO! ¡DIOS ESA ERA MI VERG… ARGH… PARTES VIRILES… OH DIOS! —El dolor causado por la flecha de goma apuntada justo en su entrepierna hace que se enrolle en el suelo en medio de insultos, y Loki se ríe mientras tose a su lado. —ESO ES TODO. —.

* * *

Coulson cruza y descruza sus brazos, solo para cruzarlos de nuevo.

—… ¿Puso a Barton en la celda del Hulk? —.

—Bueno, no es que Bruce se haya convertido en un mini Hulk. Sin embargo, una parte de mí desearía verlo. No quiero lidiar más con el asunto pero ya que todo parece bastante seguro por ahora, sí, Barton está en su celda. —.

—… ¿Se da cuenta de que no puede dejarlo allí, cierto? —.

—Necesita tiempo para pensar en lo que ha hecho. —.

Alzando una ceja, Coulson quita su mirada del encarcelado y agitado Clint.

—Tony, ¿en qué se basan sus habilidades para criar niños? —.

—¡Súper Niñera! ¿Ha _visto_ esa mujer? Ella disciplina niños malos. Ya sabes, por sus malos comportamientos. Y Clint se lo merece, pequeño cabrón. —.

—… ¿Qué le _hizo_ a usted? —.

—Me tiró unos huevos revueltos. —Tony cava en su oreja con su dedo meñique. —Creo que todavía tengo huevo ahí. Y luego me disparó una flecha en el pito. Dígame que no está justificado. —.

Coulson mira entre Tony y Clint antes de suspirar profundamente.

—Solo… no los mate. Por mucho que lo saquen de quicio, por favor _por favor _no los mate. —.

—… ¿Ni siquiera a Loki? —le guiña Tony.

—Creo que el bebé Thor podría aplastarlo a usted contra el suelo, así que no, no mate a Loki todavía. —De repente, Coulson parece estar dándose cuenta de algo. —Si usted está aquí… ¿quién está cuidando de los niños? —.

—Loki. —.

—… —.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso… no me parece una buena idea tampoco. —.

* * *

—¡DEJA ESO QUIETO! THOR, DEJA EL MJÖLNIR. NO, ROGERS _BÁJATE_ DE LA MESA. ÉL NO TE VA A PEGAR… ¡THOR, DIJE QUE LO _DEJARAS_! —.

—¡NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH _NYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_! —Thor salta por toda la habitación, con el Mjölnir abriendo camino, y juntos se estrellan contra la mesa de la cocina. Steve grita, saltando al piso justo a tiempo – sin querer – encima de Bruce, quien empieza a gruñir.

—Oh ooooooooooh, —dice Tasha, apartándose de Bruce y haciéndose detrás de Loki.

—¡Maldita sea! —Dice Loki irritado, pero sus ojos están tan abiertos como los de Tasha. —¡Rogers! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —.

—¡Bruce! —Lloriquea Steve. —Bruce, ¿estás bien? ¡No era mi intención hacerte daño! —.

—Roge… ¡_STEVE_ TE ORDENO QUE HAGAS LO QUE DIGO! —Particularmente, Loki no quiere meterse en el campo de batalla, pero Steve no está obedeciendo. El buenazo Capitán América insiste en que Bruce lo escuche.

—Bruce, p-por favor ¡no te enojes conmigo! —Dice con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas, Steve intenta _abrazar_ a Bruce en medio de su transición en el Hulk. Loki se pega en la frente, y luego se apresura a agarrar a Steve del cuello justo cuando Bruce se convierte.

—¡RAAAAAAWWWR! —.

—¡BRUCE! —Grita Tony desde la puerta. El Hulk niño es verdaderamente horripilante y anormalmente muscular, y tanto él como Tony, rompen la mirada cuando Loki tira a Steve hacia la puerta. Tasha se ha puesto detrás de Tony. Thor está enfrente de él, blandiendo el Mjölnir. —Bruce, cálmate. —.

—¡Ven a mí, horrible bestia! —Grita Thor. Tony le da un porrazo a un lado de la cabeza.

—Cállate tontito… —.

—¡ROAAAAR! —Hulk se dirige hacia ellos.

—Mierda. —.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Tasha, Steve y Loki, y agarrando la capa de Thor con su mano, Tony cierra de un golpe la puerta en la cara de Hulk.

Por una vez, Loki no se queja por haber sido maltratado.

* * *

La sala de juegos está – irónicamente – destrozada.

* * *

—¡No era mi intención! —Bruce llora en el pecho de Tony. Pasando por encima del ventilador de techo que ahora estaba aplastado, Tony frota la espalda desnuda de Bruce.

—Lo sé, chico. Lo sé. —.

—Aquí están las prendas de vestir que solicitaste para la maldita bestia. —Loki aparece al lado de Tony, sosteniendo un par de pantalones, ropa interior y una camiseta. No está muy contento con la situación. —Es bueno ver que no estás tan verde, Banner. —.

Bruce solloza y más lágrimas se filtran a través de la camisa de Tony.

—Gracias. —Tony coge las prendas. —Aquí, Brucie. —Bruce se niega a mirar. —Ven, grandulón. Vamos a vestirte. —.

—¿Soy una mala persona? —.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Suspirando, Tony lo baja y se arrodilla para poder estar frente a frente. —Nunca pediste esto. _Nunca _serás una mala persona, ¿bueno? —Pone una mano en el hombro de Bruce para tranquilizarlo.

—¿En serio? —.

—En _serio_. —.

* * *

—Loki, sé que es asqueroso, pero te ayudará. —.

—¡Quiero más pastillas! —.

Tony está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la sala de juegos ahora impecable, en dirección opuesta a Loki quien está tumbado en el sofá. Están pasando _Hércules_ en el nuevo televisor, por el cual Loki y los demás chicos han estado cautivados durante toda la tarde. Ahora Clint está fuera de la celda y está sentado solo en el sillón, y mientras había estado malhumorado por lo que pareció una eternidad, ahora estaba riéndose de Hades porque Pegasus le había apagado su cabello flameante con un soplido.

—Las pastillas solamente ocultan el dolor, pero no te lo quitarán. Vamos, ¡ya te tomaste una cucharada! —Tony le agita la botella con medicina a Loki, y vuela la cuchara como un avión hacia él.

—En serio crees que soy un niño, ¿cierto? —.

—Bueno, es difícil no hacerlo cuando luces como uno, y actúas como uno, ¡debo añadir! Oye, ¿recuerdas ésta mañana cuando pateaste tu piecito? —.

Loki se queda en silencio por un momento.

—…No me voy a tomar ese horrible medicamento. —.

Tony se encoge de hombros. —No es que no pueda forzarte a que baje por tu garganta. Quiero decir, básicamente eres un mortal sin tu magia y… —Tony para de hablar porque no puede respirar.

Las manos de Loki aprietan su cuello. —Recuerda, Stark. Todavía tengo algo de mi fuerza y te aplastaré si yo… ¡_ATCHOO_! —.

Tony no se atreve a abrir sus ojos. —Oh Dios. Salpicaste mocos por todas partes. Los tengo en mi cara. No, esto no es justo. Oh Dios… OH DIOS ¡QUÍTATE! —.

Rodando por el suelo, Loki lloriquea.

—Mi gargantaaaa. —.

—TÓMATE LA MALDITA MEDICINA. —.

Tony, todavía optando por quedarse con los ojos cerrados, le pasa la botella y se queda allí, sin querer articular movimiento.

Tiene mocos por toda la cara.


	4. De regreso

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **loki-dokey**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: De regreso**

Esa noche, Loki ha empeorado su estado de salud. Se le está haciendo imposible respirar y su voz es apenas un susurro. Tony hace muecas de dolor de solo pensarlo, y mete a Tasha debajo de su edredón.

—¿Loki se va a morir? —Pregunta Clint con una impaciencia que hace eco de su forma adulta. Normalmente, Tony se habría unido a Clint con actitud esperanzadora, pero durante el transcurso del día, o al menos lo que Tony había visto, era que Loki estaba pasando por su momento más vulnerable y era espeluznante, en realidad bastante espeluznante para testificar.

Hay algo en el chiquillo que de manera irritante hace que Tony sienta bastante comprensión por él.

—No, Loki no morirá. Es solo que está muy enfermo. —.

—Alguna veces la gente enferma se muere, —interviene Bruce, y Tony intenta ignorar la angustia en su corazón. ¿Qué si un resfriado común _es_ demasiado para un dios nórdico? Diablos, parece bastante improbable porque después de todo ellos son inmortales y oh, _Dios_, pero ¿qué si la más patética de las enfermedades humanas se convirtiera en la más peligrosa para ellos?

No, Tony está pensando demasiado en eso.

—Shh, Brucie. Él no se va a morir. No lo permitiré. —.

* * *

—Oye, Loki, ¿cómo te sientes? —.

—¿Es una broma? —.

Loki está tumbado sobre la cama con su edredón en el piso, y ha tirado la camisa de su pijama lejos. Su pecho y su cara horriblemente pálida, están brillando por el sudor.

Tony se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, viendo mientras el niño mantiene la mirada fija en el techo. Su respiración es dificultosa, su nariz está tapada y sus ojos están hundidos. Sinceramente es casi imposible no sentir algún tipo de compasión.

—¿Banner estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que uno se podía morir de un resfriado común? —.

—¿Hmm? —.

—¿Estaba mintiendo? —.

—No. Bueno, es muy, muy raro si fuera cierto. Pero ¡caray chico!, no has sido muy afortunado en lo absoluto. —Cruzando la habitación, Tony se sienta a los pies de Loki. —Te ha dado bien _duro_. —.

—No me digas. —.

Tony ha tenido suficiente. —Deja de ser sarcástico conmigo ¿bueno? Podíamos haberte matado desde el primer momento en que pusiste un pie en este edificio. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto se está carcomiendo de rabia Fury por permitirte deambular en la torre de Los Vengadores. Quiere verte _incinerado_. Así que muestra algo de puta decencia y agradece que _no _estés seis metros bajo tierra. Es hora de que cortes este numerito y seas tú mismo. Quítate esa puta máscara. —.

—Pero… —.

—Quítatela. —.

Ambos mantienen la mirada fija en el otro durante un buen rato. Tony ve la cara de Loki con ávido escrutinio, repara la manera en que éste suaviza su mirada para luego endurecerla, y la contracción nerviosa que hace con su boca.

Cuando Loki no habla sino que salta de la cama y cierra la puerta del baño detrás él, Tony arrastra los pies hasta la cama y se tumba con su cabeza en la almohada. Ha sido un largo día.

* * *

La cena había sido un caos. Con la idea de comer pizza, los chicos se habían vuelto locos. Clint había lanzado un puño en el aire y había comenzado a correr por los alrededores como un lunático otra vez. Cuando la pizza llegó (la pizza llega en el segundo en que das la dirección como "La torre de Los Vengadores"), se comenzaron a derramar lágrimas cuando los pedazos de pizza eran arrancados de las manos de alguien más quien "LO HABÍA COGIDO PRIMERO" y Tony les había indicado que habían "¡más rebanadas en la caja que esa!"

Había sido una experiencia que Tony particularmente no quería repetir jamás. Pero dependiendo de cuán rápido regresara la magia a Loki, Tony podría verse obligado a enfrentar otros diez o veinte fiascos más a la hora de la cena.

* * *

Tony se encoge de hombros.

Loki no sale del baño por un largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente lo hace, Tony está casi dormido, pero deja un ojo abierto y ve cómo el dios camina silenciosamente al lado de su cama cruzándose con su mirada.

—¿Te importaría? —Dice Loki con un bufido, claramente incómodo con la presencia de Tony en su colchón.

—No, —responde Tony con una sonrisa, sin moverse.

Esperando escuchar un comentario enfadado como respuesta, en lugar de eso, no recibe nada.

Loki simplemente se mete en la cama junto a él, le da la espalda y apaga la lámpara.

Tony planea permanecer allí por unos momentos más para molestar a Loki.

Pero no cuenta con caerse dormido.

* * *

Es el sol el que despierta a Tony a la mañana siguiente. Los rayos del sol se filtran a través de las cortinas y le caen directamente en el rostro. Es molesto porque estaba bastante cómodo. Le lleva una cantidad considerable de tiempo darse cuenta que el colchón debajo de él está respirando. Lentamente, inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y se encuentra cara a cara con…

—Buenos _días_, Stark, —canturrea un Loki adulto debajo de él.

—¡QUÉ CARAJOS! —Tony pega un salto fuera de la cama, no calcula bien sus movimientos y termina por caer en su culo pero está demasiado sobresaltado como para importarle. —¿CÓMO? —.

—Durante la noche tuve uno de mis ataques de tos, y fue tan intenso que me las arreglé de alguna manera para toser mi magia de vuelta ligeramente. La magia que tosí de vuelta apenas si la podía controlar, pero me aferré a ella como pude y la manipulé no sólo para curarme sino para volver a ser yo… yo mismo otra vez. —.

—Mierda, entonces ¿puedes ayudar a los otros? —.

—Bueno, no del todo. —.

La cosa más cercana a Tony es un calcetín, que como un arma es verdaderamente lamentable pero sin embargo se lo lanza a Loki.

—¿Quieres reconsiderar tu respuesta, amiguito? —.

Loki esquiva el calcetín y ríe de manera extraña.

—No puedo. Ese uso de magia en realidad me consumió bastante. Pude haberme curado físicamente, pero esforcé tanto mi magia que ésta vez se ha reducido a nada. —.

Tony se levanta de un salto y le apunta un dedo acusador. —TÚ… _TÚ…_ —.

—¿Sí? —La sonrisa de satisfacción que se forma en los labios de Loki saca a Tony de quicio.

—¿_POR QUÉ_ SIEMPRE ERES UN _PROBLEMA_? —.

Loki se encoge de hombros. —¿Porque es divertido? —.

Tony grita y se lanza encima de Loki. Ambos van a dar al otro lado de la cama y aterrizan en un montón arrugado entre el edredón y restos que se han roto de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

—TÚ… ¡PENDEJO DE MIERDA! —Exclama Tony, golpeando al dios nórdico en la cabeza. Loki toma represalias dándole una bofetada en la cara, y Tony grita con incredulidad y humillación.

—Puede que no tenga mi magia pero soy más fuerte de lo que jamás podrás imaginarte sin tu traje, así que si deseas _vivir_, Tony Stark, te sugiero que te _controles_. —.

—¡Igual tú! —Tony está al límite de sufrir una ira estilo "Hulk", pero luego resopla al darse cuenta de algo, —¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? —.

—Todavía tengo oportunidad, no lo olvides. —Loki le guiña un ojo, pero continúa. —Parece que has olvidado que toda ésta sección de tu torre está bloqueada así que no tengo posibilidades de escapar y matarte, a pesar de que me daría mucha satisfacción, sería algo tonto. Además, el Director Fury no me quiere aquí pero tener que lidiar con toda ésta situación es excepcionalmente emocionante así que disfrutaré el tiempo que permanezca aquí. Sin magia, necesito de un lugar para descansar y éste es el mejor que puedo tener dada mi situación actual y como veo que me _necesitas_, ahí lo tienes, Stark. Vas a tener que aguantarme. —.

Tony le da un puñetazo en la cara.

Sólo se lamenta cuando golpea fuertemente contra la pared, rompiéndola y aterriza en la sala de estar al otro lado.

Loki camina por la puerta y entra a la cocina. Tony escupe un poco de pared.

—Te odio. —.

Loki sostiene la cafetera. —¿Café? —.


	5. Héroes en el jardín de niños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **loki-dokey**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Héroes en el jardín de niños**

Tony agarra una taza de café con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra, presiona una bolsa de hielo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Fulminando a Loki con la mirada, quien parece tener sus propios problemas.

—¡Pero tú _no puedes_ ser el mismo Loki niño! —Grita Bruce, golpeando la mesa con sus puños. —Simplemente no tiene _sentido_. —.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, usé _magia_! —Dice Loki exasperado por enésima vez. —¡Ustedes son niños! ¡Se supone que crean en todas… esas cosas! —Loki agita su mano en medio del aire exageradamente.

—Cuando no se tiene ninguna prueba, no tenemos paciencia, —gruñe Tasha con un fingido acento de gánster, y da vuelta sobre la mesa, haciéndose enfrente de Loki y apuntándole con un cuchillo entre sus ojos.

—¿_CÓMO CONSIGUIÓ UN CUCHILLO_? —Tony se alarma, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, niña, _soy _Loki! —Con eso, el dios agarra el cuchillo y lo lanza lejos. Cuando éste pasa por el lado de Tony, que por poco le da, se pega directo en la pared. Luego, procede a abalanzarse sobre Tasha y la agarra del tobillo girándola boca abajo, solo para llevársela de la habitación antes de que Tony tenga siquiera la oportunidad de contemplar lo que acaba de pasar.

—Um, Loki se robó a Tasha. —Steve le da un codazo en el costado a Tony.

—Mierda. —.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo, Tony se para en seco cuando ve a Loki vagando sin rumbo por ahí con Natasha Romanoff colgando por el tobillo desde su mano. Loki parece estar buscando algo.

Cuando ve a Tony, inclina ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, cuestionando la situación.

—Lo siento, pero ¿dónde puedo deshacerme de ésta intolerable criatura? —.

En primer lugar Tony no sabe qué decir. Simplemente se abalanza y agarra a Tasha de las manos de Loki, llevándose a la llorona chiquilla a su pecho.

—_Loki_, —mira fijamente al dios, incrédulo. —_No te puedes_ llevar un niño de la pierna con la esperanza de deshacerte de él y arrojarlo a la _basura_. —.

La malicia se dibuja en las facciones de Loki, haciendo que Tony ruede sus ojos. El tipo de verdad ha vuelto a sus andanzas. Salvo por la magia.

Gracias a Dios.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a poder con ellos mientras estoy en la ducha? —.

Tony siente vergüenza ajena de solo pensar en dejar a los chicos con el _dios de las mentiras_ de Asgard. Dicho personaje está frotando sus sienes con enojo.

—¡Sí! Por los cielos Tony, sólo ve y báñate. Estás empezando a apestar olores más fétidos. —.

—Dios, eso fue cruel. —.

—Soy yo. ¿Qué esperabas? Que te dijera… "_hueles divino, querido". _—.

—Bueno no, pero… —.

—¡VETE! —.

Tony se larga de mala gana.

Es sólo cuando está bajo la ducha caliente que se da cuenta que Loki lo ha llamado "Tony".

Deja de aplicarse champú para reflexionar el uso inesperado de su primer nombre en la conversación. Loki nunca lo había llamado así antes. Siempre había sido "Stark" o "insufrible mortal".

Tony llega a la conclusión de que Loki debió haberlo dicho por accidente.

Sí, eso debió ser.

* * *

—¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS? —Grita Tony dentro de la habitación. Loki no está por ningún lado, y la sala de juegos está patas arriba una vez más, con los chicos destruyendo todo a su paso. Steve le está gritando al resto que: —¡Paren! ¡Tony está enfadado! ¡Paren! —Al menos Steve se ha mantenido un poco igual que su yo adulto. —LOKI ¿DÓNDE CARAJOS…? —.

—_Cállate_ o lo harás enojar _más_, —dice una voz asustada a su izquierda. Mirando dentro de la cocina, Tony suspira ruidosamente.

Loki está arrinconado en la esquina, casi completamente sumergido entre el hueco de la nevera y la pared, y Bruce lo está acechando, poniéndose más grande y más verde con cada segundo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Dice Tony de manera brusca en un susurro.

—Tal vez haya perdido un poco la cordura cuando siguió insistiéndome en que no mintiera y decirle una y otra vez lo que hice para ser grande de nuevo. Stark, por favor, por favor, sólo apágalo o algo. Ponlo en cadenas, no me _importa_… haz _algo_ antes de que _llegue aquí_. —Loki desaparece detrás de la nevera completamente.

—¡Bruce! —.

Nada.

—¡Bruciee! —.

Nada todavía.

—¿Rooock a bye baaaaby on the tree tooooop…? —Bien es algo inesperado pero lo que Tony no predice que va a suceder, es que Bruce está dando vueltas y sonriéndole torpemente, volviendo al instante a su forma usual.

—Me gusta esa canción, —sonríe Bruce, y camina como un pato hacia Tony quien se arrodilla desconcertado por lo que está pasando. La cabeza de Loki surge detrás de la nevera.

—Bueno, ¿no es extraño? —

—Dímelo a mí, —murmura Tony cayéndose de para atrás en medio de la cocina mientras Bruce se sube a su regazo y se acurruca contra su pecho.

—¿La cantas de nuevo? —.

Tony lo hace.

Y Bruce se queda dormido.

—Me pregunto si… ¿esto funcionará cuando esté en su forma adulta del Hulk? —.

—Si lo hace, —sonríe Loki, —entonces no _puedo_ esperar para usar este nuevo descubrimiento en su contra. —.

* * *

—¡Wow, por una vez tus ideas llevan a la paz y no a la destrucción absoluta! Date una palmita en la espalda… ¡No! ¡Espera! Déjame hacer eso por ti. —.

Tony le va a dar una palmada a Loki en la espalda pero el dios levanta uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos.

—No me toques. —.

—…Bien. —Tony retira su mano.

En el suelo, los cinco niños están profundamente dormidos. Las tazas vacías, que instantes atrás habían contenido leche caliente, yacían esparcidas alrededor y un libro de cuento sobre Rapunzel estaba entreabierto en el piso.

—Me hubiera gustado grabarte leyendo el cuento. Podría haberlo usado como chantaje. El internet habría _enloquecido_. —.

Loki simplemente rueda sus ojos. Thor se agita en medio del sueño pero en lugar de despertarse abraza al Mjölnir aún más. Inclinando su cabeza a un lado, Loki los observa a todos.

Tony chasquea su lengua. —Seríamos unos excelentes padres. —.

—… ¿Perdón? —.

—Ya sabes. Soy más del tipo "padre relajado" mientras que tú eres el estricto que establece las reglas. De alguna manera, hacemos buen equipo. Quizás después de que esto termine podamos conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo como niñeros. Sería como un **Detective en el kínder** pero con súper héroes… bueno, yo siendo el héroe y tú siendo algún extraño villano sentimental. "El _dios de las Mentiras_ y el _Hombre de Hierro _– Héroes del Kínder." Sí, deberíamos considerar seriamente en establecer un negocio. —.

Loki centra su atención en Tony, mirándolo con curiosidad. —Tu cerebro nunca deja de sorprenderme, Stark. —.

—¿Se supone que eso sea un piropo? Porque es uno bonito. Aww, detente, mírame, ¡me estás sonrojando! —.

Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, Tony ve la medio sonrisa que se le forma a Loki en el rostro que es visible por un breve momento antes de desaparecerla y convertirla en un dura expresión.

—Dado que todo está en silencio, por una vez, me iré a tomar un descanso. —.

—No… vamos a usar este tiempo libre a nuestro favor. —.

—¿_Perdón_? —Dice Loki mirándolo boquiabierto. Tony se ríe.

—No de _esa_ manera, por Dios. Quiero decir, vas a venir conmigo a mi taller y voy a intentar darle un arranque a tu magia otra vez. —.

Los ojos de Loki se abren. —Stark, eso es casi imposible. —.

—Vale la pena un intento. —.

—En realidad no hay ninguna posibilidad… —.

—He estado trabajando en el desarrollo de una tecnología para capturar tu magia desde que obtuve una muestra de tu sangre hace poco. —.

—¿Cómo te _atreves_? ¿Cómo la obtuviste? —.

—Cuando te pegué en la cara esa vez. ¿Recuerdas eso? Yo sí. Ese fue un día _maravilloso_. —.

Con la cara enrojecida, Loki extiende su brazo para agarrar el cuello de Tony pero se contiene con la mano tensa en el aire.

—Eres una _molestia_. —.

—Supongo que estamos en las mismas entonces ¿no? —Tony le guiñe un ojo y agarra a Loki de la muñeca. Arrastrándolo fuera del vestíbulo, saca su celular. —Hola Phil ¿podrías venir a cuidar a los chicos por un rato? Están durmiendo, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Mmmm. No, cállate, esto es importante. Estoy llevando a Loki a mi taller para ejecutar algunas pruebas en su magia. Sí, seré cuidadoso. _Phil_ vamos ¡sólo será por media hora más o menos! Bien. Bueno. Sí, trae a varios agentes si quieres. Sólo recuerda que si Bruce comienza a enojarse, cántale "Rock a Bye Baby". Funciona de maravilla. Gracias Phil. ¡Chaito! —.


	6. El monstruo que nunca quisiste ser

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **loki-dokey**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: El monstruo que nunca quisiste ser**

Tony no puede evitar sonreír cuando se da cuenta cuán intrigado está Loki por su tecnología.

—Siempre he admirado tu intelecto, Stark, —dice el dios, pasando sus dedos por uno de los tantos teclados que tenía Tony.

—¿Qué hay con todo este flirteo, hmmm? Se está volviendo un poco espeluznante. —.

—No es flirteo. Es sólo una observación y vergonzosa aceptación de la verdad. —.

—Lo que digas, niño lindo, —Loki luce sorprendido por su elección de palabras y Tony ríe para sí mismo. —Supongo que lo más importante aquí es traer tu magia de vuelta así que estoy dispuesto a dar la información necesaria para el invento que construí, para poder rastrear tu magia. —Tony saca un extraño dispositivo en su mano. Se asemeja a un control remoto pero sin los numerosos botones.

—¿Y funciona? —.

—Bueno, esa es la cosa. Funciona. Eso creo. Sólo necesito un poco de tu sangre porque lo que deduje sobre ti durante este tiempo fue literalmente confirmado a lo largo de estos días. Tu magia está ligada a tu cuerpo, no a través de tu espiritualidad… en realidad es una _parte _de ti. Si logro localizar el eje central de tu magia, podría estar en tu cerebro o en otro lugar, entonces tal vez pueda encontrar una manera de reactivarla. —.

—Stark, estoy seguro de que esto no funcionará. —.

—No pasará nada si hacemos un intento. Vamos. ¿Qué tienes que perder? —.

—¿Mi _sangre_? —.

—¿Aparte de lo obvio? —.

Loki alza una ceja de manera escéptica. —¿Cómo sé que no usarás ésta sangre contra mí en el futuro? —.

—Porque solamente tomaré la suficiente para esta prueba. Lo prometo. Mira, sólo quiero reunir a mi equipo de nuevo, ¿bueno? —.

—¿A pesar de que tal vez yo no quiera que Los Vengadores se _reúnan de nuevo_? No sé si lo hayas notado pero a tu equipo le gusta ser un dolor en mi trasero. —.

—Eso es tan irónico porque justo en este momento estaba pensando lo _mismo _sobre ti. —.

—Es una pena, —dice Loki con un dejo de ironía.

—¿Supongo que habrás imaginado que si te niegas a devolverlos a la normalidad entonces Fury va a destruirte? ¿O al menos tenerte atrapado por toda la eternidad? —.

—Esa ha sido una de mis más plausibles teorías, sí. De cualquier manera, aún si los vuelvo a la normalidad, no veo a Fury dejándome libre en un futuro cercano. —.

Tony muerde su labio.

Difícil.

Lo que dice, enseguida lo hace cuestionarse sobre muchas cosas acerca de sí mismo y su moral.

—Si me ayudas con esto, te sacaré de aquí. Te lo prometo. —.

Una vez más, Loki alza una ceja. Se tumba sobre el escritorio de Tony, con sus manos cruzadas y sus ojos escudriñando la cara de Tony indudablemente por alguna señal de mentira.

—… ¿Por qué? —.

—No te pongas filosófico conmigo. Sólo cállate y acepta de una puta vez. —.

—…Muy bien Stark, —sonríe Loki con satisfacción. —Si hago esto para ayudarte, y tú no mantienes tu palabra… recuerda esto: Te _arrancaré la piel de tus huesos_ mientras te retuerces y miras mientras yo lo hago. Te forzaré a mirarlo. Mantendré tus párpados abiertos y… —.

—Sí, sí, entiendo que eres la encarnación de la maldad pura y por lo tanto tienes la obligación de irte a los extremos. Ajá, entiendo, blah blah, despellejando vivo, blah, ardiendo, blah. Sí, bien. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —Le tiende una mano. Loki la mira cautelosamente antes de estrecharla.

—Tenemos un trato. —.

—Alza tu manga. —.

Durante su estadía en la torre de Los Vengadores, Loki ha cedido a vestir ropa "mortal espantosa". En ese momento está usando unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde oscura con cuello en V. _Se aferra al color verde sin importar qué_, piensa Tony. Es muy extraño ver a Loki en tan… _vulnerable_ ropa. Y los pantalones hacen maravillas con su culo.

No era que Tony estuviera observándolo.

O admirándolo.

O lo que fuera.

Loki alza su manga hasta su hombro y se sienta en la silla de Tony, mordiendo su labio inferior. Cuando la aguja se desliza por su piel, no se encoge pero observa con asombro. El líquido rojo se filtra dentro de la jeringuilla y uno de los fugaces pensamientos de Tony es:

_Me pregunto cuánta sangre de dios nórdico irá para un eBay._

Rápidamente se saca su pensamiento de la cabeza.

Después de extraer la cantidad que necesitaba, le pone una bandita en la herida y Loki examina las caras de Iron Man que están por toda la bandita.

—Sí, hacen banditas con mi casco. —.

—… ¿Y tú usas éstas en lugar de las normales? Eso es muy pretencioso. —.

—Pretencioso es mi segundo nombre, cariño. Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es introducir esta asquerosa cosa roja en el dispositivo especial de detección yyyyyy… —.

El escáner pita y Tony sonríe ampliamente.

Es un genio.

—Ahora ponte de pie y quítate la camisa. —.

—Stark. —.

—¿Qué? Tengo que escanear la parte inferior de tu cuerpo y la máquina hará su trabajo. —.

Loki suspira.

—He de suponer que tu magia no está ubicada más abajo de tu estómago porque a la mierda si es tu pito el que controla tu magia, de ser así, es bastante obvio que lo estás usando de manera incorrecta. —.

—¿Y supongo que tú sabes cómo usarlo correctamente? —Claramente, Loki tiró su pregunta sin pensarla porque sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. Tony se ríe y le guiñe el ojo.

—Oh cariño puedo mostrarte cómo usarlo de la manera correcta si me lo permites. —.

—Sólo cállate y haz el escaneo, —gruñe Loki.

—Bien, cálmate Capitán Tenso. Sólo era una broma. —.

Loki se despoja de su camisa sin gracia.

—Bien. Uhm. Escanear, uh, comenzando. JARVIS, será mejor que tomes nota. —.

—Por supuesto, señor. —.

Tony da unos pasos para acercarse al dios, quien está absolutamente tenso.

—Relájate o esto podría no funcionar tan bien como debería. —Tony desliza el escáner por el torso de Loki. Nada sucede. Sin embargo, cuando pasa por el corazón de Loki, se ilumina intensamente. —Hay mucha magia acumulada ahí. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes acceder hasta ella? —.

Tony _oye _cómo Loki traga saliva. —Sí, estoy seguro. ¿De qué trata todo esto? —.

Ambos miran al escáner, viendo la luz resplandecer sobre la piel de Loki, y Tony no puede evitar tocar la parte donde más irradia la magia.

—Tu magia proviene de tu corazón, así que el tuyo debe estar gravemente roto, a juzgar por la manera en que lo usas. —Sorprendentemente, Loki no lo empuja lejos. No toma represalias. Sólo se queda ahí, inmóvil. Tony levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la de Loki, y su propio corazón casi se rompe con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunta en tono suave. Loki mira hacia otro lado, pero Tony se queda mirándolo fijamente hasta que suspira y le devuelve la mirada.

—¿Cómo podría tu corazón con el hecho de descubrir que has estado viviendo una mentira durante toda tu vida? Que tu "padre" nunca se preocupó verdaderamente por ti, que sólo fuiste un títere; un desperdicio de espacio, si no fuera por tu herencia. —.

—Loki, yo… —.

—Y luego intentas con todas tus fuerzas hacer que tu padre se sienta orgulloso pero después de todo lo que has hecho para complacerlo te dice que está decepcionado. Eso es todo lo que te ha dicho. Y que nunca fuiste tan aclamado como tu hermano porque él era más fuerte y poderoso. Mientras que yo no era ninguna de esas cosas. —.

Tony no tiene idea de por qué todo eso había salido a la luz ahora. Pero entiende cómo se siente Loki.

—Algunas veces, pienso que mi padre ni siquiera sabía mi nombre. —.

—… ¿Qué? —.

Tony parpadea. Mira de vuelta al escáner. —Mi padre… era una especie de eminencia, se podría decir. Genio. Inventor. Su… su tiempo lo dedicaba a su trabajo. No a su hijo. Cuando nací, fui un truco publicitario: "Oh miren, ¡Howard Stark tuvo un hijo! ¡Me pregunto si crecerá para ser como su padre!" Eso era lo que decían los reporteros. Así que mi padre me determinó, no porque _yo_ le importara sino porque a él le importaba lo que _pensaran los demás_. Así que, sí, sé cómo te sientes. Sé lo que es sentirse usado. Sé lo que es no ser amado. Sé lo que se siente ser una constante decepción. ¿Y cuando se trata del tema de la fuerza? Diablos, no soy _macho man_. No tengo _súper fuerza_. Todo lo que tengo es un traje inteligente y un cerebro. Tenemos que trabajar con lo que nos han dado. Algunas veces, los demás puede que no lo vean como una ventaja pero mientras pasamos por la vida de la gente empiezan a apreciarnos por cosas que nunca hicieron en el pasado. Lamento que te reprimieran en Asgard. Lamento que no te consideraran "perfecto" por sus estándares. Pero en realidad, ¿quién es perfecto? Nadie lo es. Sé cómo te sientes. _Lo sé_, Loki. Lo entiendo. —.

Están más cerca que nunca. Sus frentes están casi rozando ya que ninguno de los dos ha movido su mirada del corazón de Loki. Unos dedos delgados y pálidos se deslizan sobre la luz tenue que despide el arco reactor a través de la camisa de Tony.

—Al menos no descubriste que eras un monstruo. —.

—Al menos no fuiste criado para ser uno. —Los ojos de Tony se fijan en Loki de nuevo. Loki los mira profundamente. —Mi papá inventó armamento de guerra. Le dio a América las bombas atómicas que destruyeron ciudades enteras. Asumí el control de todo. Otorgué miles de armas. Fui llamado "_El Comerciante de la Muerte._". Sí, hay un lazo inherente. El lazo de cientos de personas inocentes gritando por sus vidas y que murieron en _mi _mano. Por culpa _mía_. Loki, te quejas por el hecho de que no te gustaba haber descubierto que eras un monstruo. Entonces, ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir viviendo bajo ese nombre? —.

Loki se queda en silencio por un momento. —Porque durante toda mi vida, ser lo que verdaderamente soy en el interior significa que finalmente sería fiel a mi verdadero yo. Que sabía que era. Que en realidad soy un monstruo. —.

—Pero no fuiste criado para ser un monstruo. Nadie nace malo. No tuviste que volverte en contra de tus amados. Sí, fuiste adoptado porque lo necesitabas, pero luego ganaste una familia increíble, que después de todo lo que has hecho, _todavía_ te ama. Eso es mucho mejor que haber _nacido_ de un hombre que nunca te amó en lo absoluto. —.

—Stark, yo… —.

—Ya te lo dije, llámame Tony. —.

Loki aparta la mirada de su arco reactor. —¿Estás diciendo que mi venganza está fuera de lugar? —.

—En parte, sí. Creo que tienes derecho a sentirte lastimado. Fuiste usado, sí. Pero al final, ¿eso importa? Tú tuviste, por lo que pude escuchar, unos grandiosos amigos. Tuviste un hermano quien hasta el día de hoy moriría por ti si tuviera que hacerlo. Solo estás siendo egoísta. Tuviste más infancia de lo que podría llegar a tener otra gente. Algunas personas ni siquiera tienen un padre. Algunas no tienen hermanos o hermanas que estarían dispuestos a _morir por ellos_. Así que deja de ser un cretino. No vivas bajo el nombre del monstruo que nunca quisiste ser. Sé la buena persona que siempre fuiste. —.

Un largo silencio se apodera y ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Loki es el primero en responder, se da la vuelta completamente, dándole la espalda a Tony. Deja salir un suspiro prolongado y recoge su camisa.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado la fuente de mi magia. Pero, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar de dónde venía, y te lo habría contado. —.

—… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —.

—Porque soy yo, imbécil, y me gusta hacerme el difícil. Ser simple no es tan divertido. También tu tecnología me fascina y tenía curiosidad por ver el dispositivo que habías creado para usarlo en contra mía. —.

La angustia que rondaba en el aire parecía haber disminuido sustancialmente, y Loki se pone su camisa de nuevo. Cuando su cabeza sale por encima del cuello, por primera vez le sonríe a Tony de una manera que es de verdad afectuosa.

—Creo que deberíamos continuar esto más adelante, Tony. Será mejor que vigilemos al Agente Coulson y a los chicos porque me temo lo peor. —.

—Mmm, —responde Tony, su mente está en otras cosas como el hecho de que Loki lo acaba de llamar "Tony" y ésta vez no había ocurrido de manera accidental. —Me llamaste Tony. ¿Eso significa que somos conocidos? —.

—Dijiste todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, —responde Loki. —Si me lo permites, preferiría llamarte mi amigo. —.

Algo había cambiado.

Algo enorme.

Los ojos de Loki son cálidos; ya no despiden más odio ni incredulidad. Ahora su postura es humilde, no reservada ni oscura.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunta Tony.

Loki suelta una risa genuina y _feliz_. ¿Podría estar Tony asustado? ¿O… sólo… oh?

Loki sonríe ampliamente. —Gracias, Tony Stark. _Gracias_. —.


	7. Domesticidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **loki-dokey**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: Domesticidad**

Clint cae del estante de libros y rueda por el sofá cuando Tony abre la puerta de la sala de estar. Desde el rabillo de su ojo ve cómo Loki queda boquiabierto, y siente la necesidad de hacer lo mismo.

Sin duda, Tony no había _escuchado_ explotar ninguna bomba. Pero aparentemente una debió haberlo hecho porque la mesa de la cocina se estropeó sin la más mínima posibilidad de ser reparada, y el _nuevo_ televisor estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo al lado de Steve. La baranda de la cortina se había salido de la pared, y una de las ventanas tenía una enorme grieta que se atravesaba de arriba hasta abajo. Y ahí, en el suelo del centro de la sala, Coulson y cinco agentes están amarrados entre sí con un cable y amordazados con lo que parece pedazos de los pantalones de pijama de Tony.

Tony mira boquiabierto a Coulson, quien hace un sonido similar al de un gemido y le ruega por libertad con sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Pregunta Loki, y los cinco chicos detienen su crueldad para enfocarse en los dos hombres que están en la puerta. Tasha deja salir un grito de alegría.

—¡Están vivos! —Grita Thor, saltando hacia ellos y parándose enfrente de Tony para sonreírle. —¡Pensamos que estaban muertos! —.

—Cuando nos despertamos y vimos que no estaban aquí pensamos que éstos rufianes los habían matado o algo parecido, así que los atamos, —Clint sonríe de oreja a oreja, sin respirar. Su sonrisa desaparece en cuanto ve la expresión seria de Tony.

—_Chicos, _—dice bruscamente Tony, —ellos vinieron aquí para cuidarlos mientras Loki y yo estábamos haciendo algunas pruebas. ¡No se suponía que les _tendieran una trampa_! —.

Los cinco chicos miran a sus pies y hacen un mohín.

—Perdón, —balbucea Tasha.

—¡Vieron! —dice Steve en voz alta, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura. —¡Les dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse! —.

Una almohada proveniente de la dirección de Clint le da un porrazo directamente en la cara.

Steve llora.

Bastante.

Clint se va esa noche a la cama sin postre.

* * *

—¡TE ODIO! —.

—Qué esclarecedor, Clint. —.

—¡QUIERO HELADO! —.

—No. —.

—PERO LOKI… —.

—No. —.

—¡TONY POR FAVOR! —.

Tony por poco solloza cuando el chico captura su atención. Deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa e intenta desesperadamente bloquear las constantes plegarias. Los demás ya han abandonado la nueva mesa y están jugando con algunos juguetes en la alfombra, pero Clint sigue sin rendirse ante la posibilidad de conseguir el postre del cual fue privado.

—¿Puedo aplastarlo? —Pregunta Loki, irritado. Aunque por mucho que Tony quiera decirle que sí en ese momento, no puede.

—Clint, si sigues así te voy a meter en esa celda de nuevo por un día _entero _mañana. —.

—PERO… —.

Hay un fuerte chirrido y Tony levanta su cabeza a tiempo para ver a Loki tirándose a Clint al hombro.

—¡No lo mates! —Grita Tony, pero Loki solamente rueda sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no lo voy a _matar_. Sólo quiero ponerlo en algún lugar donde su ruido no sea tan _audible_. —.

Nervioso, Tony sigue a Loki y al bulloso Clint al vestíbulo. Loki desaparece en la habitación de los chicos por un segundo y luego sale rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Cuando levanta la mirada desde la puerta, se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—¿Sólo unos momentos y se calmó? —.

Como se pensaba, le está mostrando a Tony cómo debería castigar al niño. Bueno, tiene sentido. Antes, el tipo sólo pensaba en acabar con todo aquello que lo enfurecía. Ahora, él es… agradable y es extraño, y Tony no puede resolver si le gusta o no. Sí, todavía hace comentarios sarcásticos y amenazantes, pero de alguna manera ahora Tony siente que Loki no asocia las palabras con sus acciones.

—Oh… está bien. —.

Loki sonríe.

* * *

—¿Ha llegado el momento, verdad? —Pregunta Tony, bostezando y estirándose en el sofá. Sus dedos del pie tocan el costado de Loki, pero al dios parece no importarle. Él también bosteza y frota la espalda de Tasha, quien ha caído dormida en su regazo. Tony está tendido en el sofá, con Steve apoyado en su pecho roncando suavemente, y Clint en el piso junto a él, ubicado en unas cuantas almohadas. A Clint se le había permitido salir de su habitación después de veinte minutos de conciliación. Cuando Loki y Tony habían abierto la puerta, lo habían encontrado coloreando una imagen en un libro, así que decidieron que estaba lo suficientemente calmado para dejarlo salir.

—Eso creo, —responde Loki. —Esa fue una película maravillosa. Creo que me gusta ésta cosa de Disney. —.

—No hay nadie que no ame siquiera un poquito a Disney, —ríe Tony, deteniéndose cuando se da cuenta que sus movimientos podrían despertar a Steve. —Tenemos que meter estos nenes en la cama. —.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? —Loki mira a Tasha con cautela.

—… No lo sé. —.

Loki suspira. Recorre uno de sus dedos suave y repetidamente sobre la nariz de Tasha, arrullándola para despertarla. Tony siente su corazón desfallecer. Se trata de la cosa más linda que haya visto en toda su vida y ¿cómo demonios es éste _Loki_? ¿El _mismo _dios de la maldad que una vez intentó matarlo en más de una oportunidad?

Tony decide que no tiene nada de qué quejarse.

—Steviee, —dice Tony, copiando a Loki. Le hace cosquillas detrás de la oreja de Steve, y el Capitán bebé arruga su nariz y se sacude un poco en medio de su sueño. —¿Steeeeevie? Es hora de ir a la camita. —.

—Naah, —murmura Steve, pero parpadea y permite a Tony sentarse y recogerlo en sus brazos. Loki se ha ido con Tasha. Thor y Bruce están acurrucados entre sí en el sillón, y Tony volverá por ellos después. Loki y Tony pasan uno por uno, compartiendo sonrisas satisfechas, y cuando Tony regresa a la sala de estar, se encuentra a Loki sosteniendo a un Thor durmiente en sus brazos, solo… mirándolo.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Tony. Loki levanta la vista.

—…Sí. Es sólo que… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí… tan yo mismo. Extraño a mi hermano, Tony. En serio. Lo he extrañado desde… que todo esto… _sucedió_. —.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es tu hermano. Pero oye, ¿qué sé yo del amor entre hermanos? Soy hijo único. No fui tan suertudo como tú. —Le recuerda a propósito su última conversación, y ve cómo las mejillas de Loki se tiñen de rojo.

—Voy… a poner a Thor en la cama. ¿Podrías traer a los otros dos? —.

—Seguro. —.

Bruce y Clint son bastante fáciles de llevar juntos, y pronto todos los pequeños Vengadores están metidos en sus camas.

—Bueno, fue una noche sencilla, sin tener en cuenta el berrinche de Clint. —Rememora Tony mientras se desploma en el sofá.

—Mmm, —responde Loki por encima del repentino ruido de la tetera que se está calentando, y Tony cierra sus ojos al sonido de las tazas chocando entre sí y una cuchara golpeando. —¿Café? —.

Tony resopla. —¿Café? ¿A ésta hora? Nah, preferiría conciliar el sueño ésta noche, gracias. ¿Tal vez un chocolate caliente? —.

—Muy bien. Te acompañaré. —.

—Espera… ¿no ibas a hacer una bebida para ti? —Tony se da la vuelta y se apoya en el respaldo del sofá, viendo a Loki. Apoya su cabeza en sus manos.

Loki se encoge de hombros. —Supuse que querías tomar algo. —.

Wow. De nuevo, ¿cómo es éste _Loki_? En todo caso, Tony ríe. —Nos estamos volviendo muy hogareños. —.

Loki simplemente sonríe, permaneciendo en silencio.

—Ya sabes. Creo que estamos adquiriendo el hábito de ésta molesta crianza de niños. —.

—Mmm. —.

La falta de entusiasmo de Loki y su respuesta, le indican a Tony que el dios está cansado a morir, como si las ojeras que se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos no fueran suficientes.

—¿Estás molido, verdad? —.

—¿Es eso algún tipo de insulto Midgardiano? — .

—No, —ríe Tony, —Te estaba preguntando que si estabas cansado. —.

Loki inhala profundamente, y deja salir un suspiro prolongado. —Sí. _Mucho_. ¿Quién imaginaría que criar cinco niños te arruinarían tanto? —.

—Sí, ¿quién lo creería? —.

Loki vierte el agua hervida en las tazas y revuelve con la cuchara en movimientos circulares haciendo que Tony quede en trance. No tiene idea por qué. Cuando Loki termina, Tony se tumba en el sofá y coge la taza en sus manos, disfrutando el calor que se extiende por sus palmas y el apetitoso aroma del chocolate que se impregna en sus fosas nasales.

—Incluso le pusiste malvaviscos. —.

—Me gustan los malvaviscos. —.

—También a mí. —.

—Mmm, —reflexiona Loki.

—Bien, esto seguramente es el comienzo de una cautivadora conversación, —ríe Tony, y se estira de nuevo acomodándose como había estado anteriormente, apoyando sus pies enseguida del costado de Loki. Él sonríe y sorbe su bebida. —Así que Pepper viene a casa mañana. Está al tanto de la situación y por alguna razón, no puede _esperar _para venir y ayudar, entonces mientras ella cuida a los niños intentaré y ejecutaré más pruebas en ti. ¿Te parece bien? —.

Sin mover sus ojos de la taza de chocolate, Loki parpadea. Muerde su labio.

—¿Cómo harás para intentar restablecer mi magia? Seguramente sabrás que no hay manera de que puedas lograrlo. —.

—Meh. Como te dije, ¿vale la pena un intento, no? Y _no_ tengo la menoridea. Así que si te parece bien, intentaré con cada método que se me ocurra. —.

—¿Podría preguntar qué involucran esos métodos? —.

—Probablemente no quieras saberlo. —.

—Stark, —gruñe Loki.

—Bien se me ha ocurrido que tal vez alguna forma de impulso eléctrico a tu corazón podría darte la chispa que necesitas para estimular la magia que hay allí. —.

Loki está boquiabierto. —¿Vas a_ electrocutarme_? —.

—¡No! ¡No! Bueno, no. Sí. Tal vez un poco. No lo suficiente para herirte… bueno, te dolerá un poco pero… —.

Loki se pone de pie. Mirando con furia a Tony.

—_Stark, _yo pensaba que no planeabas herirme seriamente para hacer esto. Tenía la esperanza de que tus ideas no involucraran lesionarme. _No_ toleraré esto. Mi magia puede… ¡puede volver por sí misma! —.

—¡Bien! ¡Sin dolor! Sin… sin dolor umm… —.

—¿Alguna de tus ideas no involucran dolor? —.

—Yo… umm… —.

—¡Argh! —.

Loki sale precipitadamente por la puerta, pero Tony pone su taza sobre la mesa y se lanza para ponerse en frente de él.

—¡Está bien! Está bien, lo siento. Solo que… antes de convertirte en el Sr. Agradable tenía éste plan de atarte a una camilla y experimentar contigo para traer tu magia devuelta… —.

—¡Ugh! —.

—… Pero desde que cambiaste, en cierto modo nunca me atrevería a… ponerte en grave peligro. —.

—¡Estabas planeando electrocutarme! —.

—¡No! no… no creo que pudiera haberte hecho eso, honestamente. Habría permanecido de pie ahí con los desfibriladores, incapaz de hacer algo porque _maldita sea_, en realidad eres alguien muy_ agradable_ con quien estar, lo creas o no. —.

Loki gruñe, indignado. —Siempre he sido alguien muy agradable. —.

—Sí, por supuesto, como digas. —Los dos se miran entre sí antes de romper en risas. Tony le da una palmada a Loki en la espalda. —Bien, yo umm, intentaré encontrar algún método que no involucre ningún tipo de dolor, pero parece imposible. —.

—Que es lo más probable debido al hecho de que lo es. —.

Tony va a responder pero se queda corto, en lugar de eso gruñe, camina de vuelta al sofá y se tumba en él, cayendo dolorosamente de forma inesperada y aplastando su nariz contra el cojín.

—Ow. —.

Loki se sienta a su lado, y Tony puede oírlo sorbiendo su chocolate sin darle importancia. Tony se da la vuelta, y la parte de arriba de su cabello roza el muslo de Loki. Loki le lanza una ojeada y se ríe.

—Tu nariz está al rojo vivo. —.

—Duele, —se queja Tony, con una voz que se asemeja más a la de un bebé. —Ouch. Dolor en mi naricita. —Exagera un gesto y Loki ríe de nuevo.

—Me temo que es algo serio. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Te estás muriendo, Tony. —.

—Noooooooo. —.

—Sólo te quedan unas pocas horas. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer antes de tu inminente muerte? —.

Tony piensa con fuerza. Luego concluye con lo que supone será un acto muy complaciente.

—…Dormir. —.

—Coincido contigo, —Loki se pone de acuerdo con un bostezo. —Pero estoy demasiado… uh… _molido_… para moverme. —.

—Entonces no lo hagas. —.

Tony decide que está muy cómodo, así que se queda allí con los ojos cerrados, tarareando _Dani California_.

Cae profundo en cuestión de minutos.


	8. Situaciones incómodas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **loki-dokey**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: Situaciones incómodas**

_Mmmmmm, _piensa Tony alegremente. Está tan cómodo que moverse es la última cosa que quiere hacer en el mundo, literalmente. Le toma poco tiempo darse cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo está dormido por la presión que algo está ejerciendo sobre él. Se levanta, quitando el brazo de lo que fuera que lo estuviera atrapando – demasiado somnoliento como para importarle – y se lo lleva hasta su cuerpo. Tan pronto como lo hace, el dobladillo de una manta le hace cosquillas en la barbilla.

Esperen… ¿manta?

¿Acaso no había dormido en el sofá la noche anterior?

Medio dormido, abre un ojo y echa un vistazo hacia abajo, partiendo del hecho de que su propio edredón está extendido sobre él.

¿Había sido Loki? ¿La había puesto sobre él?

Tony acomoda su cabeza y mientras lo hace se da cuenta que alguien se había hecho un lugar en el sofá y que efectivamente había sido Loki, quien de alguna manera se las había arreglado para realizar una maniobra y hacerse al lado de Tony. Así que _ese_ había sido el peso sobre su brazo.

_Loki_.

El dios nórdico está literalmente colgando en el borde, con una pierna estirada sobre el suelo. La cabeza de Tony está apoyada en el hueco de la axila de Loki, y su brazo se había dejado caer sobre el pecho de Loki.

Bien, _esto_ es incómodo.

Ajá.

Definitivamente está en la lista de las situaciones más incómodas de Tony.

Pero ¿quién les había puesto la manta encima? Claramente no había sido Loki, entonces quién…

—¡Buenos _días_, dormilones! —Canturrea la voz alegre y animada de Pepper Potts. El alivio que siente Tony tan pronto ella hace acto de presencia es totalmente arrollador, y suspira de felicidad. De repente se escucha el sonido de una cafetera y la cara de Pepper aparece encima de Tony. Ella le acaricia el cabello de su frente.

—Síííííííííí, —vitorea Tony suavemente, —¡Pepper está en casa! —.

Ella le sonríe de oreja a oreja. —Así es. ¿Te importaría explicarme qué está pasando aquí? —Ella se dirige a la situación Tony/Loki y se ríe. Pepper se ha estado actualizando constantemente sobre el progreso de Loki y los chicos, así que Tony supone que en realidad esto no la sorprende desde que el dios se volvió "bueno".

—Ambos nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá anoche. De alguna manera me las he arreglado para abrazar al hijo de puta pero no _jodas_, _estoy cálido y cómodo y me niego a moverme_. ¿Cómo van las reuniones? —.

—Tediosas, —responde Pepper, sentándose en la parte superior del sofá. —La parte más emocionante de la semana fue cuando uno de los gobernadores se derramó café encima y se tuvo que desvestir hasta quedar en nada más que sus bóxers. —.

—¿Era atractivo? —.

—¿Por qué crees que fue emocionante? —.

Tony se ríe. —Bueno, bastante opuesto a ti, los últimos días han sido un completo infierno. —.

—Eso he escuchado. Me encontré con Coulson por el camino. Tenía algunas cosas que decir sobre eso. —.

—Apuesto a que sí, —Tony sonríe con picardía, ganándose un agarrón de oreja por parte de Pepper, quien es incapaz de ocultar la suya propia.

—Olvidaste mencionar que Los Vengadores se las arreglaron para atar a seis increíblemente habilidosos agentes. —.

—No quería asustarte, —le toma el pelo, pero luego se pone serio. —Estos chicos tienen las mismas habilidades que sus "yo" adultos… sólo que no tienen la madurez para saber cómo y cuándo utilizarlas correctamente. —.

—Eso no es bueno en lo absoluto. —.

—Dímelo a mí. —.

Pepper frunce los labios. —Guarda silencio. Despierta a Loki, porque sin duda los chicos se despertarán pronto. Ya son casi las siete y treinta. —.

—Pero no me quiero levantar, —protesta Tony. Pepper levanta su mano para darle un porrazo así que él retrocede ligeramente y se limita a obedecer a su firme mirada. Escucha cómo sus tacones hacen clic por el vestíbulo antes de girarse y concentrarse en el durmiente Loki.

Hay una vulnerabilidad conmovedora y aterradora que transmite Loki inconscientemente mientras yace ahí, respirando profundo con sus párpados cerrados. Después de la evidente conversación que había sostenido con el dios el día anterior, Loki había estado más a gusto y en pocas palabras, estaba siendo la persona que Tony siempre se había imaginado durante mucho tiempo, esperando a salir del fuerte cascarón que estaba usando como máscara.

Pero está ahí, ahora, donde Loki se ve – se atreve siquiera a pensarlo – humano. Tiene un latido y una mente y sangre que podría derramar como cualquier otro.

_Oh, Tony_, piensa para sí mismo, _qué poético eres. _

Aún así, no puede evitar sentir una inmensa sensación de orgullo por el hecho de que él había sido el responsable de traer de vuelta a Loki del lugar oscuro que había estado habitando.

No había ninguna duda que cuando Thor se enterara de lo que Tony había hecho, Tony probablemente sería coronado como rey de Midgard o Asgard o algún otro reino, porque en serio esto era lo que Thor había estado intentando hacer pero fallando inútilmente. Una sonrisa petulante se dibuja en los labios de Tony. Quitándose los pensamientos sarcásticos de su mente, concentra toda su atención de vuelta en Loki.

Tal vez Tony tenga que estar más para él ahora que se ha vuelto tan gentil.

Tal vez Tony _tenga_ que ser ese amigo que Loki involuntariamente anhela – el amigo del cual ha sido privado desde que se enteró que era un Jötun.

Loki se mueve en medio de su sueño.

¿Cómo pudo dormir durante toda la conversación entre Pepper y Tony?, Tony no tenía ni la menor idea. Pero era cierto, Loki tenía que levantarse ahora. Tony sonríe y recorre delicadamente un dedo sobre la nariz de Loki, justo como el dios lo había hecho la noche anterior con Tasha.

—Lokiiiii, —lo llama Tony silenciosamente, —Loki, tienes que despertarte ahora. Levántate y brilla. Lokiiii. —.

Loki no abre los ojos, pero su nariz se arruga bajo el toque de Tony, lo que hace que Tony se ría y le da un golpecito en el costado. Loki pega un grito de sorpresa y se golpea bruscamente, volando lejos del sofá y cayendo con un _trastazo_ al suelo. Llevándose el edredón con él.

—OW. POR QUÉ. —.

Tony ríe socarronamente, sentándose y viendo a un muy descontento dios de las mentiras ponerse derecho. Todo mientras Loki lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Eres… simplemente… insoportable. ¿Cómo fue que me quedé aquí toda la noche? —.

—Porque soy un genio bastante cómodo. —.

Loki rueda sus ojos. —Tu vanidad es cegadora, Tony Stark. —.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mi vanidad se puede ver reflejada en mi belleza física? —Tony pone sus manos en sus mejillas y recibe un almohadazo directamente en la cara.


	9. Rapunzel deja caer tu cabellera

**Nota: Holaa! :) Bueno me siento muy contenta de que a tantas personas les haya gustado la historia, gracias por los comentarios me hace muyyy feliz leer diferentes opiniones y observaciones ;) también gracias a los que la han agregado como favorita y la están siguiendo... en serio valoro mucho el apoyo de todos ustedes, porque como verán ando muy ocupada pero saco tiempito para traducirles esta historia :) no siendo más, los dejo para que lean... disfruten...! ^^**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: Rapunzel, Rapunzel deja caer tu cabellera**

Como era de esperarse, los chicos adoran totalmente a Pepper. Tony y Loki están literalmente en el olvido debido a la cantidad de atención que los Vengadores le están dando a la pelirroja, quien descaradamente está disfrutando cada segundo de dicha veneración. Tony y Loki se apoyan contra la barra de la cocina y ven a Pepper mientras se sienta en el piso, rodeada por los cinco chicos. Se ha cambiado la ropa de trabajo y tiene puesto unos pantalones de sudadera y una camiseta, y su cabello suelto alrededor de su cara. Detrás de ella, Tasha está intentando hacerle una trenza, con su lengua asomándose por los labios en señal de concentración. Clint, Steve y Bruce están de piernas cruzadas enfrente de ella, escuchando atentamente la historia que está leyendo. Es _Rapunzel_ de nuevo; un cuento que todos parecen adorar. Thor está despatarrado en el suelo, con un lado de la cara presionada contra la alfombra, y parece que estuviera dormido pero se ríe en las partes graciosas, Tony se da cuenta que acaba de cerrar los ojos para imaginarse mejor la historia en su cabeza. En realidad, Thor tiene algo por la historia de _Rapunzel_. Más que los otros. Siempre la está dibujando.

Mientras Tony toma un sorbo de su café, la voz de JARVIS hace eco en la habitación.

"Señor, el Director Fury requiere su presencia inmediatamente."

"Dígale que se la chupe. Pepper está por llegar a la mejor parte."

"Hacer caso omiso de las órdenes del Director Fury no es recomendable, señor. Le aconsejo que siga órdenes."

"Dios, JARVIS ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi madre? Cállate." Tony bosteza y pone su taza en la barra. "Bueno, Loki, Pep, los chicos quedan en sus manos por ahora. Tengo que pegarle una visita al cíclope hijo de pu- " Mierda. No puede maldecir enfrente de los chicos."-uh… quiero decir…al cíclope cascarrabias."

* * *

Aparentemente, Fury ha estado vigilándolos durante los últimos días usando cámaras escondidas.

_Maldito cretino_, piensa Tony.

"No me _importa_ si el tipo es agradable ahora. Usted haga lo que tenga que hacer para resolver este puto problema tan pronto como sea _posible_. Sentir compasión por un monstruoso ex–villano _no es una opción aquí_."

"Pero-"

"¡Nada de peros! Si usted no logra que se ponga de acuerdo con nuestras exigencias entonces le juro que lo voy a tener encerrado y yo _personalmente _seré el que lo electrocute. Y recuerde esto, si tengo que ser el que maneje esos desfibriladores, _no _se la haré tan fácil. Le voy a aplicar una descarga que lo haga rogar por misericordia porque incluso si no funciona, sentiré un maldito placer haciéndolo _retorcerse_."

Las tripas de Tony se revuelven. "¿Y tiene las agallas para llamar 'monstruoso' a Loki? ¿Usted es un grandísimo estúpido lo sabía?"

"No es mi trabajo ponerle cuidado a lo que usted piense de mí, Stark. Pero _está_ dentro de mi trabajo proteger éste planeta por lo que es mi objetivo principal traer a mi equipo _devuelta_. Ahora váyase de una maldita vez, y ayude a ese gran imbécil a tener un arranque de su magia en este preciso momento. Si falla, entonces me ayudará a torturar a Loki hasta el punto donde él desearía estar muerto. Justo antes de que Coulson me dijera que usted estaba intentando traer su magia devuelta, yo estaba listo para ajustar cables en el asunto y hacerlo por mi cuenta. Tal vez dolor es lo que necesitará para recordarle que sólo vale la pena por su magia y que sin ella, él simplemente está indefenso."

Algo se rompe dentro de Tony. Camina hacia Fury y se pone derecho. Su voz es baja y amenazante.

"Hay mucho más en Loki que sólo su magia. Pero su cabeza está muy lejos de su propio culo para verlo."

"Salga de mi vista antes de que le rompa la cara," gruñe Fury. Empuja a Tony hacia atrás. "Si usted no está en su taller con Loki en cinco minutos, enviaré a mis agentes para recuperarlo. Es su decisión. Tiene dos opciones: trata de hacerlo por usted mismo o me lo deja a mí para yo hacerlo."

A Tony le cuesta mucho no golpearlo. Está a punto de explotar. Oh Dios, está tan cabreado. Está muy, pero muy, jodidamente cabreado. Quiere gritarle a Fury con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no lo hace. Simplemente aprieta sus puños, mira con fiereza a Fury donde le transmite todo lo que quiere hacerle y se da la vuelta.

Se va lejos.

* * *

Tony murmura insultos en su camino a la sala de entretenimiento. Cuando entra por la puerta, Pepper le sonríe desde la mesa donde los chicos están haciendo un collage artístico. Si Tony no estuviera tan cabreado, le preguntaría a Pepper cómo carajos hace para que los niños se porten tan bien.

"¿Qué quería Fury?" le pregunta ella, pero titubea tan pronto como ve su expresión enfurecida. "Uh oh."

"¿Dónde está Loki?" exige Tony.

"Aquí," empieza a hablar el dios desde uno de los lados de la mesa que está escondido detrás de la pared. Tony mira a su alrededor y ve a Loki pegando algunos papeles morados por Bruce. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Solo… ven aquí. Necesito hablar contigo."

"Tony, ¿podrías ir a la habitación de los chicos un momento? Thor se fue hace un rato para allá a traer algo pero no ha vuelto. Probablemente se distrajo con los juguetes o algo."

"Pepper, no tengo tiempo para-"

"¿Por favor? ¿Hablas con Loki mientras vas?"

"_¡Pepper!_"

"Tony."

"ARGH BIEN."

Loki se hace a su lado, así que Tony lo agarra de la muñeca y lo saca de la habitación.

"Te ves molesto," le sonríe Loki de manera perversa. Tony casi, _casi _le pega una bofetada en la cara.

"No… no te pongas sarcástico conmigo, _no estoy de humor_."

Llegan a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos y Tony agarra el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Te fue tan mal en ese encuentro?"

Tony abre la puerta, pero no responde porque queda boquiabierto y se congela. Hay un enorme agujero en la ventana. Hay vidrios hechos añicos por toda la alfombra.

Y Thor no está por ningún lado.

* * *

"¡No tenía idea de que él podía hacer añicos una _ventana_!" le grita Pepper a Tony, quien puede o no haberle gritado sobre cómo el cuidado de los niños era su responsabilidad y la de Loki (quien había sido el receptor de las rabietas de Tony) "¡Yo pensaba que habías hecho las ventanas a prueba de Thor!"

"¡_JA_!" grita Tony con incredulidad. "¿A prueba de Thor? ¡No hay manera de hacer algo a prueba de Thor, Pepper! Él es un _dios_, no importa cuán minúsculo sea. ¿No recuerdas cuando te dije que los chicos seguían teniendo sus poderes? ¿Recuerdas? _NO PERMITAS NUNCA QUE ALGUNO DE ELLOS SE VAYA ANADEANDO POR SU PROPIA CUENTA_."

Fury y cerca de veinte agentes se regaron por toda la sala de entretenimiento.

"Íbamos con el propósito de recoger a Loki, pero viendo que la situación se tornó monumentalmente peor en otras áreas, los necesitaremos a ambos para que salgan a recuperar a Thor," explica Fury.

Loki empieza. "… ¿recogerme?"

"Eso es lo que intentaba decirte," dice Tony discretamente. "Pero te lo explicaré después…. Uh… ¿ambos?" le tira la pregunta a Fury.

"Usted y Loki. Ya tengo más de cincuenta agentes buscando por ahí."

"Lo siento," dice Loki con desaprobación, "pero no trabajo para usted. No me dé órdenes."

Fury da un paso hacia adelante. "Usted es mi prisionero y por lo tanto hará lo que yo diga. No tiene magia, por lo tanto sus defensas están bajas, así que por el momento, usted es mi puto esclavo. Si no hace lo que yo digo, sufrirá las consecuencias." De repente, Fury clava una aguja en el brazo de Loki. Éste grita de sorpresa y agarra a Fury del cuello mientras el Director le señala la aguja. Loki lo tira al suelo. Hay un coro de clics provenientes de las armas, apuntándole directamente al dios.

"¡QUÉ HA _HECHO_!" lo fulmina Loki.

Fury ríe endiabladamente. "Dispositivo de rastreo. De esa manera no podrá desaparecer."

Es el momento de Tony para darles a todos una pequeña sorpresa. El traje de Mark VII aparece chocándose por el techo y todo el mundo cae al suelo además de Tony, quien permite al traje ajustarse por sí mismo después de haber ubicado sus pulseras. Sonríe con presunción porque JARVIS es alucinante. Su Inteligencia Artificial sabe exactamente lo que Tony piensa de Fury, y el traje había venido a través del techo pasando por encima del Director, así que fue él quien quedó cubierto de escombros. En plena distracción, Tony agarra a Loki y se lo tira a la espalda. Da vuelta en medio del aire, mirando fijamente a Fury.

"¡Ten la cena lista cuando regrese a casa, cariño! ¡Te quiero!"

Está casi seguro que escucha algunas palabrotas volar en su dirección antes de que la voz enojada de Fury ya no pueda ser escuchada.

* * *

"Esto es extremadamente degradante," murmura Loki detrás de él, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony. "Y también nauseabundo, así que apreciaría bastante si aterrizáramos y habláramos sobre cómo encontrar a Thor en tierra firme."

Tony toma el consejo, porque particularmente no quiere tener vómito regado por todo su traje, así que aterrizan en la punta de un edificio cercano y Tony se quita el casco. Loki se tambalea un poco antes de rozar el piso y parpadea rápidamente.

"Así que… ¿hay _algo _que sepas sobre dónde podría estar Thor?" pregunta Tony.

Loki niega con la cabeza. "En ninguna parte que yo sepa."

"Bien…eso será útil."

Se hace un silencio.

"En realidad el Director Fury no me agrada demasiado."

"A nadie." Sobando el brazo que le había sido chuzado, Loki hace una mueca de dolor. "¿Thor ha hablado de algún lugar que quiera visitar en toda la ciudad durante éstos días? ¿Ha mencionado alguno?"

"De nuevo, nada relevante. La única cosa con la que ha estado obsesionado es con ese maldito libro… que se llama… ¿Rapuntel?"

"_Rapunzel_.Se llama _Rapunzel_. Y no veo cómo una chica con cabello largo que está atrapada en la punta de una torre enorme tenga que ver algo con-"

Tony hace una pausa prolongada, haciendo que Loki lo mire con confusión.

"… ¿Stark?"

"Buen dios," lo mira Tony boquiabierto. "Creo saber a dónde fue Thor."

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ohhhhh ¿a dónde creen que se fue Thor? **


	10. Besos heroicos

**Nota: Hola a todos :) Esta semana fue muy pesada para mí... bastante estresante, mucho trabajo y creo que es solo el inicio porque todavía falta bastante para que se acabe el semestre de universidad. Así que lo más seguro es que sólo les pueda actualizar una vez por semana, en serio, espero que esto no les incomode... si veo que les puedo actualizar antes, haré todo lo posible.**

**A partir de este capítulo la historia va a dar otro giro, creo que muchos lo estaban esperando... así que espero que esto los motive a ser pacientes para las actualizaciones... no siendo más, los dejo para que lean y no olviden comentar :) Au revoir!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: Besos heroicos**

"¡Rapunzel!" grita Thor desesperadamente mientras balancea el Mjolnir sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndose de las ventanas. Hay humanos adentro mirándolo por los cristales, con sus rostros boquiabiertos y confusos. A través de una ventana medio abierta, Thor escucha "¿No es ese uno de los Vengadores?"

"¿Thor?"

"¿Por qué es un niño?"

"¿Qué carajos?"

"¿Por qué está gritando por Rapunzel?"

¡Parad! ¡El carcelero! ¡Él debe ser quien tiene encerrada a su querida Rapunzel! ¡El único que la mantiene presa! Thor cae sobre el borde del edificio, agarrando la repisa de una ventana abierta y acercándose despacio para echar un vistazo adentro.

"¡Entréguenme a Rapunzel!" grita. Los humanos se miran entre sí, luego miran devuelta a Thor.

"… ¡Aquí no está Rapunzel!"

Thor grita. "¡Mentirosos!" el Mjolnir hace contacto con el vidrio haciéndolo añicos, casi mandándolo lejos de su punto de apoyo, pero se mantiene firme y se regocija con los gritos de terror de sus enemigos.

¡Él prevalecerá!

* * *

Loki no es un fiel seguidor de viajar vía Expreso Iron Man. Se queja excesivamente y gruñe a cada giro inesperado mientras Tony direcciona los cohetes dónde supone se encuentra Thor.

"Por favor, _por favor_ no me digas que ese es mi hermano haciendo eso," gruñe Loki detrás de Tony cuando los truenos hacen boom, las nubes oscuras rodean el edificio del Empire State a la distancia. "Por favor. _Por favor_."

"Lo siento pero sí, sí es."

"…_Genial._"

* * *

"Ahora, ¡viles demonios! Entréguenme a la chica y la paz estará con ustedes. Si no cooperan, ¡sentirán todo mi poder sobre ustedes!"

Los humanos están acorralados en la esquina de su oficina, mirándolo con ojos asustados.

"¡Rapunzel está en un cuento de hadas! ¡Ella no es real!"

"¡Cállate Freddie!"

"Por Dios, ¡lo estás enfureciendo!"

"Siempre es Freddie."

La persona quien aparentemente se llama Freddie retrocede para hacerse detrás de sus compañeros, avergonzado y blanco como una sábana.

"¡Tienen treinta segundos!" grita Thor.

"¡Rápido! ¿Quién tiene el cabello más largo?"

"¿Nigel el de la fotocopiadora?"

"¡Una chica, _idiota_!"

"¿Susie?"

"Oh no, ¡ni siquiera lo piensen!"

"¡Piensa en todas las vidas que salvarás!"

"¡Por el bien de la compañía!"

"¡Por el bien de nosotros!"

"¡Por el bien de la estructura más reconocida en todo New Work!"

"¡Susie! ¡Ve!"

Inmediatamente, una joven da un paso adelante, con su increíblemente largo y rubio cabello ondeando en el aire, capturando la atención de Thor.

"... ¿Rapunzel?"

Susie traga saliva. "Um…"

"Rapunzel, ¡estás a salvo!" Thor corre hacia ella y Susie retrocede, pero alguien detrás de ella la empuja a los brazos de Thor. Él le abraza su pierna. "Mi amor, te llevaré lejos de aquí a un lugar donde nadie te hará daño."

"Um," es todo lo que Susie puede decir. Hay un ruidoso estrépito y Iron Man aparece a través de la nube de polvo, mientras Loki se desliza de su espalda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Nate?"

"Grabando esto para YouTube, duh."

"¡Thor!" grita Tony, y el dios del trueno miniatura levanta su mirada hacia él, sin despegarse de la pierna de Susie.

"¿Por qué está Loki aquí? ¿No se supone que él es malo?"

Loki le lanza una mirada llena de odio a la multitud y todos quedan en silencio.

"Thor, ¿qué crees que _haces_?"

"¡Rescatando a Rapunzel!"

Tony se gira para ver a Loki. "Ves. Mis intuiciones siempre son correctas." Loki rueda sus ojos. Tony vuelve a mirar a Thor. "Thor, chiquillo, tienes que regresar a casa. No puedes huir así como así."

"Pero… mi Rapunzel me necesita."

"Rapunzel estará bien." Tony se mueve hacia Susie. Thor la mira y ella luce perdida. "¡La rescataste de las garras de su escritorio y su monótono trabajo! Bien hecho. Ahora, es momento de regresar a la torre."

"¡No hasta que obtenga mi beso heroico!"

Hay una pausa.

"… ¿Huh?"

"Al final de cada película, el héroe obtiene un beso. Así es como sabes que él hizo un buen trabajo."

"Uh…"

Loki suspira. "Las películas de Disney. Ya sabes, como _Hércules_"

Tony resopla. "Ohhhh. Sí, señorita, tiene que besar al pequeñín."

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo dele un beso en la mejilla."

"Yo-"

"Si no lo besa en serio, se nos vendrá el caos encima."

Los ojos de Susie se abren todavía más. "¡Bien bien! Dios mío." Se agacha al lado de Thor, quien permanece orgulloso y victorioso, levantando su mejilla para recibir su premio. Susie no puede evitar reírse y le planta un beso en la mejilla y luego lo abraza fuertemente. "Gracias, Thor. ¡Me salvaste!"

"Era mi trabajo, hermosa doncella."

"¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?"

"¿Otro beso?" Thor acaricia su cara. Susie accede y luego se pone de pie, viendo a Thor regresar rápidamente a donde estaban Loki y Tony y salta a los brazos de Loki.

Tony le hace un saludo a Susie. "Buen trabajo." Ella asiente con la cabeza.

"No todos los días eres rescatada por un mini dios."

"… ¿Puedo saber por qué es un niño?" alguien comienza hablar de entre la multitud.

"No," responde Tony con brusquedad. "Oh, y lamento lo de su pared. Necesitarán arreglarla." Dice apuntando al enorme agujero en el edificio. Caminando a través del hueco, Loki salta a la espalda de Iron Man. Tony casi puede _sentir_ la vergüenza del dios quemando a través de su traje a lo que Tony simplemente encuentra gracioso.

"Sujétate fuerte, cariño. ¡Di adiós a las simpáticas personas de la oficina! ¡Tú también, Thor!" Loki se tensa a su alrededor, y Thor rebota en el cuello de Tony.

"¡Adiós Rapunzel! ¡Te extrañaremos!"

Y con eso, Tony se dirige a casa.

* * *

Thor cuenta su emocionante aventura durante la cena porque nadie tiene, en lo más profundo de su corazón, el valor para castigar al niño por haber querido salvar a una damisela en peligro. Con sus manos esbozando cada detalle de la historia; sus pequeños puños reclamando la gloria y las marcas de lápiz labial todavía en su mejilla como símbolo de su heroísmo. Los otros chicos están sentados escuchando con asombro, boquiabiertos y sus ojos anhelando por más detalles.

"Entonces ¿cómo vamos a prevenir que Thor escape de nuevo?" pregunta Pepper, comiendo un trozo de zanahoria. "Dijiste que hacer algo a prueba de Thor no era una opción."

"¿Qué tal si le quitamos el Mjolnir?"

La cabeza de Loki se echa para atrás mientras deja salir un simple "¡ja!"

"¿Qué?"

"Intentar separar a Thor del Mjolnir cuando Thor no quiere apartarse de él es como caminar directamente hacia tu inminente muerte."

"Hmmm," tararea Pepper, sus ojos se abren, y deja su plato sobre la mesa antes de acercarse a Thor. Thor hace una pausa en la narración de su historia por un momento mientras Pepper le susurra algo en su oído, a lo que él escucha con atención. Después de unos momentos, Thor asiente y coge el Mjolnir. Loki y Tony miran con incredulidad. Le coge la mano a Pepper, caminan hacia la caja fuerte en donde Thor pone su Mjolnir, y Pepper la cierra con llave.

"¿Cómo-" empieza Loki mientras Thor se sienta devuelta en su silla y Pepper se reúne con ellos.

Pepper se encoge de hombros. "Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños súper poderes."

* * *

Cuando los chicos van a la cama, y Pepper bosteza un "buenas noches", Loki y Tony se quedan solos en la sala de entretenimiento.

Fury no lo ha fastidiado con el asunto de Loki desde que regresaron, así que Tony supone que se va a armar un problema al otro día.

Por lo menos tenían esa noche a solas.

_¡Caray!_, piensa Tony, _eso suena como una línea de una cursi película para jovencitas._

Loki está en silencio; leyendo _El Gran Gatsby_ que tomó de sabrá Dios donde, y está tan concentrado que no se da cuenta que Tony lo está mirando. No era que Tony tuviera la intención de mirarlo. Sólo que siente algo de fascinación por su estado de normalidad absoluta. Está leyendo un libro, acurrucado en una manta, y expresando una profunda serenidad que Tony encuentra extraordinario en un tipo que una vez causó tanto caos.

"Preferiría que no te quedaras mirándome."

Bien, tal vez si se dio cuenta.

"Lo siento. ¿Es un buen libro?"

Loki asiente con la cabeza. "Bastante. Los libros Midgardianos son fascinantes. No lo había notado antes, pero la mente humana es compleja, ingeniosa y creativa. Particularmente en algunos."

"¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?"

"Bueno." Loki pone su pulgar en medio de las páginas y cierra el libro. "Estás tú, por ejemplo. No muchos humanos tienen tal control de la ciencia. Es como si se tratara de una parte física tuya que se diversifica por la punta de tus dedos y desemboca en la ciencia que te rodea. Es como si llevaras la ciencia a otro nivel que ya está considerado como científico. Ves más allá de la ciencia original y ves mucho más que otros. Tú no trabajas para la ciencia. La ciencia trabaja para ti. Es fascinante."

Tony no sabe qué decir, así que opta por algo de humor.

"¿Flirteando de nuevo?" Le guiña un ojo y le da un codazo. Loki baja sus cejas pero rápidamente se relaja y sonríe con suficiencia.

"¿Es lo que te gustaría, Stark? ¿Si _fuera_ un flirteo?"

Wow, Tony no se esperaba eso. Jesucristo ¿cómo podría _responder_ algo así? Pero esperen… si él se está preguntando eso, seguramente quiere decir que ha estado confundido inconscientemente durante todo este tiempo. Porque él nunca ha visto a Loki como más que… bueno, teniendo en cuenta los últimos días, un amigo. Seguro, el tipo es sexy y su culo es como woah pero la última vez que le mencionó eso a Thor terminó chocándose a través de dos rascacielos y cayendo dolorosamente en un techo al otro lado.

Pero es tranquilo estar alrededor de Loki de alguna extraña manera porque _hola_, el tipo solía ser uno de los más buscados por S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero a Tony le gusta la domesticidad que están viviendo. Parte de él no quisiera que los chicos crecieran. Quiere cuidar de ellos por siempre con Loki a su lado. Es divertido y sí, es un reto con uno de ellos escapando al punto más alto del edificio del Empire State pero se ocuparon de ello. Y seguirán ocupándose de ello. Tony sabe que es inútil intentar traer a la fuerza la magia de Loki, pero también sabe que a Fury no le importa una mierda lo que Tony piense.

También sabe que no será él quien electrocute a Loki. No permitirá tampoco que Fury lo electrocute. No lo hará. Oh Dios, ahora se está sintiendo protector por ese hijo de puta.

¿Qué le sucedió?

Bueno, no se necesita ser un genio para responder _eso_, pero persiste con la idea para poder procesarla correctamente. Su cerebro está procesando más de la cuenta para poder lidiar con algo más.

"Lamento si hice que todo se tornara incómodo," dice Loki a manera de disculpa, moviéndose para ponerse de pie. Tony lo tira de vuelta y suspira.

"No, no… sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa. No mucha gente me toma por sorpresa."

"Sin embargo _me _las arreglé para… hmm… Interesante..." Loki alza una ceja y sonríe. Una vez más, Tony no sabe cómo responder. Loki se ve divertido por esto, pero entonces algo pasa por su mente y su sonrisa se desvanece. "Hace unas horas… el Director Fury dijo que venía a _recogerme_. ¿Por qué?"

Rayos.

"Él uh… está cabreado porque tu magia no ha vuelto todavía."

La cara de Loki permanece relajada, pero hay _algo_ en sus ojos que Tony encuentra extraño pero no tiene idea por qué.

"Y él quiere apresurar el proceso, supongo."

"Um… algo así."

"Significa que sí. Y conociendo a tu querido jefe, los medios que intentará usar no serán nada placenteros, considerando todo lo que he hecho en el pasado."

"Tú has cambiado. No mereces nada de lo que Fury quiere hacerte."

Loki sonríe con satisfacción, se sienta devuelta, quitando sus ojos de Tony.

"Pero ¿_he_ cambiado? ¿Realmente? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo puedes saber que todo esto no hace parte de un gran juego al cual te atraje como un ingenuo pez ante un anzuelo?"

Tony traga saliva. "Porque confío en ti."

Ocurre de manera breve, pero Tony no pasa desapercibido el ritmo irregular de la respiración de Loki.

"Esa es una de las cosas más estúpidas que jamás hayas dicho."

"Entonces claramente no me has oído hablar lo suficiente."

"Claramente."

El sudor que se forma en la entrada del cabello de Tony y en su cuello es inesperado. Muy inesperado. Se frota el cuello, y el silencio que los encierra está al borde de lo insoportable. ¿Alguien prendió la calefacción aquí adentro?

Sus ojos se mantienen fijos hasta que Tony ya no lo soporta más y se pone de pie, forzándose a bostezar.

"Bueno, me rindo. Te veré en la mañana. Excelente conversación. Fabulosa. Realmente reveladora. Tal vez bastante reveladora. Ajá, ya sabes cuando digo cosas estúpidas… bueno aquí tienes, estoy demasiado incoherente ahora, y… _jódete, para de sonreírme así_."

"Eres _encantador_."

A Tony lo toma por sorpresa. Loki luce todavía más sorprendido por _decirlo_.

"¿_Encantador_?"

"…Buenas noches, Stark." Loki se pone de pie también – de manera repentina – y cruza la sala hasta la puerta. Su mano apenas roza el pomo de la puerta antes de que Tony pusiera la suya y abriera la puerta por él.

"Buenas noches Loki," dice sin aliento, dejando pasar al dios. Permanece allí, con la frente sudando presionada contra la fría superficie de la pared, hasta que escucha a Loki cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Es entonces cuando se deja caer sobre la alfombra y envuelve sus rodillas con sus brazos.

Su corazón se siente raro.

* * *

**Otra nota: Gracias por seguir esta historia, por ponerla como favorita y por los comentarios :) me alegra tanto que estén disfrutando esta historia. Gracias por valorar el esfuerzo de traducirla ;)**


	11. Ángel de mi pesadilla

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: Ángel de mi pesadilla**

Tony se despierta con el sonido de unas voces murmurando. Está desorientado y muy somnoliento, lo que le dificulta entender la conversación. Todavía está oscuro afuera, así que se da vuelta para comprobar la hora. _2:34 a.m._

_Qué extraño_, piensa, _¿quién podría estar despierto a estas horas?_

Gruñe, poniéndose de pie. El pasillo está vacío, pero hay una luz proveniente de la puerta de Loki. Confundido, Tony camina silenciosamente, y apoya su oreja contra la puerta.

"Y ahí, al final del camino, estaba la hada más hermosa que había visto."

"¿Cómo lucía ella?" Sonaba como si fuera… ¿Steve?

Tony retuerce el pomo de la puerta y asoma su cabeza. Steve está acomodado contra el pecho de Loki, el edredón de Loki los envuelve a ambos, y sus manos están en medio del aire, agitándolas mientras narra la historia. Loki no mira a Tony, pero una sonrisita se dibuja en sus labios indicando que está consciente de su presencia.

"Tenía cabello largo y castaño, que caía hasta sus tobillos. Sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas, y sus alas tan transparentes que eran casi invisibles."

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Es ahora que Tony se da cuenta que la cara de Steve está enrojecida, y sus ojos están hinchados. Ha estado llorando. ¿Por qué?

"Ella conjuró un enorme hechizo y envió a los malvados duendes de vuelta a sus cuevas, donde los encerró para siempre. De esa manera no volverían a causar más daños y terror."

Steve aplaude con sus manos. "¡Sí! ¡Qué hada tan preciosa!"

"En efecto, lo era." Loki sonríe, finalmente levantando la mirada hacia Tony. Steve mira también, y saluda con la mano. Tony cierra la puerta detrás de él y se cruza de brazos.

"Oye caballerito, ¿qué haces fuera de tu cama?"

Steve se acurruca cerca de Loki. "Tuve una pesadilla." El corazón de Tony casi se rompe al ver cuán asustado lucía el chico. Loki rueda sus ojos.

"Por el amor de Dios, Tony. Estaba consiguiendo que dejara de pensar en eso."

"Oye," dice Tony, enganchando un dedo bajo la barbilla de Steve mientras se arrodilla al lado de la cama. Los ojos de Steve están llenos de lágrimas. "Estás rodeado de súper héroes. Ningún monstruo te encontrará aquí. No lo permitiremos."

Steve solloza, y tira sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony. Como Steve todavía es tan fuerte como el Capitán adulto, literalmente tira de Tony a través de Loki y la barbilla de Tony se presiona contra el pecho de Loki mientras Steve lo abraza fuertemente.

"Gracias," le susurra Steve en su oído.

"Ahora, ¿serás un niño grande y valiente y volverás a dormir de vuelta en tu cama?"

"… ¿Una historia más?"

"Creo que ha sido suficiente."

"No importa," Loki se encoge de hombros. Steve se aleja de Tony y éste se sienta en la cama al lado de las piernas de Loki.

Baja sus cejas. "Oye, no te pongas en contra de mis reglas."

Loki se ríe. "Cierra la boca, Stark. Un cuento más no le hará daño a nadie. Ven aquí, Steve." Abriendo sus brazos, Steve se acomoda de nuevo en la posición que tenía cuando Tony los había encontrado previamente, y vale la pena recalcar que Loki es un excelente narrador. Relata con exactitud la imagen que quiere que veas, y Tony puede notarlo sólo con mirar a Steve, que el chico está en un mundo completamente diferente.

"Pssssssst. Stark."

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Cómo te las arreglas para quedarte dormido a mi lado?" Tony se sacude medio dormido, totalmente sorprendido porque no puede recordar en qué momento se quedó dormido, y suelta un bufido cuando ve que son sólo las 3 a.m. Le parpadea a Loki, quien está meciendo a Steve en sus brazos. Un Steve que se quedó rápidamente dormido con el pulgar en su boca. "Está dormido, así que voy a ponerlo en su cama. Bueno, lo _haría_ si no fuera porque estás atravesado."

"Oops, lo siento." Tony se sonroja (¿por qué se sonroja?) y se desliza hasta el final de la cama. Loki se pone de pie, sosteniendo a Steve, y sale de la habitación.

"Llévame a la cama, JARVIS," dice Tony, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

"Lo haría señor, pero nunca me diseñó para tener brazos."

"No me culpes por esto, JARVIS."

"Jamás, señor."

Loki vuelve a entrar a la habitación pocos minutos después.

"Loki, eres fuerte. ¿Me llevas hasta la cama?"

Loki no responde, pero camina hacia Tony, mirándolo y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"Sal de mi cama antes de que te arrastre fuera de ella."

"… ¿Me arrastras hasta mi cama?"

"¡Argh!" Tony siente cómo la cama desaparece debajo de él y aterriza dolorosamente en el piso alfombrado, mirando hacia el techo. Loki se encarama de nuevo en su propia cama y apaga la luz de la mesita de noche. "Buenas noches. Si deseas dormir en mi piso, hazlo. Pero si roncas, por solo una fracción de segundo, te tiraré a través de la pared de nuevo."

"Nunca ronco. ¿O sí, JARVIS?"

"Bueno-"

"¿Lo hago, JARVIS?"

"No, señor."

"Oye, ¿por lo menos me podrías dar una almohada?"

"Tu propia cama tiene almohadas," dice Loki molesto.

"Pero no estoy cerca de mi propia cama."

"_Eso es porque eres un perezoso, imbécil._"

"Oye, vamos. Hace unas horas no podías parar de decir alabanzas hacia mí sobre el gran genio que piensas que soy."

Algo lo golpea en la cara.

Es una almohada.

"Aw, ¡gracias amiguito!"

"CÁLLATE y DUÉRMETE_._" Bien, en realidad Tony no puede parar de reír porque en sí el comentario es bastante _insignificante_. "Stark _te voy a matar_."

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo."

"He intentado matarte en múltiples ocasiones, ¿no has tenido _suficiente_ de mí todavía?"

"Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, cariño."

Bueno, tal vez después de la conversación que habían tenido unas horas atrás, ese no era el comentario más apropiado, pero oigan, con el fin de romper con el incómodo momento quizás es lo más correcto, actuar sarcástico y divertido.

"Eres insoportable."

"¿Dónde había escuchado _eso_ antes?"

"_PODRÍAS CALLARTE Y DEJARME DORMIR._"

"Wow, alguien está de mal humor." Oh esto es tan divertido. Le encanta molestar a Loki. Oh sí, esto es _graciosísimo_.

Bien, es muy divertido hasta que Loki se pone encima de él, con una mano envuelta alrededor de su cuello apretándolo con fuerza.

"¿Qué – _QUÉ_ – fue lo que DIJE?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ahora sí te dejaré dormir!" O al menos eso es lo que Tony _intenta_ decir por el hecho de que en realidad no puede _respirar_.

"¿Cómo _carajos_ hace Pepper para aguantarte? ¿Nunca la dejas dormir?"

Tony se ahoga todavía más fuerte. Loki lo libera. "¿P-P-Pepper?" se frota su garganta. "¿De qué hablas?"

"… Tú… tú y Pepper está juntos, ¿no?"

Tony ríe con amargura. "No. Nosotros uh… terminamos hace unos meses atrás. Simplemente no estaba funcionando. Pero éramos geniales."

Es muy desconcertante no poder ver el rostro de Loki. Todo lo que puede sentir es que Loki permanece inmóvil sobre él, con sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Tony.

"Bueno, no me sorprende que todavía sigas soltero. Quiero decir, si nunca dejas dormir a nadie entonces ¿a quién le gustaría compartir una cama contigo?"

"¿Quizás tú?"

Él intentaba decirlo a manera de broma, pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Le – gustaría – a – Loki – hacerlo?

No.

Nein.

Non.

Tony no puede estar pensando en cosas como esa, porque – no.

Seguramente – seguramente _él _no quiere que Loki quiera – no.

Nope.

Niet.

Nah.

"Lo siento, yo uh, me voy a mi cama ahora mismo. Sí. Y a ti… te dejaré dormir." Él trata de apartarse pero las manos de Loki permanecen firmemente sobre su cabeza. "Loki, déjame ir. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Yo… nada. No sucede nada." Se pone de pie, y Tony lo oye subirse de nuevo a la cama. "Buenas noches."

Tony ya está en la puerta.

Olvida responder.

* * *

**_Unas horas antes…_**

Había algo que tiraba de la camisa de Loki. Estaba en el borde de la cama, así que se despertó inmediatamente, encendiendo la luz y mirando a su agresor con advertencia. Todo el enojo se desvaneció, cuando vio a Steve Rogers – el diminuto Steve Rogers – sosteniendo su escudo con fuerza en sus manos (lo usaba como si fuera un oso de felpa, Loki pensaba que era extraño, pero lo hacía feliz). Su rostro estaba enrojecido, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Loki frotó sus propios ojos y le pasó un pañuelo de la caja de al lado de la mesita de noche.

"¿Steve? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo… ¡yo tuve una p-p-pesadilla!" lloriqueó Steve con fuerza.

"Oh, ven aquí," dijo Loki sin aprensión, con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa, le dio unas palmaditas a su cama indicándole que se acercara. Steve se trepó, pero en lugar de estar allí se arrastró por la cama hasta los brazos de Loki, y Loki hizo una pausa antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Había… un monstruo gigante... que me perseguía… y… y… era muy miedoso. Y… y… tú estabas ahí y estabas intentando… salvarme… pero… pero el monstruo te atrapó y te comió de una sola mordida y yo estaba totalmente solo y yo… yo me desperté… y… y pensé que estabas muerto, así… así que… vine a comprobar y no lo estabas… y… ahora estoy más contento porque no te comió pero todavía estoy asustado por el m-monstruo."

Loki comenzó. "Tú… ¿tú estabas asustado… por mí?" Él sabía que no era de eso por lo que tenía que estar preocupado, pero no podía evitarlo. "¿Por qué?"

Steve inclinó su cabeza, curioso. "Porque te quiero y no quiero q-que te hagan daño."

La mente de Loki se volvió borrosa. "Yo… ¿tú qué?"

"¿Hmm?" Steve sollozó, parpadeando.

"¿Por qué… por qué me quieres? Si he hecho tantas cosas malas." Oh Dios, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Steve lo examinó. "Nunca te he visto hacer cosas malas. Tú eres una de las personas más buenas que he conocido. Me ayudaste a hacer mi collage y pegaste cosas y leíste cuentos y me hiciste reír. Cuando crezca, quiero ser tan bueno como tú."

_Oh la ironía_, pensó Loki por una fracción de segundo, pero de repente se sintió abrumado por una emoción que jamás había sentido y había reprimido en su interior.

"Oh Steve," dijo Loki, poniendo al niño más cerca. Carraspeó, y sonrió ampliamente, despeinando el cabello de Steve. "¿Te gustaría… escuchar una historia? ¿Eso te quitará de la mente ese horrible monstruo?"

Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Sí!"

Loki se acurrucó, junto con Steve, poniendo su edredón encima de ambos.

"Había una vez, una familia de malvados duendes, que causaban maldad y terror por todo el reino…"

* * *

**Nota: Holaa :) prefiero seguir haciendo los comentarios al final de la historia. Quisiera decir algunas cosas importantes:**

**Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por ser tan fieles seguidores de este fan fic, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que veo que alguien la agrega como favorita, la está siguiendo o me deja un comentario :D en serio son los mejores! De verdad aprecio mucho eso ;)**

**Segundo, he pensado en seguir traduciendo otros fan fics apenas finalice los que llevo en curso. Siempre he querido escribir uno porque considero que tengo facilidad para la redacción y la imaginación, pero lamentablemente el tiempo no me da para desarrollar una y lo menos que quisiera sería dejarla abandonada... a mí ya me ha pasado eso con algunos fan fics que leí algunos años atrás y es lo peor ¬¬**

**En cambio, traducir es algo a lo que sí puedo sacarle tiempo y quisiera llevar buenos fics del inglés al español con el permiso de los autores, por supuesto. Pero eso será más adelante porque todavía me falta traducir muchos capítulos de ambas historias. **

**Tercero, cuando ya vea que esté finalizando ambas traducciones me gustaría leer sugerencias de fan fics para llevar al español. Lo más probable es que me dedique a traducir de Los Vengadores o de Thor, o algo que sea del universo Marvel pero eso lo veré más adelante.**

**Gracias de nuevo, ustedes hacen posible que esta historia continúe :)**

**PD: Ahh sí... esta actualización que estaba prevista para el fin de semana la adelanté como un regalo de mi parte, logré traducir rápido... espero que lo disfruten :D ... Sayōnara! ^^**

**PD 2: No olviden comentar :)**


	12. Verdades y mentiras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: Verdades y mentiras**

Cuando Tony espía a Steve en horas de la mañana (a la hora correcta de la mañana donde estar despierto es aceptable), le da el visto bueno, a lo que él responde con dos pulgares y una sonrisa cómplice, comiendo Froot Loops. Caminando detrás de él, Tony pasa una mano sobre el cabello de Steve, y luego coge una taza y se sirve café. Pepper cierra la puerta de la nevera, y lleva una jarra de jugo de naranja para la mesa.

"¿Quién quiere jugo?" pregunta ella, a lo que tres manos se alzan. Las otras dos – Bruce y Thor – exigen leche. Bueno, Thor la exige. Bruce pregunta educadamente, apenas levantando su cabeza de su cereal.

Bostezando ampliamente, Tony se sienta en una de las sillas vacías. Agarra la caja de Froot Loops y vacía algo de cereal en un tazón. No puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que comió Froot Loops. A su izquierda, Clint está comiendo un tazón de cereal de Lucky Charms, a su derecha, Thor bebe su vaso de leche fresca. De repente, un periódico roza debajo de su nariz.

"Mira." La preocupación envuelve las palabras de Pepper. Tony coge el periódico y ojea el titular, solo para golpearlo contra la mesa y ponerse de pie con brusquedad – de tal forma que manda su silla con un estruendo al suelo.

_**TONY STARK: ¿SÚPER HÉROE O SÚPER NIÑERA?**_

"¡Maldición! Mierda. Oh, Dios, ¿la gente es _tan_ estúpida?" Los chicos lo miran con sorpresa.

"Tony-"

"¡No! Este… este artículo" – dice recogiendo la parte del periódico que contiene la noticia completa del incidente Thor/Rapunzel, y recorre sus ojos a través de las columnas – "¡Literalmente le _anuncia_ nuestra situación al _mundo_ entero! ¡Mierda! ¡No hay ninguna duda de que nuestros enemigos se darán cuenta! ¿Y qué si Fury ve esto?"

"De hecho ya lo hizo." Tony se gira. Coulson está parado en la entrada de la puerta, con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Tony lo mira.

"¿Qué-"

"Se han tomado precauciones."

"¿Qué han-" Tony hace una pausa. "_No._" Empuja a Coulson cuando pasa por su lado – quien le pone una buena pelea pero no lo suficiente – y cae en la habitación de Loki.

Loki se ha ido.

"¿A dónde se lo llevaron?" Tony grita furioso mientras Coulson se limpia algo de sangre de su labio. Tony está tan cabreado como para darle importancia a su nariz lastimada. "_DÍGAME._"

"Stark, es por el bien del _planeta_ que tenemos a Loki bajo nuestra custodia. Él necesita activar su magia."

Tony golpea a Coulson en la cara.

Lo lamentará después.

Le cae bien Coulson.

Pero es una distracción que usa para poder pasar corriendo. Baja por las escaleras a toda velocidad y se mete en el ascensor.

"Vamos, vamos," gruñe, deseando que fuese más rápido. Cuando llega al piso, salta para ponerse su traje tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho y sale volando por las escaleras a una de las secciones más bajas de la torre. Si se fueran a llevar a Loki a algún lado, sería a una celda. Una celda con equipo médico.

Tan pronto como Tony llega, escucha gritos y explosiones.

Mierda.

Las puertas se abren y se encuentra con una cortina de humo.

"¡Su novio nos mintió, Stark!" grita Fury, obviamente detectando el brillo del electromagneto a través de la oscuridad. "¿Sin magia?, ¡mi _culo_!"

"¡No me quedaré para ser _atacado_ después de que claramente le dije la verdad!" Tony no puede localizar la ubicación del grito de Loki, pero encuentra a Fury agachándose detrás de un escritorio volcado, con una pistola en sus manos. Tony lo agarra por las solapas y lo empuja contra la pared.

"¿Qué ha _hecho_?"

"¡Necesitábamos nuestras defensas de vuelta! Después de que la maldita prensa hiciera un jodido encabezado enfocándose en nuestra debilidad, ¡cualquier cantidad de enemigos se nos va a venir encima! ¡Necesito su magia de vuelta así podré reunir a mi equipo!"

"¡No sabíamos si la electrocución funcionaría!"

"¡No lo haría!" grita Loki, otra bola de energía explota cerca.

"¡Valía la pena un intento!" dice Fury con brusquedad, pero Tony lo golpea contra la pared otra vez – más fuerte esta vez.

"¡No, _no lo era_! ¡Era una de mis sospechas! ¡No era una solución definitiva! ¡Usted lo sabía! Todos lo sabíamos, ¡podría haber frenado el proceso aún más!"

"Deje esa maldita ira contra mí y enfréntela con su amante, Stark! ¡Él es el único que le mintió!"

Eso golpea a Tony.

Correcto, justo en – ¿su corazón…?

Fury tose, claramente el humo había llenado sus pulmones. "Tan pronto le pusimos los desfibriladores, gritó que su magia estaba bien – que había estado fingiendo estar sin magia todo este tiempo."

"¿POR QUÉ?" exclamó Tony, sus manos metálicas apretándose con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Fury.

"¡No nos dijo! ¡Solamente causó un estruendo e hizo vudú con sus manos, escapando de nuestras ataduras! Pero me importa una mierda cuáles fueron sus razones – traicionó la poca confianza que deposité en él. Es una amenaza. Siempre ha _sido_ una amenaza. Siempre _será_ una amenaza."

Tony deja ir a Fury. El Director cae de rodillas, asfixiándose, pero a Tony no le importa. No puede ver a través de la cortina de humo. No puede ver a Loki.

"JARVIS, necesito que escanees el área completa. Busca cada objeto, cada persona, e incluso cada dios Nórdico indigno de confianza que puedas encontrar." En frente de sus ojos, JARVIS traza un mapa del lugar, y ahí está.

Acechando por la pared del fondo.

Tony se abalanza.

Sus manos se envuelven alrededor de los hombros de Loki, y se dirigen directo a una colisión en el piso.

Pero no hay colisión.

* * *

Tony parpadea abriendo sus ojos y se sorprende al encontrarse mirando al cielo. Hay un gran peso sobre su pecho, supone que se trata de Loki, así que lo tira lejos. Tan lejos y tan fuerte como le es posible.

Lo que da lugar a que Loki se propulse elegantemente en medio del aire como un estúpido y jodido cisne o lo que sea porque a Tony no le importa una mierda, aterrizando en una azotea (obviamente Loki los había teletransportado a una azotea cercana).

"Te voy a matar," escupe Tony. "Te voy a… te voy a…"

"Déjame explicarte, Tony-"

"_¡No me vuelvas a llamar así jamás! _Y por supuesto, me _encantaría _escuchar tu explicación esta vez."

Está herido, y traicionado y él – él pensaba que Loki había cambiado. Hay otra sensación extraña en su pecho pero no logra comprenderlo. No quiere hacerlo. Los ojos de Loki están tristes – una falsa máscara, piensa para sí mismo.

"Al principio de todo este lío, no hubo mentiras. Realmente tuve un resfriado y cuando me convertí a mí mismo y a los Vengadores en niños, fue mi culpa – fue un error. Pero luego vi los beneficios de ser necesario para ti y para los demás. Me llevaste al centro de operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D., y planeé extender mi estadía tanto como me fuera posible a fin de obtener información como pudiera."

La visera de Tony se levanta. Sus puños se aprietan. "Así que nos usaste. Me _usaste_."

"Mi explicación no ha terminado." Loki camina de un lado para otro. "Mi magia era tenue pero nunca inexistente. Al principio, tenía miedo de usarla por temor a que ocurriera otro accidente. El resfriado también fue una mentira, o al menos, la intensidad que percibiste fue una mentira. Horas después de mi llegada a la torre de los Vengadores, mi resfriado comenzó a sanarse, no a empeorar. Sin embargo, te hice verlo como si empeorara arriesgando todo para poder usar mi magia. Funcionó, afortunadamente, y cuando volví a ser adulto no fue debido a un ataque de tos. Fue porque así lo decidí. Mi magia se había restablecido hacía muchos días."

"¿Cuál es tu punto? Nos usaste para obtener información, y de esa manera poder acercarte más a Fury y luego ¿intentar matarlo?"

"¡No!" grita Loki. "¡No! Cuando él me capturó le dije que había mentido sobre mi magia pero ¡él se negó a dejarme ir! ¡Tuve que liberarme por mi cuenta!"

La ira de Tony bulle con fiereza. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Tu amabilidad? ¿Tu _cambio_? ¿Todo eso fue una gran mentira?"

Loki se golpea en la frente con una mano. "¡NO! Stark, por el amor de Dios. ¡Déjame terminar!"

"En realidad no veo-"

"Ese era mi _plan_. ¡Mi plan original! ¡Planeé fingir ser agradable y fingir que había cambiado así todos confiarían en mí! Pero luego… luego tú y tu _estúpida_ manera de decir las palabras y las cosas que dijiste en tu taller y… y Stark, yo nunca _planeé_ cambiar _realmente_. Se _suponía_ que sería un disfraz." Loki señala con el dedo y camina hacia Tony, quien levanta sus propulsores, pero no está seguro de atreverse a usarlos. "¡Pero tú! _Tú_ me cambiaste, ¡tú, imbécil! Tú... _tú_." Loki se detiene, bajando su mano, y luego cubriéndose su cara con ambas. "Tú me cambiaste, Tony Stark. En contra de mis deseos."

Tony se queda sin palabras.

"Yo… yo…"

"Y ¿quieres saber que más me hizo cambiar? Esos _niños_. Ellos… ellos me _quieren_, Tony. Ellos me aman – la persona que en realidad soy. La persona que trajiste de vuelta de un lugar que consideré que había sido consumido por la muerte. La noche anterior, cuando Steve tuvo esa pesadilla, vino a ver si _yo_ estaba a salvo. Él vino por _mí _para que lo consolara. ¡Nunca _nadie_ me había _necesitado_! Pero, sin embargo allí estaba ese chiquillo depositando toda su fe en mí y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que si podía mantener la apariencia de no tener magia por… por un tiempo, entonces podría… podría ser feliz. Podría ser yo. Por una vez en mi vida, sería querido por _alguien._"

"Siempre has sido querido," dice Tony con los ojos en medio de lágrimas, porque maldición, ¿no fue lo bastante emocional? Un dios Nórdico dio a conocer sus planes – sus más profundos problemas. "Bueno, al menos ahora. No cuando eras un cretino."

Loki sonríe con amargura. "Nunca fui querido."

"Los niños te quieren."

"Tengo que regresar a los chicos de vuelta. Es tiempo de que sea yo mismo otra vez. Ha sido un placer, Tony Stark. Pero lamentablemente, debe terminar."

Tony muerde su labio tan pronto como Loki comienza a agitar su mano en un encantamiento. "Espera." Loki levanta su mirada. "Yo… no puedes… no puedes volver a ser el mismo de antes. Te necesito para um…"

Tony se detiene. No quiere que Loki se vaya. No puede luchar contra él de nuevo. No como una vez lo hizo. Loki ha cambiado. Lo ha hecho. Irá hasta el fin de la Tierra para probárselo a Fury. Tiene _sentido_ – lo que dijo Loki – lo _tiene_. Puede ser jodido y loco pero es _Loki_. Y Tony no puede evitar que le guste. No sólo son los niños quienes quieren que se quede.

"Te necesito."

Loki se congela. "… ¿Perdón?"

"Te… te necesito. Tu forma de ser. Ahora. No malvada. Solo…tú. La persona que dijiste es la persona que saqué en ti. Tú quieres eso también. Así que me necesitas para mantener esa persona viva. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Si te quedas, ambos seremos ganadores. Ambos ganaremos lo que necesitamos."

"Y dime por favor, Tony Stark, ¿por qué me necesitas?"

"Solo te necesito." No sabe por qué. Pero, ¿eso necesita una explicación? ¿Podría – podría ser explicado de _alguna manera_?

"No, pero ¿qué necesitas de mí?"

"Nada. Solo a ti."

Loki parpadea rápidamente, indudablemente tratando de procesar lo que acaba de oír. Tony también, a pesar de que se trataba de su propia boca.

"¡_STARK_!" la voz de Fury grita por los comunicadores. Los ojos de Tony y Loki se mantienen fijos.

"Jódase."

"_Stark, lo necesitamos a usted y a Loki de vuelta aquí, ahora. Doom debió haber visto los periódicos. Está haciendo de las suyas. Hay Doombots en la parte baja de la ciudad. Necesitamos el equipo de vuelta ahora."_

"Si llevo a Loki devuelta, ¿lo atrapará?"

Con un suspiro responde. "_No._"

Tony ríe, sarcástico. "Correcto."

_"Póngame en altavoz."_ Tony lo hace. _"Stark, he escuchado todo a través de los comunicadores. Todo. Intenté evitar todo este asunto homo o lo que sea que esté pasando, pero escuché lo que Loki tenía que decir. Si regresa a mi equipo a su tamaño normal y lucha a su lado para eliminar este problema, le daré cinco minutos de mi tiempo para discutir qué diablos pasará con él. Si ésta dispuesto a cooperar con mis términos, claro está."_

Loki inclina su cabeza, reflexionando lo que acaba de escuchar. "Eso suena… aceptable."

"_Bien_," responde Fury. "_Ahora, lleven sus malditos culos a la torre así podremos reunir a los Vengadores._"

* * *

**Nota: Una aclaración primero, para quienes no sepan quién es Doom (también conocido como el Doctor Doom - Nombre original: Victor von Doom) es un supervillano del universo Marvel. Doom usa de manera estratégica los "Doombots", que son réplicas mecánicas exactas del Doctor Doom real en muchas misiones. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, como siempre tan geniales todos que me animan a seguir traduciendo :D y gracias también a los que la han agregado como favorita y la están siguiendo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no olviden comentar :) **

**Au revoir! **


	13. Aquí vamos de nuevo

**Nota de la autora: Hay muchos sentimientos de Loki involucrados en este capítulo. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más alegre. No estoy diciendo que este no lo sea. Pero... Loki siente. ****_LOKI SIENTE._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: Aquí vamos de nuevo**

Cuando Loki y Tony van de vuelta a la torre de los Vengadores, Fury y Coulson (cuyo labio está tan hinchado que Tony hace una mueca de dolor y articula una sincera disculpa) están esperando en la sala de entretenimiento con Pepper y los chicos. Bruce, Steve, Thor, Tasha y Clint están sentados silenciosamente en el piso, con sus piernas cruzadas obedientemente y sus manos puestas sobre sus regazos. Tony arruga la frente. _Fury_, gruñe internamente.

"Loki," dice Fury entre dientes. Su ojo se enfoca en cada movimiento del dios mientras entra a la sala, pero la atención de Loki está en otro sitio. Su mirada recorre la cara de los niños, y Tony no pierde de vista el rápido y anormal parpadeo y el cómo muerde su labio inferior. "No tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos. Cámbielos ahora." La voz de Fury hace que Tony se retuerza de la ira.

"Sabe lo mucho que significan para él," suelta Tony, pero Loki alza una mano para silenciarlo.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras, Stark. Estoy lo bastante avergonzado por lo que el Director escuchó por tu comunicador."

"¡Maldición, cabrones! ¡Hay Doombots causando estragos por toda la ciudad! ¡Tengo agentes allá abajo evacuando pero no tengo a mi equipo! ¡Así que cállense de una puta vez y hagan lo que tengan que hacer!"

El labio de Loki se arquea en un gruñido silencioso. "… Muy bien." Sus manos giran rápidamente, haciendo un ligero ruido mientras un orbe de luz se forma en medio de ellos, y se expande en un repentino estruendo el cual Tony solo puede describirlo como el sonido de un trueno condensado. Loki gira su cabeza, su mirada se cruza con la de Tony, y le sonríe con amargura. Tony asiente en señal de comprensión.

Loki no quiere que ellos se vayan.

Mirando a los chicos una vez más, Loki libera la casi cegadora bola de energía, y por un momento prolongado, la habitación completa se consume en una luz blanquecina brillante. Se atenúa de una manera lenta y torturante, en ese momento se escuchan unos nuevos ruidos fuertes, forcejeos y-

"Oh Dios mío… _pero qué mierda._"

Bueno, Clint está de vuelta.

La luz finalmente se disipa lo suficiente para que Tony reconozca los contornos de las figuras, y es identificable que todos los Vengadores están de vuelta a su tamaño adulto.

"¿Steve?" grita Tony, preguntándose por qué busca primero al Capitán.

"¿Tony?"

"¡Steve!"

"¡Tony!" El billonario se encuentra chocándose en un enorme abrazo, y hay un pectoral empujando su pómulo.

"Bien grandote. Qué bueno verte de vuelta en tu forma de grandulón."

Steve ríe. "Todo gracias a Loki." La luz ha desaparecido ahora, y toda la atención se concentra en el dios, quien permanece allí con su cabeza en alto y una expresión seria.

_La máscara_, piensa Tony.

"En primer lugar, si no hubiera sido por mí ustedes no se habrían miniaturizado," dice Loki con desdén, pero Tony se da cuenta que sus ojos no expresan lo que dice. Loki tose. "Entonces… ¿recuerdan todo?"

Tasha da un paso hacia adelante, encogiéndose de hombros. "Partes – como si fuera recuerdos reales de mi infancia. Algunos son más débiles que otros, algunos son mucho más vívidos." Ella se cruza de brazos. "Una cosa que sí recuerdo es a _ti_." Su dedo índice señala a Loki, y una sonrisa misteriosa se dibuja en su rostro.

"Igual yo," sonríe Steve, dándole una palmada a Loki en la espalda. Éste mira al Capitán con incredulidad y sorpresa. Tony nota cómo se _sonroja_. El dios de la Maldad baja la mirada a sus pies y sonríe, haciendo que Tony sonría de igual manera. La nueva dulzura que el Steve adulto expresa alrededor de Loki es reconfortante. ¿Recuerda el incidente de la pesadilla?

"Me alegro que hayan regresado, equipo." La voz severa de Fury rompe la placentera conversación y captura la atención de todos. "Capitán, ¿recuerda lo que le dije cuando todavía era un niño?"

"Es el recuerdo más fresco que tengo, señor," responde Steve. "Doombots en la parte baja de la ciudad. Eso depende de nosotros. Y algo sobre unos homos ardientes, lo cual creo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto." Steve frunce el ceño cuando todos comienzan a reírse, confundido.

Tony se pone nervioso. Loki se congela ("¿Qué?"). Fury golpea su frente con una mano.

"Maldición, Rogers."

"Sigo sin entender qué quiso decir con eso, señor. Suena horroroso. Si la gente se está muriendo entonces-"

Clint dice entre risas. "Significa que hay gays acalorados a la vista."

"Oh. ¡Pensé que significaba que había homosexuales que se estaban incendiando en algún lado!" Steve se pone rojo.

Bien, ahora Tony tiene su mirada desviada de cualquier cosa que esté cerca de Loki. Rayos. Qué _carajos_. Por otro lado, el dios parece tener problemas para respirar.

"Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para charlar," suelta Fury. "Los necesito en posición. ¡Vayan por ello! La reunión familiar para después."

* * *

Thor le da un codazo a Loki en el camino hacia el helipuerto.

"Hermano, por lo que recuerdo fuiste el hombre que una vez cuidó de mí junto a Tony Stark, y debo decir que, ¡estoy lleno de alegría! ¡Esto requiere de una gran celebración! ¡Habrá una fiesta ésta víspera en la que cantaremos de júbilo hasta el alba!"

"Creo que prefiero cuando eras un niño," murmura Loki, pero es incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. "Tienes que agradecerle a Stark por mi cambio."

De repente, Tony se zarandea hacia un lado por el peso y la fuerza de un excesivamente emocionado dios nórdico. Los brazos aprietan con fuerza el traje de Tony, es Thor quien lo abraza.

"Todo este tiempo intentando traer de vuelta la bondad que yacía dentro de mi hermano y ¡fuiste _tú_, Tony, quien lo sacó del oscuro abismo en el que habitaba! ¡Estoy más que agradecido! ¡El alcance de mi agradecimiento es tan grande que es imposible expresarlo en palabras solamente!"

"Thor – vas a – romper mi – traje –"

"Mil disculpas, amigo." Thor lo deja ir.

Tasha, Clint y Steve ya se encuentran en el aire en un helicóptero, y Bruce ruge mientras se convierte en Hulk. Loki retrocede y se hace detrás de Tony tan sutilmente como le es posible pero Tony lo descubre y se ríe.

"Ahora estás peleando del lado de los buenos," dice Tony agarrando a Loki por la muñeca. Loki mira a Tony y luego su muñeca, y no tiene tiempo de levantar la mirada de nuevo porque Tony se lo tira a la espalda.

"¿Qué estás-"

"¿De qué otra manera vas a llegar?" es todo lo que Tony dice antes de salir de la pista de aterrizaje y ascender para alcanzar a Thor (quien está volando vía Mjolnir) y al equipo en el helicóptero. Hulk salta de tejado en tejado, y Tony ya puede visualizar la cortina de humo donde los Doombots están causando caos.

"¿Y qué si Victor está allí? ¿Qué si me ve?" Loki grita contra el viento.

"Los periódicos ya dejaron muy claro que te uniste a mí para encontrar a Thor ayer. Doom ya debe saberlo. ¿Por qué crees que él está haciendo esto? Estos son solo unos cuantos Doombots que envió para verificar si somos un equipo en decadencia y cómo reaccionaremos ante ello. Ya sabes lo hijo de puta que es."

Loki se queda en silencio.

* * *

"¡Capitán! ¡Al piso!" grita Clint. Una descarga eléctrica detona en medio de la calle y Steve rueda por el piso, por poco perdiendo la parte superior de su cabeza. Thor ruge mientras tira el Mjolnir encima de la cabeza de uno de los Doombots, el robot se desploma en el asfalto bajo el poder del martillo.

La calle está ardiendo, con las llamas consumiendo los edificios tanto por dentro como por fuera. Había más Doombots de los que Tony pensaba. Era un ataque con toda, de pies a cabeza. Por supuesto Doom atacaría – ¿y qué mejor oportunidad cuando los Vengadores estaban (se suponía) fuera de combate? Tony simplemente había sido un poco optimista.

Loki está en el centro de la calle luciendo maltratado, sus manos resplandeciendo con una luz azul brillante, y disparando bolas de energía a los Doombots que se aproximaban. Hay por lo menos veinte todavía pululando alrededor, puta mierda. Tienen que mantenerlos contenidos o toda la ciudad se vendrá abajo. Tony se pasea por encima, recorriendo la zona en busca de algún bribón. Es entonces cuando ve tres Doombots subiendo la calle detrás de Loki.

"¡LOKI! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!" grita.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

Tres rayos de luz golpean simultáneamente a Loki en la espalda. El dios se tambalea antes de caer al suelo. Tan pronto como Tony dispara, Clint avanza con dificultad mientras cojea, agarrando su propio brazo que sangraba.

"¡Loki!" Tony le oye gritar. "Loki, ¡te tienes que levantar!" Clint trata de agacharse pero no puede hacerlo con su pierna lesionada. Tony aterriza al lado de ambos. "Tony, él está jodidamente… él está… oh Dios."

"Está bien, Clint." Pero claramente no lo está. La respiración de Loki es extremadamente dificultosa y su capa, casco y el resto del traje, se habían maltratado en gran proporción. "Clint, ve a buscar ayuda y que te arreglen el brazo. Aquí hay un botiquín." En el traje se abre un compartimiento y Tony se lo pasa. "Voy a llevar a Loki a un terreno más alto, veré si puedo… hacer… algo."

Clint asiente. Echándose a Loki al hombro, Tony emprende vuelo nuevamente.

"No te mueras, hijo de puta. No después de todo esto. No después de que cambiaste. No te dejaré." Tony parpadea con fuerza. "No lo permitiré."

* * *

Tony pone el cuerpo de Loki sobre una azotea y se arrodilla a su lado.

"JARVIS, necesito un escaneo médico completo," suplica desesperadamente.

"Señor, no tengo esa función-"

Tony golpea el piso. No puede perder a Loki. "¡Sólo HAZLO!"

"No hay necesidad," dice Loki con voz ronca, y los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Tony abre sus propios ojos con sorpresa. "Estoy – bien."

Tony se levanta la visera y se quita los guanteletes. Pone una de sus manos detrás del cuello de Loki, y con la otra toma su rostro.

"No te atrevas a hacerme eso de nuevo, ¿entiendes?"

"No – no te hice – nada."

"Por poco te haces matar, idiota. ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?"

Loki suelta una tenue risa.

"Lo siento – soy egoísta – ¿qué esperabas?"

Es Tony ahora quien ríe un poco. "¿Vas… vas… a estar bien?"

"Sí – solo que – necesito volver a conectarme – con mi magia – y –" Loki salta a sus pies. "Ahí." Roza con sus manos lo que queda de sus pantalones. "Mucho mejor."

La mandíbula de Tony se abre. "Bien, tienes que enseñarme cómo curarme de esa manera. Podría ser bastante práctico."

Loki le va a responder pero una voz fuerte y cruel lo interrumpe.

"Loki, ¡mi viejo amigo! Qué agradable de tu parte haberte puesto en mi contra."

"Victor," gruñe Loki, sin necesidad de girar para darse cuenta a quién le pertenece esa voz. En su estado de casi desnudez, Loki luce más vulnerable de lo que Tony lo había visto – exceptuando cuando era un niño. La visera de su traje se cierra y Tony se gira para encarar al Dr. Doom.

"Oh vaya, tengo que decir que después de lo que leí en los periódicos, supuse que los Vengadores eran apenas unos bebés pero qué _equivocado_ estaba. Parece que arreglaste tu problema."

Doom aterriza en la azotea al lado de ellos.

"No todos," gruñe Tony. Doom ladea su cabeza a un lado.

"Oh ¿Y qué otros problemas tienes, puedo saber?"

"Tú." Ambos propulsores de Tony disparan al villano pero él logra contrarrestarlos con su propio poder eléctrico. Tony tropieza hacia atrás pero se las arregla para esquivar los rayos de Doom. Loki chilla y libera dos bolas de energía que golpean a Doom antes de sostener ambas manos en frente de él y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Doom grita, agarrando su cabeza y cayendo al suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" grita Tony en medio del insoportable ruido producido por la magia de Loki. Es un ruido fuerte y agudo, que siente que le taladra la cabeza.

"Aneurisma," dice Loki riendo con disimulo. Sus manos se enroscan – como en forma de gancho – y Doom grita literalmente a punto de explotar sus pulmones.

"Loki, creo… creo que está fuera de combate…"

Loki no se detiene. Sus manos se empuñan todavía más fuerte. El dolor reflejado en su cara – en su propia cara – preocupa a Tony al límite.

"LOKI."

El dios suspira, exasperado, y deja caer sus manos. "¿Qué?"

"Creo que lo conseguiste."

* * *

Al equipo no se le confirma el paradero de Doom. Seguro se lo llevaron a algún complejo lejano, a Tony no le importa. Tan pronto como Doom fue capturado, los Doombots fueron desconvocados, y los Vengadores habían regresado a la torre con sus extremidades sangrando, fracturadas y magulladas.

"Bien hecho equipo," los elogia Fury con orgullo, y una sonrisa en su rostro. Tony quiere borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes. "Y… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… gracias Loki, por uh… de nuevo, no puedo creer que diga esto, gracias por poner a Doom en su lugar."

Loki asiente cansinamente. En su rostro todavía se dibuja el dolor que Tony había visto cuando le estaba friendo el cerebro a Doom.

Se pregunta qué es ese dolor.

¿Es porque Loki estuvo luchando contra un antiguo aliado?

O… ¿es algo más?

"Voy a dejar que Loki descanse por ahora. Juro por Dios, que si pone un dedo fuera de la línea, lo encarcelaré. Por el momento, tómense todo con calma."

* * *

Tony agarra el brazo de Loki en el camino a la sala de entretenimiento – en donde habían estado previamente con los pequeñines. Todos los demás ya se han adelantado, pero Loki se ha quedado atrás.

Así que, naturalmente, Tony también se ha quedado atrás.

"¿Qué sucedió el día de hoy?," pregunta Tony mirándolo directamente a la cara, "¿en la azotea?"

Loki esquiva su mirada. "Nada."

"Sabes muy bien que para ser el dios de las Mentiras, eso es una mierda de mentira."

Loki sonríe con suficiencia. "Sí. Lo suponía."

"¿Entonces? ¿Vas a soltar prenda?"

Loki lo mira fijamente a los ojos y niega con la cabeza. "¿P-Perdón?... ¿Prenda? ¿No tengo ninguna…?"

Oh. "Es… una frase… un… ¿me vas a contar o no?"

"No hay mucho que contar."

"Correcto." Loki intenta apartarse pero Tony mantiene firmemente su mano sobre la parte superior de su brazo. "Loki." La mirada de Loki baja nuevamente al piso. Tony muerde su labio, y pone su dedo debajo de su mentón. "Loki, mírame. Por favor."

Loki parpadea, y finalmente se concentra en los ojos de Tony. "¿No me dejarás ir si no te cuento?"

"No."

"¿Te das cuenta de que fácilmente podría tirarte al piso y marcharme por mi cuenta?"

"Pero no lo harás."

"Podría."

"Loki."

"¡Bien! ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Me vi a _mí mismo_ reflejado en Victor. Mi locura, mi inestabilidad y mi completa indiferencia por la vida y la moral. Me vi a mí mismo de pie en esa azotea. No a Victor von Doom. Así que lo lastimé. Dañé esa parte de mí que tanto odiaba. Enterré mis uñas en su cerebro y lo _exprimí _con toda mi fuerza. No creo que un aneurisma así de poderoso haya afectado antes a alguien en Midgard." Dice riendo con presunción. Pero aún así, no logra esconder la agonía de sus ojos. _Maldición, esos ojos _piensa Tony. Se pregunta si Loki subconscientemente sabe lo mucho que expresa en ellos.

"Loki… Loki… mierda. Quiero decir," Tony pasa una mano por su cabello, "eso es… wow."

"Mmm."

"Realmente estás jodido, ¿lo sabías?"

"Estoy consciente de eso, sí." Baja la mirada otra vez. Tony se da cuenta que todavía está sosteniendo su brazo. Su mano se extiende hasta su hombro, y lentamente se arrastra hasta su cuello. Loki lo mira, y luego Tony. "¿Qué estás haciendo…" Pero no hay nada qué preguntar ahí.

"No… no estoy seguro. Tú… parece que necesitas a alguien en este momento."

Loki se encoge de hombros, Tony lo mira fijamente. "En realidad no creo que-"

Tony lo silencia con un beso. Es fugaz y extraño y raro y todos los sinónimos que puedan existir para esas dos últimas palabras, pero Tony lo hace, apenas pensando en lo que está haciendo. Cuando se apartan, Loki lo mira con curiosidad y asombro, sentimientos que Tony le corresponde cuando Loki tira de él para otro beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sonriendo contra sus labios.

"Después de todo," dice el dios entre besos, "creo que también te necesito."

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**...**

**...**

**NO. NO PUEDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS. DE HECHO LLORÉ UN POCO EN LA ÚLTIMA PARTE.**

**MI CORAZÓN.**

**Nota de la traductora:**

**Hola a todos...**

**Opino igual que la autora, me conmovió mucho esa última parte. ****Bueno como siempre tengo para decirles muuuchas cosas jeje…**

**Contestaré una sugerencia hecha por ****_rouse malfoy_****: Imagínate que yo ya había pensado en la idea de extender esa escena XD, así que hice el debido proceso y se lo comenté a la autora, ella quedó muy contenta con la idea y me dio permiso siempre y cuando indicara que era una extensión de la historia hecha por mí. Así que tomé la decisión de escribir el lemon … gracias por tu sugerencia ;) espero que estés contenta por eso jeje.**

**Un mensaje en general para todos: **

**Teniendo en cuenta lo que acabé de escribir, quisiera leer opiniones con respecto al lemon. Más adelante (no quería adelantarme) hay una escena entre Loki y Tony pero no hay lemon como tal… simplemente lo dejan indicado. Así que quisiera saber si quieren que haga un lemon muy explícito o más bien sutil. No sé cómo quieren o cómo les gustaría que lo hiciera. Soy muy flexible, por eso no hay problema, pero sí me gustaría que opinaran respecto a eso.**

**Entre otras cosas, ya hablé con la autora de otro fan fic Loki/Tony que ha tenido mucho éxito en inglés para traducirlo, quedó muy contenta también con la idea :D así que me dio la autorización para llevarlo al español. Dentro de poco, subiré el primer capítulo… aunque no sé qué tan frecuente voy a traducir porque ya serían tres fan fics O.O y aunque soy una persona muy ocupada me gusta traducir porque me relaja de tanto estrés que mantengo. Así que espero que me sigan con el desarrollo de esta historia. No se preocupen por la frecuencia, seguro de una semana no paso sin actualizar, no vayan a pensar que voy a dejar este fan fic tirado :P**

**Eso es todo… no olviden las opiniones, en serio me ayudarían resto para hacer el lemon.**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a todos los que me siguen, los que la ponen como favorita y los comentarios que me alegran demasiado el día ^^ Me tomo muy en serio este trabajo de traducción porque quiero comunicarles genuinamente lo que los autores quieren expresar en sus historias… así que pueden tener por seguro que les estoy presentando un muy buen trabajo; los autores han depositado mucha confianza en mí y por lo tanto, lo menos que puedo hacer es entregar un trabajo de calidad. Me perdonan si he tenido errores de escritura, aunque lo reviso como mil veces antes de publicarlo pero igual no falta que algo se me pase por alto, es difícil ser mi propia editora xD y eso que soy demasiado perfeccionista… bueno ya :P es el comentario más largo que he hecho… espero no haberlos aburrido :$… un abrazo a todos! Chaito!**


	14. En un respiro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: En un respiro**

"_QUÉ_," suena un grito desde el otro lado del pasillo, haciendo que Loki y Tony se aparten violentamente. Ambos giran la cabeza para localizar la fuente de donde proviene el grito y se dan cuenta que Clint está asomado en la puerta de la sala, con la boca totalmente abierta y los ojos fijos en los dos ruborizados hombres. "Quiero decir, cuando Fury dijo algo sobre homos pensé que estaba hablando sobre la domesticidad que ustedes estaban llevando. No pensé que… bueno… pues…"

"Clint, ¿qué sucede?" pregunta Tasha caminando hacia la sala y haciéndose al lado de Clint, mirándolos con curiosidad.

"Estábamos teniendo una conversación," miente Loki sin ningún problema.

"Sí claro," resopla Clint, "con sus _lenguas_."

Tasha se ríe con las manos cubriendo su boca, y los ojos de Tony están como platos mientras mira a Clint, horrorizado. Loki, sin embargo, no parece perturbado después de la repentina interrupción.

"Dios, eso fue como ver a mis _padres_ besándose. _Asqueroso_." Clint saca la lengua y hace un gesto como si fuera a vomitar.

"Técnicamente, _fuimos_ tus padres por un tiempo," responde Loki, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y caminando hacia Clint y Tasha, quien se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Tony se queda solo con sus pensamientos. Acaba de besar a un dios. _El dios de la maldad. _¿Lo había estado planeando? _En realidad_, no. Simplemente había… sucedido. El nuevo Loki – o el antiguo Loki que había estado reprimido desde la revelación de su origen – había tenido un efecto sobre Tony el cual no podía explicar.

Todo lo que Tony sabe es que es hombre muerto.

En buen sentido, pero en un sentido que no entiende todavía.

Se da prisa para alcanzarlos apenas recupera la compostura y escucha una conversación a través de la puerta entreabierta.

"¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que pasó?" pregunta Steve.

"Tony y Loki se estaban besando. Ya sabes, algo normal. Nada extraño. Nah."

"Me molesta la manera en que dices _extraño_," dice Loki entre dientes. "De todos modos, no fue algo inesperado. Básicamente, Tony se me ha estado echando encima durante estos últimos días."

Tony permanece de pie junto a la puerta, respirando y recobrando la compostura, pero por poco se atraganta cuando escucha eso. Forzándose a adoptar la cara 'Tony-Stark' de siempre, entra con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

"Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste _tú_ quien me saltó encima la otra noche cuando decidiste _montarme a horcajadas_, literalmente."

Loki se tensa. Tasha estalla de risa. Clint finge vomitar en la papelera. Steve luce un poco incómodo. Oh sí. Para alguien que proviene de los 40's. Nada de homos. Correcto. Bueno, Steve tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Thor refunfuña.

Mierda. Tony se había olvidado de Thor. El hermano de Loki. El hermano sobreprotector, terrorífico-cuando-se-enoja (bueno, Tony ya sabe todo eso) de Loki.

"Estaba intentando _estrangularte_, Stark. Nada más."

Ahora bien, si Thor no se hubiese elevado por encima del hombro de Tony, probablemente éste le hubiera respondido con:

"¡Ja! No me digas que no querías." Solo para hacer sentir incómodos a los demás. Tony todavía estaba confundido acerca de sus sentimientos por Loki, pero oigan, él besó al tipo, así que ya hay un progreso.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad _responde_ es:

"¡Está bien! Lo siento, debí haberlo tomado en el sentido incorrecto."

El labio superior de Thor se frunce. "No sabía que esto era más que una simple amistad."

Tasha se ríe. "Oh _vamos_, Thor. ¡Los viste cuando éramos niños! ¡Se veían tan lindos juntos!"

Los ojos de Loki ruedan ante el 'lindos'. Tony hace lo mismo.

El ceño de Thor flaquea. Luego ríe. "Debo admitirlo, los ojos de corderito que ponía mi hermano cada vez que aparecías, Tony Stark, será algo que nunca olvidaré."

Las mejillas de Loki arden. "_Thor._" Tony lo mira y alza sus cejas.

"¿Ojos de corderito, uh? Qué gran apodo. Encaja bastante con el anterior."

"… ¿Anterior?"

"Rey de los renos."

Loki lo mira echando fuego por los ojos y tose un poco.

"Es bueno saber que ambos sobrevivieron al otro," dice Bruce, usando su usual tono pasivo (cuando no es Hulk). "¿Pero cómo carajos arreglaste a Loki? Sin ofender, Loki."

"No pasa nada."

Tony muerde su labio. "Nosotros uh, hablamos de ciertas cosas. Cosas complicadas. Cosas que son complicadas de hablar."

Bruce alza una ceja. "¿Ajá…?"

"No, no vamos a contarles," suelta Loki, de repente poniéndose a la defensiva, su voz sonaba ligeramente tensa. "Es algo entre Tony y yo. Todo lo que necesitan saber es que… soy… más yo de lo que había sido antes. Gracias a Tony. Y a todos ustedes."

"¿Nosotros?" sonríe Steve.

Loki sonríe. "Sí."

"¿Cómo ayudamos?" pregunta Clint poniendo una fingida expresión inocente.

"Porque… ustedes… me dejaron entrar. Y se preocuparon por mí. Sus previas discriminaciones y perjuicios en mi contra se habían esfumado, así que fui alguien totalmente nuevo para ustedes. Eso fue… edificante. Gratificante. Verdaderamente… reconfortante."

"Uh oh, ¡hemos cruzado la línea de lo cursi!" Tasha le da un golpecito amistoso a Clint. "Ustedes fueron increíbles."

"Sí, lo fueron." Los ojos de Steve están brillando.

"OH DIOS, STEVE SE ESTÁ PONIENDO SENTIMENTAL," dice Clint en voz alta. Steve lo ignora, enfocándose en Loki.

"Loki, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que eras unas de las personas más buenas que había conocido. No cambies. Por favor. No lo hagas."

Loki parpadea.

"Oh _Steve_," ríe Tony, jalándolos a ambos – al Capitán América y a Loki – en un abrazo. Los otros se apilan también, en un enorme grupo de épicas proporciones hasta que Loki comienza a respirar con dificultad y a toser.

"¿Loki?" exhala Thor tan pronto como el dios de la maldad se desploma en los brazos de Tony. Éste lo pone en el suelo, Steve y Thor se arrodillan a su lado.

La respiración de Loki es entrecortada y está luchando por ello, sus ojos se blanquean.

"Loki - ¿qué _carajos_ está pasando?" grita Tony, sacudiendo al dios furiosamente. "¿Alguien puede explicarme esto?"

Bruce empuja a Steve fuera del camino. "Parece que está teniendo un infarto." Bruce toma a Loki y lo extiende en el suelo.

Pensaron que tenían tiempo.

Pero Loki yace totalmente flácido.

"_MIERDA_," grita Tony, y golpea su puño contra el pecho de Loki antes de empezar con las técnicas de compresión. "_Mierda_, ¿qué _está_ sucediendo?"

"Sigue dándole reanimación cardiopulmonar, los médicos ya vienen en camino para llevárselo."

"No está _RESPIRANDO_," grita Thor, y tira a Tony por la habitación. Éste se estrella contra el armario de artesanías y artes; aturdido, se pone de pie tan rápido como le es posible.

Thor golpea el pecho de Loki. "HERMANO, ¡DESPIERTA! _¡DESPIERTA!_" solloza.

Recorriendo sus manos a través de su cabello en desesperación, Tony termina lanzando lejos una de las sillas.

"_¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?_" grita una vez más. Los médicos llegan a la habitación con una camilla y un suero, Thor les ayuda a levantarlo. Tan pronto como lo hace, la boca de Loki suelta un enorme suspiro y su cuerpo se estremece, con sus ojos parpadeando. "¡Oh gracias a Dios!" el signo de vida es todo un alivio, pero Tony sabe que está lejos de estar bien. Loki se desploma en la camilla una vez más, Tony sigue a los médicos y a Thor a través de la puerta hasta el ascensor. Los otros le gritan que los seguirán en el siguiente ascensor.

Dentro del ascensor, Tony aprovecha para mirar cuidadosamente a Loki. Su piel es de un blanco pálido – más de lo usual – y está empapado en sudor. Tony acaricia el cabello pegajoso de la cara de Loki y muerde su labio con fuerza. Está asustado. Oh Dios, está demasiado asustado. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tuvo Loki un –_ infarto_?

_¿Qué es lo que no me has contado, hijo de puta?_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Todo se explicará. Mientras tanto, lo siento de veras.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Saludos a todos :D ! hoy tuve un gran día en la universidad entonces estoy muy contenta :) .Tengo varias cosas para decir:

**1)** Ya he publicado el primer capítulo del fan fic que les había prometido. Se llama "Las historias no contadas". Traducción de "The stories untold". Supongo que algunos ya lo conocen. Pero para quienes no, los invito a que lo lean y para quienes ya lo leyeron de igual manera los invito :)

**2)** Leyendo las opiniones que me han dejado hasta el momento, llegué a una decisión. Será un lemon explícito pero romántico... tampoco ahí que crudo y sin sentimientos... pues porque esa no es la gracia. Haré algo que sea romántico pero que describa con detalle la situación. Espero hacerlo bien... porque aquí entre nos, jamás he escrito un lemon xD pero bueno daré lo mejor de mí, espero no defraudarlos ;)

**3)** Contesto algunos reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei:** A mi también me pareció demasiado lindo *.* y aunque si bien actualizo rápido, esa es otra cosa que tendré que comentarles en el siguiente ítem. La parte de Steve, por cierto, me pareció la más chistosa de todo el capítulo, me reí mucho traduciéndola xD

** Hime-chan . kyu:** Agradezco tu opinión :) de hecho la tuve en cuenta para la idea del lemon ;) y en cuanto me comunique con la autora del fic le haré saber tu opinión :D ... y sí soy una persona bastante ocupada *_* pero bueeno... a veces pienso que entre más cosas tenga para hacer más me rinde el tiempo, es algo irónico pero conmigo funciona xD No te preocupes por el review largo, de hecho entre más largos mejor jajaja.

**Rouse Malfoy:** Me alegra tanto que te esté gustando esta historia :D a mi también me encanta, no sabes cuánto disfruto cuando la traduzco! ... también tuve en cuenta tu opinión para la idea del lemon :P ... no sé que tienen este par que es tan chévere leer de ellos... de por sí amo a Loki con locura, entonces cualquier fic que tenga a Loki me encanta :) pero la química que tiene con Tony es genial! ... jajaja me haces reír con tus comentarios... y claro que podemos ser amigas ;)!

**eileen snape:** Yo también adoro esta pareja :P ya subí el primer capítulo de la otra historia. Puse el nombre original y su traducción. Espero me sigas también en el otro fic :)

**DannieRamone:** Gracias por tu cumplido :) me alegra mucho saber que mi trabajo de traducción está valiendo la pena.

**4)** Tengo mucho trabajo así que sólo podré subirles un capítulo por semana.

Gracias a todos por seguir mis historias (que no son mías xD pero bueno)... son lo máximo... los comentarios me encantan en serio me alegran el día! ... los que la agregan como favorita y la siguen... que pena que me esté extendiendo tanto en los comentarios finales... pero me gusta hacer esto, para tenerlos informados de todo... :) ... un saludo muy grande desde Colombia!... byee! :3


	15. Perdido

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: Perdido**

Las puertas del hospital se abren tan pronto como los médicos, Tony y la camilla llevan a Loki a toda prisa para internarlo. En el viaje, Loki había parado de respirar otra vez, obligando a Tony a caer aún más en pánico, como si eso fuera posible. Afortunadamente, no había sucedido muy lejos del hospital, así que una vez adentro los médicos se pusieron manos a la obra para aplicarle reanimación cardiopulmonar, con Tony agarrando los barrotes de la camilla fuertemente y la mirada fija en la inmóvil figura que podría estar tomando una simple siesta si se tomara la situación fuera de contexto.

"Vamos, vamos," suplica Tony, golpeando los barrotes. ¿Qué si pierde a Loki cuando por fin es suyo? Diablos, Tony ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que quiere de esto… de lo que sea que se esté desarrollando. La única cosa que sabe con certeza es que necesita a Loki. De hecho, Loki lo sabe. Y Loki lo necesita. Tal vez eso sea lo que mantenga a Loki en la lucha.

"Lo lamento señor, pero tendré que pedirle que se vaya," insiste un médico, de manera involuntaria Tony da un paso hacia atrás.

"Tenemos respuesta," anuncia un médico, sacando a Tony de su ensimismamiento. Mira con horror cómo van llevando a la habitación una gran cantidad de cables y tubos. Es consciente que la situación es seria. Es sólo que no quiere ver la evidencia. Loki es un dios. Un _dios_. No debería estar aquí, al cuidado de médicos humanos. No debería estar al cuidado de _cualquier_ médico. Él es un _dios_. Él saldrá adelante. Un tubo se desliza por su garganta, la mera vista casi hace que Tony se atragante, y el médico que parece estar a cargo comienza a gritar órdenes sobre los escaneos y otras pruebas que hacen que el estómago de Tony se revuelva.

Mientras alguien le aplica a Loki terapia intravenosa, los otros verifican la presión de la sangre y rasgan su camisa para poder conectarlo a un monitor de frecuencia cardiaca. El pulso de Loki se detiene de repente. Tony casi se muere cuando el ruido se vuelve un pitido constante, largo y monótono.

"¡Desfibriladores!" grita un doctor, pero Tony apenas si lo oye.

Su visión se ha vuelto borrosa. Comienzan a aparecer puntos negros y blancos en su visión. La habitación de repente se siente mucho más pequeña y todo lo que puede oír es su propio latido bombeando en sus oídos.

Es demasiado para él. Loki no puede estar muerto. Simplemente, no. No morirá.

Se tropieza y cae en los brazos de alguien, los pasos de personas corriendo hacia él es la última cosa que escucha antes de que su mundo se envuelve en la oscuridad.

* * *

Tony se despierta atontado, y por un momento se siente cabreado porque su cama no es nada suave.

Pero luego recuerda. _Loki_.

Se levanta rápidamente, el fulminante movimiento hace que su cabeza sienta un molesto zumbido. Está en una habitación de hospital.

"Te desmayaste," dice una voz mientras Tony tira sus piernas a un lado de la cama. Steve está sentado en una silla a su lado, mirándolo con ojos tristes. Tony lanza un grito apagado.

"¿Él… está…?"

"Está vivo, Tony."

Tony traga saliva y respira entrecortadamente. Un alivio envuelve totalmente su corazón y relaja su estresado cerebro. Recorre cada una de sus venas hasta la punta de sus dedos y pies. Se desliza fuera de la camilla. "… ¿cómo está él?"

Steve muerde su labio. "Compruébalo por ti mismo."

* * *

Huele demasiado estéril mientras Tony camina por el pasillo. Una sensación bulle en su estómago con cada respiro que inhala. Todo a su alrededor es de un blanco brillante que por poco lo ciega, ardiendo en las cuencas de sus ojos. Steve lo guía a la habitación de Loki; una vez fuera de la puerta, Tony toma valor para sí mismo antes de girar el pomo y mirar adentro.

La escena es totalmente agonizante. Loki yace en una cama de hospital, luciendo débil y de un semblante pálido enfermizo. Sus ojos están hundidos y con una mirada muerta, observa el techo de la habitación parpadeando prolongadamente y cansado. Los tubos que se conectaban por su garganta ahora habían sido transferidos a su nariz, y tanto el electrocardiograma como la vía intravenosa permanecían a cada lado de su cama.

La mano de Steve, que había permanecido en todo el camino sobre el hombro de Tony, lo frotó amistosamente.

Steve deja que Tony vaya solo.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Tony, los ojos de Loki se fijan en él. Una sonrisa adolorida se asoma por los labios secos del dios, pero Tony no se la devuelve. En lugar de eso, camina a zancadas con una repentina ira que se apodera de él, y agarra los barrotes de la cama.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" exclama, sacudiendo los barrotes salvajemente. Loki parpadea. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Loki? ¿Ah? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" suelta los barrotes y tira las manos en el aire con rabia. Está a punto de llorar.

No, no lo está.

Sí, sí lo está.

La voz de Loki es apenas audible. "Lo – siento, Tony. L-Lo siento."

"Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta."

"No m-me sané las heridas d-después del a-ataque de los Doombots. Las o-oculté. El d-dolor junto c-con los s-síntomas."

Su voz se debilita con cada palabra que dice. De pronto, Tony se siente muy mal por forzarlo a hablar. Acaricia un poco de cabello del rostro de Loki.

"Shhh, no hables más. Lo siento. De verdad, lo lamento."

"E-Esto es muy h-humillante." Dice Loki mirando la vía intravenosa de su mano y hace una mueca de dolor.

Tony se ríe. "Te dije que no hablaras." Su pulgar recorre la mejilla de Loki, y continúa con el delicado movimiento cuando Loki cierra sus ojos con satisfacción, disfrutando el contacto de Tony.

"¿Así que tuviste un infarto por las descargas eléctricas de los Doombots? Sólo asienta o niega con la cabeza."

Loki asienta ligeramente.

"Debiste haberme contado que esto sucedería. ¿Sabías que esto pasaría?"

Loki niega con la cabeza. "Yo e-esperaba que t-todo estuviera bien."

Tony mira al techo con amargura. Sus ojos se enfocan en Loki nuevamente.

"Resulta que estabas equivocado."

Loki sonríe con suficiencia. Luego, respira con dificultad. "Ouch – oh – mi – pecho." Su mano se dirige directamente a su corazón. "Oh."

Está sucediendo de nuevo. Oh Dios, está sucediendo una vez más.

Tony presiona el botón de llamada de la enfermera que está en la cama de Loki y luego sale con prisa de la habitación.

"¡Necesitamos un médico aquí!"

Steve, que estaba afuera de la habitación, entra en acción.

"¡Iré por alguien!"

Tony regresa donde Loki, cuya respiración es irregular y con angustia en su rostro. Tony agarra su mano, pero Loki la aparta para poder agarrar su propio pecho. Está desesperado del dolor. Tony puede notarlo por su reacción.

"Loki, ¡quédate conmigo! ¿Entiendes? No permitas que esto te lleve."

Los médicos llegan a toda prisa, apartando a Tony a un lado.

Es como antes.

Tony se siente un poco débil otra vez, pero se repone.

"No es otro infarto," confirma un médico. "Sólo está sufriendo de angina. Es un efecto común después de un infarto."

"¿Estará bien?"

"Le hemos dado algunos analgésicos por lo que podría ayudar por un tiempo. Si hay más problemas, háganoslo saber."

Tony sonríe falsamente. "Gracias doc."

Los médicos se van después de hacer unos últimos controles. Tony y Loki están solos una vez más.

"Lo siento por - eso," suspira Loki. Tony muerde su labio y baja los barrotes, así puede ver mejor a Loki cuando se siente en la silla.

"Tienes que dejar de asustarme de esa manera," responde suavemente, tomando la mano de Loki y frotando pequeños círculos en ella. "Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Loki solamente sonríe, pero luego sus párpados pestañean y queda profundamente dormido al minuto. Es entonces cuando el agotamiento golpea a Tony – toda la preocupación y el estrés – y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su cabeza se eche para atrás y su cuerpo le permita descansar.

* * *

Tony se despierta por el forcejeo de pies y unas voces fuertes. Parpadeando, se da cuenta que su silla se movió unos cuantos centímetros de la cama cuyo ocupante se está retorciendo y está siendo atendido por dos médicos. Salta de su asiento y corre hacia uno de ellos.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunta con urgencia mientras mira la cara de agonía de Loki.

"Está teniendo otro episodio de angina. Está bien, sólo necesita más medicamentos para el dolor."

"¿Bien?" escupe Tony con incredulidad. "¿_Bien_? ¿Le llama a esto estar bien?"

"Sr. Stark yo-"

Tony agarra la mano de Loki. "Vas a estar bien, Lokes. Te lo prometo. Vas a estar bien. No te va a doler por un tiempo. No lo hará."

Loki lo mira de vuelta, sus ojos le sugieren que su mente está muy lejos.

De pronto, el inexistente agarre que Loki tiene en la mano de Tony se vuelve apretado, y Tony grita de dolor. Un calor abrasador sube por su brazo tan pronto como la mano de Loki se ilumina de un color blanco puro, y los médicos quedan boquiabiertos, demasiado sorprendidos como para moverse. Los ojos de Loki están fuertemente cerrados y está gritando de dolor, al igual que Tony, porque _duele_ jodidamente. Su propio brazo está brillando de un color blanco con una luz cegadora y luego, Loki la suelta. El techo está mucho más lejos de lo que había estado antes. No puede recordar que se haya desplomado. Hay un par de manos debajo de él; atrapándolo. Se sienten enormes.

Todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Cuando al equipo se le informa que se reporte inmediatamente en la habitación de hospital de Loki, Steve se teme que lo peor haya pasado. Los Vengadores caminan por el pasillo, y Steve tiene sus brazos alrededor de Thor porque el dios está _casi_ al borde de perder el control emocional. Fury ya está afuera de la habitación. Sus brazos están detrás de su espalda y luce monumentalmente molesto.

No es el rostro de alguien cuyo viejo archienemigo ha muerto.

La tristeza de Steve disminuye un poco.

"¿Señor?" dice cuando se detiene en frente del Director. Fury frota su sien.

"Juro por Dios, ¿alguna vez se detendrá está mierda? Una vez más, no me voy a meter en esto."

"… ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunta Tasha, dando un paso al lado de Steve. Fury apunta dentro de la habitación y el equipo se inclina para mirar adentro. Jadean unánimemente.

Un médico está parado en el centro de la habitación, sosteniendo lo que parece un bebé de un año de edad. Detrás del médico, Loki se retrae en su almohada, luciendo increíblemente avergonzado.

Tasha balbucea. "¿Es ese quien creo que es?"

"Oh no," Clint mira boquiabierto.

"Por favor no me digas que ese es Tony," protesta Bruce.

"_Su maldito problema_," gruñe Fury.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo lamento. Me disculpo un millón de veces por hacerles eso. Y una vez más, lo siento.

******Nota de la traductora:**

Holaaaa! Oh my God! creí que no podría subir este capítulo hoy porque llegué muy cansada de la universidad, después de terminar de estudiar, me fui a jugar tenis y llegué totalmente molida... pero promesa es promesa, y he aquí una nueva actualización :D

Contesto reviews:

**Guest: **No dejaste tu nombre pero agradezco tu comprensión ;)

**AntonetteK: **Qué lindo de tu parte valorar mi trabajo, como dije en un comentario anterior la autora depositó mucha confianza en mí para llevar esta historia al español, así que doy mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede bien traducida. Espero que las cosas que no te hayan quedado claras en inglés las hayas podido aclarar aquí ;) Sabes? A mi también me da mucha risa cuando molestan a Tony y a Loki parecen niños chiquitos xD sobre todo el pillo de Clint ni adulto deja de ser un diablillo! Agradezco nuevamente tus cumplidos y que sigas disfrutando los fics :D

**Okiitaolcadop: **Dentro de mis futuras traducciones tengo pensado meter un Thorki, he visto que tiene mucha acogida y mientras Loki sea partícipe en un fic por mí no hay problema :P ... Eso sí, tengo que terminar primero los fics que llevo en curso porque mantengo un poco ocupada... Gracias por tu sugerencia y me alegra que te esté gustando el fic :)

**ishtar-lenore: **Gracias por tu comentario. Que la gente disfrute los fics que estoy traduciendo es algo que me da mucha satisfacción, entonces qué bien que te estén gustando ambas historias :)

**Rouse Malfoy: **Gracias por ofrecerme ayuda con respecto al lemon ;) ojalá mis deberes se terminaran ya pero veo que esto va para laaargo xD apenas estoy en la mitad del semestre, me falta mucho para terminar. Pero cualquier tiempito que tengo medio libre lo aprovecho para adelantar la traducción de a poquitos. Gracias por tu apoyo :)

**Hime-chan . kyu: **Como verás Loki luchó con todas sus fuerzas para seguir en pie, obviamente Tony le da esa energía :P y como dije en el otro comentario Clint es un diablillo, pero aun así me hace reír con esas cosas que sale xD gracias por depositarme confianza con respecto a la construcción del lemon porque en serio me preocupa no satisfacer las expectativas... Pero haré lo mejor que pueda :) espero que te guste el otro fic! Gracias por tu apoyo :)

¡Qué comentarios tan lindos! Todo lo que puedo decir es gracias a todos ustedes - los que comentan, la agregan como favorita y la siguen - por permitir que esta historia continúe. Me he podido dar cuenta que ha tenido gran aceptación, espero que los fics que traduzca en el futuro también sean igualmente aceptados. Ya saben que si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en comunicármela :)

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.


	16. Te veré luego bebé

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: Te veré luego bebé**

Fury tira sus manos en el aire, desesperado, incapaz de formular más palabras sobre el asunto, porque al parecer _sólo está enojado_. En cambio, gruñe girando sobre sus talones y dando pasos fuertes por el pasillo, murmurando palabrotas de la _edad moderna _de esas que tanto odia Steve. El equipo entero lo ve partir, y luego se giran para mirar al bebé que está en brazos del médico.

"Loki, ¿qué _hiciste_?" dice Bruce boquiabierto, con sus manos recorriendo su cabello y una expresión de desaprobación dibujada en su rostro. En la cama, Loki se hunde bajo las sábanas ligeramente y frunce sus labios.

"Loki, responde la maldita pregunta," exclama Clint, con sus ojos fijos en el bebé. Steve piensa lo mismo, pero de una manera más educada. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de estar usando palabrotas en estos días?

"No _sé_ lo que hice," dice Loki, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. "En un minuto estoy teniendo unos terribles dolores en el pecho y al siguiente, me siento mejor y me doy cuenta que los médicos están sosteniendo un bebé y me pregunto si de alguna manera no he dado a luz _una vez más_."

"¿Dar _qué_? ¿Dar a _luz_? ¿Qué? ¿_Una vez más? ¿Qué – "_ Pero Clint no logra obtener una respuesta ya que Tasha le pone una mano sobre la boca y lo mira con una intensa furia y una expresión que dice "_ahora no es el momento_". Loki simplemente rueda sus ojos.

"_Sin embargo_, según los médicos, de alguna manera conjuré un hechizo sobre Tony en medio de mi dolor y como uno de ellos tan elocuentemente lo describió – "_Alzó las manos… y hubo un repentino 'whoosh'… y una gran luz brillante… y su mano… y usted gritó… y él gritó… y luego, apareció éste bebé… y sí, eso fue todo."_. " Hubo un carraspeo de garganta proveniente del médico que sostenía a Tony. Loki lo mira y suspira. "Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Usted? ¿Todavía sigue aquí? Entréguele a Tony a alguien, este no es lugar para atestiguar ya que, literalmente, no es capaz de articular nada por usted mismo."

El médico gruñe, claramente ofendido, y camina hacia Steve, entregándole en sus brazos a Tony de manera brusca. Está tan sorprendido de recibir el bebé que no tiene cabeza para responder de otra manera más que, "Uh, ¿gracias?" y agarra a Tony como si fuera la cosa más frágil en el mundo entero. Con Tony fuera de sus brazos, el médico le emite a Loki una mueca arrogante y sale de la habitación, tirando la puerta detrás de él. Los otros se quedan callados por un momento antes de que Clint se echara a reír y se las arreglara para decir "ese – fue – el médico – que tú – oh Dios – eso es incómodo – graciosísimo – pero –"entre risas. Steve, sin embargo, está más concentrado en el pequeño billonario que tiene en sus brazos. No hay duda alguna de que ese es Tony. Lo primero y más obvio es el tamaño del electromagneto en su pecho que se encogió junto con él. Segundo, está la forma de la minúscula nariz que indica que será la nariz de Tony en el futuro. Y por último, están los ojos. De marrón chocolate. Ajá, definitivamente es Tony.

Tony gira su cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo ruidos de gorgoteo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus pies pateando y sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos de leche. Sus manos regordetas se alzan y le da unas palmaditas en la cara a Steve.

La última vez que Steve sostuvo un bebé fue en la casa de su amigo Michael antes de la guerra cuando su esposa acababa de tener una hija. Steve por poco deja caer el bebé, y nunca más le fue permitido sostenerla de nuevo.

Muerde su labio. Ahora, él es tan fuerte. ¿Qué si _aplasta_ a Tony?

"Por Dios, Steve, no está hecho de vidrio. Puedes moverlo un poco. Lo estás sosteniendo torpemente."

"Oh," dice Steve con sorpresa, mirando a Tasha cuyas manos están sobre su cintura. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas volver a acomodar a Tony pero todo se torna preocupante cuando siente que va a hacer algo terriblemente malo como _dejarlo caer_, así que Tasha se rinde y levanta a Tony de sus brazos. Ella lo sostiene de las axilas y Tony patea sus pies, gritando de alegría. Tasha le sonríe.

Steve hace un puchero ante la enternecedora escena.

"Es bueno ver que te estás sintiendo mejor, hermano." El vozarrón de Thor captura su atención. El dios está de pie junto a la cama de Loki, con una mano encima del hombro de éste. "Temí por tu vida."

Loki tose débilmente. "Me disculpo por asustarte. Me disculpo también por lo que le sucedió a Tony. En verdad, les pido disculpas a todos ustedes." Con tristeza fija sus ojos en Tony quien ahora se ha sentado en la cadera de Tasha y se está mordiendo un puño.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué carajos lo transformaste, subconscientemente, en un bebé?" lo interroga Clint, sentándose en la silla que está al lado de la cama de Loki.

"Recuerdo que cuando estaba teniendo los dolores, estaba pensando en todos ustedes cuando eran niños. Pensé que me estaba muriendo, el dolor era tan grande. Mis recuerdos más felices fueron los de ustedes como niños. Me ayudaron a cambiar. Y luego, estaban los de Tony porque –" el dios hizo una pausa y tragó un poco de saliva. "– y debí haber transferido esos pensamientos en un conjuro cuando Tony agarró mi mano."

"Pero podrás convertirlo de vuelta, ¿cierto?" Steve lo corta preocupadamente tan pronto como Clint va a hablar, indudablemente sobre lo que Loki le había prevenido decir sobre Tony. Clint lo fulmina con la mirada, indignado. Steve lo ignora.

"Todo en su momento," responde Loki. "Por ahora, debo reposar. Mi magia todavía sigue presente – claramente – pero no puedo controlarla al menos, hasta que sea más fuerte. Apenas si tengo la capacidad de llegar a ella. Una vez recupere mi fuerza, repararé mi corazón y arreglaré a Tony."

"¿Y mientras tanto?" pregunta Bruce, alzando una ceja.

"Sí, ¿qué hacemos con él?" Tasha rebota a Tony en su cadera.

Loki sonríe con malicia. "Como el Director Fury dijo, ahora él es _su _problema."

El equipo queda en silencio.

Finalmente, Bruce traga saliva. "…No pero, él quiso decir que podíamos contratar una niñera, ¿cierto?"

La sonrisa de Loki sigue inmutable, "Él no dejó que Tony contratara una niñera antes."

"Pero – qué – no – no uh – de ninguna manera." Clint pega un brinco desde su silla. "_No _haré parte de esto, de _ninguna manera._"

"Clint, si has _pensado_ en intentar salir de esto, piénsalo de nuevo," gruñe Tasha. Steve nota que Tony frunce su ceño ante su tono severo, imitando su expresión. "¿Intentarás correr lejos? Te atraparé. Y _serás _el primero en cambiarle su pañal."

Clint se congela en la puerta.

"Jódete, Romanoff, ¡nunca he limpiado caca de bebé y _menos_ si es la caca de Tony!"

Al principio, Tasha no habla. Simplemente se acerca a Steve y le devuelve a Tony con cuidado (porque Steve todavía tiene temor de sostener algo tan pequeño y frágil), y luego respira profundamente antes de caminar hacia Clint, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y golpeándolo contra la pared, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

"Escucha, Barton. Nos han dado órdenes, por lo tanto, cumpliremos con ellas, ¿me entiendes?" Los ojos de Clint están como platos. "En cada misión que hemos estado juntos, te las arreglas para dejar el trabajo _hecho_, sin importar el costo. Harás lo que te han _pedido_ y harás tu maldita _parte_ o daré a conocer el contenido de tu escondite porno a la prensa _¿me entiendes?_" Clint queda boquiabierto. "Sí, sé dónde está. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no lo encontraría? Te juzgué tan_ mal_ pero creo que el público general te juzgará todavía más. ¿Quieres llegar a eso, chico rudo? ¿Uh? ¿UH?"

"¡Bien, bien, bien!" grita Clint. "¡Bien! Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Jesucristo."

Tasha le da una palmadita en sus hombros y se gira devuelta, con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Ésta desaparece cuando ve a Steve sosteniendo a Tony con el brazo extendido. La cara de Tony está arrugada, de un rojo intenso y parece listo para explotar.

"Por Dios," murmura Thor, negando con la cabeza.

"No creo que le haya gustado que gritaras, Tasha," farfulla Steve. El labio inferior de Tony tiembla.

Clint se pone las manos en sus orejas. "¡Va a explotar!"

Y lo hace.

Por la siguiente hora y media, el llanto es inmarcesible. Nadie es capaz de calmarlo.

A los veinte minutos de estar berreando, Loki les había ordenado que salieran de la habitación. No podía soportarlo más. ("¡NOSOTROS TAMPOCO!" gritó Clint).

Finalmente, Tasha llama al equipo para que se reúna en torno a Tony, quien yace en una estera para bebé en la recién equipada sala de entretenimiento (en serio, ¿cómo hizo Fury para que la sala de entretenimiento estuviera adecuada para un bebé en tan poco tiempo? Incluso ha sido repintada a un amarillo brillante. Steve niega con la cabeza. Sigue sin entender el futuro).

"Bien equipo. Esto debe ser algo más que sólo gritar como yo lo hice. O tiene hambre, o necesita un cambio de pañal. Ahora, tenemos que hacerlo por turnos, porque al diablo que voy a estar haciendo esto todas las veces y…" dice rápidamente, empezando a hacer una lista de turnos para 'cambiar el pañal'.

Clint le da un golpe con el codo a Steve, y señala con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Steve asiente. No quiere lidiar con pañales tampoco. Bruce y Thor se miran entre sí, y todos ellos se mueven sigilosamente detrás de Tasha, y una vez están a una distancia segura, corren a toda prisa.

Están casi en el ascensor cuando la escuchan.

"¡_HIJOS DE PUTA!_"

* * *

Hello everybody!

1) Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo, increíblemente alcancé a traducirlo. Apenas pude traducirlo en su totalidad el día de hoy.

2) Contesto reviews:

**Hime-chan . kyu:** Jajaja... que bonito chibi-Tony no? xD y sí, habrá abstinencia por un tiempo pero te aseguro que vendrán cosas divertidas. Sí! hago Tenis porque me ayuda a balancear la parte académica, me ayuda a disminuir el estrés y aparte es una práctica saludable... bueno, y porque aparte de eso es un deporte que me encanta :) Afortunadamente, he logrado manejar bien el tiempo a pesar de tantos deberes. Aunque por poco se me va el día sin traducir este capítulo, tuve una semana que mejor dicho u.u agotadora... gracias por tu apoyo! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Todo es tan repentino, cuando creemos que por fin podrán estar juntos siempre pasa algo xD ... pero el drama es lo que lo hace interesante, gracias por tu comentario :)

**karyemina:** Graciass! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... :)

Gracias a todos - los que comentan, la agregan como favorita y la siguen -

3) Como dije en el otro fic de _Las historias no_ _contadas_ prefiero que hagan caso omiso de los horarios que asigné para estas historias, no sé si siempre pueda cumplirlos, lo intentaré, pero no aseguro nada... sólo les puedo asegurar que no dejaré la historia tirada ;)

Gracias!, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. No olviden comentar... au revoir tout le monde! :)


	17. Cuatro hombres y un bebé

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: Cuatro hombres y un bebé**

"¿Dónde _demonios_ estaban?"

El abrupto y furioso grito logra atrapar fuera de guardia a los cuatro hombres probablemente más poderosos de toda la Tierra. Con un chillido poco digno, Clint se congela en el acto, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos y su boca fuertemente cerrada. El repentino alto en el camino, hace que Steve choque detrás de él, pero Clint está tan centrado en encontrar la fuente de aquella voz tan familiar que ni siquiera se inmuta, así que Steve torpemente se abraza al arquero por un segundo antes de apartarse por sí mismo. Bruce – quien había estado caminando detrás de Steve y Clint – se tropieza alrededor de ellos en un intento de evitar una colisión en cadena, pero se agarra del pie de Steve a su paso y por poco cae de bruces. Sus mejillas se ruborizan de rojo en lugar de verde porque es tan vergonzoso para un hombre maduro encontrarse a sí mismo siendo atrapado en el acto en medio de un espacio vacío. Thor camina a zancadas pasando por encima de los otros con su cabeza en alto, con sus ojos buscando al hombre que había dado unos pasos hacia donde daban los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las puertas del lobby.

Los cuatro habían decidido entrar a la torre de la manera más inusual posible – para ellos –para evitar, bueno, _esto_. La entrada principal parecía tan estúpidamente simple que lo habían considerado como el lugar menos probable para ser confrontados. Estaban equivocados.

"¿No me escucharon?" Escupió Fury, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda mientras bramaba, utilizando su cara de escopeta. "Les pregunté dónde habían estado, idiotas."

"Nosotros… uh, fuimos a hacer un perímet-"

"Bebimos y pasamos un rato alegre." Le cortó Thor a Clint, con su cara feliz y genuina. "Fue glorioso. El Halcón y yo hicimos una competencia. La cual gané." Su orgullo era claro – tan claro como la incredulidad de Clint.

_"Amigo,"_ dijo el hombre más bajo, sobresaliendo del grupo, _"cállate."_

Thor lo miró, incrédulo y confundido, pero Fury carraspeó su garganta para capturar de nuevo su atención.

"Les juro por cualquier dios que esté escuchándome que si pudiera dispararles a todos en los pies, lo haría."

"Lo lamento, señor," se disculpó Steve, bajando la mirada a manera de vergüenza. Clint rodó sus ojos.

_El santurrón en persona._

"Ja, me gustaría verlo intentándolo," murmuró Bruce, y miró a Fury con una sonrisa calmada y serena.

"_Como sea_, la señorita Romanoff _no_ es la única involucrada en este problema. _Todos_ tienen que ponerse a trabajar y lidiar con este… este... _problema_."

"Pero señor –"

"Pero nada."

"- No me _agradan_ los niños."

"Y usted no me agrada, Barton. Pero tengo que lidiar con usted. Así que van a lidiar con esto. Stark cuidó de usted cuando era un mocoso llorón. Ahora es su turno. Así que felicitaciones papitos. Es un niño."

"No. De ninguna manera." Retrocedió Bruce. "Terminaré tirándolo por una ventana."

"Entonces yo lo tiraré a ust-" Fury hizo una pausa. Su cara se arrugó un poco mientras miraba a Bruce. "No importa. Solamente haga su parte. Cuanto más fácil le hagan frente a Tony, más fácil será hacer malabares con un bebé en brazos y sus misiones. Y entre más rápido se cure Loki, mejor."

"Todo esto es su culpa, en primer lugar," refunfuñó Clint.

Los ojos de Fury se abrieron. "Oh sí, dejémoselo todo al sobreviviente a un ataque cardiaco y que haga todo el trabajo. Wow Barton. Eso es muy considerado de tu parte."

"La última vez usted odiaba al tipo," despotricó Bruce. "¿Es compasión lo que detecto?"

Asombrado, Fury lo miró boquiabierto. "La compasión es para los débiles, imbécil. Sólo estoy diciendo que en estos momentos Loki no puede hacer ni mierda por nosotros. Les compete a ustedes. Ahora, vayan a la sala de entretenimiento y hagan su puto _trabajo_."

"Ni siquiera es un trab-"

"¡Si digo que es un trabajo, es un maldito trabajo!"

Steve hace una venia. "Sí, señor."

Clint lo golpea en el brazo.

* * *

"No voy a limpiarle el culo. Olvídense."

Clint se apoya en la pared del ascensor con sus ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Steve arruga su nariz, también cerrando los ojos. "Tengo un mal historial cuando se trata de lidiar con niños. Podría romperlo."

"Hablando de romper cosas, me pregunto cómo el Otro Tipo reaccionaría ante el bebé." Brucé rió ante la imagen mental de Hulk tratando de cambiar un pañal, pero luego se estremeció de imaginar cuán frustrante y fácil sería para Hulk aplastar a Tony entre sus dedos. Thor mordió su labio con preocupación.

"Esto será sin duda un espectáculo para recordar."

"Si veo el culo de Tony, no quiero recordarlo." Gruñó Clint.

* * *

Steve se congeló al entrar en la guardería de la sala de entretenimiento y la puerta crujió al abrirse.

Después de salir del ascensor, los cuatro habían estado increíblemente sorprendidos de ser recibidos con absoluto silencio. Nada de lloriqueos, ni voces, ni nada. Aparte de la ruidosa puerta, caminaron sigilosamente hasta la guardería, preparándose para la inevitable rabia rusa; pero en lugar de eso, espiaron a Natasha despatarrada en el sofá con Pepper – ambas vistiendo ropa cómoda – y roncando silenciosamente. Sus rostros eran serenos mientras dormían, pero sus cabellos rojos y enredados, indicaban estrés o, a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa de Clint, algo más. Steve, con desagrado, le dio un codazo a Clint en las costillas y el arquero casi deja salir un grito. Se rió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Es normal para un hombre pensar en eso, no?" Le susurró, pero se alejó ante la fulminante mirada de Steve.

Al lado del sofá, había un catre. Steve caminó de puntillas hasta él y encontró a Tony adentro, medio despierto y con los ojos brillantes. Miró a Steve y le sonrió, alzando sus pequeñas manos en un intento por agarrar al hombre.

"Hola, amiguito," lo arrulló Steve.

Los dedos de Tony se enroscaron en su intento por agarrarlo, y sus piernas pateaban furiosamente. Suspirando, se da por vencido ante el adorable bebé que es Tony. Steve se arrodilló al lado del catre y asomó su mano a través de los barrotes, permitiéndole a Tony envolver sus manos regordetas alrededor del dedo índice de Steve. Gorjeó y chilló de alegría. Steve le sonrió. Tony volvió a chupar su chupete que tenía un patito de color amarillo, haciendo juego con la decoración; un patito bebé estaba a la derecha de su pecho y Steve pudo ver el suave resplandor del electromagneto debajo del material. Tony apretó su dedo más duro, sorprendiendo a Steve con su fuerza y Steve se levantó un poco para poder ver a Tony por encima de los barrotes en lugar de a través de ellos. Con su otra mano, recorrió un dedo a un lado de la cara de Tony. Su piel era como la seda y sus mejillas eran regordetas y redondas. Steve le tocó una y Tony se rió, pateando sus pies de felicidad.

"Jesús, pareciera como si él se hubiese ganando el mejor premio en toda la feria," le dijo Clint a Bruce y a Thor, mientras veían a Steve. Apartándose de Tony, Steve se puso de pie y frunció el ceño.

"¿Han visto cuán tierno es?"

"Pienso que es más simpático," dijo Thor con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la habitación para hacerse al lado de Steve, "cuando no está berreando."

Mirando a Tasha y a Pepper, Steve ladeó su cabeza.

"Chicos, pueden traer algunas sában-"

Es interrumpido por un grito.

Tony estaba llorando al tope de sus pulmones, con las manos desesperadamente intentando alcanzar a Steve, y comenzó a rodar en su estómago. Luego se puso de pie tirando de los barrotes. Rebotó mientras sollozaba, con su cara de un rojo brillante.

"STEEEEEEEEEEEE," gritaba el bebé. "¡STEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Steve se movió con dificultad, con sus manos puestas en todas partes porque no sabía qué _hacer_ con Tony. Sin embargo, Thor se precipitó y agarró a Tony por sus axilas, levantándolo y sosteniéndolo a lo largo de sus brazos.

"Ahora pon cuidado, joven," le ordenó el dios. "¡Silencia ese horrible estruendo en este mismo instante!"

Tony lloró todavía más fuerte. Thor lucía derrotado.

"¡Maldición Steve!" Gruñó Clint. "¿Por qué lo hiciste llorar?"

Steve intentó defenderse pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina la cual parecía estar llena de una increíble rabia.

"Había _logrado_ calmarlo." Tasha estaba de pie, con los ojos echando fuego y sus manos empuñadas. "Había _logrado calmarlo_," repitió ella. Steve retrocedió. Ella se acercaba cada vez más a él. "Te _mataré_, y luego, cuando estés muerto te mataré _otra vez_."

"No puedes hacer eso," murmuró Clint.

"Muérete idiota," es todo lo que Tasha respondió, con sus palabras fusionándose en una mueca que hizo que se erizaran los vellos de la nuca de Steve. Fue golpeado contra la pared, sin hacer el mínimo intento por escapar de las garras de la mujer iracunda, envolvió con su mano el cuello de Steve y le apuntó con una pistola en su sien. Unas ojeras rodeaban sus exhaustos ojos, y parpadeó fuertemente antes de fulminarlo con la mirada de nuevo. Tony seguía sollozando, pero Steve estaba demasiado consternado por la pistola que se presionaba en su cabeza como para notarlo.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que lloraría!"

"Vete a al carajo, inútil pedazo de mierda," escupió Tasha, liberando su cuello y dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Steve.

"¡Qué grosera!" Dice Steve, frotándose el cráneo. Ella alejó la pistola y se dio la vuelta. Pepper apuntó otra pistola a Clint y a Bruce. La razón más probable para eso, era el hecho de que ambos habían permanecido en silencio.

"Pep, baja la pistola," suspiró Tasha, pero Pepper no se inmutó.

"Escuché lo que hizo Loki así que vine tan rápido como pude," dijo la otra cabreada pelirroja. "Tasha estaba muy, muy furiosa con ustedes y me sorprende que no les haya volado la cabeza. Son unos cobardes. _Todos_ ustedes." La pistola hizo clic. Bruce y Clint pegaron un grito ahogado y se abrazaron entre ellos. "He estado trabajando duro para _lograr_ que Tony se durmiera y aunque no quería, terminó calmándose hasta que _llegaron_ ustedes apestando el lugar con alcohol y luego lo levantan sólo para que – Tasha y yo – tengamos que pasar por lo mismo de nuevo."

"Pep-"

"Quiero decir, he lidiado con la mierda de Tony antes pero nunca _literalmente,_ y una vez más Tony es completamente dependiente de alguien y si ustedes no hacen nada para ayudar, dispararé a_ matar_."

"Jesucristo," se asustó Clint, agarrándose de Bruce aún más cerca. Clint no se dio cuenta de que la piel de Bruce se estaba tiñendo de verde. Cuando Pepper lo notó, inmediatamente bajó el arma.

"Oh."

"Sí, _oh_," gruñó Bruce, mientras su piel volvía a la normalidad conforme Pepper había bajado el arma. "Nos _damos cuenta_ que hay mucho trabajo por hacer aquí. Fury nos lo profundizó hace unos momentos."

A Tony le dio hipo y su llanto se aplacó, y todos en la habitación relajaron sus hombros con alivio hasta que comenzó de nuevo, de alguna manera aún más duro que antes. Tasha rodó sus ojos en exasperación y caminó hacia Thor para quitarle a Tony de él. El dios se cruzó de brazos y se desplomó, haciéndose al lado de Steve mientras veía cómo Tasha lo acunaba en sus brazos.

"Shhhhhh," lo silenciaba Tasha, acariciando su cabello. Tony continuó llorando, y Tasha lucía como si fuera a sufrir un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

Las cejas de Steve se alzaron. "Um. Creo que tengo una idea." Todo el mundo lo miró. "Vale la pena intentarlo."

* * *

Loki no parecía muy divertido – visiblemente – cuando el bebé fue llevado a donde estaba, sus ojos se cerraron, y el libro que estaba leyendo cayó en su regazo.

"Espero que esto no se trate de un castigo," dijo apretando los dientes, pero Steve negó con la cabeza.

"Es sólo un experimento."

Loki miró al niño a regañadientes mientras lo ubicaban a su lado, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando un enorme par de ojos marrones lo miraron y el sollozo se detuvo en ese instante.

"Lo Lo," dijo Tony con regocijo, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

"Hola, Tony," sonrió Loki. "Lo lamento."

"Lo Lo," repitió Tony que estaba en los brazos de Tasha, forcejeando por alcanzar a Loki. Con cautela, Tasha puso el bebé en los brazos de Loki, y el dios lo meció contra su pecho mientras recorría uno de sus dedos suave y repetidamente sobre la nariz de Tony; éste bostezó, mostrando un pequeño número de dientes, y sonrió.

"Eso es impresionante," dijo Bruce. Loki se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

Tony cerró sus ojos, al igual que Tasha quien se había desplomado en la silla al lado de la cama de Loki unos segundos después de haberle entregado a Tony. Ambos comenzaron a roncar, y los otros sonrieron.

"Para mañana hay una lista de cosas por hacer," anunció Pepper, y las sonrisas desaparecieron. "Fury pudo haber organizado una guardería, pero carece de lo esencial para un bebé, eso probablemente sea una manera en la que Fury quiera torturarnos después. Necesitamos ir a una tienda a comprar pañales y otras cosas, así que estaré feliz de ir con alguien para hacerlo."

"¡Lo haré!" gritó Clint. Todo el mundo se volteó hacia él con las cejas alzadas. "¿Qué? Cualquier momento que pueda pasar lejos de Tony es un momento bien empleado."

"La gente de New York - ¿no te reconocería?" Preguntó Thor.

"Llevaré puesta mi sudadera con capucha."

"La gente pensará que eres un joven peligroso," dijo Steve. "¿Un chico con una sudadera con capucha llevando suministros para bebé? Definitivamente van a pensar que estás tramando algo."

"Hmmm," se pregunta Clint, frotándose la barbilla. "Tal vez lo mejor sea caminar con todo mi equipo y quizás me den todo gratis porque soy un héroe nacional." Bruce bufó, y Clint lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué? ¡Lo soy!"

Pepper suspiró.

"Miren, discutiremos esto en la mañana. Por el momento, Tony se ha quedado dormido así que les sugiero que hagan lo mismo y se vayan a la cama temprano."

La cabeza de Loki se alzó precipitadamente.

"¿Qué? ¡No pueden dejarme aquí solo con él! ¿Qué si se levanta y comienza a llorar de nuevo?"

"Tasha estará aquí para acompañarte," Pepper le guiñó un ojo. Loki se palideció con su mirada dirigiéndose a la durmiente Tasha y luego mirando a Pepper de nuevo.

"¡Ella me matará si él se despierta en mi posesión!"

"Entonces te sugiero que seas extra cuidadoso, mi querido Loki."

* * *

Hola a todos!

Como siempre comentarios míos:

**1)** Estando a un poco más de la mitad de la traducción (y eso que la autora no ha terminado el fic), quiero aprovechar para agradecer enormemente a **loki-dokey** por haberme dejado traducir tan maravillosa historia, sin ella nada de esto hubiese sido posible, se merece todo el crédito por tener una idea tan genial como ésta :D y por haber sido tan querida conmigo y haberme dado permiso para escribir el lemon (que todavía falta para eso, pero bueno)... mil gracias **loki-dokey**! ;)

**2)** Ahhhhh! soy la mujer más feliz del mundooo! me regalaron la película de Avengers en Blu-Ray! no no no! que es esta dichaaa xD ! ... lo siento :$ es que necesitaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... es que me siento tan feliz, me la he pasado viéndomela :D ... no voy a superar a Loki... es tan lindoooo! :D bueno ya... me calmo u.u ... continuemos... :D

**3)** Respondo reviews:

**lidiaaca: **Me alegra que estés leyendo el fic. Y sí, es un poco complicado con tanta cosa que tengo que hacer pero es divertido :)

**rouse malfoy:** Como siempre haciéndome reír con tus comentarios xD ... ay no obvio no! Loki pederasta? jaja no que tal! me muero literalmente xD

**Hime-chan . kyu :** Sii si Chibi-Tony es un pequeñín bastante problemático :P ... Aunque Loki se siente bastante mal por lo que hizo :( igual no lo hizo a propósito pero pues... en fin, sí es su culpa xD... gracias por tu comentario ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** La verdad sí, en este fic la personalidad de Clint es muy poco caballerosa pero pienso que en parte es porque como de niño fue tan diablito se veía como más coherente que de adulto también conservara esa esencia y eso lo hace divertido XD... Por otro lado, aunque la autora no lo hace explícito, estoy segura de que sí se trataba de Sleipnir ... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

**Gabriela Taisho:** Sí, esta historia es genial. Y Loki también :D ... yo lo amo con locura! por eso todas las historias que tengo en curso y las que traduciré en un futuro siempre tendrán la participación de Loki o sino no tendría ninguna motivación para traducir xD Gracias!

**karyemina:** Sii... Chibi-Tony es muy kawaiii *_* Douitashimashite ^^

**4)** Tengo un fan fiction listo... es de un sólo capítulo... creo que en el transcurso del día lo estaré subiendo... es un **Long One Shot** ... :)

Bueno... les deseo un buen fin de semana... que estén muy bien, gracias por leer mis traducciones, significa mucho para mí :) Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^ No olviden comentar... Sayounara!


	18. Joven de corazón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: Joven de corazón**

"He encontrado los tarros."

_"Me cuesta creer que nos hayas hecho traer los comunicadores."_

"¡Qué! Esta tienda es enorme y será más sencillo si nos hablamos el uno al otro por este medio."

_"Pareciera que estuviera hablando conmigo misma. La gente me está mirando extraño."_

"¿Siempre es así, no Pepper?"

_"¿Cómo te atreves?"_

"Quiero decir, eres una pelirroja."

_"Eres un pendejo."_

"Cuida tu lengua. Estás en la sección de bebés, ¿recuerdas? Oídos delicados construyen palabras delicadas."

_"Voy a matarte."_

"Detente, estás asustando a los niños."

_"¡No hay ninguno en este pasillo!"_

"Bueno, me estás asustando."

_"Cállate. ¿Qué comida ves?"_

"Mucha."

_"Juro por – ugh – quiero decir ¿algún sabor en particular?"_

"Sabores saborizados."

_"Tienes diez segundos para salir corriendo porque ahora mismo me estoy dirigiendo para el pasillo y si estás ahí para cuando yo llegue entonces que Dios se apiade de tu alma."_

Clint se ríe por el comunicador y sale corriendo del lugar, yendo hacia el pasillo de los pañales donde los paquetes llegan hasta el techo de las enormes estanterías. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, hace lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Bien, lo segundo mejor que sabe hacer.

O tal vez tercero.

Lo primero es el tiro al arco. Para lo que es el mejor.

Lo segundo es su manera de conquistar a las mujeres.

Lo tercero es escalar.

* * *

"Baja en este mismo instante, Clint."

"Oblígame."

Pepper parece estar a punto de gritar por todo el lugar mientras lo fulmina con la mirada. Sus manos están sobre su cintura, y su cara está roja de la ira. Clint está situado en el estante más alto, escondiéndose entre los pañales y asomando su cara por un hueco. Se ríe cuando un asistente de ventas ve a Pepper mirando hacia arriba, siguiendo su mirada y luego topándose con los ojos de Clint. Clint le guiña un ojo, y la boca del asistente se cae antes de que pueda decir algo inaudible por el walkie-talkie para después girar con prisa por la esquina.

"Clint voy a contar hasta tres."

"¡Se puede ver toda la tienda desde aquí!"

"Uno."

"¡Oye! El asistente de ventas encontró a su gerente."

"Dos."

"Wow, es una gerente bastante sexy. ¡Mira esas piernas!"

"Tres."

"Eh eh eh."

"¡CLINT BARTON BAJA DE ESE ESTANTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!"

"¡NO!"

_"_Señor, tendré que pedirle que baje por favor." La 'sexy gerente' luce entre divertida y un poco impresionada al mismo tiempo, con sus brazos cruzados. Clint le sonríe y se lanza hacia abajo. El asistente de ventas grita porque piensa que está saltando hacia su inminente muerte, pero justo antes de hacer contacto con el piso, Clint rueda en medio del aire y aterriza sin problema en sus pies, a pocos milímetros de la nariz de Pepper.

"Oye," dice casualmente. Lo que él no anticipa es que la rodilla de Pepper le da un golpe en su entrepierna.

"Lo siento mucho," suspira Pepper, girándose hacia la gerente que está pasmada. Clint rueda por el suelo detrás de ella, aferrándose a sí mismo. "Parece ser que no puedo llevarlo a ningún lado."

"Apreciaría que esto no volviera a suceder, o de lo contrario me temo que tendríamos que expulsarlos a ambos de la tienda."

La apacible cara de Pepper se perturba.

"¿Perdón?"

"Me ha escuchado, señora. Controle a su novio o serán expulsados."

Pepper se ríe. "Oh, eso es muy gracioso. Porque tengo suficiente dinero para comprar toda esta tienda. ¿Es una sola tienda, verdad? No una gran cadena de almacenes. Lástima. Por ustedes, claro está."

"Oh _por favor_." La gerente echa su cabeza hacia atrás de la risa, pero se atraganta cuando Pepper destella su tarjeta de negocios. "¿U-Usted es Pepper Potts? Oh _Dios_, ¡lo _sabía_! ¡La reconocí! La CEO de Industrias Stark, oh Dios, es un placer conocerla." Ella extiende su mano pero Pepper simplemente la mira con desagrado.

"Eso es… genial. Ahora, deje que yo y mi colega – no mi novio – compremos nuestras cosas sin ningún tipo de amenazas, ¿bueno?"

"No – novio," asiente Clint en medio de sollozos de dolor. La gerente asiente con nervios y pregunta si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ellos y luego se disculpa tan incesantemente que Pepper _por poco_ le pega en la cara.

Al salir de la tienda, Clint cojea, todavía frotándose, y Pepper que está en el carro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, chirrea a distancia antes de que Clint pueda si quiera alcanzarla. Asombrado, se queda de pie mirando el carro hasta que lo pierde de vista, y su bolsillo vibra.

_Te veré en la torre. Disfruta tu caminata. Pepp xxxx_

La mano de Clint se aprieta alrededor del celular y mira la torre que está a una distancia considerable.

En realidad no le gusta Pepper.

Ni siquiera se le había cruzado por su mente que se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

"Tony, vamos amiguito." Steve agita la cuchara en medio del aire cerca de la cara de Tony. "Cómete tu huevo."

Tony mantiene la boca cerrada con fuerza cada vez que la cuchara se acerca.

"Uh uh," tararea Tony.

"Tony, ¡tienes que comer!"

"Uh uh."

"¿Has intentado el método del avión?" Pregunta Bruce, sin levantar la vista del periódico. Tomando un sorbo de su café.

"¿El método del avión?"

"Ya sabes. El método del avión. Donde pretendes que la cuchara es un avión y vuela alrededor diciendo _'¡Aquí viene el avioncito!'_ y funciona de maravilla."

"… ¿Qué?"

Suspirando, Bruce deja el periódico en la mesa y se pone de pie para hacerse al lado de Steve. Tony sonríe, rebotando en su silla. Cogiendo la cuchara, Bruce la arremolina en medio del aire y luego la dirige hasta la boca de Tony.

"¡Abre grande! ¡Aquí viene el avioncito! ¿Permiso para aterrizar?"

Tony chilla de alegría y abre la boca para que Bruce pueda alimentarlo. Con aire de suficiencia, Bruce mira a Steve, cuya mandíbula está colgando.

"Es asombroso."

"Lo sé."

"¿Dónde está Tasha?" Los dos hombres y el bebé levantan la vista, mirando a Pepper irrumpir en la guardería con bolsas de compras en sus manos. Su cara es la viva imagen de la ira.

"¿Qué hizo Clint?"

_"¿Dónde está Natasha?"_

"Está en su habitación…"

"Gracias. Oye Thor, ¿puedes poner éstas bolsas lejos?" Pepper deja las bolsas en el mostrador y se va, dejando a Thor mirando las bolsas sin saber bien qué hacer.

* * *

Cuando Clint finalmente hace su camino de vuelta, gruñe en el cojín del sofá.

"¿Por qué no conseguiste un taxi?"

"Porque no tenía dinero."

"Eso apesta."

"Sí, Steve, no me digas."

"Tú lo pediste. No debiste haberte trepado –"

"Cierra el pico."

"¡Miren quién decidió aparecerse!" Canturrea Pepper tan pronto entra de nuevo en la guardería. Clint se da la vuelta. "Oh, Tasha me dijo el escondite de tu pornografía así que si pensabas en hacer algo como lo que hiciste hoy de nuevo, tendré cómo chantajearte."

Clint deja salir un "ja" antes de responder, "lo cambié de lugar."

"¿Pensaste que Tasha no lo encontraría de nuevo?"

"….Mierrrrdaaaa."

"Exactamente."

Tony se arrastra hacia sus bloques de construcción y los golpea con sus manos. Steve está tirado en el piso cerca a los carritos de juguete y Bruce se le ha unido, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y alzando los aviones encima de ellos, declarándole la guerra a los vehículos que están debajo. Pepper rueda los ojos.

"Es como si todos fueran unos niños todavía."

"No hay nada de malo en ser joven de corazón," replica Steve, zumbando su carro alrededor de Tony haciendo que se ría. Clint rueda sobre su espalda y mira al techo. Estuvo a punto de saltar lejos cuando Tony apareció a su lado, tirando de él a sus pies usando el borde del sofá y mirando a Clint con curiosidad.

"¡Shoo!" sisea Clint. "Shoo, pequeño mojón."

"Mojón," le copia Tony, asintiendo con su cabeza en aceptación. "Mojón."

Pepper gruñe. _"Clint._"

"¿Qué? ¡Deberías estar feliz! Le enseñé algo útil."

"¿Cómo _demonios_ se supone que 'mojón' sea útil para un niño de apenas un año de edad?"

"Mojón," dice Tony de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

"Es mejor que otras palabras vulgares. Además, si se encabrona y empieza a llamar a todos mojones será muy divertido."

"No uses al bebé como una fuente de humor."

"No uses mi pornografía como un chantaje."

"Entonces no seas un pendejo."

"¡Ves! Ahora mira quién está diciendo palabrotas en frente del bebé."

"…Pendejo." Dice Tony.

Clint niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "Mira lo que hiciste, Pepper. Mira lo que _hiciste._"

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes, hermano?"

Thor está sentado en la cama de Loki, palmeando la rodilla de su hermano y sonriendo con tristeza. Loki mueve los dedos de los pies mientras se extiende, haciendo que las sábanas se ondulen, y frota sus ojos.

"Mucho mejor, gracias."

"¿Crees que tu magia regrese pronto?"

"Eso depende de mi corazón una vez más. Parece que ahora estoy en vía de recuperación, y si se mantiene a esta ritmo, podré curarme a mí mismo pronto sin alguna – o muchas – complicaciones."

Thor le da una palmadita a Loki en la rodilla una vez más.

"Eso es bueno."

"Sin duda. ¿Cómo les está yendo a los demás con el bebé?"

Thor carraspea su garganta. "Más o menos. El Halcón está fastidiado con la situación, y la Señorita Pepper está, me temo, desarrollando arrugas por la cantidad de estrés por el que está pasando."

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Loki se acurruca debajo de sus sábanas. "Estoy verdaderamente apenado."

"Sé que lo estás, Loki. Lo sé."

"Sólo deseo salir de este hospital. Después de todos esos días de estar rodeado de compañía, es muy aburrido estar solo."

"Estoy seguro que cuando los médicos te den de alta, entonces podrás vivir de nuevo en la torre. Sin embargo, por el momento lo mejor para ti es que te quedes en un lugar donde te puedas curar rápido."

"Supongo," suspira Loki, extendiéndose de nuevo. "¿Podrías preguntarle a los otros que si pueden traer a Tony esta noche? Podría contarle una historia como lo hice con Steve."

"Por supuesto. Todavía no me has contado plenamente sobre el 'acontecimiento de la pesadilla' de Steve. Parece haberte cambiado bastante."

Loki muerde su labio.

"Lo hizo. Entre otras cosas."

"¿Entre otras cosas como Tony?"

"Mmm."

Thor le da otra palmadita en la rodilla a Loki. "Le estoy muy agradecido por eso. Más de lo que podría imaginarse. Es la felicidad más profunda que he sentido, tenerte de vuelta. Finalmente puedo hablarte como solía hacerlo. Le debo mucho a Stark por eso."

Loki le sonríe a Thor. Thor le sonríe a Loki. Desde el cuarto de cámaras, los labios de Fury se fruncen mientras mira a una pantalla en particular, y ladea su cabeza mientras escucha.

Los dioses nórdicos en realidad son algo más.

* * *

Hola a todos mis apreciados lectores :)

**1)** Gracias por leer mis traducciones, en serio, son los mejores, jamás pensé que esta idea de traducir fuera a dar tan buen resultado. ¿Saben algo? quiero compartirles cómo surgió esta idea... _Todo empezó la primera semana de actual semestre de universidad, recién había empezado a leer Minivengadores y me había gustado tanto que me dije a mí misma "sería genial si la comunidad hispano hablante conociera esta historia... ¿y si le pido a la autora que me deje traducirla? ¿será? ¿y si no les gusta cómo traduzco?" en fin, me surgieron muchas dudas e inseguridades al respecto, aún así me arriesgué y le escribí a la autora - que es de Inglaterra - y me respondió esa misma tarde, diciéndome que estaba muy emocionada con la idea, que me daba el permiso... entonces comencé con el primer capítulo y así empezó todo... fui ganando seguidores poco a poco_... y quise compartirles esta anécdota porque sigo sin creerme que esa idea que surgió de la nada diera tan buen resultado. **Gracias a todos ustedes por haber hecho esto posible! :D**

**2)** Ahora sí contesto reviews:

**karyemina: **A mi también me pareció muy tiernito Loki todo maternal ahí con el pequeño Tony *_* y sí, Tony es un bebito muy lindoo yo también pienso lo mismo, me ha encantado baby-Tony :P un poco llorón sí... pero eso no le quita lo adorable xD ... gracias por el comentario :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Llorón sí pero lindo :) pero mira que los 4 ya están aprendiendo a controlar la situación, pues más o menos jeje y Nick no sé que pasa con este personaje, pero ha sido todo un odioso de tiempo completo, no colabora de a mucho :/ pues por lo menos esa actitud deja mucho qué pensar. Jajaja y con respecto a Clint, creo que va de mal en peor y sino mira lo que pasó en este capítulo, es la viva imagen de lo que era de bebé ¿no crees? xD Esperemos que todo mejore con él... gracias por tu comentario :)

**holly:** Sí, es cierto! hay muy pocos FrostIron, me encanta esta pareja y me gustaría que hubiera más fics en español pero bueno... gracias por leerme :)

**Selkis1701:** Bueno, no sé si me demoré mucho en actualizar pero espero que te hayas deleitado con este nuevo capítulo que la verdad me pareció muy gracioso :)

**Okiitaolcadop:** Definitivamente este Clint se comporta como todo un bebé y sino mira lo que le enseñó decir a Tony xD pobrecito él todo inocente aprendiendo esas cosas a tan joven edad jeje ... y con respecto al Blu-Ray de Avengers, te comento que me lo regalaron de sorpresa, yo ya tenía el dinero ahorrado para comprármelo pero pues en mi casa saben que amo a Avengers y me la dieron :) , de hecho todo el que me conoce sabe que soy fanática de Avengers... :P así que no pierdas las esperanzas, ¿qué tal que te la dieran de sorpresa? ;) ... Gracias por leerme :)

**Angelaweasly:** Genial! me alegro que te esté gustando la traducción ;) eso es lo importante... gracias por leerme :)

**Hime-chan . kyu: **Siii ésta familia de súper héroes está demasiado genial :) por otro lado, tienes razón, Tony ni de bebé deja su preferencia por Loki ¿que cosas no? y Clint es todo inmaduro ahí con su comportamiento, a veces me da rabia que sea como tan indiferente con la situación pero pues allá él, más le vale que se comporte ahora que está Pepper... gracias por tu comentario :)

**Kain Dragosani:** Gracias por tu cumplido ;) me alegra que te esté gustando mi trabajo de traducción... gracias por leerme :)

**3)** Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, gracias de nuevo por leer y seguir mis traducciones. Son los mejores lectores del mundo! Saludos y no olviden comentar :3


	19. Mojón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: Mojón**

Rápidamente se hace evidente que Tony Stark es un niño muy inquieto. Siempre se está moviendo – ya sea gateando o rodando – y siempre está exigiendo atención. Aquellos que lo rodean tienen que vigilarlo más de cerca, o de lo contrario desaparece más rápido de lo que debería ser posible.

"Mojón," le dice Tony a Clint, quien ha llegado a ser conocido como 'mojón' divirtiendo e irritando al mismo tiempo a Pepper hasta el fin. Divirtiendo porque Clint es llamado mojón en el lenguaje de bebé que tanto odia, por lo tanto a Pepper le encanta. Y por otro lado, irritando porque en primer lugar Tony conoce la palabra, a pesar de que su yo adulto podría recitar de un tirón miles de palabrotas más, y muchas más vulgares que esa. Desde el sofá, Steve ríe en voz alta tan pronto como Clint se limita a ponerse de pie y se corre hasta el otro lado de la habitación después de que Tony comienza a gatear detrás de él.

"¿Por qué _insiste_ en estar a mi lado?" Gruñe Clint con fastidio, cogiendo con brusquedad una caja de Froot Loops de la alacena y zampándose unos cuantos a la boca. "¿Me _veo_ como si quisiera jugar?"

"No hables con la boca llena." Fulmina a Tasha con la mirada y vuelve a masticar el cereal de color arcoíris.

"¡Mojón!" Tony hace un mohín, mirando a Clint desde el hombro de Bruce ya que él lo ha recogido y ahora está avanzando hacia Clint. La cara de Clint se deprime.

"¡No! ¡Aléjate!"

Froot Loops vuelan para todos lados.

"¡Es sólo un bebé, Barton!" Ríe Bruce. "¡No puede hacerte daño!"

Ofuscado, Clint cruza la habitación y se tropieza con Thor, quien lo toma de los hombros, lo gira y – con una fuerza divina – lo mantiene en su lugar.

"Déjame ir, ¡Barbie con barba excesivamente musculosa!" Confundido por no saber qué demonios era una Barbie, Thor hace caso omiso a sus deseos. Bruce sonríe maliciosamente a medida que avanza con Tony en ambas manos y enfrentándose al forcejeo del arquero. "No quiero estar – ¡no! – por favor, solo – no, es apestoso y - ¡NO!"

"¡Mojóooon!" Chilla Tony mientras toca la cara de Clint con sus diminutas manos. Clint aguanta la respiración, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás tanto como Thor se lo permite, pero Bruce simplemente lo sigue con Tony. No hay escapatoria.

"Sostenlo o te golpearé."

"No."

"Sostenlo o el Otro Tipo te golpeará."

Clint frunce el ceño, pero con reticencia deja sus brazos abiertos y Bruce pone a Tony en sus manos. Thor lo deja ir. Hay un silencio prolongado mientras Clint mira a Tony, Tony mira a Clint y todos los miran. Inquisitivamente, Clint ladea su cabeza y mira a Tony de arriba hacia abajo mientras el bebé sonríe en sus manos.

"Mientras no comience a berrear, creo que puedo manejarlo."

Irónicamente, en ese preciso momento, la cara de Tony se enrojece y se arruga. Clint está bastante concentrado fulminando a Bruce por su amenaza como para notarlo, pero Thor sí se da cuenta. Golpea a Clint en el hombro.

"Amigo, creo que – "

"Oh _mierda_." El olor penetra la nariz de Clint antes que al resto. "SOCORRO TENEMOS UNA SITUACIÓN AQUÍ."

Todo el mundo se congela. Las miradas se comparten de un lado a otro.

Clint luce absolutamente petrificado.

"¡VAMOS VAMOS _VAMOS_!" Pepper grita repentinamente, y antes de que Clint pueda pensar en otra cosa o moverse siquiera una fracción, se queda solo en la guardería. Hay un _clic_ mientras la puerta es cerrada bajo llave. A través del vidrio, los otros saludan con sonrisas maliciosas en sus caras. Clint queda boquiabierto. Tony solloza.

"¡Los pañales están en el armario!" Grita Tasha.

"¡No olvides asegurarte de que quede bien limpio!" Añade Bruce.

Muy lentamente, Clint mueve sus ojos de (_no lo digas, no lo digas, ya ha dicho bastantes cosas malas_) _esa _gente allá afuera de la puerta hacia el infeliz chico en sus manos cuyo olor es algo que rivaliza incluso con los propios pedos de Clint. Una parte del cerebro de Clint está impresionado. El resto de su cerebro está asqueado.

"Cuando te conviertas en adulto de nuevo voy a lanzarte una flecha directamente en el culo y nunca volverás a cagar de nuevo, y mucho menos sentarte."

Tony llora todavía más fuerte.

Clint toma eso como un reconocimiento.

* * *

"Oh _mierda_, ¿qué _comiste_?"

Clint quiere vomitar. En realidad, quiere hacerlo. Tony está acostado en la estera de bebé pateando sus piernas y llorando, y Clint ni siquiera puede conseguir ponerle el pañal. "JARVIS, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo cambiar un pañal?"

"Lo lamento, Sr. Barton, pero la Srta. Potts me advirtió que no le… aconsejara."

"¡Pero puedes ver que estoy en un lío!"

"En realidad… eso no es problema mío."

"Qué _grosero_."

"Fui creado por Tony Stark." Clint le frunce el ceño al bebé, y luego al techo o a donde sea que provenga JARVIS. _Maldita tecnología de Stark y su estúpida IA con actitudes de mier- _"Buena suerte, Sr. Barton."

"Juro por Dios que _todos_ _estos problemas son por tu culpa_," Clint le sisea a Tony, quien _todavía_ está llorando. "Bien, solo… terminemos con esto." Arranca el primer sello del pañal. "Oh _Dios_ voy a ver tu _cosita_." Clint salta de un pie a otro, casi llorando. "¿Cómo pudieron _hacerme_ esto?" Despega el otro sello. "Odio esto. Los odio. _Te_ odio, pequeño ruidoso – UGH, APESTA PEOR AHORA." La audiencia afuera de la puerta se desternilla de la risa. Clint les muestra el dedo. "Uuuuh huh huh huuuh ¡esto es tan _injusto_!" La parte frontal del pañal se abre y Clint grita, saltando lejos. "NOOOOOOOOOOO LA DIMINUTA VERGA DE TONY _NOOOOOO_."

Se cubre los ojos.

"¡Hazle frente, Barton!" Grita Steve a través del vidrio.

"¡Nunca quise ver esto! No en su forma adulta, no en su forma de bebé, ¡ni de ninguna manera! ¿Me están diciendo que tengo que _limpiarlo_?"

"¡Adecuada y apropiadamente!" Sonríe Pepper.

"¡WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony llora.

"_¡Cállate!_"

Tasha golpea el puño contra el vidrio. "CAMBIA SU PAÑAL, CLINT. ¡No es justo para él!"

"¡ARGH!" Es todo lo que responde Clint pero se da la vuelta e intenta pensar una manera en que no tenga que mirar pero se queda corto así que toma una bocanada de aire –

Oops. Grave error.

Bocanada con hedor a caca.

"EURGH."

Sacando rápidamente el pañal usado, hace arcadas mientras ve la fuente del olor. Lo arroja a una bolsa y lo ata antes de tirarlo a una caneca, y luego alza las piernas de Tony con una mano y se prepara mentalmente antes de limpiarlo. Cuando todo parece estar limpio, Clint se desliza por otro pañal y se congela.

_¿Cómo demonios funciona ésta cosa?_

"Cómo –"

Una mano se posa en su hombro. Ni siquiera los había escuchado regresar.

"Lo hiciste bien, Clint," dice Pepper con orgullo. "Seguiré con esto."

Tropezando hacia atrás, Clint se encuentra en los brazos de Steve.

"Steve," gimotea, mirando a los ojos del hombre. Steve asiente y tira a Clint a su pecho.

"Lo sé, amigo. Lo sé."

* * *

Clint permanece en estado de shock hasta que Tasha le da un chocolate caliente de una receta que no está dispuesta a divulgar, incluso después de que Steve le preguntara por decimonovena vez. La única cosa que ella _revela_ es su frustración como resultado de su persistencia.

"Es algo que ella hace por mí," explica Clint mientras aleja la taza de sus labios con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Después de cada misión, ella me hace éste increíble chocolate caliente que aprendió a hacer de una tribu en una tierra lejana" Él y la pelirroja intercambiaron un guiño, y tomó otro sorbo.

"¡Vi que le añadiste azafrán! _¿Por qué añadir azafrán?_" Steve dijo con indignación al lado de Tasha y finalmente lo agarró de su cuello y lo empujó hacia el sillón.

"He mantenido esto en secreto por _mucho_ tiempo así que no importa cuánto ruegues y me lo pidas y gimotees, _no_ encontrarás qué es lo que lo hace tan delicioso."

"Y nunca podrás probarlo, tampoco," añade Clint. "Es para mí y sólo mío." Le saca la lengua al soldado quien desploma sus hombros y gruñe.

"Atención." Toda la atención se dirige a Pepper mientras ella entra a la habitación con Tony enganchado en su cadera. "Tengo una situación."

"¿Qué?"

"Me han llamado desde lejos. Tengo una reunión urgente con el consejo y la van a llevar a cabo en California ya que es donde están la mayoría de ellos en este momento."

"¡No puedes dejarnos!"

"¿Cómo sobreviviremos sin ti? ¡Necesitamos una mujer!"

"En primer lugar, qué machista, Steve. Y segundo, uh, ¿sí, buenas? Yo soy una mujer." Tasha agita una mano.

"¡Pepper nooooo!" Gimotea Clint.

Ella suspira. "Lo lamento. Yo no – bueno, Tasha, estás bien – pero _en realidad_ no quiero dejar a Tony con todos ustedes."

"¿Lo llevarás contigo?" Clint se anima considerablemente.

"No."

"Oh." Se desinfla.

"Necesitará algo de aire fresco mientras estoy por fuera. No pueden mantenerlo confinado aquí mientras sea un bebé. Espero por Dios que regrese a ser adulto en cuanto esté de vuelta." Pone a Tony en la alfombra y éste gatea hasta donde Clint, quien pone sus pies sobre el sofá. "Espero que me mantengan al tanto de todo."

"Cuando dices aire fresco –"

"No me refiero al helipuerto. Me refiero a que necesita una caminata. En el coche de bebé. Afuera."

"¡Pero todos somos reconocibles!"

Pepper se encoge de hombros. "Entonces envíen a alguien que no lo sea."

* * *

"No," Coulson gruñe por su celular al día siguiente.

"_¡Vamos! ¿Solo una hora por el Central Park?_"

"Yo soy necesario aquí todo el tiempo."

"_Dime, Phil - ¿puedo llamarte Phil? - ¿Tú duermes?_"

"¿Qué?"

"_Es una simple pregunta. ¿Duermes?"_

"Eh… sí."

"_Entonces claramente no eres necesario todo el tiempo. Por lo tanto puedes llevar a Tony al Central Park_."

"Banner. _NO."_

* * *

"Así que Coulson está descartado," Bruce suspira mientras deja el teléfono en el borde del sofá.

"No hay manera de que alguno de nosotros pueda hacerlo. Ni siquiera podríamos dejar el vestíbulo sin que la prensa esté tomando fotos y persiguiéndonos."

"Tengo una idea."

"¿Cuál Tasha?" Pregunta Clint con ingenuidad.

"Disfrazarse."

"… ¿Disfrazarse de qué?"

"No," suelta Bruce.

"No pero ¿disfrazarse de qué?" Presiona Clint.

"NO."

"Oh… ¡OH DIOS!" Grita Steve. Tasha le sonríe expectante. "¡No! No… ¡NO! ¡No lo hare!"

"Clint ha tenido suficiente. Thor tiene barba. Bruce podría convertirse en Hulk. Incluso me vestiré como un chico para salir contigo. Tengo pelucas por montones y será muy sencillo encontrarte un lindo vestido."

"No es necesario." Todos giran sus cabezas para ver a Loki parado en la puerta. Thor se precipita y está a punto de tirar a Loki por uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos pero Loki alza su mano para detenerlo. "Hermano, todavía estoy débil. Pero mi tasa de recuperación es excepcionalmente rápida porque soy un dios, por lo tanto, los médicos me han permitido visitarlos en lugar de al contrario."

Loki sigue terriblemente pálido y ligeramente tembloroso, pero camina dentro de la habitación y se arrodilla ante el feliz gorgoteo de Tony.

"¡Lo Lo!"

"Hola," sonríe Loki. Luego levanta su mirada para ver al resto. "No tengo suficiente magia para curarme o volver a Tony a la normalidad, pero _puedo_ transformar a Steve en una mujer por casi una hora, o tal vez dos."

"¡Ja! ¡Ese es un chiste muy bueno, Loki!" Steve comienza a retirarse. "¡Qué chistoso!" Thor lo agarra.

"¡No hay necesidad de temer, amigo! ¡La magia de Loki no te hará daño!"

"No es que esté asustado de que pueda herirme, es sólo que no quiero ser una –"

Es interrumpido por un torbellino de luz roja que lo rodea.

"¡LOKI!" chilla una muy molesta, muy sorprendida y también _muy_ femenina voz.

* * *

Hola apreciados lectores :3

Respondo reviews:

**Kain Dragosani:** Sí, te aseguro que si por mi fuera actualizaría más de una vez por semana esta historia pero pues mantengo bastante ocupada entonces no me puedo dar ese lujo. Jaja Clint definitivamente es un bebé grande de eso no hay duda ;)

**Rouse Malfoy:** Bueno lo último ya te lo expliqué en el PM :) Loki/Tony es maravilloso, joder! me da rabia no poder traducir otra historia más de estos pero es que en serio eso sería tirarme una soga al cuello porque ahora más que nunca estoy ocupadísima... pero cuando termine el semestre, buscaré otra historia para traducir de esta parejita que tanto amo xD

**AntonetteK:** La escena de las compras me encantó, jamás me imaginé que Clint fuese a ser tan rebelde como lo fue de bebé. Ahora que dices eso de que a Tony aun siendo un pequeño le gusta llamar la atención y las cosas extravagantes, nos ha dejado más que claro que es la pura esencia Stark :) pero bastante tierno que los Avengers estén haciendo de padres con este chiquillo. Jaja lo de las palabrotas me hizo reír mucho, es que en serio, ¿tenía que aprender a decir eso? joder! xD

**Selkis1701:** A mi también me encantan las historias de ellos dos, en serio! es que esta pareja es explosiva :D

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajaja pobre Clint en tus manos xD sería hombre muerto. El capítulo de la otra historia lo subiré probablemente mañana, quiero decir hoy... ya son las 2 a.m u.u... me he dado cuenta que los fines de semana se están convirtiendo en un combo Loki/Tony para quienes están siguiendo estas dos historias por las actualizaciones tan seguidas xD y sí, esta historia es muy graciosa la verdad sí me alegra bastante estarla traduciendo :)

**cheshire-chan04:** Me alegra que te esté gustando :) y es lindo ver la interacción de hermanos entre Thor y Loki, a mi también me alegra que se estén arreglando ;)

**Okiitaolcadop:** Gracias! jaja me alegra que te estén gustando tanto. Jaja sí ese Clint es todo un niño eso hace bastante entretenida la historia :D

**paula:** Claro! Lo que pasa es que no puedo actualizar sino una vez por semana. Pero no te preocupes que este fic no lo dejo tirado por nada del mundo ;)

**Vedda:** Gracias!, en serio, me alegra saber que he sido fiel a la traducción que es un aspecto bastante importante. Y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda :)

**jess:** Claro que sí, tengo pensado traducir más fics Loki/Tony pero apenas termine los fics que llevo en curso porque no quiero comprometerme con más trabajo, por el momento tengo suficiente con el de la universidad. Gracias por tu cumplido, me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia ;)

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo :) gracias por leerme y sus fabulosos reviews que me alegran el día ;) ... que tengan un buen fin de semana... hasta la próxima actualización... no olviden comentar :3


	20. Maldición, ¡qué chica tan sexy!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20: Maldición, ¡qué chica tan sexy!**

Clint se queda boquiabierto. —Jesucristo. —.

Bruce se asoma por encima de sus gafas. Jamás _admitiría_ que se estaba babeando un poco.

Tasha se lleva las manos a su boca. —_Steve. _—

Thor simplemente sonríe.

—Soy una mujer, ¡soy una mujer! —Exclama Steve, dando vueltas y mirándose de arriba hacia abajo, se pasa las manos por la cadera, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con ellas, y es evidente que ha caído en cuenta de sus nuevos "dotes" porque sus ojos están como platos mientras se queda mirándolos boquiabierto. —Tengo… _senos. _—.

—_Increíbles _senos, —añade Clint, con sus ojos totalmente desorbitados. Tasha le pega un codazo en las costillas, pero su atención rápidamente vuelve a Steve tan pronto como él se tropieza con ella, cogiéndolo de los hombros. Steve levanta su pierna y mira a los aterradores tacones de aguja que lo están adornando.

—¿Por qué me pusiste en éstos enormes tacones cuando he sido un _hombre_ durante toda mi vida, Loki? —Steve evalúa sus uñas, que ahora están pintadas, y luego tira de su vestido, lloriqueando. —¿Y por qué me pusiste en éste vestido rojo tan ceñido? —.

Poniendo a Tony en su regazo, Loki ríe con disimulo. —Porque puedo —.

—¡Argh! —.

En realidad, Steve es otra cosa. Un delicado, poblado y lujoso cabello rubio se ondula delicadamente hasta el fondo de su espalda. Sus ojos están rodeados por oscuras pestañas y, unas cejas finas y delgadas están encima de ellos. Su físico hace que Tasha se sienta gorda, y sus piernas son interminables. Tiene una cadera curvilínea, senos del tamaño de melones y un culo que haría que J-Lo se sintiera celosa. Steve está sorprendente.

—¡Madre mía! Eres una mujer muy linda, —dice Thor con admiración, caminando hacia él. Steve se mueve rápidamente del camino, tambaleándose y sonrojándose violentamente.

—No puede ser. No. Yo… Yo tengo _senos_. —.

—Tócalos u ódiate por siempre. —.

Todas miran a Clint.

—_¿QUÉ? _—La nueva mujer chilla, tratando de cubrirse el escote, pero en el proceso accidentalmente termina por mostrarlos más.

Clint sonríe con entusiasmo. —_Tócalos, Steve. _—.

—Pero yo… yo jamás he tocado unos senos. En realidad, quiero decir… no son _míos_. —.

—Lo son. —Sonríe Loki con malicia. —Si hubieras nacido siendo una mujer, así es exactamente como habrías madurado. —.

—_¿Eres virgen?_ —Pregunta Clint boquiabierto, recibiendo un bien merecido jalón de oreja de parte de Tasha.

—_No es el momento, Clint_. —.

—¡Mi _hombría _se ha ido! —.

—¡Eso es porque eres una mujer! —Interviene Bruce, recorriendo una mano por su cabello e intentando apartar su mirada.

Clint se pone de pie. —MALDICIÓN STEVE, TÓCATE LOS SENOS O LO HARÉ YO. —.

—¡CLINT! —.

—¿Me culpas por eso, Tasha? —.

—_CLINT. _—.

Steve luce horrorizado. Clint levanta sus manos en defensa.

—¡Está bien! Está bien. Por Dios. —.

—¿Por lo menos _puedo_ ver cómo luzco? —Pregunta Steve. Loki chasquea sus dedos y un espejo se materializa enfrente de Steve. Sus ojos recorren cada punto de su nueva apariencia, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios rojos. —Maldición, soy sexy. —.

—Qué pretencioso. —.

—Suenas como Tony, —Tasha suspira, rodando sus ojos y luego proyectándolos al bebé que ahora está sentado en el piso, masticando un anillo de dentición. —Bueno, como solía sonar Tony. —.

Las manos de Steve están cerca a sus senos, y cuando Clint se inclina hacia adelante para ver mejor, Tasha lo empuja hacia la silla y mueve la cabeza en desaprobación. Steve está entretenido pero luego deja caer sus manos y niega con su cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo, Loki? —.

—Yo diría que una hora y unos cuantos minutos. _Podría_ extenderse hasta dos horas pero eso sería un atropello. —.

Steve asiente ante su reflejo. —Entonces, manos a la obra. —.

* * *

—¿Por qué Steve está siendo tan jodidamente aburrido? —Gruñe Clint al ver pasear a Steve y a Tony por el parque a través de una de las muchas cámaras que están conectadas al coche de bebé. —Es decir, si yo _hubiera_ sido transformado en una mujer, les hubiera mostrado el dedo a todos ustedes y hubiera corrido hasta una habitación para encerrarme bajo llave y examinarme _cada detalle_ para luego probar algunas cosas. —Dice Clint mientras le guiña un ojo a Loki, quien le devuelve una mirada confusa.

—Eso es porque eres un arrecho hijo de puta que siempre se está preguntando cómo sería hacer eso, —suspira Bruce.

—Maldito mojigato, —sonríe Clint, y Tasha suspira por enésima vez desde la transformación de Steve.

* * *

—La gente me está mirando, —susurra Steve por el comunicador.

—_Nadie sabe que eres el Capitán América, _—responde Bruce tranquilizándolo. —_Además, ¿te has visto, cierto? _—.

Steve se sonroja. —Sí… pero… —.

—_Pero nada. _—La voz de Clint se escucha en el fondo. —_Eres sexy. Cuando eres sexy, la gente te mira. _—.

—Clint. —.

—_Por eso, la gente no puede quitarme la mirada de encima._ —Hay un porrazo y Steve asume que Tasha golpeó a Clint de nuevo, así que se ríe. En el coche de bebé, Tony está mirando a todo su alrededor, con su atención centrada en la gente pasando en bicicletas y las palomas que están picoteando a lo largo del camino.

—Paro, —dice, estirando sus brazos cerca de una paloma.

—¡Eso es correcto, Tony! —Sonríe Steve. —¡Eso es un pájaro! —.

Tony chilla de alegría. —¡Paro! —.

En ese momento, Steve está sin sus tacones. En lugar de eso, lleva un par de zapatillas de deporte, y está vestido con unos jeans grises desgastados y una camiseta polo blanca. Había forzado a Loki para que lo vistiera así porque no había manera que saliera vestido como lo estaba originalmente.

Steve no había sido capaz de caminar en el ojo público por un buen tiempo, y ahora se siente aliviado de estar libre sabiendo que nadie lo reconocerá. El sol está entrando a través del dosel de hojas que están sobre el camino, bañando la caminata con una suave y cálida luz. La encantadora ambientación se ve perturbada cuando de repente alguien lo golpea en la espalda, haciendo que por poco cayera sobre Tony pero unos brazos fuertes lo agarran, poniéndolo de nuevo de pie.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, cabrón! —Grita una irascible voz, y Steve se voltea para mirar a dos hombres que se están mirando el uno al otro. Uno era alto y de rasgos duros, como Thor; el otro era igual de alto pero de rasgos más finos, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de sudadera, muñequeras para el sudor y una camisa sin mangas.

—¡Ella se atravesó en mi camino! —.

—¡Claro que no! —.

—Uh, —dice Steve, pero es ignorado.

—¡Sí lo hizo! Mire, señorita lo lamento pero… —De repente, el atleta es agarrado del cuello y Steve permanece de pie con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin hacer nada porque la justicia está actuando por sí sola y por una vez, él no es quien está lanzando puños o agarrando cuellos como en el caso de éste tipo.

—Discúlpate apropiadamente, —gruñe el otro tipo, y el atleta traga saliva antes de caer de vuelta a sus pies.

—_¡Vaya! después de todo la caballerosidad no ha muerto, _—dice Bruce.

—_Te das cuenta que éste tipo sólo quiere estar en buenos términos con Steve para entrar en sus… uh… pantalones, ¿correcto?_ —Suspira Clint.

Steve se pone rojo.

El atleta parpadea, avergonzado y se gira a Steve. —Lo lamento, señora. —.

—¿Gracias? —.

Con eso, el atleta se larga. Tony comienza a llorar así que Steve lo desengancha del coche de bebé y lo carga.

—No tenías que hacer eso y lo sabes, —dice Steve, girándose al hombre. Deja salir una risita.

—No fue nada. Era un idiota y literalmente me lo veía venir. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba cantando con su reproductor de música puesto y… oh, lo lamento. Soy Steven. —_Steven _le tiende la mano.

La risa que explota en el oído de Steve por poco lo deja sordo. Mira a Steven totalmente sorprendido porque _de todos los nombres, ¡oh vamos!_

—¡Ja ja! Es curioso porque es un gran nombre. Curioso. Jajaja. Ja. Es un gran nombre. Me llamo Ste… —se detiene. Piensa. —eee-phanie. —Su titubeo ante su falso nombre hace que Steven alce una ceja, pero luego lo pasa por alto.

—Un lindo nombre para una linda mujer. —.

_Qué demonios_, piensa Steve, _estoy con un niño. ¡Podría estar casada!_ Pero todos esos pensamientos son puestos a un lado cuando Steve se da cuenta que el tipo está mirando su mano izquierda donde no hay ningún anillo presente. _Maldición._

—Oh, gracias. Um. Sí. Bien. —.

—_Aprovecha, Steve,_ —ríe Tasha. Steve golpea su oreja haciendo que el fuerte estrépito del micrófono los sobresaltara y le gritaran. Trata de bloquearlos lo mejor que puede.

—Así que… ¿tú eres la niñera? ¿O una madre soltera? Me refiero a que no veo ningún anillo… entonces supongo que… —.

—Sí, soy la niñera. Ajá. La niñera. Sí. Correcto. —.

Steven alza su ceja una vez más. Steve parpadea inocentemente.

—Y estás… ¿en algún tipo de relación? Porque me encantaría invitarte a salir a tomar algo. Prometo que no chocaré contigo de forma inesperada. —.

—_Este tipo se gana todos los premios para el peor piropo de todos los tiempos, _—dice la voz de Tasha, a través del comunicador.

—¡No! Quiero decir, no puedo. Yo estoy… —.

—¿Estás en una relación? —.

—¡No! —Steve se congela. Retrocede. —Quiero decir, sí. Sí, lo estoy. Con mi novio… —Oh Dios, necesitaba el nombre de un hombre, cualquiera. —Clint. —.

—_¡BINGO! _—.

—¿Quién es Clint? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que eres mucha cosa para él? —Steven le guiña un ojo. Steve siente vergüenza ajena.

—_Clint es un sexy hijo de puta que podría matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, amigo. No te acerques a mi chica o te romperé el careto. _—.

—Es un novio bastante sobreprotector que te golpeará si te acercas mucho a mí. Gracias por tu ayuda pero debo irme. —.

Steve se da la vuelta y con un atrevido movimiento de cadera, sigue su camino. Alcanza a escuchar aplausos por el comunicador. Clint grita.

—_¡Se lo dijiste! Puedes apostar que te protegeré mientras sigas siendo una delicada y vulnerable mujer. ¡OW! ¡Tasha para de golpearme cada vez que digo algo! _—.

—_Entonces deja de ser un cerdo morboso. _—.

El sentimiento absoluto de incomodidad que Steve había estado sintiendo, termina por disiparse y regresa a admirar el paisaje, y Tony regresa a su asiento en el coche de bebé. Ambos le dan la vuelta al parque con diez minutos de sobra, si Loki estaba en lo correcto sobre el hechizo y su duración de una hora. Steve está a punto de entrar al vestíbulo de Los Vengadores cuando hay un grito de auxilio desde un callejón cercano. Steve se detiene y frunce el ceño en dirección al grito.

—_Steve, ¿qué pasa? _—.

—Yo… Yo… —Comienza Steve, mirando a Tony y luego al callejón. ¿Debería arriesgarse? Steve camina hasta el callejón y ve a un chico tirado contra la pared por otro que está blandiéndole un cuchillo.

—¡NO! —Grita la víctima. —¡ALÉJESE! ¡AYUDA! —.

—¡Dame el dinero! —.

Sin pensarlo, Steve deja a Tony en la acera y se tira en dirección al callejón.

—_Mierda, él… ella… ¡LO QUE SEA! ¡No tiene tiempo para esto! _—.

—_¡REGRESE AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! _—La voz de Fury se escucha a distancia.

El comunicador se apaga tan pronto se la acaba la batería.

El hombre con el cuchillo se detiene y mira a Steve antes de reírse.

—¿En serio, perra? ¿Quieres probar el metal también? —.

Steve no responde, en lugar de eso se cruza de brazos.

—Te aseguro que no quieres llegar tan lejos, —le advierte, apretando los puños a sus lados. El hombre ríe de nuevo.

—_Por favor. _—De repente, la víctima es estrellada contra la pared de tal manera que queda inconsciente en el piso y el hombre comienza a avanzar hasta Steve.

—Te ASEGURO que no quieres llegar tan lejos, —le repite, con tono peligroso y su cuerpo listo para defenderse y atacar de ser necesario.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres una súper heroína o algo? Sé mucho sobre artes marciales y te… —Es interrumpido porque Steve se le lanza encima y lo golpea en la mejilla con un puño, enviándolo hacia un lado del callejón y estrellándolo contra el ladrillo. Se pone de pie de manera temblorosa y cuando está a punto de luchar de vuelta, es cuando Thor aterriza como una roca en frente de Steve, sosteniendo el Mjölnir. El hombre se ve como si acabara de encontrar mierda en su cereal.

—Oh mierda. —.

—_"Oh" _sin duda, —se burla Steve, y Thor agarra la muñeca del tipo que tiene la mano que sostiene el cuchillo y se la aprieta. Steve escucha cómo los huesos crujen. Gritando, el hombre cae al piso y comienza a sollozar. Clint ríe detrás de Steve.

—Eso fue algo piadoso. Yo te habría disparado justo en las bolas. —.

El hombre grita todavía más fuerte.

—Llévalo a la cárcel, Thor. Hulk, lleva al chico a un hospital. Cuidaremos de Steve. —Ordena Tasha, y Steve se gira. Tasha está sosteniendo a Tony y mirándolo. —Hablando de ti, Steve _dejaste_ a Tony _desamparado_. —.

Steve hace una mueca de dolor. —Um. Lo siento. —.

Tasha está a punto de responder cuando sus ojos se abren como platos. —Uh, Steve. —.

—¿Qué? —.

Clint se desternilla de risa. —ESO FUE MÁS REPENTINO DE LO QUE IMAGINÉ QUE SERÍA. —.

—¿QUÉ? —.

—Steve. —Tasha le señala su pecho y Steve mira hacia abajo, encontrándose completamente desnudo aparte de una pequeña franja estilo mini falda que está cubriendo su entrepierna, apenas cubriéndole decentemente. Ha vuelto a ser un hombre de nuevo. Ni siquiera había sentido el cambio.

—_¿Cómo demonios sucedió? _—.

—ESO FUE JODIDAMENTE GRACIOSO, —Clint se ahoga de la risa, usando la pared para sostener su cuerpo.

* * *

Hola a todos! :3

Primero que todo, quiero decirles que gracias a la ayuda de una amiga muy querida que se prestó amablemente a revisar capítulo por capítulo de este fan fic, se está encargando de revisar errores de escritura y normalizando los formatos para que queden igual a los que empecé a usar recientemente con** Las historias no contadas** y **Obscenidades Midgardianas**. Es por ello que a partir de este capítulo cambié el formato, para facilitar la revisión y hacer las debidas correcciones. Debo admitir que soy muy exigente al momento de editar la historia y subirla, pero créanme que aún así se me va uno que otro error... entonces ya se están corrigiendo esas falencias :)

Ahora sí, respondo reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei:** La escena del chocolate claramente también me hizo recordar la relación de ambos agentes en la película, además que es una pareja que me gusta mucho también. Entiendo que quieras que regrese Tony, pero no te preocupes dentro de poco lo hará y volveremos a seguir detalladamente la relación Loki/Tony que tanto estoy extrañando también *_*

**karyemina:** Eso de Clint alias Mojón fue muy chistoso xD ... gracias por leerme ;)

**Aplz1999:** No lo dudes xD ... es que Clint ... mmm... Dios yo ya habría perdido la cordura con él, es que es tan niño! xD

**Rouse Malfoy:** Rousee jaja xD por qué siempre estás aprovechando cualquier situación para imaginarte otra xD cómo te gustaría que Steve le diera amor a Tony no? lamentablemente eso no pasará en esta historia porque ya sabemos a quien pondría celoso jeje... Oye, y cómo es eso de la imagen de Los Vengadores en femenino? joder yo no he visto eso, deberías pasármela para yo verla :D ándale no seas malita ;) quiero reírme jaja.

**Gabriela Taisho:** Gracias! me gusta el hecho de que valores la buena escritura y traducción pues porque a decir verdad, le dedico mucho a eso ;)

**Selkis1701:** Jajaja yo sé, está genial... la verdad me he reído muchísimo traduciendo ésta historia :)

**Kain:** Tenlo por seguro, este fic lo traduciré hasta el final. Gracias por tu cumplido :)

**Okiitaolcadop:** No eres la única, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo. Cuando leía fics de Potter me acuerdo que me estaba muriendo del sueño y hasta no terminarlo no me acostaba xD ¡vaya! es que ésta página es muy entretenida :)

**jess**: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, esta pareja es lo máximo :)

**Lolo:** Muchísimas gracias :) me encanta cuando se vuelven fieles seguidores de mis traducciones pues porque es bueno saber que mi trabajo está valiendo la pena ;)

**Hime-chan . kyu:** Ya te estaba extrañando! creí que me habías dejado abandonada xD jajaja no mentiras ;) Steve/Clint no suena tan mal ahora que lo pienso... él uno muy inocente y el otro con mucho mundo jajaja... se complementan de alguna manera. Con Banner si nunca había considerado a Clint... y no te preocupes, entiendo lo del problema de tu internet, me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia :)

Por último quiero comentarles que me reí mucho traduciendo este capítulo. Tengo que admitirlo, es imposible que Clint no me caiga bien... o sea, mírenlo con esas cosas que sale! xD yo sé que es muy infantil a veces, pero es gracioso... jeje. Bueno los dejo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me encantan! y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana. Gracias por leerme ;) ... saludos y no olviden comentar :3


	21. Indulto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21: Indulto**

Cuando Los Vengadores llegaron para ayudar a Steve después de su decisión de aceptar el desafío de ayudar al joven en peligro del vagabundo con cuchillo en mano, Tasha había socorrido a Tony. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejar a Tony desatendido? Tony – incapaz de hacer algo por sí solo – estaba mirando a su alrededor sin tener consciencia alguna de la pelea que había tenido Steve con el vagabundo y la llegada del resto del equipo. Suspirando con profundidad, Tasha se había girado hacia Steve para encararlo y reprenderlo, pero luego había bajado su mirada hacia el coche de bebé para encontrarlo vacío.

_Vacío._

—Oh, —es lo único que logra decir al principio. —Oh, oh, oh. Oh. _OH._ —.

—¿Qué estás…? OH. —Steve queda boquiabierto y es cuando el pánico se apodera.

* * *

—¡No pudo haber ido muy lejos! —Exclama Tasha mientras buscan por las calles, y la gente está comenzando a reconocerlos porque Steve no había tenido tiempo de encontrar unas prendas apropiadas y está demasiado preocupado por Tony como para importarle que está básicamente desnudo, y está llamando la atención por eso. Clint y Tasha llevan puestos sus trajes del Halcón y la Viuda Negra, y diez minutos después un Bruce Banner sin camisa aparece en la escena junto con el dios del Trueno.

—¿No hay señal de él? —Pregunta Bruce con preocupación mientras le da un codazo a Clint quien está mirando dentro de un bote de basura.

—No. —Clint muerde su labio y aparta la mirada de Bruce.

—Tienes permitido estar preocupado por él. —.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, —suelta Clint de repente, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. —Sólo porque no soporte al tipo siendo un bebé no significa que quiera perderlo. ¿Quién querría perder a Tony Stark? Él es alma de la fiesta y es mi amigo. Si no lo encontramos, ¿quién sabe qué pasará? —.

* * *

El sol empieza a ponerse, y S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene a casi todos sus agentes en busca del bebé, pero es en vano.

—¿Sin suerte? —.

—Lo lamento, jefe, —responde Steve por el comunicador, tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas que se asoman por las esquinas de sus ojos. Todo es su culpa. Ahora está vestido con su uniforme después de que un agente viniera y se lo pasara, pero en ese momento no está en su papel de Capitán América, él es Steve Rogers buscando a su amigo, así que la vestimenta se siente extraña y demasiado apretada en su cuello, casi ahorcándolo. —Tenemos que encontrarlo, —gimotea para sí mismo mientras se afloja el cuello de su traje. Thor, quien se había aparecido después de buscar por el callejón, pone una mano sobre su hombro.

—No… temas, amigo. Lo encontraremos. —.

—Pero, y si… —.

—Nada de peros. No es sano para tu mente preocuparse tanto. —.

—Tengo muchas razones para preocuparme, Thor. —.

De repente, el cielo se ilumina en un tono rosado encima de ellos – más rosado que el color de la puesta de sol que había surcado – y hay una carcajada que es empalagosa como la goma de mascar y enfermiza para el oído.

—¿Buscas algo? —Canturrea la voz desde algún lugar cercano, y el comunicador comienza a crepitar.

—_¿Estás viendo eso, Rogers? _—Susurra Tasha.

—No es posible. —Sus palabras se van apagando porque está intentando localizar la fuente de donde proviene la voz, pero nada aparece hasta que el cielo estalla con una luz de nuevo y aparece una mujer ligera de ropa con una larga cabellera rubia que está de pie sobre la azotea al cruzar la calle, sus manos están en su cintura y Steve alcanza a ver una sonrisa de malicia en sus labios.

Thor gruñe. —_Amora._ —.

Steve ya había luchado con ella anteriormente. La hechicera asgardiana tenía muy mala actitud y demasiada magia para su propio bien. Ella y Loki no se llevaban, y por poco destruyen la ciudad en medio de una de las riñas que Los Vengadores habían tenido que intervenir. Ella estaba enamorada de Thor y había hecho innumerables intentos para cortejarlo, causando caos y haciendo que Steve la detestara todavía más. Obviamente Thor no le correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—¡Thor! —Grita ella, y baja hacia el nivel inferior. La calle está vacía aparte de unos cuantos carros estacionados, así que no hay nadie alrededor para presenciar la conversación.

—¿Tienes a Tony Stark? —Thor gruñe, profundo y peligroso, cortando el aire. Amora parpadea, con una expresión llena de inocencia e ingenuidad.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —Dice guiñándole un ojo. Thor alza el Mjölnir sobre su cabeza y ella sólo se limita a rodar los ojos. —Ni siquiera intentes hacerme daño, porque de otra manera jamás volverás a ver a tu precioso Tony Stark. —.

La ira bulle dentro de Steve. —Quieres hacer un trato. Algo a cambio de Tony. —Es una afirmación, no una pregunta, porque él sabe que está en lo cierto. Ella le sonríe, aplaudiendo con sus manos.

—¡_Muy bien, _Capitán! Un trato _es_ lo que deseo. —.

—¿Qué quieres? —.

Amora juguetea con unos mechones de su cabello, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Loki Laufeyson. —.

* * *

Amora les da tres días para que le entreguen a Loki, y les promete que Tony estará a salvo y seguro y que regresará a su forma adulta en cuanto se cumpla el trato. Steve se había preguntado en voz alta cómo demonios sabía ella de Loki, a lo que ella respondió con que las cámaras midgardianas no eran la única manera para obtener información visual, y que la magia era buena por no decir que mejor.

Sin Tony, el equipo deambuló de vuelta a la sala de juegos, que había sido redecorada en su ausencia. Clint expresa su odio por la nueva decoración mientras patea el nuevo sofá y con una expresión combinada entre tristeza y rabia.

Thor camina de un lado para otro.

—Me rehúso a aceptar sus términos, —dice, rechinando los dientes. —No le entregaré a mi hermano. —.

—Entonces asesinará a Tony, ¡Thor! ¡La escuchaste! —Pepper está en la pantalla del computador, con su cara pálida y ahora demacrada. —Lamento haberles pedido que lo sacaran a pasear. —Comienza a llorar ligeramente, y Steve desearía poder atravesar la pantalla para abrazarla. Está al borde de las lágrimas. Lo ha estado por horas.

—¿Por qué demonios quiere a Loki? —Bruce envuelve sus manos alrededor de la taza que ha estado sosteniendo durante una hora y media, y de la cual no ha tomado ni un solo sorbo.

—Porque mi hermano está débil en estos momentos y no podría defenderse del todo, —Thor despotrica. —No hay duda de que le hará cosas horribles; experimentos; utilizando la poca magia que le queda para su propio beneficio… —Thor se estremece. —No me atrevo a pensar en las consecuencias de aceptar su trato. —.

No se puede dejar de reconocer que la palabra de Thor _es_ la definitiva, no hay manera de que vuelvan a ver a Tony Stark de nuevo. Thor es un _dios_. Nadie dará un paso en falso con Loki, si es que se les había pasado por la mente traicionar a Thor y cumplir el trato.

Si Steve hubiera estado en la misma posición hace un mes, habría entregado con entusiasmo a Loki en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso menos. Pero, ¿ahora? Está mordiendo su labio, se siente desgarrado por dentro, alguien que está entre la espada y la pared sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Podía recordar la manera en que Loki lo había tratado cuando había sido niño. La manera en que cuidó de él, y cómo lo hizo sonreír cuando le contó esos cuentos después de la pesadilla que había tenido. La manera en que Loki había acariciado su cabello hasta que se quedara dormido. Todos esos pequeños detalles – los detalles que mostraban que Loki era una mejor persona de lo que Steve se hubiera podido imaginar – estaban entrando en conflicto interno. Por supuesto él quería que se salvara Tony, pero tampoco quería entregar a Loki sabiendo que literalmente lo estaba enviando a su inminente muerte.

—¡No te _atrevas _a hablar mal de mi hermano! —.

Steve enfoca su atención de nuevo en la conversación, ésta vez sostenida por Clint y Thor. Clint está de pie, con sus manos empuñadas.

—Tony Stark es mi _amigo_ y él significa más para mí que Loki, ¿bueno? Sí, tu hermano se volvió un tipo bueno, ya sabes, no está siendo un total cretino, y sí, Tony Stark es un total cretino, pero es _nuestro_ cretino y lo siento pero es un trato que estoy dispuesto a cumplir. —.

Clint gira sobre sus talones y Thor se le lanza encima. Bruce está observando la escena completa, ve cómo Thor se mueve sobre Clint, y termina por convertirse en Hulk para detener a Thor.

—Alto. —Gruñe Hulk. Thor sigue forcejeando, con su cara enrojecida pero termina dándose por vencido.

—No deseo pelear, —dice en voz baja, y Hulk lo deja ir con cautela. Thor parpadea rápidamente. —Simplemente no quiero perder a mi hermano después de haber regresado a la manera que solía ser. —Thor se ahoga con las palabras.

Clint deja salir un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Qué hacemos, entonces? —.

—¿Tal vez Loki tenga un plan? —Dice Pepper, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. —Ya saben, si le contamos sobre esto. —.

—Ya he escuchado suficiente, —dice el dios de las mentiras desde la puerta donde está apoyado sobre el marco. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí, mirando al techo. —¿Así que Amora me quiere? —.

—Hermano, yo… —.

Loki alza su mano para detener a Thor de seguir hablando.

—No quiero que maten a Tony. Si alguien debería morir, debería ser yo. Después de todas las cosas malas que he hecho, debo entregarme para ocupar su lugar. —.

—¡No! —Exclaman Thor y Steve al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendentemente, Loki mira a Steve primero, y alza su ceja esperando por una explicación.

Parece que todos los demás también lo están.

—Loki, no mereces morir, —titubea el soldado, pero luego recobra su postura. —Todo hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Cosas de las que no estamos orgullosos. Tony Stark no es un ángel. Ha hecho un montón de cosas horribles. —.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, —Pepper coincide llorando.

Loki ladea su cabeza. —Soy consciente del oscuro pasado de Tony. Pero aún así, él no fue quien asesinó directamente a toda esa gente. Yo he _matado _gente _porque me place_, Steve. Soy una persona _terrible_. —.

—No. No, solamente estás… perdido. —.

Loki aparta su mirada. —No puedo ocultar el hecho de cómo mi desorientación me ha ensuciado. —.

De repente y de manera inesperada, Steve agarra a Loki y tira de él en un fuerte abrazo.

—Todos hemos estado perdidos, algunos más que otros. Hay momentos oscuros en nuestras vidas por los que tenemos que atravesar para poder encontrar la luz al final del camino. No te atrevas a degradarte por tus errores. Ellos han quedado en el pasado, y todo el mundo puede cambiar. Tú lo hiciste, Loki. Para bien. Para mejorar. Nunca te di realmente las gracias por cómo cuidaste de mí después de que tuve la pesadilla. Encontraste tu luz, Loki. La encontraste. Lo hiciste en medio de toda esa oscuridad. —.

—Por Dios, Rogers sigue con esa profundidad y estarás en la _China_, —dice Clint arrastrando las palabras, pero todo el mundo lo ignora.

Loki permanece ahí, sin devolverle el abrazo a Steve. Luego se ablanda por el momento y cae sobre él, sosteniéndolo más de cerca.

—_Lo lamento. _—.

—Te perdono, —responde Steve con sinceridad. —Todos te perdonamos. —.

—Yo no. —.

Clint deja la habitación.

* * *

El equipo decide resolver el problema pasada la mañana.

* * *

Lo cual se dificulta, cuando llega la mañana y descubren que Loki está desaparecido.

* * *

Thor, naturalmente, casi mata a Clint después de descubrir la nota.

_Te das cuenta, cuando la ausencia de alguien te duele, de tal manera que no podrás sobrevivir como una vez lo hiciste._

_Desde que Tony retrocedió en el tiempo, me he sentido perdido una vez más, porque por supuesto no es el mismo, por lo que estoy, en muchos aspectos, carente de él. Estos últimos días me han llevado a darme cuenta que Tony Stark me cambió en muchas más maneras de lo que pensaba, y por primera vez estoy dispuesto a no ser egoísta, y entregarme a mí mismo a cambio de su seguridad. Aunque él expresó su preocupación por mí en el pasado, y sí, nos besamos, pero no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo con respecto a nuestra situación, y pienso que sería mejor si no intervengo en su vida más de lo que ya lo hice. Es para bien._

_Thor, ésta es mi decisión. No podrías haber hecho nada para evitar mi partida._

_Adiós, mis más nuevos y queridos amigos, si me permiten llamarlos así. Tal vez no a Barton, dado que parece poco dispuesto a incluso tener la noción de perdonarme. Lo entiendo. Además, era un mocoso molesto cuando era niño así que no me atrevo a llamarlo "amigo" todavía. Como dicen ustedes los humanos, "sin ofender"._

_Espero que Tony regrese a casa sano y salvo._

_Los extrañaré. _

La escritura era desordenada y garabateada, como si hubiera sido escrita en un apuro, o por alguien con manos temblorosas – alguien enfermo.

O ambas.

* * *

**Hola apreciados lectores! :3**

Quiero decirles que me siento muy feliz de que ésta historia haya llegado a los 100 reviews :D jamás me imaginé recibir tantos! les agradezco su infinito apoyo y por leer ésta traducción ;)

Contesto reviews:

**Rouse Malfoy:** Sii sii Clint... T_T con respecto a eso, creo que ya no me cae tan bien... después de lo que pasó en este capítulo ¬¬ ... volviendo al capítulo anterior, obvio pues si Steve es atractivo como hombre también tenía que serlo de chica no? ver a Loki celoso sería una idea bastante interesante... me gustaría ver eso xD y como te dije **Obscenidades Midgardianas** no tiene continuación, la autora lo especificó en el fic original... gracias por tus buenos deseos... that's so Lokish ;)

**Gabriela Taisho:** Lo sé, Clint sale con unas particularidades muy propias de él xD me alegra que estés tan pendiente de la historia! :)

**karyemina:** Gracias, es lindo leer cuando me dicen que les está gustando mucho el fic :)

**Aplz1999: **Lo de Steven si fue bastante raro xD pero fue una situación muy divertida... por lo visto Clint nunca madurará u.u gracias! :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajajaj sí... el pobre Steven no tuvo tan buena suerte, me dio pena ajena del pobre tipo u.u y lo que esperabas... ya Loki vuelve a tener más aparición ;)

**La panchis:** Jajaj en serio? aah bueno, me alegra que el fic te esté gustando para animarte camino a la escuela jeje ... gracias :)

**Hime-chan . kyu: **Sí lo sé, en ese sentido si estoy como quedada porque no había visitado Tumblr xD vale lo tendré en cuenta! Si yo sé, yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que llegó este capítulo y ahora Clint me cae mal u.u por ser tan patán cómo le va decir eso a Loki? :( sí sii como verás Loki ya aparece más en este capítulo... por lo menos habla más xD y yo tambien pienso lo mismo que vos... muero y mato por él jaja xD menos mal no me abandonaste eeh :P te cuidas! :)

**A-Shot-To-The-Air:** Jajaja la verdad sí... a veces dan ganas de matar a Clint. Respondo tu pregunta: Steve nunca ha tocado unos senos porque es virgen jaja me hiciste reír tanto con tu comentario no sé por qué... me pareció chistosa la pregunta ;) gracias por tu comentario :)

**Okiitaolcadop:** Tu fuiste el review número 100 de esta historia :D y por supuesto que no dejaré de escribir ;)

Bueno mis queridos lectores, los dejo con éste capítulo... admito que me dio duro el mensaje final de Loki... no pensé que estuviera tan afectado y me siento mal por él... esperemos que las cosas se solucionen pronto, pero eso sólo podrán averiguarlo en mi próxima actualización ;) nos vemos... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	22. Red de seguridad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: Red de seguridad**

Bruce es quien descubre la nota que está doblada cuidadosamente en la nueva mesa de la sala de juegos. Mientras lee en voz alta las palabras, Thor balancea el Mjölnir sin palabras en la ventana más cercana y sale expulsado por ella mientras el vidrio se hace añicos en el piso, como si se tratase de una metáfora física de su corazón. Vuela a distancia con el Mjölnir dando vueltas por encima de su cabeza, el cielo relampagueando, de repente poniéndose de color gris y haciendo que se desaten vientos que hace que Los Vengadores comiencen a tiritar.

—En verdad lo hizo, —respira Clint con incredulidad, caminando hacia la ventana rota y recorriendo sus manos a través de su cabello. —Como si se hubiera dado por vencido. —.

Nadie habló. En realidad, nadie sabía qué decir. Tasha explora cuidadosamente la nota que había tomado de las manos de Bruce, dejándose caer en una silla y con la mirada perdida. Steve – quien tiene los ojos vidriosos – la lee por encima de su hombro.

—Al menos tendremos a Tony de vuelta, —dice Tasha en voz baja, apretando la nota más fuerte hasta el punto de arrugar el papel bajo la presión de sus dedos. La idea hace que Steve muerda su labio mientras asiente lentamente.

Clint deja salir un gruñido. —Qué momento tan acogedor. —Dice chasqueando con los dedos, entienden la razón de angustia del arquero. Amora está flotando en medio del aire justo fuera de la ventana. Clint está a escasos metros de ella y sin sus armas, pero sus puños están apretados al igual que su mandíbula. Ella le sonríe de manera maliciosa, con sus ojos llenos de una alegría retorcida mostrando que sin duda su nueva posesión era Loki.

—Vaya, todos _están_ al límite, —dice en medio de carcajadas, llevando sus manos hacia su espalda. Steve camina hacia ella, apenas deteniéndose al borde de la ventana rota. Ella ni siquiera se inmuta, a menos que cuenta la leve sonrisa burlona que dejó escapar.

—¿Estás feliz ahora? ¿Ya tienes lo que querías? —Escupe él.

La risa que le sigue es más cruel, llena de malicia. —Sin duda, mi querido Capitán. Simplemente he venido a devolverles algo que es de ustedes. —.

Hace un movimiento exagerado con sus manos, un resplandor de color rosa recorre la punta de sus dedos, y finalmente aparece Tony en sus brazos. Ante la vista, Bruce gruñe y se transforma en Hulk, y Clint tiembla de la ira. Tasha saca sus armas y Steve no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. En los brazos de la mujer asgardiana yace el bebé Tony, no el adulto que ella había prometido.

—¿Qué demonios, perra? —Escupe Tasha ruidosamente, acercándose a la ventana.

Amora suelta una risita. —El trato era que me entregaran a Loki, no que él viniera voluntariamente. Por lo tanto, se le concederá el deseo a tu amigo de ser un bebé por un día más. ¿No es maravilloso? Véanlo como un castigo.

—Si no lo estuvieras sosteniendo, te juro por Dios que te arrancaría la garganta, —refunfuña Tasha.

Hay una pausa mientras Amora pasa de tener su sonrisa malévola a una expresión inocente, vaciando de sus ojos cualquier forma de culpa que hubiera adquirido.

—…¿Te refieres a si estuviera haciendo _esto_? —.

El corazón de Clint se detiene y su cerebro se cortocircuita tan pronto como Tony es liberado del agarre de Amora. Tasha chilla y dispara sus armas en el lugar donde Amora había estado unos segundos antes.

Ahora está en algún lado donde no puede ser vista.

Steve se tira de cabeza. Se lanza sobre Tony, quien cae calle abajo a una escalofriante velocidad. Ni siquiera había considerado cómo sobreviviría a la caída en picada – no tenía ni escudo ni paracaídas para proveerse de algún tipo de ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando atrapa a Tony, envuelve sus manos sobre la diminuta forma y lo tira hacia su pecho, esperando – _rezando_ – por un milagro.

Caen como rocas.

El milagro viene en forma de dos enormes brazos verdes que se envuelven a su alrededor. Tan pronto como las musculosas extremidades se doblan alrededor de ellos, Steve agradece al Señor y besa la cabeza de Tony, susurrando repetidamente contra los suaves mechones de cabello que "todo estará bien". Lo sacude con miedo y adrenalina, y Hulk siente el temblor de sujetarlos con sus manos, un tanto aliviado y rugiendo mientras salta fuera de la torre de Los Vengadores a zancadas y aterriza en la azotea más cercana, manteniendo a Steve y a Tony cerca hasta que el polvo se haya disipado. Tambaleándose después del agarre de Hulk, Steve ahoga un sollozo de alivio cuando cae de rodillas.

Tony llora ahogadamente sobre Steve una vez lo aleja de su pecho, y continúa llorando. Debería ser una situación molesta, pero es, de hecho, la primera señal de vida humana en sí misma, un pensamiento que se proyecta a través de la mente de Steve y lo hace más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo haya sido.

* * *

—Te juro que voy a… voy a ponerle mi maldito cuchillo en su maldito cuello en cuanto le ponga las manos encima. —.

Tasha camina de un lado a otro furiosa, tomándose la cabeza con las manos con desesperación e indignación. Caída la noche, Pepper regresa informada de la situación y para su alivio advierte que Tony está - en el mejor de los casos, casi - bien. El caso es que ahora está sentado en el suelo jugando con los ladrillos de su edificio de juguete con Steve de cerca. Steve no se ha separado de su lado desde el incidente.

—¿Me dejarás una parte de ella, verdad? —Pregunta Clint desde el sofá con los ojos puestos en el techo, lanzando una pelota anti-estrés al aire y atrapándola una y otra vez. —Quiero agarrar dos flechas y clavárselas en sus putos ojos. —.

De repente, hay un ruido sordo.

El equipo levanta la vista desde sus posiciones para ver a Thor de pie junto a la ventana que está hecha añicos. Respira con algo de dificultad y tiene los ojos humedecidos.

—He buscado a lo largo de su país lo mejor que he podido, —suspira. —Pero no he encontrado a mi hermano en ninguna parte. —.

—¿Has buscado por todos los Estados Unidos? ¿En un día? —Clint lo cuestiona con temor, sentándose de nuevo angustiado. Thor ladea su cabeza, olvidándose de sí mismo por un momento.

—... ¿Sí? —Clint le clava la mirada y luego se encoge de hombros. Thor regresa a su afligida expresión. —Me… temo que Amora se haya llevado a Loki fuera de esas fronteras. Si no, entonces no sé en dónde más buscar. ¡Las cosas que podría hacer con él! —Thor cae de rodillas y Bruce se inclina dándole una palmada en la espalda para darle ánimos lo mejor que puede. —Veo que Amora no cumplió su parte del trato. —Thor sigue los movimientos de Tony, con una chispa de resentimiento en medio del alivio.

—Ella dijo que volvería a la normalidad el día de mañana. —.

—Entonces esperemos que no haya mentido esta vez. —.

* * *

Retorciéndose, Clint presiona la almohada aún más contra su cabeza, pero simplemente no funciona. Los gritos de Tony penetran a través del material y se hunden en la piel como cuchillos.

—ARGH ¡Cállate! —Grita Clint, lanzando la almohada contra la pared, en un miserable intento por silenciar al bebé a pesar de la sólida barrera que los separa. O no están haciendo un buen trabajo para calmarlo, o simplemente todos están de brazos cruzados. Clint gruñe cuando se para de la cama y abre la puerta de un tirón. Al abrirla, se da cuenta que Tony está solo, de pie mientras permanece en el catre, sujetándose a los barrotes y chillando "te odio".

Clint arrastra los pies hasta la cama y bosteza, mirando a Tony con los ojos cansados, deseando que se vuelva a dormir. Cuando eso no parece funcionar, se levanta maldiciendo y alza a Tony de su cuna y lo sostiene en el aire a la espera de cualquier olor que pueda dar a conocer el problema en lugar de tener que poner la nariz sobre el pañal. Por desgracia para Clint, ningún olor surge, por lo que arruga el ceño y olfatea un poco de cerca, se relaja cuando descubre que no hay ningún olor aparente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces, chiquillo? —.

El llanto de Tony ha disminuido significativamente desde que Clint lo ha levantado, y se tira a sí mismo para estar más cerca del arquero, envolviendo con los puños la camisa de noche de Clint y presionando sus mejillas contra él. En realidad, Clint no sabe qué hacer más que sentarse y esperar a que Tony se calme antes de poder ponerlo de nuevo en el catre, por lo que ocupa el sillón que está junto a la ventana que tiene una vista de la ciudad y recuesta a Tony contra su pecho.

Escucha unos pasos que entran en la sala, pero ni siquiera se molesta en reaccionar porque él los conoce. Son maravillosamente familiares, pero llegan tarde para su gusto.

Tasha se detiene junto al sillón y mira a Tony y a Clint antes de mover los ojos hacia el horizonte, donde Clint tiene puestos los ojos.

—No menciones esto. Nunca. —Clint mece al bebé con movimientos delicados y entona un ritmo suave y tranquilizador. Los ojos de Tony están brillantes y reflejan las luces de la ciudad.

Tasha sólo se ríe, le da a Clint unas palmaditas en el hombro y luego sale de la habitación tan silenciosamente como entró.

* * *

**Hola a todos :3**

Si lo sé! lo lamento con todos ustedes, pero estoy finalizando semestre y he estado bastante ocupada! no se imaginan, creí que no podría volver a subirles actualizaciones por las dos semanas que vienen así que una amiga muy querida **ritsuka-sensei **me colaboró con la traducción del fic, así que ella también merece el crédito :D gracias amiga!

**x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x: **Gracias! :) me alegra que te esté gustando la traducción del fic, en serio le pongo mucha dedicación... espero que aunque lo hayas leído en inglés lo sigas leyendo en español jeje... :)

**Gabriela Taisho: **Gracias a mi también me gusta mucho este fic :) me alegra que lo estés disfrutando tanto y perdón por la demora ;)

**Rouse Malfoy: **A mi si me partió el corazón la nota de Loki... pero a ti? por favor! si ni corazón tienes ¬¬ insensible! y no te volviste una pervertida, siempre lo has sido, por favor, acéptalo jajaja sos una sucia xD tal vez me haya demorado para actualizar pero lo importante es que actualicé :)

**karyemina: **Sii... yo también espero que pronto regresen para que estén juntos, son tan lindos :3

**Hime-chan . kyu: **Si, es que definitivamente ese Clint se pasa... aunque en la última parte de este cap demostró que si tiene algo de corazón xD jajaja esas locuras tuyas, siempre estás pensando que hay otra pareja por ahí escondida xD me haces reír con esas cosas que sales jeje xD gracias ! :)

**ritsuka-sensei: **Amiga, te debo las gracias por colaborarme con la traducción del fic en serio ;) y creo al igual que tú, que todos tienen algo de culpa para que se haya dado esta situación y Tony haya caído en manos de la perra de Amora ¬¬ vieja loca, jaja gracias de nuevo! :)

**Aplz1999: **No te puedo adelantar nada, porque no quiero dañarte la historia, así que ten paciencia ;) pero todo va a salir bien :)

**CureMoon: **Gracias! eres una nueva lectora de mis fics, me alegra que te estén gustando tanto :D espero que me sigas en las siguientes traducciones ;)

**artemisav: **De nada! me gusta contribuir con este fandom, traduciendo historias geniales que hay en inglés :)

Ustedes saben que sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí y todos me llenan de felicidad... agradezco a los nuevos lectores, y personas que siguen la historia, gracias por su apoyo... nos vemos en la próxima actualización! saludos y no olviden comentar :3


	23. Hielo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23: Hielo **

Clint arruga la nariz en cuanto despierta en horas de la mañana. Hay algo rasguñando en su mejilla, y siente un peso sólido y muerto en su pecho. Cuando abre los párpados para determinar qué hay sobre él, descubre rápidamente que la masa pesada es, de hecho, Tony Stark. Un completamente adulto, y nuevamente barbudo Tony Stark roncándole al oído. La picazón que le provoca su cabello facial no sorprende a Clint hasta que recuerda lo mucho que había extrañado al Tony adulto, y ahora estaba de regreso. No más llanto por la noche, no más pañales – Clint se siente abrumado.

—¡Has vuelto! —Clint abraza a Tony, chillando de alegría. Tan pronto cómo envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, comete el error de mirar hacia abajo. Tony está desnudo – completamente desnudo. Clint aspira una bocanada de aire. —¡OYE AMIGO QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! ¡Tus bolas están tocando mi pierna! ¡ARGH ESTÁN TOCANDO mi pierna! —.

—¡WOAH PERO QUE MIERDA! —Tony literalmente explota y se levanta como un resorte quitándose de encima de Clint, aterrizando contra la ventana antes de mirar hacia abajo con ojos como platos y tomando una almohada para cubrirse. —¿Por qué estoy desnudo? —.

—Puedo expli… —.

—¿POR QUÉ ESTABA DESNUDO ENCIMA TUYO? —.

—Tony, en serio, dame un segundo para… —.

—¿POR QUÉ ESTABA DESNUDO ENCIMA TUYO? ¡NO CLINT! ¡CÁLLATE! QUIERO QUE ME CONTESTES POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS DEBAJO DE MÍ EN TU… TU… —Tony mueve exageradamente sus manos hacia Clint que está con los ojos desorbitados en la silla. —TU ROPA INTERIOR. —.

—Estos son mis pijamas. —.

—NO ME IMPORTA, ¡ESTÁS LIGERO DE ROPA! OH MIERDA. —Tony se rasca el cabello con una de sus manos; siente un poco de sudor cayendo por su frente y muerde su labio inferior, nervioso.

—TONY, ¡CÁLMATE! —Dice una voz femenina desde la puerta. Clint se gira en la silla y alza la vista igual que Tony. Pepper está de pie en la puerta, con su chaqueta puesta todavía y salpicada de la lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre New York. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se lanza a través de la habitación hacia Tony.

—Pep, ¡estoy desnudo! —.

—No hay nada que no haya visto antes, —murmura contra su cuello.

—Yo tampoco, —susurra Clint mientras se estremece con desagrado. Tony lo mira con expresión de _¿qué demonios quiso decir?_ Y piensa que debió escuchar mal así que regresa su atención a Pepper.

—¿Por qué estás empapada y me abrazas como si acabara de volver de entre los muertos? Estás llorando, por Dios. —Tony toma su rostro con una de sus manos libres.

—Acabo de regresar de una reunión, —responde ella, poniendo su mano sobre la suya. —Y no moriste, gracias a Dios. Pero estuviste muy cerca. —.

—¿Qué? —.

—Caíste del cielo luego de que Amora te soltara. —.

—Ah. Bien, bien. ¿Eh? ¿Qué _dices_? —.

—Um, parece que él no recuerda, —dice Tasha, entrando en la habitación.

—¿Recordar qué? —Tony grita, a punto de perder el control. —Lo siento, pero alguien podría explicarme por qué me desperté desnudo sobre Barton, ¿por qué mi mejor amiga y camarada está llorando y hablando sobre caer desde las alturas y por qué realmente tengo ansias de beber leche? —.

Clint estalla en carcajadas, y Steve, ante el escándalo aparece junto a Tasha, quien se muerde el labio para no estallar de risa al igual que Clint.

—Ponte algo de ropa, —dice Tasha inexpresiva. Ella le arroja lo primero que encuentra, y todos se tapan los ojos mientras él se cambia.

—Muy bien. Así que ahora estoy más decente, ¿podemos darle respuestas a Tony? —Exigió Tony.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —.

—Que Loki tenía un ataque de angina y luego me desmayé. Había una luz brillante Pero… Oh, esperen, mierda ¿cómo está Loki? —.

—¡Está bien! —Soltó Bruce mintiendo. Tanto él como Thor quien recién entraba en la habitación, lucían cansados y tristes. —Sí, está bien. Muy bien. Pero, uh... ¿nada más desde entonces? —.

—...Eso fue... ¿ayer? —.

El resto del equipo intercambia expresiones. —Umm… —.

—¡VAYAN AL GRANO! —.

Steve entorna los ojos. —Tony, Loki accidentalmente te convirtió en un bebé. Has sido un niño durante casi una semana. —.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que dejaran a Barton cambiar mi pañal! —.

Tony sale de la guardería donde el grupo había regresado después de que Tony hubiera sido convertido en un bebé.

—¡Ni yo! —La voz de Clint se desliza detrás de él, pero Tony no le presta atención porque está demasiado concentrado en ir a la enfermería a gritarle a Loki por causar ese desastre.

—Tony, ¿a dónde vas? —Pepper lo llama preocupada.

—¡A darle a Loki un sermón! —.

—Oh, mierda. —.

—Um. —.

—Alguien tiene que decirle. —.

—¡Tony! —.

—¡ARGH! ¿QUÉ? —Tony se gira sobre sus talones y los observa uno por uno. Luego suspira. —Sé que no debería estar enojado con ustedes porque realmente cuidaron de mí… Esperen un momento. Tú... —Señala a Pepper. —Dijiste que Amora me arrojó del cielo. —.

—Sí, esa es una parte que te estamos tratando de contar. —.

—Bueno, dejen de tratar y ¡háganlo! —.

—Amora te raptó, —explica Steve, pasando junto a la rubia amiga de Tony. —Te quitamos los ojos de encima por un segundo y te habías esfumado. Ella quería... quería... —.

—Ella quería llegar a un acuerdo. —.

—Exactamente. Un acuerdo. —Tasha se hace cargo y Tony nota que Steve se ve bastante molesto.

—¿Ella quería intercambiarme por algo? —.

—Por Loki. —.

Tony comprende todo inmediatamente.

* * *

—Ese hijo de… mierda, ese _hijo de puta_. —.

—Tony… —.

—Apuesto a que lo hizo porque piensa que _"merece morir"_. ¿Es eso? —Tony se sienta en el sofá, frotándose los ojos de _"no, no estoy llorando"_ y apartando a cualquiera que intente consolarlo. —¿Es eso? —.

—Sí, era lo que él pensaba, —respondió Steve. —Pero hablé con él, y le dije que había cambiado para bien, así que no debía juzgarse a sí mismo por errores del pasado. Pero al final, ese no fue el motivo por el que se fue. —.

—ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ? —.

Sin decir una palabra, porque las palabras le fallaban, Steve le entrega la nota. El multimillonario se encoge, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que es, parpadea hacia Steve y luego la desdobla lentamente.

El silencio mientras sus ojos recorren las líneas es ensordecedor.

Mientras lee, siente su cara enrojecer. Sus puños empiezan a temblar.

—"¿_Él expresó su preocupación_?" —Murmura Tony, furioso. —"_No creo que sienta lo mismo que yo_ " "_Es para bien" _—.

—Oye. —.

La nota se aplasta entre las manos de Tony.

—Tony, ¿estás bien? —.

El papel cruje, pero Tony no parece reaccionar.

—Oye, Tony. —La mano de Steve se apoya en su hombro.

—¡NO! —Tony vuelve a mantener la distancia. —NO. —Sus ojos están al borde de las lágrimas. —No. —.

Antes de que pueda decir una palabra más, o siquiera moverse, Tony regresa a la guardería y cierra la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

—Señor, la señorita Romanoff está tratando de invalidar el sistema para tener acceso a su taller. —.

—Ese es un pobre intento para tratar de animarme JARVIS. —.

—Lo siento, señor. Pensé que iba a encontrarlo cómico. —.

Tony no responde. Por el contrario, permanece con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mesa de trabajo, de vez en cuando deslizando su silla para encontrar un sitio más fresco para su cabeza ya que empezando por su frente, siente un calor abrazador. Se siente febril. La enfermedad del miedo se ha apoderado de él; el temor de perder a Loki para siempre, el temor de no haber tenido control sobre sí mismo durante la semana pasada, el temor de que Thor lo odie por el simple hecho de estar vivo, mientras que el destino de su hermano es incierto y peligroso. Y el temor de que Loki no sepa lo mucho que se preocupa por él. El hecho de que Loki piense que dejarlo sería lo mejor. ¿Recordaría acaso esa conversación en la azotea? ¿Acaso las palabras le habían entrado por un oído y le habían salido por el otro? ¿Loki iba a morir pensando que Tony _"no sentía lo mismo por él"_? ¿Que el beso no había significado nada?

El pensamiento le hace apretar los nudillos y golpear la mesa. El dolor no es nada comparado con lo que le producen las entrañas – como si pequeños cuchillos se deslizaran por sus venas y arterias entrando y saliendo de su corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevía Amora llevarse a Loki? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar a Loki y alejarlo de él? Si alguna vez él la encontraba…

Pero él nunca la encontrará.

Ella no se atrevería a mostrar su cara de nuevo si sabía lo que le convenía.

Y si no podía encontrarla, entonces no podía encontrar a Loki.

A esas alturas ya había perdido toda oportunidad.

—¿O no...? —Tony reacciona de repente recordando algo que mueve un pequeño interruptor en su cerebro y lo obliga a actuar. —JARVIS, necesito acceder al sistema de satélite de S.H.I.E.L.D.! —.

—¡Sí, señor! —La IA suena realmente emocionada, después de todo es una sorpresa luego de que Tony no la utilizara en una semana. Tony tiembla de adrenalina. Es como si todo fuera confuso y muy claro al mismo tiempo. Hackea con éxito sus computadoras y sus dedos se mueven nerviosos barriendo el teclado, y todo gracias a Nick Fury. —Estoy dentro. —.

El sistema de satélites de la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D. se abre ante él. Pronto se pone a trabajar en el enrutamiento a través de archivos y forzando varios códigos hasta encontrar la lista que ha estado buscando y aparece y _¡bingo! _

El sistema de seguimiento titulado _"Pequeña Mierda"_ parece ser la mejor apuesta, y por supuesto, cuando lo abre aparece en la esquina superior derecha una fotografía de Loki, junto con un pequeño extracto de su archivo de datos y un enlace con el resto de la información. Tony no se preocupa por eso. Lo único que le importa es la señal marcada en blanco que indica que Loki está en el norte de Suecia y que Loki está vivo. Si la señal posee un estatus blanco, el sujeto en cuestión está vivo. Si el estatus es rojo el sujeto está muerto. El alivio inunda a Tony – es un remedio refrescante a su miedo alimentado por la fiebre.

—Transfiere la información del seguimiento para su análisis y borra los rastros de acceso de los registros de S.H.I.E.L.D. Quiero un escaneo elaborado de toda el área circundante a la ubicación de Loki. Toda amenaza debe ser evaluada y registrada. —Sus ojos entornados se concentran en la señal de Loki. —Prepara el traje. —.

* * *

Sale de su taller a toda velocidad mientras pasa por el lado del equipo quienes lo siguen detrás de él mientras camina hacia el ascensor. Están haciendo todo tipo de preguntas que él ignora hasta que llega a las puertas del ascensor y gira sobre sus talones.

—Loki está vivo. Está en Suecia, Pepper. Es allí a donde voy. Sí, estoy mejor ahora Steve, gracias. —.

—¿Mi hermano está vivo? —Thor pregunta esperanzado. Tony asiente.

—¿Cómo demonios te enteraste? —Cuestiona Clint.

Tony se lleva la mano hasta el puente de la nariz y suspira. —Miren, todo aquel que quiera salvar a Loki, que venga conmigo. —.

Steve se muerde el labio. —¿Qué pasará con Fury? Sabes que no lo permitirá. —.

—Si somos rápidos, Fury no lo sabrá hasta que estemos a medio camino en el océano Atlántico, — responde Bruce, y comparte una sonrisa con Tony.

—Entonces, ¿quién está conmigo? —.

Todos ellos dan un paso adelante, excepto Pepper que no puede, y Clint.

—Clint. —.

—Te golpearé muy duro, pequeño arquero, —amenaza Thor haciendo tronar afuera mientras golpea su puño contra la palma.

De camino hacia el helipuerto, Clint parece el más deseoso de todos ellos de encontrar a Loki.

* * *

**Hello everybody! :3**

Les tengo buenas noticias, a partir de esta semana las actualizaciones volverán a su estado habitual :) Lamento los inconvenientes pero bueno lo importante es que aquí vuelvo. Quiero agradecer una vez más a **ritsuka-sensei** por prestarme su colaboración con la traducción de este último capítulo, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, gracias por mil! :3

Ahora sí, respondo reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Gracias forever and ever :3 por ayudarme a traducir estos últimos capítulos ;) A nadie le gusta Amora, es una perra WTF xD Por cierto, cómo puedes decir que esperas encarecidamente que Amora esté disfrutando su tiempo a sola con Loki? Heeyy! *.*

**Rouse Malfoy:** Ya te lo he dicho... no sé por qué no te convences de una vez por todas... aquí la única pervertida y corrompida eres tú xD Ya viste... actualicé :) ya podremos tener nuevamente a nuestra pareja favorita Loki/Tony :3 ya estaba extrañando sus momentos :)

**Gabriela Taisho:** Precisamente, Amora es una perra! *.* gracias por tu paciencia :) ahora sí espero poder volverles a actualizar como lo venía haciendo antes jeje.

**Setsuna Cooper:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :) espero que sigas disfrutando el resto de la historia!

**karyemina:** Jajaja lo del Thor-Express me hizo reír mucho xD xD ... es cierto, nunca le habíamos visto ese lado tierno a Clint, ya era hora de que hiciera algo bueno pues! jeje mentiras Clint me cae bien pero a veces es un idiota *.* no te preocupes, no eres la única... todos queremos matar a la perra de Amora... creo que oficialmente es el personaje más odiado y después está Fury xD aunque se le agradece por haberle puesto el chip para poder rastrear a Loki... hasta que por fin hace algo bueno... jeje.

**CureMoon:** Claro que sí! tengo pensado traducir más FrostIron... eso sí, tengo que ponerme a leer nuevos fics porque haceee raato no leo, no he tenido mucho tiempo... pero tengo que pensar cuál será mi próxima traducción :) gracias por tus ánimos!

**Megu3:** Jajaja todos queremos matar y volver a matar a Amora... tonta esa cómo se atreve a dañar a Loki *.* y peor aún, separar a Loki de Tony ... gracias por tu apoyo :)

**Hime-chan . kyu:** Jajajaa pero siempre encuentras esa atracción sexual incontenible entre ellos? xD me hiciste reír jeje ... gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia, no te preocupes... aunque estas últimas semanas si estuvieron bastante ocupadas para mí, ya lo más pesado pasó ;)

**VeriTheJotun:** Lo sé... el bebé Tony es milagroso xD es cierto, estamos un poco ofendidos con Clint por haber sido tan insensible con Loki :( pobrecitoo... gracias por tus cumplidos ;)

**FortuneLadyStar:** Jajaja muchas groserías para Amora xD pero se las merece! ... Loki :3 a mi también me encantaaa! :3 gracias por leerme ;)

**RaitointheBaker:** Gracias por leerme! por supuesto que lo seguiré ;)


	24. Inevitable decadencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: Inevitable decadencia**

Es doloroso moverse siquiera una fracción, pero Loki no esperaba menos. Una intensa agonía se aúna sobre sus hombros, sus brazos se encuentran sujetos por unas cadenas, que lo mantienen rígido hacia un costado, en línea con su cabeza, totalmente bloqueado contra la pared, la cual se entierra tortuosamente en su columna vertebral, y su boca está sedienta. Levantando sus ojos agotados, observa a Amora preparando el ciervo que El Ejecutor había traído en la tarde. El hedor rancio de tripas y sangre, revuelve el estómago de Loki; haciéndolo levantarse, pero se las arregla para mantener la calma y no vomitar.

—Debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada de ti. Recurrir a Los Vengadores por protección después de lo que me hiciste. —.

Loki tiene que tragar saliva para recuperar su voz antes de responder. —Yo no buscaba su _protección_, —suelta, repentinamente con rabia. —No busqué a nadie en específico. No te tengo _miedo_. —.

—¡Pero tu encantamiento te dejó muy débil! —Con sus manos apelmazadas en sangre, se gira y se arrodilla a su lado, tomando su rostro en su palma y jalándolo para obligarlo a mirarla. Sus ojos se ríen de él, burlándose llenos de malicia. —Sabías que te estaba buscando. Te escondiste. —.

—Padecí una enfermedad Midgardiana y eso me dirigió accidentalmente a la situación con la que me enfrenté posteriormente. No había salida. Fui capturado. —.

—Eso es todavía más patético. ¿Tú? ¿Capturado? De ninguna manera. Puede que no hayas predicho lo que causó tu enfermedad pero tú _querías_ ser tomado en su custodia. _Sabías_ que una prisión de S.H.I.E.L.D. era mucho mejor que lo que yo tenía deparado para ti. Lo que_ he_ deparado para ti. ¿O me equivoco? —Loki permanece en silencio. Ella aprieta su rostro todavía más fuerte y él contiene su aliento. —¿Me equivoco? —.

—Desiste, víbora, —escupe Loki, apretando sus dientes. Amora sonríe con malicia, soltándolo.

—Puedes llamarme como tú desees… estarás deshecho, toda la magia desaparecerá, antes de que el día termine. ¿Duele? ¿Duele saber que no podrás hacer nada para prevenirlo? —.

Duele. Le duele hasta la médula. El encantamiento que Amora ha conjurado sobre él, poco a poco va consumiendo su magia. Es un hechizo del cual sólo ha oído hablar pero nunca ha sido testigo. Es el encantamiento más cruel que se le puede practicar a un hechicero, y también uno de los más complejos, ya que desvanece por completo la magia de la víctima. Quien conjura el hechizo debe permanecer en el entorno de la víctima o de lo contrario éste podría salirle por la culata al instante y quien lo conjura terminaría más impotente que la misma víctima.

Loki nunca volverá a ver a Tony de nuevo, y tampoco es que le importe a alguien. Está solo, y morirá solo. A pesar de que no sufrirá una muerte verdadera, la magia es quien alimenta su ser; alimenta su _alma_. No es nadie sin su magia. Nada más que la patética cáscara vacía de un dios – no, un gigante – sin ninguna esperanza más que la de ir a donde Amora decida dejarlo en el momento en que termine.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Amora lo saca de su solemne ensimismamiento. Ahora está sentada en un banco cercano, con los brazos cruzados. —¿Por qué protegerla? —.

—No te lo diré. —.

Amora tuerce su mano y aprieta algo brillante en el pecho de Loki. Incapaz de respirar, se retuerce contra el sólido muro que desgarra su espalda, y jadea por aire en cuanto ella deja caer su mano de nuevo en su regazo.

—Sí lo harás. —.

—Thor jamás te amará, —Loki gruñe, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Ha encontrado el amor en Jane Foster, un amor que lo mantendrá mucho más feliz de lo que tú podrías. —.

La presión que Amora le hace ésta vez es mayor, y hay un dolor punzante en su cráneo, resonando contra su interior.

Había descubierto el plan de Amora para matar a Jane Foster después de escuchar su conversación con El Ejecutor. Amora siempre había querido a Thor, y Jane se le había puesto en medio. Se había quedado horrorizado – Thor estaba feliz con Jane. Nunca había visto tan completa adoración en los ojos de su hermano. Thor no tenía idea de lo que Loki había visto, pero éste había estado observándolo y sabía que Jane era de Thor, y que Thor era de Jane. No importaba lo que había pasado entre Loki y Thor, Loki no quería volver a ver a su hermano arruinado por otro que no fuera él mismo. Amora no se saldría con la suya sólo porque sí, él había odiado a Thor pero el amor que sentía por él nunca había desaparecido. Loki siempre había sido demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Bastaba con que después de darse cuenta de la conspiración de Amora, él había visitado a Jane Foster para hablarle de los planes de Amora. Al principio, ella se negó a creerle pero después de ver su desespero, Jane le había permitido ejecutar sobre ella un ritual tan poderoso que le impedía a Amora o a cualquier otra persona relacionada con ella, causarle daño directa o indirectamente. Al finalizar dicho ritual, Loki escapó en cuanto Amora apareció. Recorrió todo la Tierra, agotado y débil por el esfuerzo que había hecho con su magia, y debido a eso terminó atrapando el resfriado que Darcy tenía en el lugar donde Jane trabajaba.

Jane le había prometido a Loki que jamás se lo contaría a Thor. Prometió jamás contárselo a alguien.

—_Eres más bueno de lo que piensas, Loki. _—.

—_No hice esto por sentimentalismo, _—_Loki había mentido descaradamente._

—_¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? _—.

Él se había marchado antes de responder a esa pregunta.

* * *

Grita, el sonido entrelazándose con su risa estridente. Lo libera una vez más.

—Mentiroso. Odias a Thor. ¿Por qué querrías verlo feliz? —.

—Porque preferiría verlo contento que verte a ti saliéndote con la tuya. —.

Cierra sus ojos y sonríe al escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Amora hacerse más fuertes, para luego detenerse por completo a su lado. Ella lo sujeta del cabello y tira su cabeza hacia atrás. Tirando cada uno de sus pelos con una fuerza que por poco los arranca de la raíz, el dolor es agonizante pero en lugar de demostrarle su sufrimiento, abre sus ojos y la mira fijamente – lleno de ira y odio.

—Puede que me desprecies, dios de las mentiras, pero no tanto como tú te desprecias a ti mismo. Siempre te has odiado. Y te odias a ti mismo por odiar a tu hermano. Él te demostró su perdón y nunca dejó de preocuparse por ti… a pesar de ser el inmundo ser que eres… lo apartaste y huiste. Te alejaste, Loki. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. Eres una criatura débil y trágica sin un verdadero hogar. Eres un gigante de sangre pero no eres querido en Jötunheim. Eres Asgardiano de nombre pero no perteneces allá. No eres nada más que una sanguijuela. Te adhieres a todo lo que puedes porque es la única manera de sobrevivir. ¿Todavía no te ha jugado en tu contra? Ese propósito es lo que buscas y siempre te perseguirá por el resto de tus días. Estoy haciéndote un favor al librarte de lo que te hace creer que puede hacerte más grande de lo que estás destinado. Es lamentable ver a una persona tan perdida en un ciclo eterno de fracaso e inutilidad absoluta. —.

Loki es insensible. Todos sus pensamientos más profundos y oscuros se han propagado. Una cosa es pensar en ellos y conocerlos, pero ¿alguien que te eche en cara lo que más te atormenta?

No hay dolor que se compare con el dolor que le hicieron sentir las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Amora.

Apenas si es consciente del repentino estrépito que sale del lado opuesto de la habitación. Se queda mirando hacia el piso, totalmente vacío. Sus sentidos se apagan, se escucha un ruido lejano y toda la visión se vuelve borrosa.

Hay gritos – él es consciente de eso. También hay una lucha. Los últimos restos de su amada magia descienden por la punta de sus dedos. Ya casi ha terminado.

—Él no es inútil, —gruñe una voz familiar, —no para mí.

—¿Tony? —Dice Loki con voz ronca.

—¡Sólo le estoy diciendo lo que ya sabe de sí mismo! ¡No debería sorprenderse! Es lo único de lo que se compone su mente. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas eso, Tony Stark? ¿Una criatura tan insegura y miserable? —.

—Eres una perra, ¿lo sabías? Por utilizar sus propios miedos internos en su contra. _Eso_ es bajo. ¿Qué te hace diferente? No es como si tuvieras un propósito. ¿Cuál _es_ tu verdadero propósito, Amora? —.

Silencio. Loki deja salir una pequeña sonrisa de malicia. Los bordes de su visión comienzan a oscurecerse.

—…Yo… —.

—¿Quién es la sanguijuela ahora? —.

El sonido del gruñido de Thor, y los propulsores de Tony disparando y otro fuerte estruendo, son las últimas cosas que Loki escucha antes de que hubiera una enorme explosión con una cegadora luz blanquecina alrededor de ellos, y luego queda inconsciente, con su cabeza colgando y su corazón hecho añicos lentamente se va reparando a sí mismo porque el hombre de traje rojo y dorado está en el mismo lugar que Loki, y sin duda el lugar al que sabe que pertenece.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :)**

Ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo libre así que creo poder actualizar más frecuente :) Respondo reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei:** No entiendo qué diferencia hay entre IronFrost o FrostIron WTF? el orden de los factores no altera el producto, es un Loki/Tony xD A mi también me dio mucha rabia lo de "pequeña mierda" qué falta de respeto contra Loki ¬¬ amigaa noo xD por qué? por qué quieres que Amora le haga cosas pervertidas a Loki, no! Amora es una perra que no se merece a Loki... o sino mira las atrocidades que le hizo en este capi... y adivinaste bien, te quiero matar grrr *.*

**Gabriela Taisho:** Jajaja sí... ya extrañaba a Tony adulto :3 ahora tengo más tiempito libre, por lo que creo que puedo actualizar más frecuente ;)

**fortuneladystar:** Jajaja obvio sí! yo respondo todos los reviews ;) yo también odio a la perra de Amora! es una estúpida por hacerle daño a mi Loki u.u gracias por dejarme tu opinión... :)

**Rouse Malfoy:** También me temo lo mismo... Loki tiene una idea errada sobre los sentimientos de Tony, esperemos que pronto se aclaren las cosas... estoy actualizando rápido así que es probable que el esperado lemon no tarde tanto :) gracias!

**Kain Dragosani:** Yo también anhelaba el momento en que Tony volviera a ser adulto, jajaja está buena esa de "salvar al príncipe" ... sí, eso es algo que vale la pena resaltar de esta historia, que no hay personajes OOC :)

**Hime-chan . kyu:** Obvio! Tony tenía que ponerse los pantalones y hacer algo para rescatar a Loki :3 jajajaa yo sé! genial no? Tony es bastante eficiente al haber encontrado a Loki en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se nota el amor que desborda por él... sólo que Loki no lo ve o se niega a verlo... no sé que le pasa u.u Jajaja espero que te vaya super bien en tus exámenes ;) para que después puedas desquitarte con todo el Yaoi que puedas jajaa xD espero no te vayas a morir de sobredosis vale? xDD gracias y no te preocupes, ya estoy más relajada, ahorita tengo más tiempito libre ;)

**karyemina:** Maldita arpía... ya no sé que más insultos usar contra esa perra xD pero todos son bienvenidos xD ... menos mal que Tony regresó para poder salvar a Loki :3

**CureMoon:** Siii... esta historia se está poniendo bastante interesante ;) ... creo que podré actualizar más frecuente ahora que tengo más tiempito libre :)

**nessa11997:** Gracias por leerme ;)

**artemisav:** Jajaja... Clint es muy único, a veces lo amo y otras veces lo odio xD pero bueeno... él es así :3 jajaja me encanta la autoridad y el poder de Thor sobre Clint... esa estuvo buena xD

**Romi Drachen Vi Britannia:** Gracias :) en serio, me encanta que la gente me apoye totalmente con mi trabajo, es importante para mí ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	25. Aferrándose a la vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25: Aferrándose a la vida**

**Más temprano ese día…**

Volando a toda velocidad, Tony mantiene sus ojos fijos en la diminuta señal blanca que aparece en la parte superior de su visera. Se aferra a la esperanza, pero a una esperanza que es casi como el humo – difícil de atrapar y de mantener confinado – porque apenas si se puede sentir deslizándose a través de sus dedos, negándose a entregarse. Él permanecerá firme hasta que la señal se vuelva roja, pero está seguro de que incluso si ésta se vuelve roja antes de su llegada, perseguirá a Loki en medio de la ignorancia porque la ignorancia es felicidad. Así es cómo dice el viejo refrán ¿correcto? Sólo tiene que rezar que será capaz de mantener todos los pensamientos concentrados en él, hasta volverlo a ver – a Loki – por sí mismo. Pero no, Loki estará vivo para cuando llegue. Loki vivirá por mucho más tiempo. Tony Stark se asegurará de eso.

* * *

—Odio el océano Atlántico, —gruñe Clint, bostezando ampliamente. Tasha suspira pero no dice nada al respecto, en lugar de eso, mantiene sus ojos fijos en la infinita extensión de mar azul que hay debajo de ellos. Desde la noticia del paradero de Loki, Thor se ha animado de manera significativa; la tormenta está lejos de alcanzarlos; incluso en New York el sol está brillando. Los reflejos del sol alcanzan a Tony quien lleva la delantera. —Es estúpido. —.

—¿Por qué es estúpido? —.

—Es demasiado grande, innecesariamente grande. —.

—…Estás aburrido, ¿no es así? —.

—_¿En serio? _—Dice Clint, arrastrando las palabras con cierto sarcasmo. Bosteza una vez más. Hay un silencio prolongado, y el único sonido audible es el ruido proveniente de los motores exteriores del Quinjet.

—De hecho, me parece de lo más pequeño. —.

Clint lanza una dona de jalea, esperando que golpeara al dios en la cabeza y arruinara su cabello perfectamente lujoso. —Cállate, Thor. —.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después de vuelo, la voz de Nick Fury explota en la aeronave.

—_ME GUSTARÍA SABER A DÓNDE MIERDA SE ESTÁN LLEVANDO MI QUINJET Y POR QUÉ SE LO ESTÁN LLEVANDO SIN MI PERMISO Y SIN UN OBJETIVO IMPUESTO POR MÍ. _—.

—Oh mierda. —.

—_JARVIS, corta todas las comunicaciones con nuestro querido Director. _—Gruñe Tony, y Fury está en proceso de decir otra cosa cuando su voz se extingue por completo.

Tasha muerde su labio. —Sabes que nos va a matar. —.

—_Entonces moriremos sabiendo que hicimos lo correcto. Oh por favor, vamos, no podría matarnos incluso si lo intentara. _—.

—Podría. Al menos a alguno de nosotros. —.

—_Hulk nos protegerá. ¿Cierto, Brucie? _—.

Tasha ladea su cabeza para ver a Bruce quien le muestra una leve sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.

* * *

Ya es tarde en cuanto cruzan la frontera con Suecia, pero las prolongadas horas provenientes de la luz del día indican que todavía son suficientes para ver.

—_Estamos justo detrás de ti, _—dice Tasha en el oído de Tony. —Sólo dinos a dónde ir. —.

—No estamos lejos. ¿Ven ese terreno abierto a la derecha? ¿Entre los árboles? Aterricen allí. Caminaremos a pie hasta la choza donde Amora tiene a Loki. —Pronunciar su nombre es como veneno para su lengua y lo escupe con asco.

Después de aterrizar, Tony espera (impacientemente) en el suelo mientras los motores del Quinjet se apagan y sus compañeros de equipo se le unen, algunos están temblando un poco debido al rápido descenso en la temperatura.

—Nos dirigimos al noroeste a un kilómetro. Cuando lleguemos a la ubicación exacta, La Viuda Negra y El Halcón harán un perímetro, explórenlo. —Tasha y Clint asienten. —Cuando regresen con nosotros y nos den los detalles, decidiremos quién va con quién y a dónde. Supongo que El Ejecutor estará allí en alguna parte, así que sugiero que se lo dejemos a Hulk. El resto lo arreglaremos después. ¿Entendido? —Esta vez, todos los del grupo asienten. La señal blanca parpadea en la pantalla. _Ya voy, Loki. Sólo espera ahí, un poco más._

* * *

—El Ejecutor está haciendo guardia en la entrada principal, —explica Tasha sin aliento, poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Clint para mantener el equilibrio. —No hay puerta trasera, sólo una entrada y una salida. —.

El Capitán da unos pasos hacia adelante. —Necesitamos a El Ejecutor lejos de la puerta. —.

—Necesitamos diversión, —afirma Bruce, temblando. Tony pone una de sus manos metálicas sobre el brazo de Bruce.

—No abandones tu posición todavía. Bien, así que Hulk llevará a El Ejecutor lejos de la puerta. El Capitán, Thor y yo, iremos hacia adentro y buscaremos a Loki y a Amora. Esperemos que su magia esté teniendo un mal día, por nuestro bien. —.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —Pregunta Clint.

—Ustedes irán a la azotea. Tasha, hazte detrás del pequeño búnker que está entre los árboles, así podrás mantener tu bazooka dirigida hacia la puerta. Si Amora intenta escapar, la explotarás en mil pedazos. —.

—Entendido. —.

—Listo, Bruce. Haz lo tuyo. —Tony se da la vuelta y Hulk le está sonriendo. —Woah, ya estás justo ahí. Bueno, atrápalo, tigre. —Tony usa su brazo para mostrarle la dirección donde se encuentra El Ejecutor y Hulk ruge tan pronto como se dirige hacia él. El Ejecutor está tan sorprendido que se pierde por un momento, un momento bastante crucial, y es lanzado hacia los lados por un puño increíblemente fuerte. Sin saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo les queda, los otros dejan a Tasha detrás y corren directamente hacia la choza. Tony, Thor y el Capitán, inspeccionan dentro y El Halcón salta por las paredes para llegar hasta la azotea.

* * *

Hay una voz hablando al final del pasillo. La luz es escasa, sólo una matiz tenue que ilumina el pasillo que dirige hacia una puerta cerrada al final de éste. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Tony se da la vuelta, su arco reactor comienza a brillar más intensamente. Las paredes de madera están llenas de telarañas y suciedad, y Tony puede jurar que ve una rata correr deprisa por el pasillo. Odia las ratas. Sigilosamente, se mueven con cuidado hacia la puerta. La voz se hace más fuerte. Es Amora.

—…Odias a Thor. ¿Por qué querrías verlo feliz? —.

—Porque preferiría verlo contento que verte a ti saliéndote con la tuya. —Loki. Ese es Loki. El corazón de Tony da un vuelco de alegría por el dios, es bueno oírlo hablar. Hay un momento de silencio, y los tres Vengadores llegan a la puerta. Thor levanta su martillo pero Tony niega con la cabeza y pone uno de sus dedos metálicos en la boca de su casco.

—Puede que me desprecies, dios de las mentiras, pero no tanto como tú te desprecias a ti mismo. Siempre te has odiado. Y te odias a ti mismo por odiar a tu hermano. Él te demostró su perdón y nunca dejó de preocuparse por ti… a pesar de ser el inmundo ser que eres… lo apartaste y huiste. Te alejaste, Loki. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. Eres una criatura débil y trágica sin un verdadero hogar. Eres un gigante de sangre pero no eres querido en Jötunheim. Eres Asgardiano de nombre pero no perteneces allá. No eres nada más que una sanguijuela. Te adhieres a todo lo que puedes porque es la única manera de sobrevivir. ¿Todavía no te ha jugado en tu contra? Ese propósito es lo que buscas y siempre te perseguirá por el resto de tus días. Estoy haciéndote un favor al librarte de lo que te hace creer que puede hacerte más grande de lo que estás destinado. Es lamentable ver a una persona tan perdida en un ciclo eterno de fracaso e inutilidad absoluta. —.

Cuando deja de hablar, Tony está casi echando espuma por la boca. Está temblando de la ira y quiere envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de Amora justo para exprimir toda su vida y verlo mientras lo hace. Thor, evidentemente, no quería escuchar más. Con un giro en su Mjölnir, la puerta se derrumba y todos pasan a través de ella. Amora voltea su cabeza, mirándolos con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿CÓMO ENCONTRARON ÉSTE LUGAR? —Grita, lanzándose a través de la habitación. Thor lanza el Mjölnir y ella sale disparada contra la pared, rompiéndola y abriendo un enorme agujero.

—¡HAS ENOJADO AL PODEROSO THOR! —Thor retumba, el Mjölnir regresa de vuelta a su mano. Tan pronto como se prepara para tirarlo de nuevo, Tony alza su mano para detenerlo, sin apartar los ojos de Amora.

—Has jodido a la gente equivocada, —gruñe. Steve asiente con la cabeza.

—Te voy a desgarrar miembro por miembro. —Thor rechina con los dientes de tal manera que Tony alcanza a oírlo.

—Tómatelo con calma, amigo. Déjame interrogar a ésta perra por unos segundos antes de que la vuelvas mierda. —Vuelve a mirar a Amora. —Supongo que estás utilizando un hechizo que requiere mucha magia porque de lo contrario nos hubieras hechizado o por lo menos habernos torturado un poco. Estás débil. Sé cómo funciona la magia. Entonces ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? —.

Amora simplemente sonríe con malicia. —No importa. Ya casi termina. La inútil vergüenza pronto tendrá su merecido. —Fija sus ojos en Loki. Tony da un paso amenazante y ella retrocede, mirándolo de vuelta.

—Él no es inútil. No para mí. —.

Loki solloza y Tony solo quiere llegar hasta él para agarrarlo y salvarlo, pero ahora no puede hacerlo por culpa de Amora. _Jodida Amora._

—¡Sólo le estoy diciendo lo que ya sabe de sí mismo! ¡No debería sorprenderse! Es lo único de lo que se compone su mente. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas eso, Tony Stark? ¿Una criatura tan insegura y miserable? —.

Sí. Él sí quiere a Loki, a pesar de ser tan inseguro. Él quiere ser el único que haga sentir seguro a Loki. No le importa cuán arruinado esté o cuán arruinado cree que esté. Pero ¿cómo demonios se atreve a llamarlo "miserable"?

—Eres una perra, ¿lo sabías? Por utilizar sus propios miedos internos en su contra. _Eso_ es bajo. ¿Qué te hace diferente? No es como si tuvieras un propósito. ¿Cuál _es_ tu verdadero propósito, Amora? —.

La expresión en su rostro no tiene precio. Es exactamente lo que él necesitaba ver.

—…Yo… —.

—¿Quién es la sanguijuela ahora? —Sonríe con suficiencia. Thor pasa por encima de él, gritando sobre la injusticia, y le pega en el brazo con su Mjölnir porque no logra ser lo suficientemente rápida para evitarlo. Tony le dispara con sus propulsores; pero juntos, ella y Thor salen volando a través de la pared, aterrizando al otro lado, justo en el lugar donde el bosque se conecta con el terreno abierto. En el segundo en el que tocan el suelo, una gran luz blanquecina explota tanto de Amora como de Tony. _Loki_. Temporalmente cegado, Tony se golpea contra las mesas y otras cosas mientras camina hacia la luz en dirección hacia el dios.

—¿Loki? —Lo llama en desesperación, arrancando sus guanteletes después de caer de rodillas. Busca con sus manos y localiza una pierna, luego un torso, y luego un rostro. —¿Loki? —Tony se quita su casco, lanzándolo lejos, sin importarle a donde caiga, y tira de Loki hacia sus brazos. —Loki, oye, vamos Loki. Quédate conmigo. —.

La luz se atenúa. Ahora que Tony puede ver apropiadamente, se da cuenta que Loki luce… se podría decir que _perfecto_. Parece dormido. Todos los rastros de tortura se han ido, su cabello luce impecable y su piel ya no está pálida. Tony no puede creerlo.

—Uh. —El dios parpadea rápidamente, doblando sus manos. Tony recuerda las cadenas y usa los guanteletes para romperlas, luego rompe los cierres metálicos y libera a Loki. Levantando la mirada, unos vívidos ojos verdes se encuentran con los suyos. —_Tony_. —El alivio en su voz es gratificante y también una reciprocidad de cómo se siente Tony.

—Pensaste que yo no sentía lo mismo por ti. Imbécil. —Tony sonríe, besando la frente de Loki con entusiasmo. —Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí. —.

—Leíste la nota. —.

—Por supuesto. —Tony toma el rostro de Loki en sus manos. —¿Por qué tienes que estar pensando constantemente que todo el mundo está en tu contra? —.

—Porque por lo general es así, —el dios suspira, intenta levantarse pero falla en el intento cuando Tony lo empuja hacia abajo.

—No ésta vez. —Cogiendo la cabeza de Loki, Tony presiona su boca contra los fríos y delgados labios de Loki. Por un momento, Loki se queda quieto antes de agarrar a Tony del cuello y acercarlo más a él. Gemidos de desespero y necesidad suben por su garganta, escapando al tiempo que sus bocas se amoldan. Pero tan rápido como empiezan, terminan.

—No, —suelta Loki, apartándose de Tony y poniéndose de pie. Luce aterrorizado, y se golpea contra el pecho usando sus puños con rabia, con la mirada clavada en el piso. Tony se lanza sobre él, agarrándolo de las muñecas e impidiéndole hacerse más daño.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Loki intenta empujarlo lejos. —¡Detente! —.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Los ojos de Loki están llenos de lágrimas y Tony no sabe qué hacer. —¡No! —.

—¿Qué pasa? Loki, ¿cuál es el problema? —.

Loki comienza a temblar y cae de rodillas. Tony se hace a su lado, soltando sus muñecas con cuidado. Loki entierra su rostro en sus manos.

—Se ha ido, —susurra con tristeza. —Se ha ido. _Se ha ido_. —.

Tony aparta sus manos de su rostro y le limpia una lágrima con el dedo. —¿Qué se ha ido? —.

Levantando sus ojos hacia los de Tony, éste puede ver el dolor tan devastador que se asoma por ellos. Loki niega con la cabeza.

—Loki, ¿qué se ha ido? —.

Una risa vacía precede un sollozo estremecedor. —Ella destruyó mi magia. —.

—¿Cómo… qué… _Amora_? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —.

Loki se libera del agarre de Tony y lo fulmina con la mirada. —¡Porque estoy _vacío_ por dentro! No siento… no siento… ¡nada! No hay nada dentro de mí… no… no… ¡no hay nada! —Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos de nuevo, se gira y tropieza con Steve, quien descaradamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Shhhhh, —Steve lo arrulla. —Arreglaremos esto. —.

—¡NO, NO PODEMOS! —Grita Loki, empujando a Steve. —Lo que está hecho, hecho está. No soy _nada_ sin mi magia. ¡Nada! —.

—No necesitas tu magia para ser algo, —dice Tony entre dientes. _Eres algo para mí, con o sin tu magia. _Loki se vuelve hacia Tony.

—Sí, Stark. La necesito. No todos podemos obtener lo que queremos en una maldita bandeja de plata como _algunos_. —.

El dolor que se ha apoderado de Loki lo está volviendo totalmente despiadado. Tony odia cuando Loki es despiadado.

—No me culpes por esto, —suelta Tony. —Vine a rescatarte, maldito desagradecido. ¿Pensaste que yo_ quería_ que te alejaran de mí? —.

—No te pedí que vinieras a rescatarme. —.

Eso hiere a Tony. —Bueno pues lo _lamento_. —.

—Si hubieras leído la nota, decía claramente que no quería arruinar más tu vida, por lo que fuiste un imprudente al venir de ésta manera para intentar rescatar un fracaso como yo. —.

—¡_DIOS!_ —Grita Tony. —¡Deja de ser un maldito melancólico! En _serio_, necesitas aterrizar a la realidad, estúpido hijo de puta. Vine a rescatarte porque te _quiero_ en mi vida. Te quiero con todos los problemas y conflictos que tienes. Cuando quieres lo suficientemente a alguien, lo aceptas tal y como es, porque es de_ esa_ persona de la que te enamoraste y con la cual quieres estar. Nunca te pediré que cambies por mí. —.

Tony suelta la última frase en un apuro tan pronto como se da cuenta de lo que acaba de admitir. Es evidente que Loki también se da cuenta, porque el color de su cara se vuelve roja.

—¿P-Perdón? —.

—Dije que no tienes que cambiar por mí. Fin de la historia. No dije nada más. No. Para nada. Joder. —_Joder_. ¿Había querido decir eso? ¡Simplemente se le había salido! ¿Había querido decir eso? Por supuesto que no.

_Deja de mentirte._

Steve está sonriendo.

—Amigos, La Encantadora ha perdido sus poderes mágicos, —anuncia Thor. —El Hulk ha vencido a El Ejecutor y Amora está confinada. —Gracias a Dios por Thor y sus llegadas en los momentos indicados. Se pudo evitar un momento de incomodidad.

Por ahora.

—El final del conjuro debe haber coincidido con Amora sobrepasando los límites que el hechizo había alcanzado… debe haberle salido por la culata porque también me sanó… —Medita Loki para sí mismo con tristeza.

—¡HERMANO! —Exclama Thor con alegría cuando se da cuenta que Loki está de pie en el centro de la habitación. —HERMANO, ¡ESTÁS VIVO! —.

—Apenas, —murmura Loki en el hombro de Thor tan pronto como el dios del trueno lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Pero en vez de llevar la discusión a un punto más lejos, escabulle sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Thor y presiona su frente contra el cuello de él. Es entonces cuando Thor se congela y se aparta de él.

—Pareces diferente, —dice cautelosamente. —Algo ha cambiado en ti. No eres… no eres tú mismo. —.

Loki suspira nuevamente, bajando la cabeza con tristeza. —Amora ha extinguido mi magia. —.

—¿Ha hecho _qué_? —Truenos retumban sobre su cabeza.

—Hermano, cálmate. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. —.

—Aplastaré sus _huesos_, —vocifera Thor, blandiendo el Mjölnir. —¡Voy a despedazarla con mis propias manos! —.

—Yo invito, —Loki ríe con cierto tono macabro. —Pero eso no traerá mi magia de vuelta. —.

—Debe haber alguna manera, —dice Steve, después de haber permanecido en silencio por un rato evaluando la situación. —Ustedes son dioses, por amor de Dios. No hay… rayos, debe haber _algo_. —

Loki niega con la cabeza tan pronto como Thor abre sus ojos.

—Hay… alguien… —.

—No, Thor. —Suspira Loki. —Sé lo que estás pensando. —.

—Pero… —.

—Ella no me curará. Odín jamás lo permitiría. —.

—Hablaré con mi padre. Te defenderé. Haré que me escuche. —.

—No te _escuchará_. —Loki escupe sus palabras, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo intentaré, —dice Thor. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que me escuche. —.

—¿Y por qué harías eso? ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a luchar por mí? —.

Thor ladea su cabeza y sonríe. —Porque Amora, en su arrebato de ira, me contó lo que hiciste por Jane. Tú la protegiste. —Pone una mano encima del hombro de Loki. —Gracias, viejo amigo. —.

Y para sorpresa de Tony, en lugar de salir corriendo, o escupirle de vuelta las palabras a Thor, Loki simplemente se sonroja y asiente.

—Eres mi hermano, después de todo. —.

Ante esto, Thor el poderoso dios del trueno, comienza a llorar. No es muy notable; de hecho, si sólo le echaras un vistazo, no verías absolutamente nada, pero sus ojos brillan.

—… ¿Me permitirás ayudarte, Loki? —.

—Por favor, ayúdame, —responde Loki, su voz de repente suena apagada y desesperada. Los brazos de Thor lo atrapan tan pronto como Loki se deja caer sobre él, ambos hermanos están aferrados de una manera que pareciera que no dejará que el otro se vaya de su lado. —Por favor, _por favor_ ayúdame. —.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré, —susurra Thor, tan delicadamente que apenas si es audible. —Eres mi hermano, después de todo. —

* * *

**Hola a todos :3**

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes, me siento muy feliz por todos los comentarios que recibo :D

Ahora sí, contestaré los reviews ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Me alegra que estés recuperando tu interés en el fic, ya era hora! ... jaja mentiras ;) Y eso de que Amora normalmente no es tan zorra... es difícil de creer ¬¬ porque en esta historia es una puta completamente despreciable!

**Teme Kiryu: **Me too :3 yo también amo bastante los fics de Loki/Tony ... es mi pareja favorita :) a mi también me duele que hagan sentir mal a Loki u.u pobrecito que sólo hay maltrato para él? ya es hora de recibir algo de amor... amor de Tony :3

**Kain Dragosani: **XDD que pena! me sentí tan ignorante con eso pero gracias por corregirme :) no pensé que hubiese diferencia entre el orden en que se nombrara... lo del uke y el seme si lo sabía... pero lo de IronFrost/FrostIron para nada :X gracias! :) Por otro lado, pobrecito que Loki tenga que pagar por las obsesiones de la puta de Amora u.u

**CureMoon: **Por desgracia sí u.u ... le quitó toda su magia... desgraciada Amora nunca me canso de insultarla, sino que Loki es un personaje que amo tanto que cualquiera que le haga daño ya queda en mi lista de los más odiados... xD

**dianaj2w: **Pues destruirla... le quitaron la magia... yo la habría exterminado *.* por hacerle semejante mal a Loki ¬¬ ... gracias por leerme :)

**nessa11997: **Todos queremos que le hagan algo más que sólo quitarle la magia a esa vieja loca ¬¬ joder cómo la detesto! *.* gracias a ti por leer :)

**Gabriela Taisho: **Genial! Todos los insultos para esa perra son bienvenidos :) Pasando a otro tema... siempre he pensado que Loki es un ser incomprendido u.u pero no malo... yo no soy capaz de verlo malo xD en serio... En Thor, como dices, era bastante llevado de su parecer... creo que lo hizo más por un intento desesperado de ganarse la atención de Odín... En Avengers... tal vez sí como tú dices terminó por deformar su propia realidad... me gustan ese tipo de observaciones ;) además ahora que hablas sobre Tom Hiddleston, joder! ningún otro actor habría podido hacerlo mejor que él... no me imagino otro Loki que no sea el de Tom Hiddleston además que es extraordinariamente atractivo *_* y sus ojos y su sonrisa y ... bueno ya ... xDD que me emocioné... gracias! :)

**karyemina: **Como puedes ver a la muy desgraciada Amora... la lograron capturar, y menos mal le quitaron su magia para que vea que es lo que se siente! perra descarada que le quita la magia a Loki sin ninguna justificación u.u el reencuentro fue algo dramático no? Loki se siente hecho pedazos sin su magia... esperemos que Tony lo ayude a superarlo :)

**Vedda: **Siii :3 ... he estado actualizando rápido... estoy muy emocionada con los fics jeje

**fortuneladystar: **:) Oye, pero me dejaste pensando en algo... será que hay reviews que no me llegan? porque a mi me llegan las notificaciones de todos al correo y luego verifico y efectivamente me aparecen... lo que pasa es que si escribes un review y ahí mismo lo revisas para ver cómo quedó, no te aparece nada... él se demora un tiempo apareciendo, a mi me ha pasado eso cuando he dejado otros reviews en otros fics... para que lo tengas en cuenta ;) pasando a otro tema... me encanta que insulten a esa Amora xDD en serio... bienvenidos sean insultos :3 jajajajjaaja OMG me hiciste reír con esa descripción tan extraordinaria de Tony xD en serio! fue demasiado bueno xD me alegra mucho que estés tan pendiente del fic... ;)

**VeriTheJotun: **Lo sé... fueron unas palabras bastantes insensibles u.u ... Lamento quien te haya dicho algo similar pero en serio se merece un porrazo bien duro en la cabeza, nadie tiene derecho a decir algo tan cruel ... ser del común no siempre es lo ideal, sólo tienes que estar segura de ti misma y quererte tal y como eres, a la mierda si a los demás no les gusta, tú no tienes por qué andar complaciendo a nadie, lo importante es tu bienestar y ser genial a tu manera :) Por otro lado, maldita bitch, en serio, se me acabaron los insultos en español ahora voy a recurrir a los de inglés xD esa vieja cayó bastante bajo al hacer sentir inferior a Loki... u.u no te preocupes por el review largo, de hecho entre más largos mejor :D gracias!

**Guest: **Oye... yo sólo me encargo de traducir, la extensión de cada capítulo se sale de mis manos u.u

Gracias a todos por comentar :3 me encanta! nos veremos en la próxima actualización, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	26. Nuevo, pero no acostumbrado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26: Nuevo, pero no acostumbrado**

—Lo lamento. —.

—¿Hmm? —Tony levanta la mirada del piso e inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha. Ahora están en el Quinjet, en algún lugar sobre el Atlántico, y todo el mundo le había dado miradas inquisitivas en cuanto había subido a bordo desde Suecia en lugar de viajar por sí solo como lo había hecho antes. Habían visto la manera en que Tony permanecía cerca de Loki, aunque un poco alejado en comparación a Thor, y cómo sus ojos perseguían al dios de las mentiras quien no tenía idea que estaba siendo observado. Fue claro para los demás, que Tony no quería irse del lado de Loki, y no solamente en el Quinjet.

Cuando la disculpa de Loki retumba en sus oídos, Tony se toma un tiempo para responder adecuadamente. Ha estado pensando sobre lo que admitió en la choza, lo que le dijo a Loki. En su interior, Tony sabe que lo dijo en serio. Sólo que no había pensando en que… bueno, que esto… podría pasarle tan rápido a alguien. Tal vez se está engañando a sí mismo. Tal vez está equivocado, y está mirando sus sentimientos desde un punto de vista erróneo. Así se sintió con Pepper, justo al principio. Y es cómo se siente ahora con respecto a Loki. Las manos sudorosas, el estómago con sensación de nerviosismo, la incapacidad para respirar en su presencia… porque son esas personas las que te quitan el aliento y en algunas ocasiones, traen ese pensamiento insoportable de que no podrás seguir viviendo sin ellos. Te han arruinado, te han reclamado, te han consumido y probablemente lo han hecho todo sin saberlo. Es lo más probable. Con Pepper, Tony siempre supo desde el primer momento que jamás sería capaz de vivir sin ella. Ella es su fortaleza, su sostén y le debe el hecho de que está vivo. Habían intentado tener algo más que una amistad. Había funcionado. ¿Había? Por un tiempo, al menos. Pero después de que la sensación de las manos sudorosas y el nerviosismo en su estómago se redujeran en gran medida, Tony se había dado cuenta de que sólo había sido un flechazo. No podía ver a Pepper como más que una amiga, una amiga con beneficios adicionales que conllevó a bastantes sesiones de sexo realmente increíbles. Aunque Tony nunca había estado enamorado, sabía que no era eso. Pero había estado demasiado asustado para decírselo porque tenía miedo de decepcionarla una vez más. Así que cuando Pepper había tomado la iniciativa de expresar que su relación no estaba funcionando, sintió un alivio extraordinario. Sólo quería tener a su amiga de vuelta.

—Soy un novio terrible, —había dicho él.

—Eres un novio maravilloso, —le corrigió ella con una sonrisa llena de amargura. —Solo que no eres el indicado. —.

—¿Qué hicimos mal, Pep? —.

—Cuando intentamos ser algo más de lo que ya éramos. Cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de que sólo había sido un flechazo. —.

—…¿Lo sabías? —.

—Tony, no has vuelto a ser el mismo desde que estamos juntos. Eres infeliz porque esto no es lo _correcto_. —.

Tony había bajado la mirada a sus pies. —¿Nunca volveremos a ser lo que éramos? —Le había susurrado con preocupación.

Pepper rió. —No pienses que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. —.

_¿Y qué si lo de Loki era sólo un flechazo? _Se preguntó a sí mismo. _¿Qué si estoy jalando del gatillo?_

—Lamento lo que te dije en Suecia. No soy desagradecido. —Loki sonríe levemente. —Es sólo que, me sorprendió que fueras. —.

Tony sale de su ensimismamiento y digiere las palabras de Loki. —P-Por supuesto que fui a buscarte. —.

—¿No sería más sencilla tu vida si yo no estuviera en ella? —.

Y fue entonces cuando esa última frase lo sacudió. Sí, sería más fácil. Sería mucho más sencillo no tener a Loki a su lado. Así no tendría a Fury detrás de él cuestionándolo todo el tiempo sobre el ex-villano, ni tendría que lidiar con la prensa si les llegaba a suceder algo y tampoco tendría que preocuparse por Thor si las cosas entre ambos se iban para la mierda. Tony ha caído, y bastante duro. Nunca pensó que lo haría, no con Loki, por lo menos. Pero las cosas han cambiado. No hay duda que Tony tiene con lo que vivió al ser un bebé por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Eso es definitivamente un cambio en el libro de Tony. Loki también ha cambiado, _pero tacha el hecho de que se convirtió en un niño también,_ piensa Tony. En otra ocasión, Tony había odiado al "pequeño conspirador y endiablado hijo de puta". Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas para una ocasión en particular en la que Loki había destruido la mitad de su torre mientras trabajaba de la mano de Víctor von Doom. También hubo otra ocasión en la que Loki lo había lanzado por una ventana después de que por poco matara a su querido Agente Phil Coulson (quien en realidad había sobrevivido a la herida fatal, obviamente). _Ah, y también intentó apoderarse del planeta en ese mismo día._ Tony no lo iba a olvidar. Pero después de eso, mucho después de eso, Thor y Tony se habían sentado en el bar de su torre, y es posible que Tony haya o no conseguido que Thor se hubiese emborrachado hasta el límite (él seguirá negándolo hasta el día de su muerte, el hecho de que apostó a que Thor no podía beber todo el contenido de alcohol entero de toda su torre) Después de preguntar la razón por la que Loki estaba tan arruinado, Thor comenzó a dar detalles íntimos del por qué Loki se comportaba de la manera que lo hacía. Al final de esa noche, Tony lo entendió. Tal vez no del todo, pero entendió muchas más cosas que antes.

También comprendió por qué Thor estaba tan dispuesto a traer de vuelta el lado humano de Loki – porque Loki simplemente estaba perdido. Muy, muy perdido. Así que cuando Loki le había abierto su corazón mientras Tony lo escaneaba en busca de su magia, éste ya sabía las razones básicas. Pero escucharlas saliendo de los labios de Loki, y ver el dolor causado por una vida familiar arruinada, había hecho que Tony evocara sus propios recuerdos y experiencias pasadas al ver una imagen reflejada de sí mismo cuando su padre estaba vivo.

A veces, Tony se pregunta si, bajo otras circunstancias, podría haber terminado en el lado equivocado del camino. El lado corrupto. En esos momentos, Loki estaba a pocos milímetros de ese camino, y tal vez Tony podría ser el que lo sacara de ese estado hacia su propio lado.

Tony no quiere el camino fácil. ¿Desde cuándo la vida ha sido fácil después de que un electro-magneto se insertara en su pecho? ¿O incluso antes de eso? Él salva al mundo, demonios, ¡como si eso fuera sencillo! Cuando le dijo a Loki que lo quería con todos sus defectos, lo decía en serio. Quería a Loki sin importar las consecuencias.

—Sí, sería más sencilla, —Tony ríe con sinceridad. Loki sonríe con malicia. —Pero tendré que hacerle frente. —.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque no hay vuelta atrás si decides cambiar de opinión. No te dejaré. —Tony hace una pausa, reflexionando sobre eso. ¿Lo está?

—Absolutamente. —.

—Ahora, eres mío. —Escucha el susurro del dios mientras se inclina lentamente hacia el cuello de Tony. Sus palabras le causan unos escalofríos que recorren su columna vertebral, haciendo que empuje la rodilla de Loki con la suya.

* * *

—No creo que hayan suficientes palabras en mi puto vocabulario para expresar claramente cuán enojado estoy con todos ustedes. —.

Fury había estado esperándolos en la torre. Ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar moverse sigilosamente adentro, porque cualquier intento habría sido inútil.

—¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Castigarnos? —Clint se burla, ganándose un fuerte golpe en las costillas por parte de Tasha. Pero continúa. —No somos niños. No le pertenecemos. —.

—Me hace pensar que quería ir y salvar a Loki, —se burla Fury con desdén.

Thor se encoge de hombros y sus ojos se entrecierran cuando Clint lo fulmina con la mirada, así que el arquero se gira con rapidez hacia Fury. —Por _supuesto_ que quería ir y salvar a Loki. Eso es todo lo que quería hacer. _Salvar a Loki. _—Loki rueda sus ojos. —¿Cómo puede estar tan enojado con nosotros cuando fuimos y salvamos a alguien? —.

—¿Porque tal vez necesitaba a mi equipo para manejar una situación más seria? —.

—Pero puede ver que _no hubo_ una situación grave, ¿o sí? —Lo interrumpe Tony, guiñándole un ojo. —Porque todo parece estar muy tranquilo por aquí. —.

—Solo por el hecho de que teníamos a alguien que los reemplazara a todos. —Todos los del equipo se miraron entre ellos. —A todos, —Fury hace énfasis de nuevo.

—Quiere decir que… ¿_hubo_ una situación grave? —.

Fury suspira. —Ninguno de ustedes prestó ni la más ligera atención a las noticias recientes, ¿cierto? —Hubo un silencio prolongado. Fury luce exasperado. —Tienen suerte de que haya depositado toda mi fe en el chico. Les juro por Dios, que están jodidamente de suerte. Recuerden eso. —.

—¿Qué _demonios_ sucedió? —.

—Puede venir ahora mismo, — dice Fury con firmeza hacia la puerta. Ésta se abre lentamente, y un joven adolescente con cabello castaño desordenado pero hermoso, asoma la cabeza mientras entra a la sala. Sus ojos se pasean por cada uno de los miembros del equipo.

—¿Quién…? —Pregunta Steve, sin poder continuar el resto de la pregunta. El joven está vestido simplemente con un par de pantalones negros holgados y una camiseta, cubierto con una capucha y una gran cantidad de heridas de batalla están por todo su rostro.

—¿Quién…? —Bruce imita a Steve, igualmente confundido.

Fury le da una palmada al joven en la espalda, haciendo una mueca de dolor. —Éste, pendejos, es Peter Parker. También conocido como Spider-Man, si es que se molestaron en leer las noticias en algún momento. Ha estado en mi radar desde hace un tiempo, y ha habido un lagarto gigante recorriendo todo New York durante los últimos días. Él nos salvó a todos anoche, mientras ustedes estaban correteando en sabrá el mismo demonio donde. —.

—… Perdón, pero _¿qué? _—.

—¿Por qué no sabíamos sobre eso? —.

—¿Un _lagarto gigante_? ¿Y nos lo perdimos? —Gruñe Clint, disgustado. —¡Mierda! —.

—¿Me está diciendo que usted permitió que éste… éste _niño_ defendiera a New York en múltiples ocasiones y no nos lo dijo? —.

Fury sonríe. —Todos ustedes tienen su propia mierda con la cual lidiar. Quería ver de qué estaba hecho. —Peter se sonroja, mientras cambia de un pie a otro.

—Usted y sus malditas decisiones arriesgadas, —dice Tony entre dientes. —¿Qué hubiese pasado dónde hubiera fallado? —.

—No lo hizo. —.

—Pero qué _si_ _lo hubiera hecho_. —.

—No lo hizo. —.

Tony gruñe.

—¡Es sólo un _niño_! —Exclama Steve con incredulidad.

—Algunas veces los niños nos sorprenden, —dice Fury con brusquedad, pero con cierto tono de humor en su voz. —Todos ustedes deberían saber eso ahora. —.

—Malditos niños, haciendo el trabajo por nosotros, —gruñe Clint, poco impresionado. —¿Qué pasa con nosotros y con los niños últimamente? Loki, ¿estás haciendo algo de nuevo? —.

Loki niega con la cabeza, riendo. —No ésta vez, me temo. —.

—¿Así que Loki es un buen tipo, ahora? —Pregunta Peter, hablando por primera vez.

Todos se giran para mirar a Loki, quien parpadea y luego sonríe maliciosamente. —Diría que soy más soportable que bueno, no obstante, las cosas han cambiado. —Sus ojos miran a Tony por unos breves instantes antes de fijarlos nuevamente hacia Peter. —Sin embargo, por el momento soy más inútil que nada. —.

Fury alza una ceja.

—Loki perdió su magia, —dice Tony con cuidado, verificando la leve punzada en la boca de Loki mientras explica. —Amora la destruyó. Él esta... uh… —.

—Impotente, —finaliza Loki con un gesto de incomodidad.

Fury se ve como si estuviera a punto de celebrar. —Oh, _es_ una pena, —dice inexpresivo. La ira se dibuja en las facciones de Loki, pero no dice nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué al chico se le permite escuchar ésta conversación? —Pregunta Bruce, y todos caen en cuenta que es un hecho. Es información secreta.

Fury le da una palmadita en el hombro a Peter. —Porque está en el equipo. —.

—¿Un _Vengador_? —Exclama Tasha, sorprendida. Peter frunce el ceño, desanimado.

—Si hubieran estado aquí, habrían visto que se ganó su maldito derecho a defender ese título. Lo van a poner al tanto de todo, lo van a conocer mejor y trátenlo como el maldito héroe que es porque ¿adivinen qué? ¡Lo es! —.

Tasha alza una ceja, analizando a Peter con sus brazos cruzados. —¿Por qué te llaman Spider-Man? —.

Como si hubiese estado esperando por esa pregunta durante toda su vida, el rostro de Peter se ilumina de alegría y unas redes blancas salen disparadas desde sus muñecas, pasando por el lado de todos y saliendo por el agujero que hay en la ventana que todavía sigue vigente después de que Thor saliera en busca de Loki. Todos corren hacia la ventana para ver a Peter balanceándose sobre los rascacielos cercanos.

—El chico tiene estilo, —dice Clint sorprendido. —Me está cayendo bien. —.

—Estaba emocionado por conocernos, —dice Tony con aires de suficiencia, observando mientras Peter se tiraba de nuevo a la torre y de alguna manera, violando todas las leyes de la naturaleza, sube a través de ella sin caerse. —¿Qué demonios? —.

Peter entra de nuevo en la sala y sonríe de oreja a oreja. —Spider-Man, —dice simplemente.

Bruce asiente al mismo tiempo que los demás. —Definitivamente no es algo normal. —.

—Nunca lo ha sido, —Peter se encoge de hombros.

Steve deja escapar una risa. —Bienvenido al club. —.

—¿Están seguros de que está bien si me uno a su equipo? Quiero decir, no tengo que estar si ustedes no… —.

—Sí va a estar, —interviene Fury. Peter lo mira, ruborizándose de nuevo, y luego mira a los demás con aspecto de súplica. Esa expresión en sus ojos de cachorrito, son muy difíciles de negar.

—Creo que tenemos suficiente experiencia con chicos para lidiar con éste. —Steve le sonríe a Peter.

—No con un niño adolescente, —murmura Tony. —Se vuelven rebeldes. —.

—Eso es un poco hipócrita de tu parte. —.

—Oye, lamento si no colaboraba mientras era un bebé. Era un _bebé_. —.

Tasha sonríe con malicia. —No me refería a cuando eras un bebé. —.

—… —.

—Opino que le demos una oportunidad. —Todos se giran para ver a Clint, sorprendidos. Clint se encoge de hombros y levanta sus manos a manera de defensa. —¿Qué? Se balancea en los rascacielos por medio de redes… —.

—Telarañas, —le corrige Peter.

—Se balancea por medio de telarañas en el aire, por amor de Dios. Tengo que ver más de eso. Es increíble. —Clint le guiña un ojo a Peter.

—Bueno, bienvenido a bordo, chico, —anuncia Tony. —Espero que estés preparado para cualquier cosa. —.

—La historia de mi vida. —.

—Bien… entonces vas a encajar a la perfección. —.

* * *

**Hello everybody! :3**

Les escribo para comentarles que he estado un poco ocupada, aunque ya terminé semestre, igual he tenido otras cosas que hacer... por eso no se extrañen si sólo les actualizo una vez por semana... si veo que puedo actualizar antes con mucho gusto lo haré...

Otro apunte importante, este fic está a punto de "terminarse" no se alarmen xD pero en cuanto llegue al capítulo 31 dependo totalmente de las actualizaciones de la autora... así que es probable que tarden en subirse los capítulos porque la autora ha estado muy ocupada y no ha vuelto a actualizar con frecuencia... he estado mirando en mis tiempos libres otros fics... tengo varios en la mira pero no me decido todavía... para que estén pendientes si quieren leer mi nueva traducción... obviamente será otro Loki/Tony :3

Y lo último, ya el próximo capítulo tiene la extensión del lemon hecha por mí y con autorización de la autora quien muy amablemente me permitió hacerlo. Será una combinación del capítulo que ella escribió con lo mío, obviamente no haré explícito qué metí yo porque sería bastante problemático... sólo espero que el resultado final satisfaga las expectativas que tienen muchos sobre ese lemon... les voy a ser sincera, yo nunca he escrito uno... así que no sé cómo vaya a salir... pero daré lo mejor de mí... :)

Ahora sí, respondo sus reviews:

**Gabriela Taisho:** Thor tiene que dar lo mejor de sí para enfrentar a Odín, más le vale, así Loki podrá recuperar la magia que le quitó la estúpida zorra de Amora... ahora que vuelves a tocar el tema de Tom Hiddleston... tienes razón, es un encanto de persona, no es sino verlo en las entrevistas, me encanta ese carisma de él... es tan lindoo :3 una persona maravillosa :) Por otro lado, es verdad, Loki quiere mucho a sus hijos... gracias ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** I know! por qué tenía que cabrearse con Tony que simplemente quería ayudarlo de corazón! jaja loquilla yo fui la que dije eso xDD lo de que Loki no es malo sino incomprendido :3 y sí, es probable que Loki sea más malo que lo que muestran en las películas, los comics hablan mucho al respecto de eso... pero creo que ni así dejaré de amarlo xD... gracias :)

**VeriTheJotun:** Aww en serio? qué linda, me alegra que mis palabras te ayudaran a subir el ánimo ;) y es verdad, no podemos depender del "que dirán" lo importante aquí es sentirnos cómodos siendo nosotros mismos y sí eso nos hace felices, eso es lo importante :) Por otro lado, sí, Loki perdió toda su magia pero sigue siendo un Gigante de Hielo... jajaa esa frase me mató sinceramente la de "nadie le hace la vida imposible a mi hermano más que yo" eso fue todo posesivo por parte de Loki jeje ... me encantó ese insulto tuyo para Amora "maldita...descendiente de cortesana de dudosa reputación" xDD gracias ;)

**Kain Dragosani:** Jajaja esa referencia de South Park estuvo muy buena! xD no te preocupes por las palabrotas, relax ;) gracias ;)

**Megu3:** Lo sé, Thor es un tipo de buen corazón :) y fue muy lindo el reencuentro entre Tony y Loki en especial el beso :3 ... gracias :)

**Teme Kiryu:** Jajaja ahora que dices lo de Steve... sentí pena por él, sólo quería ayudar u.u aay sii! el beso fue lo máximo :D puedes ver que ya la relación de ambos está evolucionando muy bien y van por muuy buen camino :3 Yeah! gracias :)

**Yeratel:** Esa escena tan tierna entre hermanos :3 fue muy linda... a mi también me llegó al corazón ... gracias :)

**fortuneladystar:** Jajajaaja... pero fueron excelentes halagos xDD Tony es lo máximo, después de Loki lo amo con todo mi corazón :3 ve, no sabía que amabas al Capi América :3 lo de la magia de Loki todavía no se sabe... hay que esperar a que la autora actualice... lo del lemon xDD joder, que presionada me siento... espero satisfacer las expectativas de la gente y sino, me daré cuenta que escribir lemon no es lo mío xD y lo dejaré en manos de expertos :) gracias ;)

**CureMoon:** No! no hagas eso... no quiero perder una de mis más fieles lectoras :3 yo si creo que Loki recupere su magia pero eso todavía no se sabe... hay que esperar a que la autora actualice... aay si, el beso de Loki y Tony fue lo mejor :) gracias :)

**nessa11997:** No te preocupes, no eres la única... yo también quiero que Amora sufra por lo que le hizo pasar a Loki *_* aaaw gracias, me encanta que te guste mi trabajo, eso es motivador :3 gracias ;)

**Raitothemadusagi:** Jajajajaa xDD sí es ciertoo... y más en el próximo capítulo xD ... jaja gracias ;)

**Vedda:** Sí lo sé, actualicé rápido :) ... oye me dejaste con una duda... a qué te refieres con "brony"? gracias :)

**artemisav:** Jajaja quien entiende a Thor... si Loki es frío con él se angustia y si es cariñoso con él se tensa xDD WTF ... lo importante es que la relación de ambos está en buenos términos, por otro lado, las cosas entre Loki y Tony van de bien en mejor :3 ... gracias ;)

Gracias a todos! me alegran mucho con todos sus comentarios :) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	27. Romance eterno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

Sé que siempre dejo los comentarios a lo último pero es importante que lean lo que escribí a continuación:

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Quiero agradecer de manera especial a **LaOdisea** por haberme colaborado con la escritura del lemon. Ella fue quien hizo la extensión del lemon, no la hice yo porque me di cuenta que definitivamente escribir lemon no es lo mío xD así que ella muy amablemente fue quien lo escribió y le estoy muy agradecida por ello :)

La autora del fic me pidió que dejara explícito que la extensión del lemon fuera una **continuación del capítulo**. Es importante que lo tengan en cuenta. Para este caso, como no fui yo la autora del lemon, oficialmente es **LaOdisea** quien hizo la continuación del capítulo.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto y escenas subidas de tono, así que están advertidos para los que no les gusta leer lemon y después no hayan problemas al respecto.

Ahora sí, los dejo para que lean :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27: Romance eterno**

Al caer la tarde, el equipo se dispersa de la sala de entretenimiento. Tasha bosteza y pone una de sus piernas sobre la mesa, al estirarse se escucha un _crack_ proveniente de su espalda. Han estado sentados por horas hablando sobre cómo Peter se convirtió en Spider-Man, cómo defendió la ciudad de New York, y la razón del por qué Loki está libre y no bajo cadenas. Cuando Peter mencionó que el Capitán Stacy había caído en la pelea, todo el equipo sintió una punzada de dolor. El Capitán Stacy los había ayudado en muchos casos, especialmente cuando se trataba de conseguir el bienestar de los ciudadanos, y los respetaban por su valentía.

—Fue un buen hombre, —dije Steve con amargura. Los demás asintieron.

Cuando las historias que se contaban hablaban sobre los acontecimientos recientes en los que Los Vengadores habían estado involucrados, el joven súper héroe caía a carcajadas en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que Steve se había convertido en mujer.

Sin embargo, eso no era algo que impresionara a Steve.

* * *

—¡Hazlo de nuevo! —Lo anima Clint con emoción, y Peter sonríe al tiempo que dispara una telaraña que se engancha en una lata de refresco que está en la cocina. Asomando su lengua, en señal de concentración, Peter tira de la lata y la atrapa sin problemas antes de pasársela a Clint. Clint salta de alegría en su asiento. —Eres genial. —.

La noche ha caído, y la charla ha durado desde ese entonces. Clint y Peter están sentados en los sofás. El arquero, quien es por mucho el que más ha congeniado con el joven súper héroe, está de piernas cruzadas y emocionado con Peter quien expresa bastante orgullo mientras dispara telarañas alrededor de toda la sala de entretenimiento. Thor se agacha para esquivar una y se ríe por la disculpa de Peter antes de caer en una silla cercana.

—Así que… ¿esto es lo que usas cuando te conviertes en "Spider Man"? —Pregunta Steve con la boca llena de donut, apuntando con un dedo hacia la imagen de Peter que está en la primera plana de un periódico.

Peter ladea su cabeza para ver hacia la imagen que está señalando Steve. —Oh, sí. —.

—Lindos colores, —se ríe Steve, alejando el periódico un poco más como si la distancia le permitiera tener una mejor vista. —Me recuerdan mi propio traje. —.

Peter sonríe y baja la cabeza. —Lo siento. —.

—¡No, no! ¡Está bien! ¿Lo hiciste tú mismo? —Peter asiente mientras se encoge de hombros. —¡Impresionante! —.

Peter está a punto de responder, pero Clint se tira en frente de él, agitando sus manos como loco.

—¿Tienes el traje? ¿Lo tienes? Vamos, ¡quiero verlo! —.

Tasha entra en la sala en el momento indicado. Rueda sus ojos. —Clint, deja al chico en paz. —.

—Pero… —.

—No, Clint. —.

Con esto, Clint se desploma. Le da a Peter su mirada de "En realidad no soy su perra, sólo hago lo que ella dice" y Peter se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros. No puede creer que esté ahí con _Los Vengadores_. Son las personas que ha idolatrado desde que tiene memoria, en especial a Iron Man, corrección, Tony Stark. Es uno de los tipos más geniales que Peter haya visto, pero tan pronto como Peter echa un vistazo por los alrededores se da cuenta que el hombre ha desaparecido. Su sonrisa se apaga; tal vez Tony Stark no esté interesado en él después de todo. Luego, recuerda lo que el equipo dijo unas horas atrás, sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos días, y Peter no se atreve a culpar a Tony por querer escaparse de todo mientras pueda.

* * *

—Así que… sobre lo que dijiste en Suecia… —.

La repentina voz que suena de la nada, hace que Tony se sobresalte y deje caer el pedazo de metal que estaba soldando, dejándole una marca rosada a un lado de su dedo índice. Se lo lleva hasta su boca para aliviar la quemadura, se gira para mirar a Loki quien permanece de pie en la puerta, apoyado contra el marco con una expresión de petulancia dibujada en su rostro. —¿Vamos a hablar sobre eso? —.

—No sé a qué te refieres, —gruñe Tony, sintiendo sus mejillas arder tan pronto como van adquiriendo una tonalidad tan roja como la del dedo que se acaba de lastimar, si no más, y se gira para concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo, buscando desesperadamente algo qué hacer – cualquier cosa – que lo haga parecer que está demasiado ocupado. ¿Loki quiere hablar sobre _eso_? Es bastante irracional _pensar _en eso más que en el hecho de que Loki lo esté trayendo a conversación. Se hace un silencio; Tony espera que haya sido porque Loki se fue del lugar, pero los delgados brazos que lo abrazan por detrás de la cintura y los labios que se acercan a su oreja, le dicen lo contrario.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. —Su cálido aliento roza su oreja haciéndole cosquillas, y la infame lengua de plata comienza a lamer el borde de la misma, haciendo su camino hasta su cuello. Abrumado por la sensación, Tony se inclina hacia atrás, saboreando cada movimiento que hace Loki con su lengua. —Mencionaste que me amabas, —dice Loki, agarrando con sus manos las caderas de Tony y enterrando suavemente sus uñas en el espacio justo por debajo de su cintura donde se había levantado la camiseta.

—He mencionado muchas cosas. —Dice sin aliento, ahora su voz es entrecortada.

—Sí, pero esa fue la que más me impresionó. —.

Tony se gira una vez más, las manos de Loki siguen sus movimientos de manera que cuando están de frente, éstas permanecen en los huesos de la cadera. Tony desliza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki.

—¿Me amas? —Pregunta de manera tranquila. Loki se ve un poco sorprendido al principio pero después se relaja y se hunde en el abrazo de Tony.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —.

Aclarando su garganta, Tony afloja su abrazo sobre él. —Eres un dios. Eres endemoniadamente mayor y yo soy solo un hombre. Un hombre genial y atractivo, pero, un simple hombre nada más. —.

Loki suspira y ríe. —Tú, Tony Stark, estás lejos de ser más que un simple hombre. Tu intelecto sólo rivaliza contra el de un dios. Hiciste que regresara a ser la persona que una vez fui, más o menos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañaba ser yo mismo, más que ser llevado por un deseo sicótico de sangre y poder. Me ayudaste a recuperar mi humanidad, el amor por mi hermano y a darme cuenta de que no necesito ser más de lo que soy cuando estoy contigo. —Loki traga saliva con dificultad, todo rastro de humor se ha desvanecido. Para Tony, todo es confuso. Las únicas cosas que son claras son Loki y sus palabras, porque es todo lo que importa. —Me hiciste ver que mis problemas no eran tan graves como yo pensaba, que no estoy solo. Te amo porque sin ti me siento perdido. Sin ti, nunca estaré completo. Tú eres mi humanidad, Tony, su viva encarnación. Y si no valgo nada para nadie, excepto para ti, no importa. Porque ser digno de ti es todo un honor, sea dios o no. —.

—W-Wow, —tartamudea Tony. Por otro lado, Loki no parece como si esperara una respuesta; simplemente sonríe con satisfacción y observa cuidadosamente la expresión en el rostro de Tony. —Creo que algunas de las razones por las que te amo es porque eres capaz de ser y hacer todas esas cosas. Incluyendo el asunto de la sangre y el poder. Lo que es… bueno, perturbador. —.

Dejando escapar una pequeña risa, Loki presiona su frente contra la de Tony. —Ahora, eres mío, —respira, reiterando lo dicho en el Quinjet pero enfatizándolo con más pasión. —Eres mío. —.

Y así es. Tony se estremece, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Loki lo imita, sin embargo, su sonrisa es mucho más traviesa. Cuando Loki se le lanza encima a Tony para arrebatarle otro beso, lo hace pero a medias. La intensidad hace que se tropiece, y sus manos se envuelven alrededor para evitar que su espalda se estrelle contra la mesa de trabajo. Por poco rozan contra la máquina de soldadura que colgaba precariamente en el borde.

—Cuidado, —le advierte. —Caliente. —.

—Mmmm sé que lo estás. —.

—No, no, el metal. Está caliente. Ya me quemé. —Haciendo un mohín, Tony le muestra la herida a Loki, y resopla en cuanto los ojos del dios intentan concentrarse en el dedo afectado.

—Awww, —se burla Loki, llevando el dedo hacia sus labios. Tony queda boquiabierto tan pronto como la boca del dios de las mentiras se tiñe de azul. Se vuelve fría de repente y se entumece contra la quemadura. —Puede que haya perdido mi magia, pero todavía puedo ser útil. —Sus labios recorren su dedo y lo enfrían.

—Gigante de Hielo, —murmura Tony, recordando con asombro ante la vista del Jötun Loki. Cuando Loki aparta sus manos, al mismo tiempo que el color de su piel, Tony agarra su rostro. —No. Quiero verte. —.

Loki alza una ceja con escepticismo. Suspira. —No, no quieres. —Dice al tiempo que retrocede.

Tony está intrigado. Nunca ha visto la verdadera forma de Loki, y está seguro de que luce increíble en cualquier estado que elija estar.

—Por favor. —.

Sin hacer ruido y con aspecto de duda, la piel de Loki se va volviendo azul, y unas líneas tribales van emergiendo en la superficie de su rostro. Es fascinante y divino, porque repentinamente Loki _es_ una criatura proveniente de otro mundo. No puede ser confundido con un ser humano, no ahora. Aparte de sus ojos. Aunque son rojos como la sangre, están llenos de nerviosismo y están buscando su aprobación. Tony se queda sin habla. Levanta sus dedos para tocar las líneas tribales de su rostro, pero Loki retrocede.

—No me toques. Mi piel te quemará. —.

—Tus labios no lo hicieron. —.

—Apenas si estaba en mi verdadera forma. —.

—Eres hermoso. —Es una explosión de emociones cuando Tony lo dice, porque no puede callarlo por más tiempo. Sólo quiere tocar, quiere saber, quiere _sentir_. —Puedes sentir vergüenza de dónde provienes, Loki. Sé lo que te hicieron y nadie puede evitar que los odies. Pero por favor, _por favor_ no odies lo que eres. Sólo porque seas uno de ellos no significa que seas intrínsecamente tan malo como ellos. —Eres hermoso, maldición. —.

—La belleza es el engaño más grande. Puede ocultar la maldad pura y cualquier rastro de desesperanza. La belleza no es algo en lo que se pueda confiar, ya que nos ciega totalmente. No debes permitir que lo haga, Tony. —.

—Oh, —susurra Tony, agarrando a Loki del cuello y sintiendo rápidamente cómo el frío entumece sus dedos. —Ya lo hizo. —Lo atrae hacia él, perdiendo toda la sensibilidad en sus manos y ahora en sus labios. Loki está aturdido, literalmente se queda congelado por un momento, pero después vuelve a su estado normal. Estando al borde de la mesa de trabajo, dan unos pasos hacia atrás, sin romper el beso, hasta que caen en la cama que Tony tiene en su taller para los momentos en que tiene que trabajar hasta muy tarde y no se toma la molestia de ir hasta su dormitorio. Después de que su espalda toca las sábanas, Tony abre un ojo para verificar que efectivamente Loki ha vuelto a ser el mismo Asgardiano de siempre. Pero es todo lo que Tony ve, porque para todo lo demás – todo a excepción de Loki – ha quedado ciego.

La boca de Loki se separa de la de Tony, haciendo su recorrido por la vena yugular del mortal y mordisqueando con delicadeza justo el punto que se encuentra detrás de su oreja. Tony muerde su labio inferior con fuerza a medida que las manos de Loki recorren su torso hasta bajar por su cadera y rozar su entrepierna; siente cómo los labios de Loki se transforman en una sonrisa de satisfacción rozando contra su cuello. La sonrisa, sin embargo, desaparece rápidamente cuando Tony frota su rodilla entre los muslos de Loki. El dios levanta su cabeza lo suficientemente alto para que Tony pueda ver cómo se abre su boca, dejando salir un gemido. Un sonido tan excitante que hace que los pantalones de Tony se vuelvan una tortura. Es entonces cuando Tony decide separarse un poco; pidiendo por más, desesperado y necesitado, Tony va a saborear esa expresión inevitable y arrasadora tanto como le sea posible.

Con un travieso giro de su pierna, Tony voltea a ambos de manera que Loki queda debajo de él mirándolo con sorpresa y, con una lujuria ávida y feroz. Su rodilla regresa a su posición anterior, excitando a Loki, mientras frota su entrepierna con firmeza, y lame sus labios cuando Loki tira su cabeza hacia atrás para gemir una vez más. Su cuello largo y pálido, le suplica ser violado tan pronto se estira, impecable y sedoso al tacto bajo los dedos de Tony que van bajando. Es demasiado como para dejarlo pasar, así que Tony fija sus labios contra el cuello de Loki y lo succiona con fuerza como un recuerdo vívido, un tatuaje temporal, que compromete su dominio sobre el dios. Las manos de Loki se posan sobre el cabello de Tony, sus hombros, su cintura, tirando de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y echándola a un lado antes de regresar a su cuello y permanecer allí, inflexible. Es una manera silenciosa de Loki de afirmar que es él quien manda ahí. Tony niega con la cabeza, riendo en medio del beso, y frota su rodilla con más entusiasmo que nunca. Loki grita el nombre de Tony, y tanto él como Tony abren sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Loki lo fulmina con la mirada, empujándolo lejos.

—Ni creas que puedes dominarme, Stark, —gruñe, aunque su voz es entrecortada y sus mejillas se sonrojan. —Soy un… soy un dios. —.

—Y yo soy más que un simple hombre. —Le recuerda Tony con voz baja y suave. Una voz llena de promesas e intenciones, obligando a que la cabeza de Loki se tumbe de nuevo sobre la almohada. —¿Recuerdas? —.

—En efecto, —murmura Loki. Los ojos de Tony se fijan en el moretón que está apareciendo en el cuello de Loki, y le arranca el dobladillo de la camisa. Cuando finalmente lo libera de su camisa, Loki se tumba y se ríe, extendiendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, y Tony se sienta encima de él con una pierna a lado y lado, haciendo un camino con su dedo, simplemente disfrutando de la belleza que está extendida debajo de él. Ambos se miran por un rato, con sus ojos fijos, llenos de pasión, y un deseo de tocar; de acariciar, de descubrir. Lentamente, Tony se baja de Loki, sin romper el contacto visual mientras le quita los pantalones. Se pone de pie para tirarlos en algún lugar – cualquier lugar – en la habitación, y cuando se gira para ver a Loki, éste lo ha empujado contra una pared cercana mientras lo besa, con una mano envuelta alrededor del cuello y la otra dentro de su ropa interior. Es abrumadora, la rapidez de sus movimientos, y Tony gime de deseo en la boca de Loki. Baja sus cejas cuando Loki retira su mano de su lugar preferido, pero se sorprende cuando lo agarra de ambas muñecas y las mantiene contra la pared, era imposible escapar del agarre del dios aunque lo intentara. Sin embargo, no lo mantiene cautivo por mucho tiempo, dado que Loki no puede mantener sus manos en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, y pronto regresan a su cuello, permitiéndoles caminar hacia la cama y caer de nuevo en ella, deleitándose con el contacto piel-con-piel de sus pechos desnudos y extremidades.

A partir del momento en el que la mano de Loki se mete dentro de su ropa interior y lo acaricia una vez más, los pensamientos de Tony desaparecen por completo. Lo único que puede hacer es sentir. Y lo único que puede sentir es cómo ambos arden.

Los labios de Tony, de algún modo, llegan al oído del dios a tiempo cuando los movimientos de Loki, _allí abajo_, suben en intensidad, y siendo el caso de lo mucho que Tony estaba excitado, aquello podría ser peligroso.

—J-Joder Loki, ten cuidado c-con eso. —Gruñe el mortal provocando una pequeña risa por parte del dios.

—Oh, lo siento. Olvidaba que estás muy sensible hoy, Stark. —Suelta el dios en tono burlón. Pero Tony contraataca con otro roce a su entrepierna, recordándole que él no era el único afectado. El gemido ahogado de Loki es una respuesta satisfactoria. El dios puede intentar ser el que tenga el control, y en cierta parte lo tenía. Es evidente que Loki lo volvía loco pero, era Tony el que iba a tomarlo y no había nada en el universo que pudiera evitar tal acción.

Tony retira sus manos, y las pone a ambos lados de su cabeza, imitándolo. Loki se deja hacer, intrigado en cierta forma por ver qué tenía pensado.

Los cabellos ónix del dios, repartidos sobre la tela blanca. Su pecho pálido subiendo, y bajando. Sus ojos con una tonalidad similar a la más oscura de las esmeraldas, mirándolo con aquella intensidad… aquella sería la primera vez, y que Odín lo jodiera si él lo arruinaba. Tenía que hacerlo especial.

_"Perfecto Stark, ya estás pensando como un maricón."_ Se reprende mentalmente. Loki alza una ceja al ver a Tony tan ensimismado.

—¿Y bien? —Indaga Loki en tono divertido. Preguntándose qué tanto estaría pensando Tony que pudiera ser más importante que lo que tenía _entre manos_.

Tony parece regresar y lo mira. Ambos pares de ojos se vuelven a encontrar. Al recordar sus pensamientos, siente cómo sus mejillas vuelven a encenderse, tan vergonzosamente como hacía un momento.

Loki al verlo, sonríe con perversión.

—Tony ¿qué…? —Tony no lo deja terminar, sus labios ya estaban asaltando su boca, con la misma pasión y desenfreno pero sin dejar de ser dulce. Tenía que demostrarle cuánto significaba para él. Cuán feliz era por su causa.

Siente las manos de Loki rozarlo por sus costillas, abarcando cada porción de piel posible. Una mano se hunde en sus cabellos, acercándolo más, profundizando el beso.

Ambos gimen. La cadera de Tony encuentra un hogar entre los muslos del dios. Ambos se acomodan como un rompecabezas y es inevitable rozarse. Más que nunca, son conscientes de lo "duros" que están.

Al igual que el resto de sus prendas, la ropa interior de ambos es removida con impaciencia. Ahora los dos están expuestos.

Tony se deja caer sobre Loki. Los matices de calor que sienten al roce de sus pieles es una sensación deliciosa. Vuelven a rozar sus intimidades, ésta vez más fuerte. Loki se estremece y jadea. Tony sonríe. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

De repente, el dios vuelve con una jugada maestra haciendo que ambos rueden lo suficiente para volver a quedar arriba.

—¡Oye! Eso no se vale. —Loki ríe y lo besa. Tony se pierde, se pierde bajo la maestría de esa lengua de plata.

Sus lenguas rozan, una y otra vez. Loki lo muerde. Chupa su labio, lo jala. Tony gime.

_Ese cabrón sabía lo que hacía. _

Una de las manos del dios lo toma firmemente del cabello. El dolor mezclado con el morbo del placer no le molestaba para nada al millonario. La mano libre de Loki baja hacia el sur. Tony cree que volverá a tocarlo _justo allí_ nuevamente hasta que pasa de largo, más abajo. La pregunta de qué ocurría, muere tan rápido como nace en su mente. Siente el roce de un dedo en su entrada, haciéndolo estremecer.

—¡Wow! ¡wow! —Se queja, sin poder evitarlo. Nunca antes alguien se había acercado a esa zona. Probablemente porque el dios era el primer hombre que le gustaba. Aunque la idea no era terrorífica, el panorama era totalmente nuevo y él se sentía… indefenso, casi asustado, como una maldita colegiala.

Loki lo mira, interrogativo. Tony respira profundo.

—No estoy acostumbrado, es todo… además, se supone que eras tú quien debería estar abajo. — Tony hace un mohín haciéndolo sonreír. Ya entendía cuál era el problema.

—Por favor. —Extiende la sílaba "o" para sonar más necesitado. Era una pérdida de tiempo hacerle ver por qué él debía ser el que dominara. Además el hecho de tomarlo al menos una sola vez, antes de que Stark lo hiciera probablemente por el resto de sus vidas en las siguientes ocasiones que seguían, ayudaría a salvaguardar su dignidad más el hecho de que él sería el "primero". _Era un dios, por todos los cielos_.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Tony asiente y lo jala para besarlo nuevamente. La emoción que Loki siente en aquel momento podría semejarse a un niño en Navidad, un niño condenadamente travieso.

Sus labios vuelven a unirse y sus cuerpos se rozan ansiosos. Loki aprovecha que ambos están lo suficientemente "húmedos" para tomar un poco del líquido pre-seminal. Sería un buen lubricante. Roza la hombría de Tony con sus dedos, mandando corrientes a todo el cuerpo del millonario. Quería empaparlos lo suficiente.

Tony se tensa notoriamente cuando un dedo delgado, frío y húmedo se desliza con facilidad dentro de su apretado interior. Loki iba a ser tan cuidadoso como fuera posible.

Sus labios bajan por el cuello de Tony; dejando mordiscos, lamiendo y torturándolo. Pronto, Tony se olvida del asunto, más aún cuando la otra mano deja sus cabellos para hundirse en su entrepierna.

El millonario intenta inútilmente prestar atención a todos los detalles que Loki tomaba en cuenta para hacer su labor. En parte porque el placer y el dolor dopan su mente y le impiden pensar con claridad. Loki parece ser un experto, o alguien totalmente dotado para esas áreas. Quizá no sería su primera vez, pero sí debía ser la primera en años, o al menos eso deseaba pensar. Fuera como fuera, cuando llegara el turno del dios podría dolerle y él debía ser cuidadoso.

Cuando el tercer dedo entra, Loki comienza un vaivén dentro de él al tiempo que lo masturba con la otra mano. Tony lo abraza con fuerza. Sus gemidos ahogándose contra aquel hombro pálido.

—Oh Loki… Loki… —Era difícil saber qué decía en aquellos murmullos pero, Loki se sentía satisfecho, aunque, aún deseaba más…

Minutos después, ambos caen rendidos, abrazados y sudorosos. Tony se queda mirando al techo, demasiado extasiado. Su respiración casi errática no le permite hablar. El éxtasis aún recorriendo sus extremidades como un riachuelo, corriente abajo y el confort de la cama lo mantiene quieto, esperando que su respiración se regule.

Loki se abraza a él, apoyando la cabeza bajo su mentón, exhausto. Nada, ni nadie podría quitarle la sonrisa que traía encima. Está recién estrenada, única en su tipo.

Probablemente el dios estaría pensando que eso sería todo, que aquel mortal estaría demasiado cansado. Pero no era el caso, era el turno de Tony y aunque luego estaría adolorido – no sólo por la impresionante forma que había tenido el dios de las mentiras para embestirlo – era su turno. Tony Stark iba a probarle que no era el único que podía ser bueno en esa área. Tenía algunos trucos.

—¿Aún tienes mucha energía, no es así? —Se burla el dios en cuanto el millonario se mueve para volver a girarlos en la cama.

—Soy conocido como todo un semental sino, pregúntale a cualquiera. —Tony le regala su más brillante sonrisa "Stark Brand" como si aquel gesto ocultara miles de anécdotas que corroboraran esas palabras. Loki entrecierra los ojos, y lo siguiente que Tony siente es un vértigo, como si hubiera salido despedido en el aire, para que luego su espalda fuera recibida por una dura superficie. Maldita sea, en serio iba a dolerle luego ¿Cómo había llegado a la alfombra? Parpadea y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tiene a Loki encima de nuevo, con un recelo casi animal y una sonrisa malintencionada.

—Ahora tendrán que preguntarme a mí. —Sentencia desenfadado, pero claramente posesivo. —Eres mío, ahora. — "_Ah, que tierno, está celoso_."

Ignorando el dolor en sus músculos y el hecho de que irónicamente la parte _sumisa _podía hacerlo pedazos cuando quisiese, Stark sonríe con el mismo ánimo temerario de toda su vida.

El beso toma a Loki por sorpresa y sin darse cuenta vuelve a estar abajo. Aquello de rodar por quien estuviese arriba sería un juego muy divertido de ahora en adelante.

Stark está más que excitado, la alfombra proporciona más morbo que la cama. Tan sólo imaginarse el cuerpo pálido y esbelto de Loki bajo el, gimiendo y gritando su nombre sobre la alfombra mullida, era suficiente para ser peligroso.

Abre un poco más las piernas del dios, acariciándolas con las yemas de los dedos, tomándose su tiempo, controlando la ansiedad. Haciéndolo de forma lenta e intensa, tanto que Loki no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando una mano roza la cara interna de su muslo.

_Aprenda su majestad, es así cómo se hace. _

Tony toma la intimidad de Loki con una mano y una de sus rosadas tetillas con la otra. La presiona entre sus dedos, dura y pálida. Loki gime, moviendo la cadera hacia arriba. Tony siente cómo se endurece nuevamente entre sus dedos. Ríe. El dios es muy sensible.

Tony imita el ritual de preparación de Loki, imponiendo claramente sus propios términos. Inicia un movimiento ascendente y descendente a lo largo de él. De algún modo, sus respiraciones comienzan a ser irregulares nuevamente. La piel de Loki, alabastrina y perfecta tiene un ligero tinte carmín. Tony sube y baja su mano cada vez más rápido. Loki balbucea incoherencias en un idioma extraño.

El millonario aprieta la tetilla con fuerza y el sonido que sale de la boca del dios es delicioso. Su boca se inclina a la otra tetilla ansiosa por chupar esa porción de piel. Sus dientes la aprisionan. Loki gime más alto que nunca. Otro movimiento de cadera y ésta vez logra rozarse con la hombría de Tony.

Stark deja de torturar sus tetillas y, su boca se desplaza a aquel cuello pulcro y húmedo. Lame, muerde, chupa, susurra promesas sucias. Su mano libre se desliza por toda la extensión de piel hacia abajo, rociándose de fluidos, llegando al lugar secreto y resguardado. Lo encuentra y se desliza. La espalda de Loki se arquea en un gruñido. Tony sonríe. Era hora. No iba a soportarlo más.

Luego de la intrusión, Loki parece estar recuperado. Su cuerpo acepta con un ronroneo los tres dedos que se deslizan dentro de él como un falo erecto. Sus piernas se enrollan en la cadera de Tony y roza la suya una vez más, impaciente.

Tony sigue follándolo con los dedos por unos minutos más, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados contra su cuello, del inconsciente movimiento de caderas del dios, hasta que los saca y en su lugar posiciona su hombría. Se queda unos minutos pensando. ¿Debería decir algo? Algo como… ¿estás listo?

—¿Qué estás esperando Stark? ¿El Ragnarök? ¡Apresúrate! —Suelta de repente Loki, tomándolo por sorpresa. Casi parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche porque el heladero estaba tardando demasiado. Tony sonríe con ternura y sin agregar nada o dar algún indicio, se hunde dentro de él con una estocada, hasta el fondo. Loki gime tan fuerte que seguramente el resto de Los Vengadores deben de haberlo escuchado. Su espalda partiéndose en dos. Su cabeza ladeándose en ángulos imposibles. Ambos tocando el cielo. Sí, aquello se sentía condenadamente bien. El interior de Loki era realmente estrecho. Lo apretaba de una forma divina. Literalmente.

Sin dar tregua Stark sigue batiéndolo, con fuerza, tocando puntos sensibles que Loki ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

El cuerpo de Loki se retuerce bajo el suyo, sus caderas le siguen el ritmo. Sus ojos entrecerrados por la pasión y sus mejillas prendidas en calor.

El dios se abraza con fuerza al mortal, besando su cuello.

Tony hunde el rostro en su cabello empapado y oscuro, sus manos recorriéndolo, hambrientas. Tocando y acariciándolo todo para luego asentarse en sus nalgas. Las aprieta con fuerza al tiempo que iba más rápido.

Los gemidos que reprime ya son insostenibles, el dios tiene que soltarlos todos. Probablemente luego se avergonzaría del cuadro que estaba dando pero, aquello lo sobrepasaba.

Ambos gimen. Alto y fuerte. Cada vez más cerca de desaparecer.

Si en algún momento pensaron que no podrían sentir más placer, se equivocaron. El orgasmo los golpea como un maremoto, con la fuerza de un meteorito. El mundo colapsa. Las estrellas surcan el cielo e iluminan por un momento la oscuridad.

Ambos caen nuevamente, cansados, sudorosos. Tony no sabría decir cómo pero, de algún modo, logró llevarlos hasta la cama antes de que el exceso de energía los hiciera caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Tony se despierta lentamente a la mañana siguiente, se mueve un poco y se percata del dolor que siente al moverse. Sin abrir sus ojos, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior vuelven con prisa a él, haciendo que sonría, desliza su mano sobre el colchón hasta tocar el estómago desnudo que está junto a él, recorriendo sus dedos hacia arriba. Acercándose a él, abre sus pesados párpados y mira a Loki profundamente dormido frente a él, con su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Tony recuerda la última vez que "durmieron" juntos, en el sofá cuando los demás eran niños, y recuerda cuán vulnerable y sereno se veía Loki mientras dormía. Es la misma expresión que tiene ahora, y hace que el corazón de Tony palpite más rápido. Las sábanas están pegajosas al toque, pero a Tony no le importa. Son un recordatorio de los eventos que tuvieron lugar – eventos que dejan a Tony sonriendo con locura mientras los recuerda – y ahora está tan cerca a Loki que sus narices están a escasos centímetros de rozar. Tony no puede evitar retirar unos mechones de cabello de su cara.

—Buenos días, —murmura Loki, estirándose y aferrándose a Tony, con su cabeza debajo del mentón de Tony y su nariz apretada contra el pecho. Tony no responde por un largo rato. Cuando lo hace, besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Loki y lo abraza un poco más fuerte que antes.

—Ahora, eres mío. —.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Que pena por la tardanza! sé que me demoré muchísimo en actualizar, pero he vuelto :) espero que les haya gustado el lemon que escribió **LaOdisea**, le puso mucho empeño para que quedara bien y conservara la esencia de la autora :)

Ahora sí, paso a responderles sus comentarios:

**Gabriela Taisho:** Sii Peter Parker ha hecho su entrada :) creo que es genial porque me parece adorable :3 Por otro lado, aww qué linda gracias por tu comentario, para mí es gratificante leer cuando alguien me dice que hago un muy buen trabajo y es porque me lo tomo muy en serio, no es sólo traducir, sino también verificar que quede bien editada la historia y con una presentación impecable para el lector :) te lo agradezco! ;)

**Teme Kiryu:** Mi primer súper heroe favorito también es Tony :3 me parece tan genial! mmm que pena creo que tardé un poco en actualizar, pero espero que la actualización haya valido la pena :) Jaja a mi también me gusta Loki posesivo se ve todavía más interesante *_*

**CureMoon:** Jaja bueno lo admito u.u no fui capaz de escribir el lemon, es que en serio, no es tan sencillo... prefiero leerlo es mucho mejor xDD espero que te haya gustado :)

**fortuneladystar:** Jajaja viste? no fui capaz de escribirlo xDD es que en serio, no tengo habilidades para escribir lemon, cada vez que escribía una línea era un fracaso u.u preferí dejárselo a alguien que si tuviera facilidad para hacerlo :) Por otro lado, sí así es. La autora se basó en la película del Sorprendente Hombre Araña para describirlo, espero que te haya gustado el lemon y que la espera haya valido la pena porque sé que los hice esperar mucho u.u lo siento... pero lo importante es que regresé con una actualización que todos esperaban con gusto :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Sii el joven Peter está como en Disneylandia allá con el resto de Vengadores, en serio, es tan adorable :3 jajaja me hiciste reír con eso de Loki siendo la novia del padre xDD ... me alegra saber que el fic te esté pareciendo emocionante de nuevo ;)

**nessa11997:** Gracias a ti por estar tan pendiente de la historia y por leerme :)

Les agradezco a todos por la paciencia, sé que me demoré en actualizar pero bueno ya volví :) Para los que no se han enterado de mis nuevos proyectos de traducción, les sugiero que visiten mi profile y ahí podrán ver mis próximas traducciones de las cuales ya subí el primer capítulo de cada historia respectivamente. Una es un AU de Loki/Tony y la otra es un Loki/Thor.

Gracias por el apoyo, por leerme y por sus comentarios ;) espero de corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	28. Ojos bien abiertos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28: Ojos bien abiertos**

—¿Estás nervioso? —Pregunta Tony, con su pulgar acariciando la columna vertebral de Loki. El dios yace en frente de él, boca abajo, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y sus brazos metidos debajo de ella, sus ojos están cerrados y su boca está entreabierta con una ligera sonrisa. Tony está a su lado, apoyado en un codo, y ha estado acariciando la espalda de Loki en silencio durante los últimos veinticinco minutos.

Los ojos de Loki se abren, encontrándose con los de Tony. —¿Sobre qué? —.

—Ya sabes. Sobre regresar a Asgard. Encarar a Odín, de nuevo. Abogando por tu magia. —.

Loki no contesta. En lugar de eso, gira su cuello y oculta su rostro en la almohada, su ahogado gruñido es apenas audible. —¿Odín se va a enfadar? —.

—Odín _siempre_ está enfadado, —sisea Loki, rodando sobre su espalda. Mira hacia al techo con desdén, como si aquella blanca superficie le hubiera causado algún tipo de mal. —La última vez que estuve en Asgard, estaba respondiendo ante mis crímenes contra la Tierra. —.

—Sí, bueno… tenía razón para estar enfadado. Al igual que nosotros. Es decir, _trajiste_ toda una raza alienígena a la Tierra en un intento por gobernarnos. —.

Loki ríe con extrañeza. Pone ambas manos en los hombros de Tony y lo empuja contra el colchón, montándose encima de él con una pierna a lado y lado de sus caderas. —Ah, sabes muy poco al respecto. —.

—¿De qué se trata? —.

—No me importaba gobernar su planeta, en absoluto. —Es como si Loki hubiese estado esperando el momento para sacar esto del pecho, a juzgar por la expresión de alivio en el rostro del dios. Tony lo mira con atención. —Necesitaba algo… cualquier cosa… para creer que estaba haciendo todo lo que hice por mí mismo. Pero no, Tony. No quería gobernar. Nunca quise gobernar. Ni a la Tierra ni a Asgard. Ni ningún otro lugar. Y todavía sigo sin querer. —.

—Entonces… ¿por qué? —.

—Al principio, la criatura en cuyas garras caí después de caer de Asgard, no sabía quién era yo, o de dónde era. Lo único que sabía era que estaba lleno de magia y de angustia, y le gusté solamente por esos dos atributos. Me contó sobre sus planes para obtener el Tesseracto… y le dije que sabía dónde estaba. Ahí fue donde cometí mi error. Tuve que sentarme y esperar en una terrible meditación, escuchando y esperando para que el Tesseracto fuera activado. Utilizando a la gente que estaba cerca del Tesseracto, usé mi proyección mental para mirar a través de sus ojos. Vi una oportunidad, y usé toda la magia que tenía para activar el Tesseracto por mi cuenta. —.

—¿Es por eso que Clint dijo que te veías como una mierda cuando llegaste a la Tierra? —.

Loki ríe rompiendo la tensión por un momento. —Sí. Esa es exactamente la razón. Sin embargo… cuando él me preguntó de dónde venía, me refiero a la criatura, le dije que provenía de la Tierra. Le dije que esa era la razón por la que yo sabía dónde estaba el Tesseracto. —.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Porque él quería destruir a quienes tenían la capacidad para usar el poder del Tesseracto. Me dijo que una vez mi "hogar" fuera destruido, se libraría de mí y yo sería libre. —Los ojos de Loki se vidrian ante tan terrible recuerdo. Tony no quiere saber por qué Loki se frota sus muñecas, arañando algo que no está ahí, no más. Por reflejo, Tony toma sus mejillas en un intento por consolarlo. —Quería el poder del Tesseracto, todo para él mismo. Sin ninguna amenaza de que le fuera arrebatado. Se sintió amenazado porque creyó que todos en la Tierra eran tan poderosos como yo. Me preguntó si había otras civilizaciones que conocieran el poder del Tesseracto. Si le hubiera hablado sobre Asgard, me habría obligado a llevarlo allá también. En ese entonces, la Tierra no significaba nada para mí. La Tierra no era más que un punto casi invisible en el mapa de las estrellas. Era una imagen en los libros de cuentos. Era… —.

—No importaba que todos muriéramos mientras Asgard estuviese a salvo. —Loki se sonroja violentamente, pero no está en desacuerdo. —Le contaste sobre la Tierra y no sobre Asgard porque habrías preferido ver la Tierra destruida antes que el lugar al que llamaste hogar durante la mayor parte de tu vida. —De nuevo, Loki permanece en silencio. —… ¿Odín sabe sobre eso? —.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy en libertad? Mi último deseo antes de mi ejecución fue tener una discusión privada con el Padre de Todo. Le conté todo. Le conté cómo, incluso después de todas sus mentiras y todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, protegí a Asgard. Le conté que la criatura estaba detrás de mí, sobre cómo había empezado a buscarme desde el segundo en que se había enterado de mis fracasos en la Tierra. Odín me escuchó. Por primera vez, me _escuchó_. Y entendió por qué había hecho lo que hice. Reunió a los hechiceros más poderosos del cosmos para ocultarme del radar de la criatura. Es por eso que no puedo decir su nombre. Rompería el hechizo y me encontraría. —.

Tony está aturdido. —Pero… no… ¿por qué elegiste proteger a Asgard? Pensé que lo odiabas… —.

—No, —murmura Loki. —Nunca lo odié. ¿Disgustarme? Tal vez. Pero nunca lo odié. Aunque Odín haya mantenido mi herencia en secreto, todos eran mis parientes, Tony. Mi familia adoptiva. Mis amigos, mi padre, mi madre, mi _hermano_. —.

—Seguramente Asgard hubiera sido capaz de defenderse contra los Chitauri. ¡Nosotros lo logramos! —.

Loki niega con la cabeza. —Sólo porque ustedes se las ingeniaron para cerrar el portal. La criatura venía en camino, y ustedes evitaron que lo hiciera. Él es… mucho más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar. Me temo que incluso Asgard no podría contra su ira. —.

—Pero ¿él no puede encontrarnos, verdad? Quiero decir, ¿la Tierra está a salvo? —Loki parpadea, y luego aparta sus ojos de los de Tony, moviéndose para salir de la cama y encontrar la ropa que está dispersa por la habitación. Acaba de ponerse su ropa interior cuando Tony lo agarra del brazo. —Loki ¿la Tierra está a salvo, no es así? —.

—Yo… cuando… cuando hablé con Odín, ambos reconocimos que había hecho mal por mi parte en la batalla entre los Chitauri y la Tierra. Me destinó la Tierra para que fuera su… su protector. —.

—… ¿Perdón? —.

—La Tierra está bajo mi protección. Bueno… eso _fue_ hasta que mi magia fue eliminada. —Su puño se aprieta al igual que su mandíbula. —Thor no lo sabe. Él cree que padre simplemente me desterró a su planeta. No he sido desterrado, podría regresar a Asgard si lo deseara, pero jamás he querido porque no estoy precisamente en buenos términos con nadie allá. Tony, sin mi magia y sin mi protección escudando la Tierra, la criatura podría encontrarlos. A todos ustedes. Si decide venir mientras estoy impotente, no hay esperanza, no si llega antes de que pueda protegerlos de nuevo. Es por eso que Thor y yo debemos viajar a Asgard hoy mismo. No sé cuando regrese. —.

Tony muerde su labio. —No tardes mucho, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Sonriendo, Loki se da la vuelta y deposita un beso en la frente de Tony, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —No puedo esperar para estar de regreso. —.

—Pero seguramente Odín te permitirá tener tu magia de vuelta, ¿pronto? Por el hecho de que estás protegiendo a la Tierra y todo eso. —.

—No… necesariamente. Odín siempre pone a Asgard de primero. Solo fui destinado como protector como un simple castigo. Si él no hubiese elegido dicho castigo, me temo que la Tierra ya no existiría. —.

—Yo… _¿qué?_ —Tony retrocede tropezándose, mientras lo mira con incredulidad.

—¡Odín está dedicado a Asgard! Aunque la Tierra sea especial para él, ¡a él no le importará que sea borrada del mapa mientras Asgard siga intacto! —.

—Así que… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que no tengas tu magia de regreso? —.

—¿Quién sabe? —Loki se encoge de hombros miserablemente. —¿Quién sabe lo que mi querido padre decidirá? —Tony se acerca a él una vez más y lo abraza, besando sus labios, haciendo que el beso sea prolongado, lento y profundo. _Estoy aquí, soy tuyo, y estaré a tu lado sin importar cual sea el resultado_. Loki los dirige a ambos a la cama otra vez, y repiten los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero casi en cámara lenta porque Tony no sabe cuánto tiempo le quede para apreciar ésta intimidad antes de que Loki desaparezca al otro lado del cosmos.

* * *

—¿Dónde está el chico? —Bosteza Tony, entrando a la cocina y metiendo un pedazo de pan en la tostadora. El resto del equipo está reunido en torno a la mesa, incluso Clint quien suele ser el último en levantarse.

—Se fue a casa, —responde Steve mientras muerde un panecillo. Sus ojos están fijos en Tony. Tony está lleno de confusión, sin entender el por qué Steve parece un poco enojado con él. En lugar de formular una hipótesis para dar una respuesta a ello, simplemente continúa la conversación.

—… ¿Casa? —.

—Es un adolescente. Va a la escuela. Vive con su tía y es un gran admirador tuyo. Si te hubieras molestado en dedicarle siquiera un minuto de tu tiempo. —.

_Ah. Así que esa es la razón por la que está enojado._ El tono acusatorio de Steve hace que Tony lo fulmine con la mirada. —¿Perdón? —.

Steve se pone de pie y encara a Tony. —Desapareciste ayer. Saliste de la sala tan pronto se terminó la conversación. Es como si no te importara que éste joven sea algo excepcional, y que salvó el estado, el país y tal vez incluso el mundo por su propia cuenta. —.

—¡Escuché lo que dijo! —Escupe Tony, apretando sus puños. No quiere ser parte de una discusión a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, pero Steve se lo está pidiendo. Steve responde bajando su cabeza amenazantemente y dando un paso audaz hacia adelante. Desde su bolsillo, Tony sutilmente se pone sus pulseras del Mark VII. —Lo escuché… ¡Sé lo genial que es! Y ¿no crees que necesitaba un poco de descanso después de lo que le pasó a Loki? —.

—No he dicho que no te merecías un descanso. Simplemente creo que podrías haber mostrado un poco más de interés. —.

—Lo hice…—.

—Apenas si prestaste atención. Muestra un poco de respeto la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—¿Por qué no me muestras un poco de respeto y cierras la maldita boca, Rogers? Acabo de levantarme y no necesito recibir un abuso verbal a estas horas de la mañana. —.

—¡Es la una de la tarde! ¡No me culpes si estás cansado por haberte pasado toda la noche follando con tu dios! —.

La mandíbula de Tony se abre y se cierra rápidamente. —Wow, finalmente estás aprendiendo "otras cosas" ¿no? Cierra el pico, ¡sólo estás celoso porque tengo algo que nunca tendrás! —.

—Dios, ¡se portan como _niños_! —Exclama Tasha, de pie. Tanto Steve como Tony la miran rápidamente. —¿Hablas en serio, Steve? ¿Y qué si no le dedicó al nuevo chico todo el tiempo que tú querías que le diera? Acaba de regresar de salvar a su chico de la muerte, probablemente. Yo no esperaría otra cosa más que _follar_ para ser honesta. —Tony sonríe con suficiencia. —¡Y tú! —Continúa Tasha, apuntándole con el dedo. Su sonrisa desaparece. —¡Tienes que _dejar_ de actuar como un niño y traer a conversación la virginidad de Steve todo el tiempo! —Steve se sonroja. —En realidad, es muy entrañable. Está esperando a la persona adecuada y hay que respetar _eso_, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Aparentemente, Pepper aparece de la nada porque Tony no la había visto en ningún momento desde que había entrado a la sala. —Bien dicho, Natasha. —Le da una palmadita en el hombro a la pelirroja y le sonríe. —Tony, no me habías contado que estabas teniendo sexo con el dios de las mentiras. —Tony sonríe con suficiencia.

—Es un acontecimiento reciente. —.

—Mmmm. ¿Es bueno? —.

—Maravilloso, —responde Tony, y todos quedan boquiabiertos.

—¿Cómo pueden hablar entre ustedes de esa manera? —Pregunta Bruce, poniendo su taza vacía sobre la mesa. —Quiero decir, ustedes _salían_. —.

Pepper se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué pasa? También somos mejores amigos y la parte de nuestras vidas en la que salíamos terminó. Es madurez, creo. —.

—O extraño, —gruñe Bruce, levantando su taza de café y mirando dentro de ella como si esperara que su café reapareciera mágicamente.

—Además, Tony sabe que nadie es mejor en la cama que yo. E incluso si así fuera, no se atrevería a contármelo. —.

—Nadie es mejor que tú, Pep, —Tony bosteza, estirándose.

—Eso es bastante presumido de tu parte, Potts, —dice Clint, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Ella se gira para mirarlo, alzando una ceja. Él le sonríe misteriosamente.

—Tengo derecho a presumir. Aprendí sobre presunción del mejor. —Ella y Tony intercambian un guiño, y luego mira de vuelta a Clint quien le sostiene la mirada un poco más de lo que ella esperaba.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, —suspira Bruce mientras abandona la sala. Steve lo sigue, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Tony a la salida. Por alguna razón, Thor no se encuentra en la cocina, y Tasha termina por servirse una taza de té de jazmín antes de salir también. Tony coge la tostada que había dejado en la tostadora y de pasada, menciona algo sobre regresar a la cama donde está su dios antes de su viaje, dejando a Clint y a Pepper completamente solos. Pepper revuelve con la cuchara alrededor de su taza de té y está a punto de salir también pero la voz de Clint le hace desfallecer en su paso y se detiene por completo.

—Ver para creer, ¿sabes? —.

Se da la vuelta y se sobresalta al ver cuán cerca se ha aproximado Clint en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Apenas está a un metro de distancia, con los ojos encima de ella y una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios. —¿P-Perdón? —.

Él da un paso adelante y ella retrocede uno, calculando erróneamente la ubicación de la puerta y en lugar de salir por ella, se golpea suavemente la espalda contra el marco. Clint pone una mano justo por encima de su cabeza y se inclina hacia adelante, tal vez demasiado cerca para que ocurra algo bueno.

—Lo que dijiste. Sobre ser buena en la cama. Me gustaría juzgar eso por mí mismo. —Su voz se apaga mientras usa un tono lleno de lujuria hambrienta.

—Eres un cretino, —sisea, aunque no logra ponerle mucho significado a las palabras que dice y en lugar de eso tartamudea con vergüenza. Su mirada se intercala entre sus ojos y sus labios. Es consciente de que sus pupilas están dilatadas porque la distancia entre ambos se está acortando rápidamente y la mano libre de Clint se posa sobre su cadera.

—Oh vamos, —ríe. —No puedes negar la química entre nosotros. —.

—Si le llamas "química" al hecho de irritarme en un almacén, entonces estás muy engañado. —.

Clint sonríe cálidamente. —No, cariño. Me refiero a antes de todo eso. Antes de todo ese estúpido lío de nosotros siendo convertidos en niños. —Coge un mechón suelto de su cabello y enrosca su dedo en él, su pulso se acelera en cuanto oye su respiración. —¿Recuerdas que no hace mucho tiempo fui aplastado por ese Doombot? Me curaste en el helipuerto. Trataste mis heridas. Hubo mucho contacto visual. Fue extraño, porque quiero decir, eres Pepper Potts, la ex de Tony y su mejor amiga y su colega… y yo jamás había pensado en ti en nada más que… otro rostro. Sin ofender. —.

—No hay problema, —se atraganta ella.

—Pero cuando me miraste en el helipuerto, tus ojos captaron la luz de las estrellas y te hizo ver… hermosa. No es que no siempre luzcas hermosa pero… —.

—¿Esto es…? Oh Dios mío, ¿ésta es la forma en que intentas engatusar a una mujer? —Pepper apenas si logra contener su risa. Él frunce el ceño. —No Clint, quiero decir, ¿mis _ojos captaron la luz de las estrellas?_ Por favor. A ti no te habría importado si mis ojos hubiesen estado tan rojos como los abismos del infierno. Apuesto a que te inclinaste hacia adelante lo suficiente para ver accidentalmente mi escote. ¿Tengo razón? —.

Clint queda boquiabierto y da un paso hacia atrás. —Mujer, _cielos_. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte sentir… no sé, ¿especial? ¿Y qué si eché un vistazo en el helipuerto? No es que lo hubiera hecho. —.

—¡Te atrapé mirándome! —.

—_¡Lo que sea! _—Exclama Clint. —Sólo quería meterme en tus pantalones ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es eso un problema? —.

—¡No! —.

—… ¿Qué? —.

—Por Dios, ven _aquí_, —respira Pepper y tira sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Clint mientras sella sus labios en un beso, casi haciéndolos caer encima de la mesa.

Si Bruce hubiera pasado por la cocina en el momento en que ellos se bajaron de la mesa y chocaron entre sí contra una pared cercana, jamás habría dicho una palabra de esto a nadie.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Les contesto sus reviews:

**Setsuna Cooper:** Jajaja xD me hiciste reír con lo de la hemorragia. Gracias! me alegra que te guste el trabajo que hago, es muy gratificante para mí :3 Por otro lado, sí es verdad... no es fácil escribir lemon y pues uno quiere que la gente disfrute leyendo, por eso no quise escribirlo porque estaba segura que terminaría arruinando el momento u.u A mi también me encanta el IronFrost! de hecho es mi pareja favorita :D ... sí, este fic es súper genial, me alegra haberlo podido traducir :)

**karyemina:** Ay que genial! me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon :3 sii... el fic se está poniendo bastante interesante y más por el hecho de que ahora Loki emprende un camino para recuperar su magia :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajaja tan porno? xDD estoy segura que sí! tanta faena tuvo que haber llegado a oídos de todos, en especial de Peter xD con sus super sentidos desarrollados como dices... jajaja le pides a Clint que no permita que Peter se corrompa? si ese es más pervertido que todos juntos! xDD

**nessa11997:** Jajaja no nacimos para escribir lemon xD o nos falta experiencia, yo personalmente prefiero leerlo que escribirlo... es que en serio, comienzo a escribir algo y después leo y eso no calienta ni el agua u.u ... Peter es demasiado genial :) Por otro lado, aaww muchas gracias :3 eso significa mucho para mí, en serio, me esfuerzo mucho para darles una buena traducción de fic ;) gracias por tu apoyo :) !

**Hime-chan . kyu:** Me encantaría admitir que ese lemon lo escribí yo pero no fue así :( lo escribió **LaOdisea**, la verdad no soy buena escribiendo lemon y por eso tuve que pedir ayuda xD me alegra saber que te gustó el lemon, esa fue la razón por la que pedí a alguien más que lo escribiera, quería que mis lectores disfrutaran leyendo algo bueno :D Por otro lado, yo también amo a Peter :3 es demasiado lindo :) !

**Gabriela Taisho:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon :D ... Al igual que el comentario anterior, no escribí el lemon, me habría encantado haberlo hecho yo pero no tengo facilidad para hacerlo por eso **LaOdisea** es quien merece todo el crédito, ella fue quien lo escribió :) Personalmente, prefiero a Loki de uke también, de hecho me encanta... pero la autora planteó en el fic que ambos fueran dominantes, con base en eso se hizo la extensión de la escena; me alegro que disfrutes tanto este fic :) yo también espero que hayas pasado una muy Feliz Navidad :3

**CureMoon:** Jajaja te morías por el lemon xD me alegra que lo disfrutaras :) jajaja xDD sigues con eso de los gemidos de Tony, espera a ver lo que pasa más adelante en el otro fic ;) Siii... es raro ver a Tony de pasivo, pero es bueno innovar de vez en cuando :) Loki también tiene derecho a ser seme :3 aunque yo lo prefiero de uke sinceramente... el caso es que me encanta leer de esta pareja y eso me hace feliz jeje xD

**misscaptain america:** Me alegra que te guste el fic :D ... con respecto a la frecuencia de actualización, trato de actualizar una vez por semana, si veo que puedo actualizar más de una vez con mucho gusto lo hago :)

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajaja... envidias a Tony por haber disfrutado del famoso bombón asgardiano? entonces sí, que envidia! xDD

**Fortuneladystar:** Sii, es que escribir lemon es cuestión de costumbre y pues yo la verdad ni escribo para empezar, sólo traduzco y hago trabajo de beta para corregir algunos errores de redacción de las historias originales... pero hasta ahí... tengo que hacer el ejercicio de escribir haber si me vuelvo experta escribiendo lemon... tal vez luego decida escribir un One-shot pero después :3

**alessa-vulturi:** Tengo entendido que Spider Man no formó parte de Los Vengadores originales, o sea, los que se formaron en un principio... pero si se incluyó después, unos años más tarde :)

Les agradezco bastante por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :) Nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	29. No hay lugar como el hogar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29: No hay lugar como el hogar**

_Tan pronto como el dios de las mentiras inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, su mirada rozó a través del techo de su húmeda prisión. A diferencia del resto de Asgard, que brillaba en toda su gloria, las prisiones de la gran civilización eran como si estuvieran esculpidas con imágenes de Niflheim en la mente del diseñador. No sólo eso, sino que habían sido abandonadas a la putrefacción, así que la nariz de Loki se arrugaba cada vez que se veía obligado a tomar un respiro. Su adolorida boca permanecía cubierta por la mordaza, los dientes mordiendo el metal indestructible, incapaz de apretarse juntos. Bajó su mirada del techo y se dejó caer contra la pared cubierta de musgo que lo rodeaba. Su ejecución era inminente – él lo sabía – y a menos que pudiera razonar con el Padre de Todo, su muerte era inevitable. Con un suspiro dificultoso, juntó las manos y se cruzó de piernas. Sus muñecas estaban atadas con aros encantados que silenciaban su magia y sus tobillos estaban vergonzosamente encadenados. _

_Tenía que hacer que Odín lo escuchara. Tenía que hacerlo._

_Hubo un ruido metálico, haciendo que Loki abriera sus ojos y mirara a través de los barrotes de la puerta que se abría al extremo del pasillo. Dos guardias fuertemente armados lo miraron con desagrado mientras entraban a su celda, pero en lugar de lanzarles una mirada perversa como usualmente lo haría, Loki simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo._

_—Va a arrodillarse ante el Padre de Todo ésta noche en Gladsheim y él decidirá su destino, _—_dijo uno de los guardias, todos tenían el mismo aspecto, con voz ronca y áspera. _

_—Creo que ya sabemos cuál es, —dijo el otro guardia con un tono de diversión enfermizo, y Loki lo miró con ira, poniéndose de pie. El guardia dio un paso hacia adelante y sonrió cruelmente. —No hay nada que pueda hacerme, escoria hambrienta de poder. —Escupió a los pies de Loki y ambos se dieron la vuelta, carcajeando, y dejaron a Loki mirando la puerta, que ahora se había cerrado, lleno de más ira, más odio y un terrible dolor._

* * *

_—Por intentar destruir la paz y la gente de la Tierra, se le condena a muerte por medio de la decapitación. Su ejecución se llevará a cabo mañana al mediodía. —._

_La voz de Odín resonó a través de la enorme sala, haciendo eco y devastando. Los __Æsir que estaban sentados a ambos lados de él, asintieron con la cabeza al dios que se arrodilló delante de ellos en el gélido suelo, sintiéndose insignificante. Se le había negado el derecho a hablar ya que todas las pruebas apuntaban en su contra, e incluso Thor había sacudido su cabeza con tristeza al ser incapaz de dar fe de su hermano._

_—¿No tiene derecho a una solicitud final? —Preguntó Thor, finalmente hablando. Odín miró a su hijo y ladeó su cabeza con contemplación._

_—Por supuesto. —Se volvió hacia Loki. —Retiren la mordaza. —._

_Loki no abrió sus ojos hasta que la mordaza cayó de sus labios. El alivio puro que lo recibió cuando estiró su boca y luego la cerró, era gratificante pero no tenía tiempo para saborearlo._

_—Pido una discusión privada con el Padre de Todo. Es mi último deseo. —._

_Los __Æsir abrieron la boca y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, pero Odín los silenció. __—Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme a solas puede ser dicha ante el tribunal. —._

_Los ojos de Loki se estrecharon. —¿Vas a negarle a un hombre muerto su último deseo? —._

_Los __Æsir continuaron murmurando. Odín frunció el ceño. __—No. Tienes permitido hablar en mi presencia a solas. Vamos, Loki. —Odín se puso de pie. —Guardias, escolten a Loki a mis aposentos. —._

* * *

_A Loki le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando la persona que alguna vez consideró como su padre, se paseaba con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y su único ojo bueno miraba a los suyos. No importaba cómo se sintiera después de haber descubierto su verdadero origen, la expresión de desaprobación lo devolvió a su niñez. De repente, era un niño otra vez, con los pies hacia adentro y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Ni siquiera intentó enmascarar su rostro con uno que mintiera por él. Un rostro que ocultara cualquier rastro de emoción. Un rostro que no requería palabras para encubrirlo. _

_—Loki, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses magia contra tu testigo? —._

_—Pero padre… —._

_Odín había levantado su mano para silenciarlo. —No, Loki. No quiero oírte decir que se lo merecía o alguna otra excusa. Deliberadamente desobedeciste mis órdenes directas de no dañar a nadie con magia. —._

_Dejó caer sus ojos al suelo, Loki había hecho un puchero. Odiaba que lo miraran de esa manera._

_—Lo siento, —dijo Loki después de muchos años, con sus ojos fijos en el ojo bueno del Padre de Todo. Su rostro estaba sereno, pero sabía que Odín había capturado el ligero temblor de su labio. Odín levantó la ceja y dejó de caminar._

_—¿Lo sientes? —La pregunta estaba llena de duda._

_—¿Estás escuchando? —Replicó Loki. Por lo general, Odín habría ignorado cualquier palabra que hubiera pronunciado Loki, pero ésta vez se había detenido y le había respondido. Odín arrugó la frente._

_—¿Por qué lo sientes? Nunca te disculpas por los problemas que causas. —._

_Loki comenzó a sisear algo pero luego se detuvo. Odín lo estaba escuchando. Era ahora o nunca._

* * *

_—Sé la razón por la que no me dejaste hablar en Gladsheim, —gruñó Loki, ahora libre de la muerte pero con la carga de la seguridad de la Tierra sobre sus hombros. Odín le había creído sólo después de consultar con Mimir, quien estaba sentada en un pedestal en el centro de las cámaras de Odín._

_—Aquel que miente dice la verdad, —dijo Mimir con su envejecida voz apenas en un susurro, pero aún lleno de conocimiento absoluto e indefinido. Odín se había vuelto hacia Loki con una cara de alivio puro y alegría, y se dirigió hacia él con los brazos abiertos antes de darse cuenta que Loki no le iba a devolver el abrazo. Odín se cruzó de brazos._

_—Sé la razón por la que no me dejaste hablar en Gladsheim. —._

_Odín alzó una ceja._

_—No querías que yo le dijera a todos lo que soy en realidad. De cómo soy un Gigante de Hielo y sobre cómo criaste a su enemigo bajo sus propias narices. Lo podría haber hecho. Les podría haber contado todo y jamás habrían confiado en ti otra vez. —._

_Suspirando, Odín se sentó en una silla y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas. —¿Por qué crees que te estoy enviando a la Tierra? —._

_Ante eso, Loki se ahogó con su propia réplica._

_—¿Q-Qué? —._

_—Incluso si le hubieras anunciado eso a mi gente, sería muy poco probable que ellos le hubieran creído a un mentiroso tan consistente. Sin embargo, podría haber levantado sospechas y no quería eso. —._

_La ira y la tristeza se apoderaron de Loki una vez más. —Eres un cobarde. Temes la rebelión de tu pueblo contra ti y me tienes miedo. Ahora me tienes miedo porque podría demostrarles lo que soy verdaderamente. Puede que sea un mentiroso pero evidentemente he aprendido del mejor mentiroso de todos. —Dio un paso hacia Odín. El Padre de Todo se puso de pie y caminó hacia Loki. Preocupado de que hubiese ido muy lejos, y que Odín lo fuera a aplastar, Loki hizo una mueca de dolor pero se sorprendió cuando Odín puso una mano sobre su hombro. Le susurró unas palabras y de repente los Grandes Magos de los Nueve Reinos aparecieron alrededor de la habitación. —¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —._

_—Protegerte de la criatura que te busca. Entonces te irás, y pretenderás que te desterré a la Tierra. —._

_—… ¿Pretender? —._

_—Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, hijo mío. —._

_Loki se tragó la ligera felicidad que se arremolinó en su interior. —Desearía no volver nunca. —Era una mentira pero también la verdad. Ese era su hogar, pero nunca le había agradado a la gente. Era un marginado. No pertenecía a ningún lugar._

_—Exactamente. —Esa palabra de confirmación de que él y Odín estaban siendo padre e hijo era más que suficiente. Las acciones de Loki, aunque poco justificadas, desde que él se había enterado de su verdadera herencia había sido su excusa perfecta para finalmente mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. _

_Era un Gigante de Hielo._

_Y no era bienvenido allí._

_Nunca lo había estado._

_Jamás podría regresar._

* * *

Hay un lugar especial en la torre de Los Vengadores donde Thor puede viajar hacia y desde Asgard por medio del Bifrost. Había sido reconstruido más rápido de lo que Thor había anticipado que lo harían, y Heimdall había reanudado su posición como guardián. El lugar especial indicaba que nada se destruiría en cuanto Thor se catapultara de nuevo a la Tierra. El lugar especial era la azotea.

Los Vengadores se reunieron en la parte superior de la torre para despedir a los dos dioses. Loki está de pie con las manos cruzadas en la parte frontal, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y los ojos llenos de una preocupación que sólo Tony conoce la verdad detrás de ellos. Por un momento, Loki levanta la cabeza y mira fijamente a Tony, una pequeña sonrisa silenciosa promete un regreso pronto y seguro. "_Bueno, espera que se cumpla"_, piensa Tony dudoso y cambia de un pie para otro con incomodidad.

Es entonces que algo golpea a Loki. Estas personas lo han aceptado. Todas ellas. Incluso Clint luce ligeramente triste por su partida. Aquí es donde debe estar. Con Los Vengadores. Con Tony. Aquí no importa si es un gigante de hielo o un dios nórdico. Mira a Thor, quien le sonríe con aprensión. Thor está asustado también. Por supuesto, Thor no sabe que Loki no fue desterrado. No sabe lo que Loki hizo por Asgard – por él. Loki nunca se lo contó a él ni a nadie antes de Tony porque cuando la gente ve el bien, esperan el bien. Y él no quería estar a la altura de las expectativas de nadie. Pero ahora él es bueno. Ya no tiene pensamientos maliciosos y no es alimentado por el odio. Quiere que ellos esperen cosas buenas de él, porque eso es lo que les va a dar y es lo que va a ser. Steve camina hacia adelante y le da la mano, y Natasha lo golpea en el hombro lo que indica aparentemente – cuando la persona sonríe cálidamente – una muestra de buena voluntad. Loki le asiente con la cabeza y deja que Tony lo envuelva con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le deposite un beso en su mandíbula.

—Vuelve pronto. —Le susurra.

—¡Heimdall! —Grita Thor. Loki se aparta del grupo y mira hacia arriba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el cielo oscuro. Loki no se va a casa.

La está dejando.

* * *

Tan pronto como Loki da unos pasos hacia Gladsheim, la gente a su alrededor se detiene para mirarlo y susurra.

—¡Está de vuelta! —.

—¡Pensé que había sido desterrado! —.

Los ignora lo mejor que puede, pero las voces se hacen cada vez más fuertes con cada paso. Cuando entran en el salón de Odín, éste se para de su trono y les dirige una mirada llena de ira a ambos.

—¡Thor! —Grita irritado, pero Thor simplemente se detiene y se mantiene firme, Loki hace lo mismo.

—¡Padre! ¡Escúchame! Sé que Loki te ha hecho daño pero debes saber que la magia de mi hermano ha sido destruida y… —.

Odín levanta una mano para silenciarlo. —¿Destruida, dices? —.

Thor asiente. —Sí. Por Amora. —.

—Ah. —Odín retrocede y se queda mirando fijamente a la boca de Loki. Tiene la libertad de hablar en cualquier momento y tan pronto como lo haga podría arruinar completamente a Odín ante el tribunal.

—Loki. —Sus ojos finalmente se encuentran con los del embaucador.

—Padre. —.

Sonriendo, Odín vuelve sobre sus talones para encarar al Æsir. —Loki no fue desterrado a la Tierra. Él vino a mis aposentos a decirme que había protegido a la gente de Asgard, llevándose a los Chitauri hacia la Tierra y no a nuestro hogar. —.

—¡Te lo dije en una conversación privada! —Chilla Loki, apartándose de Thor y dirigiéndose hacia Odín. Los guardias agarran sus armas y avanzan pero Odín niega con la cabeza.

—Porque temías que la gente ya no te tuviera miedo si descubrían lo que habías hecho por nosotros. —Odín se gira hacia Loki. —Te hice un favor al mantenerlo en secreto durante todo éste tiempo. —.

—¡No! ¡Porque nunca me habrías escuchado si hubieras estado sentado en tu trono rodeado por éstos imbéciles! —Loki se gira hacia el tribunal quienes se ponen de pie y cierran sus puños, indignados. —Ellos te habrían gritado que yo no era de fiar por ser el dios de las mentiras pero la verdad es que no puedes sobrevivir bajo mentiras durante toda tu vida. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. —Odín gruñe entre diente mientras le susurra algo a la línea de Æsir que están detrás de él. —Entre otras razones relacionadas con esa acusación en particular. ¿Te gustaría que diera detalles al respecto? —.

Por primera vez en la memoria de Loki, Odín parece no tener palabras. Thor mira con asombro lo cual no es del todo sorprendente, ya que lo que Odín había dicho era ciertamente una novedad para él.

—¿Por qué le cree, Padre de Todo? —Grita alguien, pero la visión de Loki está demasiado envuelta por la rabia para verlo y sus oídos golpean con el sonido del latido de su corazón así que no distingue la voz.

—Porque Mimir me dijo que podía. —Odín ladea su cabeza y considera a Loki. —Supongo que volviste para que te de permiso para consultar con Eir, ¿no es así? —.

—Ella es la única persona que puede ayudarlo, —dice Thor con voz ronca, finalmente hablando. Hay un silencio tan pronto como Odín sube de nuevo a su trono y se sienta.

—Como castigo por los crímenes anteriores, destiné a Loki para ser el protector de la Tierra. Sin su magia, la seguridad de la Tierra está en juego. Voy a concederte el permiso para buscar a Eir, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. No puedo forzarla a ayudarte. —.

Loki siente un alivio pero también un dolor pesado. Odín no le está concediendo el permiso por él. Lo está haciendo por la Tierra, y solo la Tierra. Odín tenía que decirle al tribunal la verdad antes de que Loki pudiera, porque él sabía que Loki podía torcer las palabras y hacer que incluso el tribunal desconfiara del poderoso Padre de Todo.

Odín no podía tomar ese riesgo.

* * *

—Lamento no habértelo dicho, hermano, —dice Loki mientras caminan por los pasillos familiares de Asgard. Thor respira profundamente y deja escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—Entiendo. Al menos ahora lo sé. Estoy… orgulloso de ti. Todo eso de gobernar la Tierra, el poder y la libertad… ¿eran mentiras? —.

—Soy el mejor, —ríe Loki, haciendo que Thor ría. El dios del trueno le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Vamos a buscar a nuestra madre. Ella puede decirnos el paradero de Eir. —.

Loki se tambalea y se congela por completo. Thor no se da cuenta de que Loki no está a su lado hasta que pasan el arco siguiente, mira a la izquierda, luego hacia atrás y ve a Loki inmóvil. —¿Loki? —.

—Madre… —Es todo lo que escapa de los labios de su hermano.

—... Te ha extrañado bastante. —.

Loki levanta la mirada. —Por favor no me mientas, —responde en voz baja. Thor vuelve a sonreír.

—No me atrevería. Madre quedará impresionada cuando te vea. —.

—¿En serio? —.

—Así es. —Thor pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Loki y lo impulsa hacia adelante.

Finalmente encuentran a Frigga sentada en el balcón justo fuera de su dormitorio. Los escucha acercarse y en cuanto se da la vuelta y ve a Loki, deja escapar un sollozo y se lanza fuera de la silla a los brazos de Loki, quien la abraza con fuerza.

—Loki, hijo mío. ¡Mi hijo querido! —.

—Madre, —dice Loki con un nudo en la garganta. _"Madre."_

Ella lo aprieta con fuerza. —Acabo de descubrir lo que hiciste por Asgard. Tu padre estuvo aquí. Oh mi querido y dulce Loki. Te he echado de menos. _Te he echado de menos_. —.

Loki sonríe abiertamente. Bueno… tal vez él pertenece a _algún lugar_ en Asgard.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Hoy no tengo mucho por decir, lo único es que para los que no sepan hace poco entré a trabajar entonces ya no me queda mucho tiempo para traducir... estoy llegando muy cansada en las noches y lo único que quiero es dormir... así que mi frecuencia de actualizaciones no será muy rápida hasta que no me acostumbre por completo a éste nuevo estilo de vida...

No siendo más, contesto sus comentarios:

**ritsuka sensei:** Mira que Pep y Clint sí me parecía que hacían una pareja muy extraña, pero después de ver la forma en que lo plantea la autora me quedó gustando bastante jeje :)

**Setsuna Cooper:** Jaja... Loki como protector de la Tierra, it sounds great :3 me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :)

**nessa11997:** Gracias :) me alegra que te gustara el capítulo!

**alessa-vulturi:** Jaja, así es, Loki es protector de Midgard la verdad no está nada mal, me gustó bastante ese castigo de Odín xD Por otro lado, jajaa si tienes razón, esa parte estuvo buenísima donde Tony dijo que Loki había sido "maravilloso" xD

**CureMoon:** Jajaja la verdad sí, éste capítulo quiso dejarnos en shock varias veces seguidas xD pero de las que dijiste la que más me gustó fue donde Tony le dice a Pepper que Loki fue maravilloso xD faltan sólo dos capítulos para llegar al punto donde lo lleva la autora, después de eso me toca esperar a que ella actualice para seguir con las traducciones así que mientras puedes seguir leyendo las otras traducciones :)

**Fortuneladystar:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :) Clint es lo máximo, ese siempre me hace reír bastante xD

**BlackCherryBlood:** Creeme que a mi tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido Clint y Pepper pero después de ver cómo lo plantea la autora me gustó la idea :3 Por otro lado, a mi también me pareció lo mismo, creo que Steve estaba celoso y sólo usó al pobre Peter Parker como excusa para camuflar sus celos xD pero como tu dices más le vale a Rogers guardar distancia porque en éste fic Tony es de Loki :3

**Nyra8:** Jajaja a mi también me gustó mucho la idea de Loki siendo el guardián de la Tierra :D creo que a todos nos ha parecido que el Clint/Pepper fue muy inesperado pero que aún así hacen buena pareja jeje :)

**ishtar-lenore:** Jajaja créeme que no eres la única, yo también tenía la misma impresión. Siento que Steve siente algo por Tony por esos comportamientos que tiene, además mira cómo se enojó porque "no le puso cuidado" a Peter Parker :/ esa razón no se la cree ni él xD pero para lástima de Steve en éste fic Tony es de Loki :3 miremos a ver si la autora en las próximas actualizaciones aclara esos pequeños detalles xD

**Vedda:** A ti te responderé cada comentario que me dejaste por capítulo. Cap 26: Gracias por la aclaración, no tenía idea de qué significa eso. Jaja gracias por reconocerlo, es verdad, yo no sólo traduzco sino que también adapto al español ya que si sólo tradujera se leería de una manera poco emocionante y podría ser hasta enredado :S /Cap 27: Me alegra que te gustara el lemon que escribió** LaOdisea** :) /Cap 28: A mi también me gustó mucho la parte entre Pepper y Clint, me parece que hacen buena pareja :)

Gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos que faltan... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	30. He estado esperándote por mucho tiempo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: He estado esperándote por mucho tiempo**

Clint llega a la pista de skate abandonada que está debajo de la autopista, con sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera con capucha y sus ojos recorriendo la zona periférica, asume que está solo y que ha llegado muy temprano. Mira su reloj y sí, efectivamente ha llegado quince minutos antes. Después de un rato, visualiza un enorme símbolo que está estampado en la pared con graffiti, y no puede creer que se lo haya perdido antes. Es una araña.

—Genial, ¿no? —La repentina voz no lo hace sobresaltar, porque está entrenado para ello, pero levanta la mirada hacia la fuente de donde proviene el ruido y ve a Spider-Man colgando encima de él en una red.

—¡Amigo! —Grita con entusiasmo hacia Peter quien, de un tirón, se quita la máscara y lo saluda con la mano, una sonrisa estúpidamente radiante está plasmada en su rostro. Clint lo mira mientras permanece suspendido y le silba. —Lo diré una vez más… eres impresionante. —.

Un rubor tiñe las mejillas de Peter y baja de su red, volcándose en medio de la caída para aterrizar de pie junto a Clint. Ambos miran el graffiti de la enorme araña.

—Aparentemente, estoy muy de moda en éste momento, —ríe, señalando la imagen. Su rubor se acentúa cada vez más, y cae en cuenta que está frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con nerviosismo. Todavía no supera el hecho de que es el _Ojo de Halcón_ quien piensa que es _increíble_.

Clint se vuelve hacia él y le pone una mano en el hombro. —¿Estás listo para esto? —Peter simplemente sonríe. —Quiero decir, esto es una mierda muy seria. ¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado? —.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo estás? —Peter pregunta de vuelta, y los ojos de Clint se abren con sorpresa.

—Vaya, ¡alguien está siendo un poco arrogante! —Exclama Clint mientras Peter se pone la máscara de nuevo y saca su patineta de la mochila. Clint lanza la suya al suelo y pone un pie encima de ella.

—Te vas a _hundir_. —.

—Cuidado, Spidey. Te haré saber que incluso sin la súper fuerza yo… —Clint no finaliza su frase porque Peter ya se ha perdido en la distancia. Sonriendo con suficiencia, Clint se pone en marcha y puede sentir el viento en su rostro mientras acelera. No ha hecho skateboarding en un buen tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que se haya olvidado de cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Tony está ansioso. No puede evitarlo, su chico está en algún lugar de Asgard, probablemente viendo pasar viejos romances y reavivando emociones y…

_Deja de hacer eso. Dios, ¿en serio te estás preocupando por eso cuando lo más importante es preocuparse si Loki obtendrá su magia de vuelta? Eres un egoísta hijo de puta, Tony Stark. Quizás Steve tenía razón._

Tony se ríe a carcajadas.

_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Steve puede cerrar la maldita boca. _

Es en ese preciso momento en el que Steve entra caminando a la cocina donde Tony ha estado preparándose un café bastante necesario para el momento, y la tensión entre ellos llega a tal punto que el suspiro de Steve hace que Tony reaccione.

—Lamento lo que pasó hace unos momentos. —_Bueno, eso fue toda una sorpresa_, Tony piensa para sí mismo, dándose la vuelta para estar cara a cara con el súper soldado cari bonito.

—¿Qué dijiste? —.

—Dije que lamento lo que pasó hace unos momentos. —Incluso luce genuinamente arrepentido. —Yo… yo… tenías todo el derecho a pasar el tiempo con Loki después de todo lo que le pasó. Quiero decir, supongo que simplemente entendí al chico. Antes del suero, yo era un don nadie. Mi único don era el arte. Nadie me daba la hora así que por poco me doy por vencido. No quiero que Peter se sienta incómodo y… —.

Tony se ríe por lo bajo y le da una palmada en la espalda a Steve, haciéndolo pausar. _Oh Steve. Siempre luchando por el bien de los demás._

—Entiendo. Y lamento haber usado tu virginidad en tu contra. Es lindo. Todas las chicas lo encontrarán lindo. —.

Steve se sonroja bruscamente, pero sonríe con tristeza. —Sólo ha habido una chica para mí, Tony. —.

Tony siente una punzada de remordimiento por recordarle _eso_ a Steve. Sobre _ella_. _Su nombre era Peggy ¿verdad? _

Steve pasa por su lado para agarrar una taza y la pone al lado del mostrador de Tony. Sus dedos se deslizan por la taza y permanece de pie en el borde del mostrador, agarrándola. Se queda mirando la taza, en toda su insignificancia y mediocridad, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa sobre la Tierra. Está pensando en ella.

—Steve, —logra articular Tony, con una mano sobre el hombro del soldado. Tony nunca había sido de los que fueran capaces de sanar un corazón roto, pero desde sus aventuras con los otros convertidos en niños, se había encontrado mucho más capaz de poner la gente a gusto. —Steve. —.

—Ella murió el año pasado, Tony. —Steve levantó la mirada, con los ojos vidriosos y la boca temblando. —Murió por la vejez. Yo también debería estar muerto, o sordo y frágil en una silla de ruedas con un anillo de bodas en el dedo. Debería tener la cabeza llena de recuerdos de una vida con la mujer que amé. Debería tener hijos. Tal vez incluso nietos, pero _no fue así_ y _duele_ y esa es la verdad. —.

No hay absolutamente nada que Tony pueda hacer para rectificar ésta situación. Puede hacer muchas cosas pero no puede reparar los años que perdió Steve.

—Escúchame, Capitán América. —Dice con severidad, repentinamente sabiendo qué decir. —Has salvado muchas personas por lo que te pasó. Has permitido que otras personas tengan esos recuerdos que jamás tendrían si tú no hubieras estado ahí. ¡Has permitido que otras personas tengan las vidas que habrían terminado si no fuera por ti! —.

La cafetera hace un ruido, indicando su ebullición.

—Supongo, —responde Steve en voz baja, con su sonrisa más cálida.

La tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo, no desaparece.

* * *

Después de la emotiva reunión, Thor se esfuma tan pronto como Frigga enlaza su brazo con el de Loki y lo guía hacia los jardines de flores. Hay un silencio prolongado mientras Frigga se detiene para oler una de las flores.

—Me preocupo por ti, Loki. —Suspira finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. Loki siente que su estómago se revuelve, sintiendo la decepción que enmarcan sus palabras. Pudo haber prevenido a Asgard de la ira de la criatura, y pudo haber cambiado para mejor, pero su naturaleza maldadosa le había hecho causar estragos varias veces en la Tierra sin ninguna razón en particular. No hay duda de que Thor ha mantenido al corriente a Asgard de sus travesuras.

—Oh madre. De seguro un simple engaño es admisible por mi parte, después de todo soy el dios de la maldad. —.

Ella le da una mirada de desaprobación, pero después su boca se curva en una leve sonrisa, y se sienta en un banco de piedra, palmeando el espacio que hay a su lado. Loki se sienta. Las manos de Frigga se envuelven alrededor de las suyas, con su rostro repentinamente serio.

—Sé que parte de tu ataque contra la Tierra hace un buen tiempo se vio impulsado por la rabia que sientes hacia tu padre. —.

—Madre… —.

Ella lo silencia. —Entiendo que sentiste dolor, hijo mío. Y caíste en las manos de una fuerza oscura que sólo te añadió ira. Pero sin importar cuán distante te sentías o cuánto resentimiento tuvieras contra nosotros por no decirte la verdad, siempre fuiste amado aquí. _Siempre_ serás amado aquí. —.

Loki respira profundamente. No está a punto de llorar. No lo está. —Fui un estúpido al actuar de esa manera tan irracional. Estaba herido y muy perdido. Pero ahora sé que mis problemas familiares realmente no justifican tal comportamiento extravagante. Una persona sabia me ayudó a ver eso. —.

Frigga levanta una ceja, su pregunta es bastante clara antes de decirla. —¿De quién hablas? —.

Una sensación de inconmensurable calidez se propaga a través de todo su ser. —Estoy enamorado, madre. —.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Le sonríe. —¡Hijo mío! ¿De quién? —.

—Su nombre es Tony Stark. —.

—¿El Iron Man del que habla Thor con tanta amabilidad? ¿El genio humano con armadura metálica? —.

—El mismo. Él me puso de nuevo en el camino correcto. Me hizo ver mi idiotez, y me ha reclamado como suyo. —.

Frigga tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Coge la cara de Loki. —Me siento tan feliz por ti. Si él es quien te ha regresado a ser la persona que una vez fuiste, entonces debo conocerlo. Pero Loki, él es un ser humano. Su tiempo de vida es… —.

Loki pone un dedo en sus labios. —Eso podemos hablarlo después. Por ahora, estamos felices. Pero antes de que lo conozcas, debo tener mi magia de vuelta porque temo que si permanezco por mucho tiempo en éste cuerpo como un cascarón vacío, pueda perecer. —.

—¡Por supuesto! Por supuesto. En el Monte Lyfia podrás encontrar a Eir. Nadie puede pedirle que te cure… tu padre ya dejó eso en claro. No le puedes mentir a ella, hijo mío. Ella puede ver directamente en las almas de los hombres y ella – sólo ella – será quien decida si eres digno de ser curado. Dile la verdad y te escuchará. —.

Loki asiente, apretándole la mano con delicadeza. —Gracias, madre. —.

Sonríe con suavidad y lo besa en la mejilla. —Buena suerte. —Levanta la mirada, con el rostro repentinamente serio. —Buena suerte. —.

* * *

—¡Eres muy leeeentoooo, viejo! —.

Clint le saca la lengua al adolescente y se detiene. Peter se separa de la pared y se acerca a él, con aires de suficiencia. Clint no puede evitar reírse.

—Está bien, está bien. Tengo que admitir que eres hábil. Pero ¿por qué no vemos cómo te va con mis talentos? —.

Peter se quita la máscara de manera que Clint puede ver su ceja levantada. Cruzando el enorme espacio vacío, Clint saca su mochila de su escondite y saca a la luz una enorme caja de ella. De ahí, quita algo que se mecaniza en un arco. Mirando por encima de su hombro, puede ver la expresión de confusión de Peter.

—¿Qué vas hacer con eso? ¿Dispararme? —.

Clint no responde hasta que se ha echado las flechas al hombro y ha preparado su equipo. Cuando se da la vuelta, su enorme sonrisa es respuesta suficiente.

* * *

—¡Fury te mataría si se enterara de esto! —Grita Peter con la voz llena de adrenalina y éxtasis. Dispara redes a su paso, esquivando las flechas explosivas que forman un alboroto constante en su dirección.

—¡Aprendes rápido, chico! —Grita Clint, disparando otra flecha. —¡Tasha también me mataría! —.

—Oh por supuesto que lo hará. —.

Clint deja caer su brazo y se da la vuelta. Tasha está de pie, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados de la ira.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —Clint la mira embobado, comenzando a retroceder. Peter aterriza a su lado.

—Esto no está nada bien, ¿cierto? —.

—Por supuesto que los encontré. —Suelta ella, de repente acercándose más hacia ellos. —¿Qué estás _haciendo_, Clint? —.

—¡Practicando! —.

—¿En un _chico_? —.

—¡Es un superhéroe! —.

—¡No es _invencible_! —.

—¡Tiene sentidos arácnidos! —.

—NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGA O NO TENGA. CLINT, LLEVA TU TRASERO DE VUELTA A LA TORRE EN ÉSTE MOMENTO Y PETER, VETE A CASA. —.

—Pero… —.

—NO. NADA DE PEROS. TE VAS Y TE VAS EN ESTE _MOMENTO_. —.

Clint le da a Peter una mirada de disculpa mientras sujeta firmemente su muñeca y sale de la pista de skate.

* * *

Los dos hermanos viajan juntos al Monte Lyfia. A medida que se van acercando, el mundo que los rodea parece brillar a pesar de que el día se vuelva cada vez más largo. No es que la luz les esté proveyendo tal brillo: es todo. Los colores de los árboles y sus hojas, el césped a ambos lados del camino – su vitalidad se amplifica.

—Es hermoso, —murmura Thor por lo bajo. La montaña se asoma a continuación, un palacio adorna su cúspide, torres serpentean en maneras magníficamente extrañas hasta el cielo.

Después de escalar la montaña, ambos desmontan sus caballos y permiten que el mozo de cuadra los guíe a otra parte. Thor se endereza el casco y se pone en dirección hacia el palacio, Loki intenta mantener el ritmo de sus zancadas. Enormes puertas brillantes están en frente de ellos y se van abriendo a medida que se van aproximando, silenciosamente deslizándose hasta un gran hall con acabados brillantes de oro. Una enorme araña cuelga sobre sus cabezas pendiendo nada más que de un hilo no más grueso que un cabello.

Varias jovencitas están vestidas en trajes de color blanco y sueltan una risita mientras corretean por los alrededores, observando a los dos dioses con curiosidad pero sin detenerse a hacer preguntas.

—Bienvenidos, —dice una voz sedosa. Loki y Thor miran a su derecha para ver a una impresionante mujer con trenzas de bronce cayendo hasta la cintura, sus manos están abiertas en señal de saludo y una amable sonrisa en su rostro. —Loki y Thor, ¿supongo? ¿Los hijos de Frigga? —.

—Así es, —dice Thor, haciendo una reverencia. Loki hace lo mismo y mira su cara, su expresión se hace más difícil a medida que ella lo estudia.

—Me has buscado para que te devuelva tu magia. —Es una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Loki sabe que su juicio ante ella ha empezado.

—Si fuera tan amable. —.

Ella sonríe con amargura. —Lo haría pero por desgracia, no puedo. —.

El mundo de Loki se detiene. Su corazón se estrella contra su garganta y su estómago se revuelve.

—¡Pero he sido bueno! —Tartamudea, pasando las manos por su cabello. —¡Merezco tener mi magia de vuelta! —.

Una mano se pone en su corazón, con las uñas cavando ligeramente.

—Hay una historia de oscuridad aquí que no puede ser borrada por unas pocas buenas acciones. El caos de tu pasado es… severo. —.

—¿No hay_ nada _que se pueda hacer? —Pregunta Loki en tono desesperado, aferrándose a la mano de Eir. Ella levanta su mirada hacia él, unos ojos verdes llenos de honestidad se la devuelven.

—Tres testigos de tus buenos actos. Deben ser presentados ante mí. Sus palabras deben ser ciertas y sus corazones puros. Si lo considero suficiente para tu curación, lo haré con todo el gusto. —.

—¡Voy a dar testimonio! —Exclama Thor con valentía, y Eir ríe, un sonido refrescante. Loki mira a Thor con gratitud.

—Puedes ser testigo. Todos los tres testigos deben ser presentados ante mí mañana en la puesta del sol. Es entonces que tomaré mi decisión. —.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Después de varios días les vuelvo a actualizar ésta historia. Espero que les haya gustado ;) Contesto comentarios:

**VeriTheJotun: **No te preocupes, la verdad no es que el fic esté a punto de acabarse, la verdad la autora no ha dicho nada al respecto, lo único que te puedo decir es que la autora no está actualizando con frecuencia porque mantiene muy ocupada pero pronto llegaré al punto en que me toque esperar a que ella actualice para yo poder traducir entonces mucha paciencia :) Yo también le tengo mucho cariño a éste fic, después de todo es el primer fic que traduje :3 gracias por tu comprensión ;) !

**CureMoon:** Sí es verdad... la espera nos va a matar a todos los que leemos ésta historia xD pero pues hay que tener paciencia u.u hace unos días actualizó un capítulo pero aún no ha dicho nada de que falte poco para la historia entonces supongo que va para largo jeje :)

**Teme Kiryu:** Sii Loki es bueno :3 Sabes? sería interesante ver un día de Tony con Peter xD hay que esperar si de pronto la autora lo pone en un capítulo futuro... por supuesto! esperemos que Loki recupere su magia :)

**Vedda:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones :D La verdad ya me estoy acostumbrando cada vez más al trabajo aunque siempre es complicado porque es un poco pesado pero ahí voy progresando, gracias por leer ;)

**nessa11997:** Gracias a ti por leer como siempre :3 ... es verdad, cualquier cosa puede suceder, sólo esperemos que las cosas terminen de la mejor manera y que Loki recupere su magia que es lo más prioritario en éste momento :)

**blackmoon11:** Gracias :3 qué linda por apreciar mi trabajo ;) y obvio, la autora merece todo el crédito por escribir tan genial fic :) Y obvio! a Loki lo amamos tenga o no tenga su magia jeje :D muchas gracias a ti por leerme, en serio, aprecio mucho tus halagos ;)

**alessa:** ;)

**sandrablack92:** Jaja me alegra mucho ;), eso es de lo mejor, tener bastante material para leer :) Y tienes razón, éste Loki es lo máximo :)

**Guest:** He aquí otro capítulo :)

Bueno... a todos agradeciéndoles por leerme y apoyar ésta historia :) nos vemos en la próxima actualización ... no olviden comentar ;)

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	31. Pasajes de regreso a Asgard

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a loki-dokey.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31: Pasajes de regreso a Asgard**

Tony decide ponerse su traje y hacer un perímetro por toda la ciudad en un intento por calmar sus nervios crispados, pero apenas a un cuarto del camino, da la vuelta – todavía con el traje puesto – en un Dunkin' Donuts, con el casco bajo el brazo y las gafas de sol apoyadas en el puente de su nariz. El escuálido adolescente detrás del mostrador, se desmaya al verlo, y tiene que ser arrastrado por un compañero de trabajo antes de que el administrador del establecimiento haga un bullicio y lo ponga nervioso sobre lo que le gustaría comprar. Echa una ojeada por el mostrador antes de señalar lo que desea y luego paga por rosquillas para todos, porque él es esa clase de persona. Si no hay delito para combatir, entonces las buenas obras deben venir en forma de rosquillas gratuitas provenientes del superhéroe favorito de todos.

Tony encuentra un lugar cómodo en la parte superior del puente de Brooklyn y se relaja, mordiendo el manjar de dioses y cerrando sus ojos para saborearlo. Después de un rato de silencio, abre un ojo y se queda mirando al horizonte de New York.

—¿JARVIS? —.

—¿Señor? —.

—Cuéntame lo que puedas acerca de Peter Parker. —.

—Desde luego, señor. —.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Tony ha llamado a Happy y lo ha recogido para que se pueda quitar el traje y llegan a la casa de Parker en una forma más civilizada y menos notable. Incluso va hasta el punto de contratar un cacharro de automóvil y ponerse una gorra de béisbol.

Tony toca el timbre, y una mujer de apariencia amable abre la puerta, mirándolo con expectativa y una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —.

Tony mueve su cabeza para que pueda ver su rostro completamente, y ella queda boquiabierta, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Lo siento, no esperaba que al abrir la puerta ese alguien fuera… bueno… _usted_. —.

Tony se ríe. —Me disculpo por mi visita no programada, pero estoy aquí para ver a Peter. ¿Está en casa? —.

—Acaba de llegar. Puedo preguntar… ¿de qué se trata? —Ella muerde su labio. _Ella lo sabe._

—Creo que ya está al tanto. —.

Su mirada cae al piso y sus mejillas se sonrojan. —Por favor, entre. —Tony pasa por encima del umbral, y ella cierra la puerta detrás de él. —Soy May Parker. Encantada de conocerlo, Sr. Stark. —.

—Tía May, quién estaba en… —Tony levanta la mirada hacia la escaleras donde está Peter, quien se ha congelado con la vista fija en el multimillonario. Tony sonríe y le agita una mano. Está acostumbrado a recibir tales reacciones en su camino. —Ohhhh… hola… mm… oh Dios… hola Sr. Stark… señor… mm… hola. —Peter baja las escaleras con un estruendo y agarra la mano de Tony, agitándola frenéticamente.

—Hola chico. —Tony sonríe. —He estado escuchando algunas cosas acerca de un joven prometedor en el campo de la ciencia y me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de la ciudad? —.

Los ojos de Peter se abren como platos, y mira a May quien mantiene su rostro sereno y tiene una mirada como si Tony Stark entrando a su casa y pidiéndole a Peter que vaya a algún lado con él fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿Puedo ir? —.

—Por supuesto, —responde ella, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. Peter se ve como si estuviera a punto de gritar de alegría, pero luego se compone, coge su chaqueta y permanece de pie con los ojos fijos en Tony. —¿Le gustaría una taza de café, Sr. Stark? —.

Tony mira a Peter, y luego mira a May. Su sonrisa es cálida y acogedora pero rápidamente su mirada se concentra en una imagen de un hombre mayor, apoyada en un delicado marco sobre la mesa a su lado. Hay un jarrón de flores también; frescas como si hubiesen sido cortadas recientemente. La mano de May está apoyada sobre la mesa, y ella sigue su mirada.

—No. Gracias. —Mira de nuevo a Tony. Un alivio hormiguea dentro de él. —He bebido muchas tazas en la mañana y voy a estar despierto toda la noche si bebo una más. —Le dirige una sonrisa y le abre la puerta a Peter. —¿Vamos? —.

* * *

Peter se sienta frente a Tony, con sus rodillas unidas entre sí y sus ojos mirando hacia todos lados, excepto a Tony. El automóvil recorre las calles de la ciudad y permanecen en silencio durante diez minutos hasta que Tony tose, haciendo que Peter se sobresalte repentinamente y mire fijamente a Tony.

—La primera regla de un superhéroe… no dejes que cualquier ruido te sobresalte y te mande a la mierda. —.

—Estaba un poco nervioso… —Dice Peter entre dientes.

—Los superhéroes siempre están nerviosos. Sin saber de dónde saldrá el próximo villano… es algo que hace parte del paquete. —.

Peter se encoge en su asiento y Tony automáticamente se siente terrible. No invitó a Peter a dar un paseo para poder reprenderlo. Moviéndose incómodamente, Tony se lame los labios y pone sus manos sobre su rodilla.

—Vi las imágenes de la prensa. De la otra noche, cuando luchaste contra el Dr. Lagarto Sicópata. Eres un hombre increíble, Parker. —.

Peter se sonroja con fiereza y no puede evitar asomar una sonrisa en su rostro. —Gracias, Sr. Stark. Eso significa mucho viniendo de usted. —.

—Dime Tony. Por favor. Ya sabes, te envidio. Vuelas por la ciudad en redes y tienes la ventaja de no tener un traje de metal que te restrinja. Se mueve con tu cuerpo y te permite realizar acrobacias con las que yo sólo podría soñar. ¿Dices que lo hiciste tu mismo? —.

El joven asiente con entusiasmo, ahora mirando fijamente el rostro de Tony. —¡Sí! ¡Y también los dispositivos que permiten que salgan las redes! —.

_Woah, _piensa Tony. _Éste chico es inteligente. Muy inteligente._

—Me caes bien, Parker. Eres inteligente y no te avergüenzas de ello. Bien por ti. Me encantaría ver tu trabajo en algún momento si me lo permites. Tal vez podríamos trabajar juntos en algunas cosas. Te mostraré mi taller. —.

Peter queda boquiabierto. —¿S-Su taller? ¿El lugar donde construyó su traje de Iron Man y…? —.

—Sí. Y estoy seguro de que al Dr. Banner también le encantaría tenerte a bordo. Trabajamos mucho juntos. —.

Peter parece a punto de estallar de emoción y alegría, sonríe ampliamente y asiente de nuevo. Luego se compone a sí mismo.

—Muchas gracias. Eso… es… wow. Todo un honor. —.

—Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte después de lo que pasó el otro día. Te ignoré por completo y lo que hiciste por nuestra ciudad. Para el mundo, incluso. —.

Peter sonríe. —Está bien, señor… Tony. Los otros me pusieron al día en todo. —.

—¿…Todo…? —El cuello de Tony se acalora. _Incómodo._

—Sí. La verdad detrás de todo el fiasco de los niños… vi los periódicos con el pequeño Thor en ellos… y cómo ahora Loki es un buen tipo y se fue a Asgard para conseguir su magia de vuelta y el hecho de que usted y él están saliendo y… —.

—Oh Dios, así que te contaron absolutamente todo ¿no es así? —.

—Yo no juzgo, Tony. Estamos en el 2012. Si no apoyas las diferentes clases de amor entonces tu cabeza está pegada muy lejos de tu propio culo. Además, sé lo que se siente amar a alguien. —.

—Umm. —Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Tony. Va a responder algo, pero su celular vibra en su bolsillo. —Dame un segundo, tengo que responder. —Es Pepper. —Oye, chica sexy. —.

—Loki está de vuelta. —.

—Happy, ve directamente hacia la torre. —.

* * *

A Peter no le importa acompañarlo mientras Tony hace que Happy maneje a una velocidad demasiado rápida para ser legal a través de las calles. Cuando llegan a la entrada principal y corren hacia el ascensor, Tony le dice a JARVIS que pase por alto todos los pisos que no los conecte directamente con el piso al que van. Cuando las puertas se abren y Tony ve a Loki de pie con su atuendo asgardiano completo y el casco bajo su brazo, tiene que contenerse para no tirársele encima al dios y violarlo en frente de todos los demás que también están reunidos en toda la habitación. Loki lo mira, y la ausencia de su sonrisa hace que el estómago de Tony se revuelva.

—¿Tu magia…? —.

—…Todavía no ha regresado a mí. —.

—Bueno… eso no es nada genial. —.

—No. —.

Hay un silencio incómodo que inunda toda la habitación en medio de una tensión sexual que es imposible de pasar por alto entre Tony y Loki.

—Vamos a… dejarlos para que le cuentes a Tony lo que nos dijiste. —Dice Steve, ya a mitad de camino hacia la cocina.

—No hay tiempo. —Sisea Loki, con tono de impaciencia. —Tony, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito tres testigos para que se presenten ante Eir y le confirmen que he cambiado. Cómo ahora _soy_ bueno. Ella no puede ver dentro de mi corazón porque se ha podrido por la oscuridad. —.

Sin dudarlo, Tony asiente. —Por supuesto que seré tu testigo. ¿Quiénes son los otros? —.

—Yo, —asiente Thor con orgullo.

—Y yo, —dice Steve, agitando su mano.

—¿Y cuándo vendrá Eir? —.

Loki deja salir una carcajada. Se siente bien verlo, pero el terror que viene junto con ese sentimiento es ineludible.

—Eir no vendrá. Iremos hacia ella. —.

—Quieres decir… —.

—Sí, Tony. Irás a Asgard. —.

* * *

Por la mente de Tony jamás se cruzó el hecho de que viajaría al reino de los dioses en algún momento de su vida. Ni una sola vez en su infancia pensó _"algún día, iré a donde vive Odín."_

—Pensé que a los humanos no se les permitía cruzar el Bifrost. —.

—Odín está haciendo una excepción contigo y Steve. —Dice Loki.

Thor da unos pasos hacia al frente, con el rostro serio. —Deben vestir apropiadamente si van a viajar a Asgard y respetar nuestra cultura. Por lo tanto, les hemos traído a Steve y a ti las vestimentas adecuadas. —.

_Oh mierda. _—Así que no te referías a… —.

Loki se ríe mientras se inclina detrás del sofá y aparece una pila de ropa. Tony descubre un poco de metal entre el material de color borgoña.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —.

—Me temo que no. —Dice Loki. Deposita el atuendo en las manos de Tony y el peso de la pila es impactante. —Bien, adelante entonces. Steve, tú también. Póntelo. —.

—¡Vamos Tony! —Dice Clint en medio de risas, y por poco esquiva una manzana del frutero que venía en la dirección de Tony.

Tiene puesta una capa. Toca el suelo y es una capa. Los protectores que cubren los brazos son de metal dorado y las enormes botas añaden unos cuantos centímetros a su altura. También hay una capa. Una enorme capa de color borgoña. Todo el atuendo en sí es más pesado que el traje de Iron Man.

—Loki… —.

Tony entra a la habitación y las reacciones de todos son diferentes. Clint rompe en carcajadas. Thor aplaude en modo de aprobación haciendo eco en las paredes. Tasha silba. Loki se sonroja y sus ojos se abren como platos. Y Steve suspira.

—Jesucristo, Rogers, te ves peor que yo. —.

—Gracias, Tony. —.

Steve está vestido con una capa azul y una armadura similar a la de Thor. Es de color plateado y azul y de aspecto estúpido.

Una mano se envuelve firmemente alrededor de Tony. Es Loki. Mira a Tony de arriba hacia abajo, y se lame los labios.

—Um. Debemos llegar a Asgard. Um. Sí. Mmm. —.

—Alguien está nervioso. —Canturrea Tasha, y Loki se pone aún más rojo que antes. Fulmina a Tasha con la mirada y Tony suspira fuertemente y le toca el trasero a Loki. Loki se sobresalta y se le queda mirando. Tony sonríe.

—Antes de que se vayan, falta la parte final de sus atuendos. —Thor les muestra dos cascos.

—Oh no. —Steve traga saliva con dificultad.

—_No._ —Dice Tony sin rodeos.

—¡Oh _sí_! —Clint dice a gritos. Ni siquiera deja de reír cuando una manzana le pega en su pecho.

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

¿Qué opinan? Ahora nuestro querido Tony Stark viaja a Asgard para que Loki pueda recuperar su magia :D Esperemos que con la ayuda de Thor, Steve y Tony, Loki pueda tener su magia :3 Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí les respondo sus comentarios:

**Teme Kiryu: **Pues digamos que Peter y Tony iban dispuestos a pasar un día juntos pero Loki llegó xD y por supuesto! Tony es el otro testigo :) esperemos a ver qué sucede con los próximos capítulos ;)

**CureMoon: **Acertaste con el hecho de que Tony es el otro testigo pero el tercero es Steve :) Tasha como siempre toda regañona, parece que Clint fuera su hijo xD jajaja la reacción de Frigga fue lo máximo xD por eso me cae super bien jeje ;)

**fortuneladystar: **Demasiado! la pareja Loki y Tony son lo máximo :3 lo sé, ese Clint es todo un loquillo de primera, es muy gracioso ver cómo malcría al inocente Peter xD, puede que sea una mala influencia pero la verdad ese tipo de situaciones por las que lo hace pasar son geniales :D Y no te preocupes ;) entiendo que a veces la gente anda super ocupada o sino dímelo a mí que ya trabajo y también mantengo ocupada, por eso sólo actualizo los fics los fines de semana porque entre semana es tenaz u.u Muchas gracias ;)

**Romi Drachen Vi Britannia: **Next cap up! ;)

**Guest: **Me alegra que te guste, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ;)

**Kain Dragosani: **Lo sé! esperemos que sí la recupere con ayuda de estos tres testigos :)

**blackmoon11: **Awww gracias por tus felicitaciones :3 Jaja estamos de acuerdo en algo, en que mi primer personaje favorito es Loki y el segundo es Tony :) aay sí, Frigga va ser una excelente suegra xD y esperemos que Steve encuentre el amor de su vida, se lo merece :)

**nessa11997: **Jaja sí, la historia llegó a un punto donde hay mucho drama e incertidumbre... pero ¿qué sería de las historias sin toda ésta mezcla de emociones y sentimientos? es lo que nos mantiene al punto con el fic, saber qué pasará luego :) gracias a ti por leer ;)

**ritsuka-sensei: **No sabía quien era Galadriel me hiciste buscar en Google xD sabes? es una buena imagen para hacerse una referencia de Eir, me parece muy acertada :) La verdad es que sí, Tasha está muy regañona, ella por lo general es más calmada y serena u.u Y Frigga como siempre lo máximo, en todos los fics es un personaje muy genial y carismático :)

**BlackCherryBlood: **Acertaste con los dos testigos que faltaban :) será genial ver los dos midgardianos en Asgard xD gracias! cuídate :)

**alessa: **Jaja ese Tony es un poco posesivo con Loki xD y sí, esperemos que Loki recupere su magia pronto :)

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, nos vemos para el próximo. No olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


End file.
